


Смотри на меня

by ray_lantern



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gay Sex, M/M, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-04-04 03:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 80,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14011218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ray_lantern/pseuds/ray_lantern
Summary: Часть I.Мо Гуань Шань считает себя полным дерьмом.Хэ Тянь доказывает ему, что это не так.Часть II.Хэ Тянь привык полагаться только на себя.Мо Гуань Шань считает, что эта его привычка — хрень полнейшая.





	1. Наказание

Всё дело в его взгляде.

Сегодня я это понял. Раньше никак не доходило, почему в этой квартире мне так неуютно. А сейчас наконец осознал: она огромна, но где бы я ни был, в каком бы углу ни прятался — кажется, везде Тянь следит за мной.

Вот где он сейчас? Из-за шума воды и звона посуды ничего не слышно, и почему-то кажется, что прямо за спиной стоит. Это напрягает. Мурашки электрическими иголками впились в шею; волосы на затылке торчат дыбом, будто кто-то погладил меня против шерсти. Мерзкое ощущение, и чёрта с два получится стряхнуть его с себя, как ни передёргивай плечами… Бесит! Где. Этот. Грёбаный. Тянь?!

Чувство, будто он меня взглядом прожигает, будто вот-вот схватит, становится таким сильным, что я не выдерживаю, поворачиваюсь — и вижу его профиль в сигаретном дыму. В дальнем конце комнаты, на фоне окна. Тянь курит, переписывается с кем-то в телефоне и не смотрит на меня, конечно же. Это всё нервы…

Нервы. От которых будто сами собой стискиваются зубы и трясутся руки. Или они трясутся потому, что щиплет сбитые костяшки от моющего средства? Хорошо, если так. Не буду надевать перчатки. Даже сделаю воду горячее — нужно, чтобы было ещё больней.

Потому что я это заслужил. Потому, Мо Гуань Шань, что если хочешь воровать деньги у старушек, будь готов к тому, чтобы считать себя конченым дерьмом. И да, Мо Гуань Шань, если кто-то уронил кошелёк, а ты, увидев это, вместо того, чтобы вернуть владельцу, оставил его себе — это воровство. И не пытайся выкручиваться, как последний трус. Просто признай это. Признай, что в итоге ты всё равно окажешься в тюрьме, как…

Очередная тарелка выскальзывает из слишком сильно сжавшихся пальцев. Пытаюсь подхватить её, поймать, каким-то чудом не дать упасть — и, задетая рукой, словно в замедленной съёмке тарелка летит на пол.

Вдребезги. Издевательски задорно и звонко.

— Твою мать… — слова слетают с губ свистящим шёпотом, равнодушным и неживым, как из сдувающегося воздушного шарика. Ну вот, даже выругаться нормально не могу… Да что со мной сегодня такое?

— Да что с тобой сегодня такое?

Голос Тяня раздаётся совсем рядом, над плечом, и по телу проходит дрожь. Так, надо взять себя в руки. Сжать зубы, нахмуриться, подбородок задрать понаглее…

— …курицу чуть не сжёг, теперь вот тарелку разбил, — продолжает возмущаться Тянь.

— Не твоё дело, — оборачиваясь, огрызаюсь я. Получается не так злобно, как хотелось бы, но вполне терпимо. Тянь, по крайней мере, кривит губы и явно начинает закипать.

— Ты, вообще-то, _мою_ тарелку разбил, — говорит он. — А я из неё, между прочим, ел. Мой дядя её за свои, трудом заработанные, деньги купил…

Слова отзываются звоном в ушах. Деньги, деньги… Чёрт! Не мои деньги, кто-то их зарабатывал, а потом купил эту грёбаную тарелку, а теперь грёбаный я её разбил…

Зажмуриваюсь так, что на глаза наворачиваются слёзы.

— Извини, — совсем тихо, на грани слышимости, но произношу — потому что _должен_. Потому что чувство вины сегодня — моё больное место. И Тянь на удивление точно сумел в него ударить.

В повисшей тишине медленно открываю глаза и усмехаюсь: Хэ выглядит так, словно я только что начал изъясняться на другом языке — что в моём случае не так уж далеко от правды. Он, кажется, не ожидал, что его слова произведут такой эффект, и теперь вообще забыл, как говорить.

Вспомнил, к несчастью, быстро.

— Что ты сказал? — Улыбка на его лице такая, что хочется сейчас же её стереть. Кулаком. Пару раз… — Ну-ка повтори, а то я, похоже, ослышался.

— Ничего. Забей, — бормочу я и пытаюсь отвернуться, но не могу. Хэ на меня смотрит и словно держит этим своим взглядом, то ли насмешливым, то ли вызывающим, то ли ещё чёрт знает каким. Ну и я ему в глаза пялюсь, снизу вверх, со всей возможной в таком положении ненавистью, думая, что если он сейчас заставит меня повторять извинения, я ему точно врежу. Несмотря на то, что после этого, скорее всего, лягу. Но Хэ молчит. И я молчу. И мы оба, кажется, даже не дышим.

Тянь, к моему удивлению, отводит взгляд первым.

— Убери тут всё и свободен, — бросает он и уходит, даже не пытаясь меня задеть. А у меня всё равно чувство такое, будто и в этом поединке я проиграл. Будто Тянь, зараза, высокомерно позволил мне сохранить ошмётки гордости.

Впрочем, ладно. И на том спасибо.

Дождавшись, пока Хэ отойдёт подальше, сажусь на корточки. Осколки поблёскивают на полу, мыльные и мокрые. Руки у меня тоже мыльные и мокрые, и пытаться схватить осколок пальцами — плохая идея, но когда мне в голову приходили хорошие? Если такое и случалось, то я не помню, поэтому беру один, самый крупный, пытаюсь поднять — и он, конечно же, резво выскальзывает из пальцев, полоснув меня по руке. Падает, звякнув об остальные и, кажется, разбиваясь ещё на несколько, но мне плевать. Я рассматриваю свою ладонь. Хм, странно, даже не порезался. Ну ничего, осколков ещё много…

— Да не руками, придурок! — Тянь каким-то недобрым чудом в мгновение оказывается рядом. Его длинная тень накрывает меня, тяжело наваливается сверху и придавливает к полу. По крайней мере, так я это чувствую. — Там в туалете должны быть веник и совок. Или в ванной. Или… Поищи, короче, где-то есть. — И, презрительно цыкнув, Хэ снова отваливает. Я даже сказать ничего не успеваю.

Хотя, в общем-то, и нечего.

Встаю, вытирая саднящие руки о штаны. Закрываю наконец всё это время лившуюся воду. До ужаса хочется уже сбежать из этой квартиры, из-под надзора этого взгляда, и только — только! — поэтому ладно, Тянь. Хорошо. «Придурок» всё сделает. Вот так, подожмёт хвост и потопает искать веник. Даже на препирательства тратить время не станет. Не огрызнётся и не полезет на тебя с кулаками.

Сегодня сил у «придурка» на это нет.

 

Домываю посуду и подметаю я в каком-то отстранённо-спокойном состоянии, но уже у двери, собираясь, снова начинаю нервничать. Хочется моментально, по щелчку пальцев, оказаться в своей комнате, упасть лицом в подушку и пролежать так все выходные, но снаружи меня ещё ждут темнота, дождь и долгая дорога домой в одиночестве… Тьфу! Совсем расклеился, самому противно…

Пропитываясь злостью к себе, я пытаюсь завязать шнурки, но они путаются в трясущихся пальцах. Ещё и это ощущение неотрывно следящего взгляда не пропадает, и на секунду даже начинает казаться, что это не так уж плохо, быть под присмотром, но я быстро одёргиваю себя.

Под надзором, Шань. Под издевательским, надменным надзором.

Завязавшиеся мёртвым узлом шнурки в итоге заправляю в кед. Куртку застёгиваю, едва не выламывая молнию, и уже хватаюсь за ручку, как слышу:

— Эй, стой!

Мысли переходят на мат. Я застываю, уткнувшись лбом в дверь, больше всего желая оказаться наконец по ту её сторону… 

И всё же заставляю себя повернуться. Тянь рядом. На расстоянии своей длинной вытянутой руки — чуть не туда дёрнусь, и схватит. Но я уже знаю его привычки, так что свалить не пытаюсь. Пытаюсь медленно выдохнуть, досчитать до десяти…

— Чего ещё? — рявкаю на трёх. Ну никогда я терпением не отличался, что мне теперь, убиться?

Однако Хэ реагирует неожиданно мирно.

— Ты деньги забыл, — говорит и протягивает сложенные пополам купюры. О, значит, несмотря на то, что я испортил сегодня половину продуктов и разбил тарелку, он всё же решил мне заплатить? Отлично! У меня в карманах который день ветер гуляет, а в тот украденный кошелёк я так и не решился даже заглянуть…

Заметно повеселевший, но всеми силами это скрывающий, я мёртвой хваткой вцепляюсь в свои честно заработанные — и тут же мрачнею. Хэ их не отдаёт. Наоборот, дёргает на себя, так, что я невольно делаю шаг вперёд.

— Я передумал, — задумчиво произносит Тянь, всматриваясь в моё явно недобро перекошенное лицо. — Отдам утром. Переночуешь сегодня здесь.

— Это с какого?.. — цежу я сквозь зубы и, задрав голову, прожигаю нависшего надо мной Хэ злобным взглядом.

Терпеть не могу, когда мы стоим так близко.

— Ты выглядишь так, словно до дома не дойдёшь — утопишься по дороге в реке, — серьёзно отвечает он. Мне только и остаётся, что в недоумении хлопать глазами. Вот это заявление! Нет, мысль повесить на шею камушек потяжелее и поплавать действительно кажется мне сейчас довольно привлекательной, но тебе-то какое дело, Тянь?

— Тебе не насрать ли? — оформляю я в более подходящей моему образу форме вопрос.

Хэ безразлично дёргает плечом:

— Нет. Кто мне готовить будет? И вообще, может, я хочу провести ночь в компании твоей очаровательной улыбки.

Тянь улыбается, и я не остаюсь в долгу — со всей очаровательностью, на которую способен, скалюсь. Как бешеный пёс, пены изо рта не хватает. Зрелище явно не для слабонервных — я не зря репетировал дома перед зеркалом, — но Тянь, к сожалению, к ним и не относится.

— Ты либо ночуешь здесь, либо покидаешь квартиру через окно, — выдаёт он свой любимый аргумент. Вот что против этого можно возразить? Ничего. Только и остаётся цедить сквозь зубы:

— Придурок…

Замахивается Тянь резко, но к моему лицу кулак подносит подчёркнуто медленно. Прикладывает к щеке, будто примеряясь. Я, дёрнувшийся было, не отстраняюсь, зажмуриваюсь только: всё равно ведь захочет врезать — врежет, а мне уже не раз выпадала возможность убедиться, что в драке сила на его стороне.

И Хэ это тоже прекрасно знает.

— Тебе бы поучиться язык за зубами держать, — говорит он, почти любовно оглаживая мою скулу костяшками пальцев.

Крышу от этого мне сносит моментально.

— Да по… — начинаю я, но «…шёл ты» остаётся непроизнесённым — Тянь снова замахивается, и на этот раз с таким видом, что сразу становится понятно: закончи я фразу, кулак обязательно долетит до моего лица.

И я молчу. Плохо, совсем плохо становится — я же, только когда огрызаюсь, не до конца теряю к себе уважение, а заткнувшись, совсем шавкой себя чувствую. Трусливой. Жалкой. Слабой. Это до слёз унизительно, но у меня и так всё болит, и снаружи — синяки на рёбрах, спасибо Хэ, и внутри — что-то, чему я даже названия не могу подобрать, и даже один удар, даже не сильный, а так, показать, кто тут главный, кажется, может сейчас меня доломать…

— А впрочем, болтай что хочешь. Мне плевать, — вдруг говорит Тянь в сторону, будто разом растеряв ко мне весь интерес; кулак убирает в карман, так и не разжав пальцы. — Отбой через полчаса. Чтобы к этому времени лежал в постели.

И уходит.

Смотря ему в спину, «пошёл ты» я всё же договариваю. Но на этот раз Хэ делает вид, что не слышал.

 

…У Тяня ужасная кровать. Слишком большая, слишком мягкая, слишком с Тянем, раскинувшимся на всю постель…

Последнее особенно нервирует. Потому что лечь так, чтобы ни одной конечностью не зацепить его слишком длинное тело — та ещё задача. И я с этой задачей явно не справляюсь. Уже, кажется, целую вечность пытаюсь устроиться, но Тянь будто специально лежит ровно посередине и в такой позе, что мне остаётся разве что клубком свернуться у него в ногах.

Но я же ему не кот, чёрт подери!

От раздражения мышцы начинает сводить, и спокойно лежать становится невыносимо. Будить тихо посапывающего Хэ не хочется совершенно, но я уверен, что ещё минута в одной позе — и не разогнуться мне никогда, поэтому осторожно подтягиваю ноги, вытаскиваю руку из-под подушки, медленно переворачиваюсь…

И оказываюсь прижатым к постели. Тянь нависает надо мной; его пальцы сдавливают мне горло.

— Ты чего? — сиплю я, пытаясь оторвать от себя руки Хэ. Как бы не так, будто со статуей сражаюсь!

— Задолбал ворочаться. — Тянь слегка разжимает пальцы — так, видимо, просто чтобы не придушить меня раньше времени. — Чего тебе не спится?

— Спится мне, спится! Отцепись ты! Я больше не буду!..

Очень медленно и очень неохотно Хэ всё же меня отпускает. Ложится на живот, руками обхватывая подушку, кажется, так же сильно, как секундой ранее — моё горло. Мне даже остаётся достаточно места, чтобы вытянуться во весь рост, но долго наслаждаться этим не получается. Внутри всё как будто чешется, и хочется потянуться, перевернуться, потереться раздражённо-чувствительной кожей о простыни. Оттого, что сделать это нельзя, становится только хуже, и я обнимаю себя руками — сам себе смирительная рубашка. Тянь, будто в качестве издевательства над моими страданиями, расслабленно лежит рядом; дышит глубоко и размеренно. Спокойно. Ну конечно, с чего бы ему быть не спокойным, это я не заслуживаю спокойного сна. Потому что вишу на шее у матери; не бросил школу; не начал сам, наконец, зарабатывать — нормально, а не воровством кошельков и домохозяйкой у самовлюблённого идиота…

Разнылся. Перед самовлюблённым идиотом.

От воспоминаний о том унизительном поцелуе по телу проходит нервная дрожь. Губы горят, зудит сначала нос, потом шея, потом плечо, потом всё сразу, и мне нужно, просто необходимо хоть немного двинуться, а то я с ума сойду! Вот так, размять затёкшие плечи, аккуратно перевернуться…

И уткнуться носом в плечо Хэ.

— Я не знал, что тут твоя рука! Я случайно! — извиваясь, пытаюсь я выкрутиться из захлопнувшегося на мне капкана рук. — Ты её на мою половину, между прочим, положил!

— Это моя кровать. И обе её половины — мои, — отвечает Тянь. Голос его почему-то совсем не злой, даже, кажется, довольный. Я не сразу осознаю, что ничего хорошего это не предвещает, а когда понимаю, уже поздно. Хэ вжимает меня лицом в подушку, заламывает мне руку за спину, но это вполне нормально и ожидаемо, а вот то, что свою руку он просовывает мне под живот — совсем нет.

— Эй, ты что там делать собрался? — инстинктивно напрягаясь, интересуюсь я, когда пальцы проходятся по моему прессу, сверху — и слишком уж вниз.

— Хм… — выдыхает Тянь куда-то мне в шею. Попытка заехать ему в нос затылком заканчивается тем, что он заводит мне руку выше, окончательно фиксируя в беспомощном положении. Больно… — Говорят, даже у самого колючего ёжика мягкое пузико, — шепчет он — и лезет рукой мне под футболку. Едва касается подушечками пальцев, и это очень щекотно и… неожиданно. Даже злиться не получается. Я вообще не понимаю, что чувствую: из груди вырывается смешок — истерический, больше похожий на всхлип; мне кажется, что напряжена каждая мышца моего тела, каждый нерв натянут так, что почти звенит…

Слёзы начинают лить неожиданно даже для меня самого. Они не застилают глаза, не капают, не стекают по щекам, они в прямом смысле заливают мне лицо, попадают в рот, горячие и солёные. Смех всё ещё рвётся из груди, и первые несколько секунд я и сам не понимаю, пл **а** чу или смеюсь, но как только Тянь перестаёт меня щекотать, сомнений не остаётся.

Пл **а** чу.

Хэ замирает. Отпускает мою руку. Отстраняется — но не уходит.

— Шань?

В ответ только мотаю головой, глубже зарываясь лицом в подушку. Вот бы сдохнуть, прямо сейчас, только бы не разгребать всю эту ситуацию: я лежу в постели у парня, которого и приятелем не могу назвать, не то что другом, и никак не могу перестать реветь. Просто прекрасно. Настолько, что выть хочется.

Но разгребать мне ничего и не приходится. Действовать начинает Тянь — касается моих плеч, и я дёргаюсь, думая, что сейчас он заставит меня перевернуться, но чувствую, как на мышцах неуверенно сжимаются его пальцы. Потом ещё раз, чуть сильнее, и ещё…

От удивления перехватывает дыхание. Да Хэ, никак, спятил?

— Ты что делаешь? — спрашиваю я тоном, которым, наверное, врачи говорят с буйными душевнобольными.

Тянь задумчиво хмыкает:

— Кажется, это называется «массаж».

— А зачем ты делаешь мне массаж?

— Хочу успокоить, но обнимать тебя страшно — так тебе будет удобнее мне врезать, — неожиданно серьёзно говорит Хэ, а сам гладит мои плечи, шею, спину — всё, до чего может дотянуться. Прикосновения такие аккуратные, тёплые — я и представить не мог, что Тянь так умеет, — но самое страшное то, что они мне… приятны?

— Мне нужно домой, — слова сами слетают с губ; подрываюсь так, будто кровать вдруг загорелась.

Хэ реагирует моментально.

— Шань, всё нормально. Успокойся. — Он наваливается на меня всем весом, обхватывает меня, прижимает мне руки к телу, и только и остаётся, что ёрзать, пытаясь выкрутиться из этих «объятий». Мысли сбиваются в кучу — я просто не знаю, что думать, как всё это понимать, потому что Тянь ведёт себя странно: вместо того, чтобы поставить меня наконец на место, молчит и дышит рвано сквозь сжатые зубы. Да что с ним такое? Неужели жалость к ближнему проснулась?

И тут я понимаю, что нет. То, что проснулось и теперь упирается мне в бедро, зовётся явно не жалостью к ближнему.

— Тянь, ты совсем поехал? — возмущения в голосе, как я ни старался, нет. Только настороженность, граничащая с паникой. — Ты меня добесить хочешь?

Судя по вздоху, Хэ сейчас явно не до разговоров, однако он всё же отвечает:

— Кажется, да. — И на второй вопрос: — Нет.

Так, значит, мне не показалось, и вот это твёрдое и настолько горячее, что чувствуется даже через ткань трусов, действительно… Какого хрена? Хэ что, заводит борьба в постели, и плевать — с кем?!

На всякий случай не двигаюсь. Да что там — вздохнуть боюсь. Может, если получится замереть, совсем ветошью прикинуться, Тяня отпустит, и он отпустит меня, а то мне так жарко, и тесно, и странно в его руках…

Но возбуждение Хэ не пропадает. Наоборот, становится сильнее, и я готов сквозь землю провалиться, но Тяня, кажется, ничего не смущает: он двигает бёдрами, начинает тереться об меня, крепче сжимая в объятиях, и даже не пытается скрыть своё состояние. Внаглую вжимает в кровать, пресекая любые попытки дёрнуться болезненным укусом за загривок…

И мне вдруг становится легче. В голове проясняется; на месте позорной жалости к себе вскипает злость. Прекрасное чувство, не позволяющее плавиться от тепла чужого тела, не дающее мыслям скакать и разбегаться под наплывом эмоций… Надо дать Хэ. Дать, и пусть сегодня, эти несколько минут — надеюсь, на дольше его не хватит — тварью и сволочью побудет он, а не я.

— Эй, Тянь.

— М?

— Хочешь мне… — голос срывается. В голове гремит какой-то обрывок истошного крика «не делай этого!», и я не хочу его слушать, но ведь и правда, это мой первый раз…

Да и хуй с ним! Парюсь, как баба.

— Хочешь мне вставить? — на этот раз получается произнести уверенно, как будто время спросил. Молодец, Шань. Таким ты мне нравишься больше, чем сопливой размазнёй.

Тянь молчит; двигаться перестаёт, но меня по-прежнему не отпускает. В тишине я, кажется, слышу, как у него в голове ворочаются шестерёнки. Медленно так, со скрипом. Ну что ты тупишь, Хэ? Я ведь ясно выразился!

— Да. Хочу, — наконец отвечает Тянь.

И я закрываю глаза.

— Валяй.

Хэ не реагирует долго. Так долго, что мне становится страшно — а вдруг он сейчас откажется? Вдруг он просто хотел надо мной подшутить?

«О да, подшутить, а член свой заставил встать усилием воли, смеха ради…» — мерзко хихикает где-то в глубине мыслей голос, но я сомневаюсь даже, что он принадлежит мне. Потому что я точно не уверен, что у кого-то всерьёз может встать на меня, тощего подростка, разнывшегося здесь непонятно из-за чего…

— Лежи, — вдруг говорит Хэ, когда я уже начинаю думать, как бы свести всё произошедшее к шутке. — Я сейчас вернусь, — и уходит, коснувшись зачем-то напоследок моего плеча.

Я медленно выдыхаю. Вот и всё. То, что будет происходить дальше, — не на моей совести.

Возвращается Тянь через несколько секунд. Кровать проседает, когда он присаживается рядом и просит:

— Ляг на бок.

Нехотя поворачиваюсь к нему спиной. Тянь стягивает с меня одеяло; трусы я снимаю сам — почему-то жутко не хочется, чтобы он меня раздевал — и вздрагиваю. Холодно, как же здесь холодно! До мурашек, до мелкой дрожи. Это всё из-за холода. Именно…

— Согни ноги немного. И к животу подтяни, — продолжает командовать Хэ. Что у него за пунктик? Не похуй ли, как я лежу?

— Это что, твоя любимая поза из камасутры? — нервно усмехаюсь я, но требования выполняю.

— Так лучше будет, — отвечает Хэ и добавляет, обречённо вздохнув: — А теперь, главное, не дёргайся.

Когда Тянь подсаживается ближе, я мужественно терплю. Не двигаюсь, и когда он кладёт на меня руку, чуть выше бедренной косточки. А вот скользкий палец, просовывающийся между ягодиц, стерпеть уже не могу.

— Эй, ты что творишь? — шиплю я, невольно сжимая в той области всё, что только можно сжать. Хэ недовольно цыкает, бормочет «я так и знал» и обхватывает меня за талию, не давая отстраниться.

— Тебя надо подготовить, — монотонно, как неразумному ребёнку, объясняет он. Настойчиво массирует вход, проталкивает палец глубже, медленно и аккуратно…

Нет, ну на такое я точно не подписывался!

— Ничего не надо! — голос срывается на крик; Хэ прижимает меня к себе, пресекая очередную попытку к бегству. — Бля, собрался трахать — трахай, а не фигнёй страдай!

— Это же твой первый раз, дай всё по-нормальному сделать, — устало выдыхает Тянь, и я не задумываясь выпаливаю:

— Первый? Вот ещё. Разбежался. У меня таких, как ты, уже столько было — со счёту сбился!

Хэ сжимает меня так, что перехватывает дыхание.

— Ты врёшь.

— Ой, прости, ты хотел считать себя особенным? Ну, могу разыграть невинность. Хочешь?

Тянь тяжело вздыхает; медленно вынимает из меня пальцы, которых успел засунуть уже два. Он так напряжён, что я начинаю переживать, не перегнул ли палку, стараясь его задеть, но сразу же успокаиваюсь — если даже и перегнул, мне же лучше. Получу по заслугам.

До слуха доносится шелест разрываемой упаковки — о, понятно, мы, видимо, за безопасный секс. Оттого, что я не вижу и не чувствую, чем Тянь занимается, становится жутко не по себе, но повернуться и встретиться с ним взглядом сейчас, даже случайно, мельком — ещё хуже. А Хэ, как назло, медлит. Он будто просто сидит и смотрит на меня. Какого хрена? На этих дурацких огромных окнах нет штор, свет города оставляет от темноты ночи одно название, и я знаю, что в полумраке прекрасно видно, как некрасиво торчат у меня острые колени, выпирают лопатки на сгорбленной спине, поджимаются ягодицы… Что Хэ привлекательного нашёл в этой картине? На что любуется?

О, или он просто передумал? Нет-нет-нет, это будет совсем ужасно! После того, как я остался раздетым и на всё согласным, он мне не даст… Не возьмёт меня, вернее. Так даже отвратительнее. И кого я буду ненавидеть вместо себя?..

— Ну же, чего ты? — Я выгибаюсь, медленно ведя рукой по бедру, к ягодицам. Чувствую себя при этом совершенно по-идиотски, но должно же это возбуждать таких, как он?

Видимо, должно. По крайней мере, Хэ наконец отмирает. Ложится рядом, пристраивается так тесно, что я чувствую исходящее от него тепло, а потом и вовсе прижимается кожа к коже — но я отстраняюсь. Не надо так близко. Сволочнее, Тянь, сволочнее. Я же знаю, ты можешь.

Хэ недовольно фыркает, но больше не прижимается. Только руку на плечо кладёт, легко и свободно, пока не сжимает пальцы, просто даёт понять: попытаюсь вырваться — и вцепится до синяков. Второй рукой он берёт свой член и приставляет его к моему… к моей… Ох, чёрт, даже думать об этом мерзко!

Отгоняя непослушные мысли, я закусываю губу, чтобы уж точно сдержать стон боли, но Тянь засовывает в меня член не сразу. Сначала водит им между ягодиц, будто издевается — там становится совсем скользко, жаркой волной захлёстывает смущение; щёки и шея горят, и радует только, что Хэ сзади и не видит, как я краснею. Потеревшись об меня, он приставляет вот это горячее, гладкое и твёрдое, что не хочется сейчас называть даже про себя, надавливает — и наконец начинает вводить. Медленно, то и дело замирая, словно прислушиваясь к моим ощущениям, и мне даже не больно совсем, только тянет немного мышцы… Да что ж так аккуратненько, Хэ? Такое дерьмо, как я, не заслуживает подобного обращения!

Двинув бёдрами, насаживаюсь до основания. Сразу бросает в жар; на лбу выступает испарина. Больно, как же больно… И, кажется, не только мне — Тянь втягивает воздух сквозь зубы и судорожно сжимает моё плечо.

— Не торопись, — шепчет он, успокаивающе проводя рукой мне по спине, — неприятно же.

— Как будто это может быть приятно! — фыркаю я, пытаясь двинуться и получить ещё одну дозу отрезвляющей боли, но Тянь не даёт.

— Дурак, — выдыхает он и, так и не вытащив… свой член из моей задницы, вместе со мной переворачивается. Наваливается сверху, обеими руками придерживая мои бёдра — не шевельнуться. Теперь Хэ полностью управляет процессом, а мне остаётся роль исключительно принимающей стороны, и вот сейчас-то, кажется, такой удачный момент, чтобы отыграться, но Тянь не торопится приступать к делу. Он вытаскивает из меня член почти полностью; потом снова вставляет его, но делает это мучительно медленно и даже не на всю длину. А ведь его трясёт, и это явно не оттого, что сложно удерживать меня на месте, потому что я больше не дёргаюсь — по крайне мере, ровно до того момента, пока не чувствую влажный поцелуй на шее.

Тянь резко отстраняется, и на этот раз уйдя от удара.

— Чёрт, с тобой не расслабишься. — Он упирается рукой мне в спину, фиксируя в придавленном к кровати положении.

— Не нравится — слезай, — шиплю я, и Хэ с какой-то усталой обречённостью вздыхает:

— Мне нравится. Ты только прекрати сжиматься. И дышать не забывай, хорошо? Опытный ты мой…

И плавно вводит член полностью. Прижимается бёдрами к ягодицам. Его рука на моей спине напряжена так, что подрагивает; дышит Тянь ровно, но напряжённо. Ну, ему же хочется… так чего он не двигается? И я не смею пошевелиться — его член во мне в этой позе чувствуется сильнее, распирает изнутри, давит. Хочется, чтобы Хэ скорее вытащил его, ни о каком возбуждении и речи нет. Как геи вообще этим занимаются? Зачем?!

Едва понимая, как, я всё же расслабляюсь, и Тянь наконец отмирает. Двигается, сначала медленно, но вскоре не выдерживает — ускоряется. Дыхание его сбивается; с губ слетает довольный стон. Я же терплю молча, только выгибаюсь навстречу, подставляясь так, чтобы член входил глубже. Приятного в этом — ноль, но отвлекает от ненависти к себе: она сменяется ненавистью к Хэ и его грёбаному члену, причиняющему мне эту боль. Липкую, вязкую, совсем не такую, как от ударов — она не мелькает вспышкой, не перекрывается захлёстывающим адреналином, она затапливает всё тело, наполняет его, прочувствывается полностью…

И это прекрасно. Это то, что нужно.

— Ещё. Сильнее!

Хэ сбивается с ритма. Я чувствую, как он зачем-то подтягивается выше — и с размаху всаживает в меня член под другим углом. Я даже вскрикиваю: больно до слёз, но ещё какое-то чувство пробивается — странное, тянуще-приятное, — и оно смазывает боль, притупляет её, заглушает кипящую внутри ярость.

— Нет, стой… — мучительно выстанываю я, извиваясь под Тянем, пытаясь найти положение, в котором непрошеное удовольствие уйдёт, и останется только боль. И нахожу его: неприятное, неудобное, разом разгоняющее заполнивший было мысли туман. Тянь, кажется, не замечает, как я вцепляюсь в подушку — и вообще ничего вокруг, — но это к лучшему. Да, Хэ, так и нужно обращаться с отбросом вроде меня. Вытрахай все мысли из моей головы. Пусть там воцарятся пустота и тишина, и я отдохну хотя бы несколько минут…

— Шань, — дыхание Хэ обжигает мне ухо, — я сейчас кончу…

От этих слов, произнесённых таким несвойственным Тяню дрожащим шёпотом, меня опаляет жаром. Долю секунды я будто чувствую то, что сейчас чувствует Тянь, это сладкое напряжение во всём теле, предвкушение удовольствия — а потом член во мне начинает пульсировать. Толчками выплёскивает сперму, и Хэ, глухо простонав, падает на меня, но быстро поднимается — ага, запомнил, наконец, что не хрен лишний раз прижиматься…

Тяжёлое дыхание Тяня я чувствую кожей — оно холодом оседает на моей вспотевшей спине. Хэ успокаивается. Его подрагивающие руки по обе стороны от моей головы медленно разжимаются, отпуская скомканную простыню.

Ну, вот и всё. Всё закончилось. Легче почему-то не стало.

Издевательски-медленно Тянь вынимает из меня член. Слезает — осторожно, стараясь не задеть. За спиной прогибается кровать, слышится мерзкий латексный звук снимаемого презерватива…

А потом Тянь снова ложится рядом.

— Эй, Шань, — зовёт он. — Ты как?

— Отвали, — лениво бросаю я. Вся эта затея кажется диким бредом — нет, ну серьёзно, как мне вообще могло такое в голову прийти? Потрахаться с Тянем, чтобы… что? Возненавидеть его? Так с этим и так проблем не было… Возненавидеть сильнее? Куда уж сильнее! Или мой мозг просто подсознательно выдал такой извращённый способ наказать меня самого?..

Если последнее, то молодец, получилось. Потому что сейчас я чувствую себя отвратительно. Втоптанным в грязь. Использованным. Ещё и это позорное ощущение неудовлетворённости, такое болезненное и унизительное, что не хочется даже его признавать… Прекрасный набор. Отличное дополнение к уже бывшим у меня ненависти к себе и чувству вины.

— Хреново? — продолжает тем временем докапываться Тянь и вдруг проводит мне ладонью по спине. — Извини, я должен был быть терпеливее.

Я недоуменно моргаю — это что, он меня погладил и… прощения попросил?

— Тянь, тебе, похоже, в последней драке мозги совсем отбили.

— Похоже, — беззлобно усмехается Хэ и вдруг прижимается ближе, переворачивая меня на бок. — Дай помогу…

— Эй! Ты что творишь? — от неожиданности я даже не успеваю среагировать; мышцы живота непроизвольно напрягаются, когда Хэ обхватывает мой член.

— Ты не кончил, — отвечает Тянь так, будто это всё объясняет.

— И не собирался! — вскрикиваю я, пытаясь вырваться. — Убери лапы, мне противно!..

Но Хэ не обращает на мои крики внимания. Он сжимает меня одной рукой поперёк живота, так сильно, что кажется, сейчас сломает, закидывает ногу мне на бёдра, пресекая попытки хоть как-то отбиться, и начинает дрочить мне — сразу быстро и сильно, водя по члену рукой так, как я сам делаю, когда уже нет сил сдерживаться. Моё тело реагирует сразу же, возбуждение нарастает, мысли начинают путаться, и как я ни пытаюсь, не могу это контролировать.

— Я тебя ненавижу…

— Я знаю, — шепчет мне на ухо Хэ и, как будто ему недостаточно того, что я и так вздрагиваю в такт движениям его руки, касается влажным языком ушной раковины, ведёт губами ниже, прикусывает кожу на шее. Надо дёрнуться, вырваться, хоть как-нибудь извернуться и врезать ему — но возбуждение лишает меня желания сопротивляться. Так хорошо…

— Перестань… — прошу я, а сам толкаюсь ему в руку, и Тянь не отпускает меня. Ласкает умело, настойчиво, и я с ума схожу оттого, что невозможно предугадать, где он коснётся меня в следующее мгновение, как коснётся, что я почувствую… Вот что действительно выбивает из головы все мысли, искажает эмоции, и не остаётся ненависти к себе, боли, жалости, стыда, ничего — только горячие руки Тяня, тепло его тела, его сбивчивый шёпот, в котором слов не разобрать, так стучит в ушах пульс…

— Тянь, хватит!

— Ну что ты упрямишься? — вздыхает Хэ, касаясь губами моего уха. — Кончи, тебе же хочется.

«Нет!» — пытаюсь выкрикнуть я, но из горла вырывается лишь стон. Оргазм обостряет все чувства, становится так хорошо, так приятно, что я уже и сам не понимаю, чего мне хочется — вырваться из объятий Хэ или прислониться к нему сильнее, так близко, как только возможно. Он ведь меня не оттолкнёт, я ведь чувствую, как он сжимает меня бёдрами, как притягивает к себе, как его член, снова возбуждённый, упирается мне в спину…

Удовольствие отпускает так же быстро, как и захватывает. В голове проясняется, и первая мысль, которая приходит мне в голову: Хэ не противно? Моя сперма запачкала ему пальцы, но он всё ещё обнимает меня…

— Ну, так ведь лучше? — Тянь проводит рукой по члену, заставляя меня вздрогнуть, и усмехается. Вот сволочь, знает ведь, что сразу после оргазма даже малейшее прикосновение ощущается слишком остро, и всё равно издевается!

— Хуже, — бормочу я, дёрнув плечом. — Убери руки.

Тянь в ответ вдруг начинает смеяться — громко, но как-то совсем не весело.

— Шань, ты просто… нечто. Я принесу салфетки, — говорит он и наконец отпускает меня.


	2. Работа над ошибками

Когда всё летит к чертям, маленькие глупые ритуалы — это то, что позволяет хоть как-то контролировать течение жизни.

Сигарета перед школой — как раз один из таких ритуалов. Вредный для здоровья, въедающийся в волосы и одежду стойким табачным запахом и оставляющий горечь во рту, но необходимый. В конце концов, моему организму требуется хоть какая-то стабильность.

И я курю. Пепел вьётся в воздухе, мёртвой трухой падает мне под ноги, рассыпается в пыль. Утреннее солнце совсем не греет, и замёрзшие пальцы, сжимающие сигарету, подрагивают. Выдыхаю на них дым. Тепло… 

Затяжка. Ещё одна. Ещё… Нужно вдохнуть глубже, набрать больше мутного дыма в лёгкие, так, словно хочу пропустить его через всё своё тело, пропитаться им, накуриться на несколько часов вперёд…

После очередной затяжки морщусь и сгибаюсь чуть ли не пополам — живот скрутило спазмом. Ну конечно. Курить на голодный желудок — так себе идея.

Похуй.

Ещё затяжка…

Вот за что я всегда себя любил, так это за здоровый похуизм. Что бы ни происходило, от банальной драки до конца света, ответ всегда один: привет, я Хэ Тянь, и мне похуй. По-хуй. Этого «похуй» мне, казалось, хватит на десять жизней.

И вот, за последние две недели девять из них я уже отжил. Даже, наверное, девять с половиной. Я теперь дохлый кот и полудохлый человек со слабыми нервами в одном лице. И чувствую себя именно так — дохлым.

Ну что за чушь в голову лезет…

Ненавижу Рыжего.

Стоит только навязчивому хмурому образу снова замаячить на границе мыслей, как во рту становится совсем горько, и хочется сплюнуть на асфальт, но мимо проходит стайка девчонок, и приходится сдерживаться — у меня же о-о-образ, чёрт бы его побрал. Отхожу подальше в тень. Сил любезничать сейчас катастрофически нет, а портить амплуа истинного джентльмена не хочется, поэтому как бы ни был велик соблазн дойти до школы, купаясь в восторженных взглядах и ласковых голосах, перебьюсь. Тем более сигарета дотлела, пока я пытался перетерпеть боль, так что не помешает выкурить ещё одну. Нет, желудок, я сказал, не помешает!

Но желудок явно считает иначе. Он болит так, что я весь съёживаюсь, сплёвывая горькую слюну на асфальт. И вот из такой печальной позы краем взгляда цепляю две блондинистые макушки. О, отлично. Чжань и пёсик Чжаня — Цзянь. Разогнуться бы, поздороваться…

А, к чёрту. Мне и так неплохо курится.

— Привет.

Цзянь, что-то увлечённо рассказывавший Чжаню, вздрагивает.

— При… Эй, ты чего? Ты в порядке? — спрашивает он. Даже на несколько секунд от Си взгляд отрывает. Видимо, я совсем хреново выгляжу.

Усмехаюсь со всей возможной в моём положении надменностью:

— В полнейшем, котик. Но я рад, что ты за меня волнуешься.

— Тц! — цокает недовольно Цзянь. И Чжань рядом весь напрягается. Ой, ну какая прелесть! Никогда не надоест их бесить.

— На урок опоздаешь, — хмуро бросает Си и тянет Цзяня за собой. 

— Ага, надо идти, — бормочу я вслед этой сладкой парочке, но, кажется, меня уже не слышат.

Или не хотят слышать. Хм, Цзянь что, боится, что я опять пойду с ними? Хи, ну да, мог бы разогнуться, пошёл бы — он так умилительно дуется на меня за то, что я краду минуты общения с его драгоценным Си-Си… Так у них всё просто, аж зависть берёт: Цзянь всё давно про себя понял и выспрашивает у меня о первых поцелуях; Чжань тоже явно всё понял, но пока в раздумьях — правда, его раздумья выглядят как-то неубедительно. Он уже даже не балансирует на краю пропасти, он стремительно в неё летит, не особо сопротивляясь, вот-вот рухнет. Чудесно. Осталось совсем чуть-чуть подождать, и у меня появится новый повод их подкалывать. Ха-ха. Нет, ну я не монстр, я рад, что они есть друг у друга.

А у меня есть Рыжий. Блядь. И вот тут-то радоваться точно нечему.

Разгибаюсь медленно, осторожно, в любой момент готовый снова получить колкий тычок под рёбра. К счастью, желудок временно затих. В знак благодарности тушу сигарету о подошву и щелчком отправляю в мусорку. Не время расклеиваться. Сегодня последний день перед долгими выходными, когда я могу выловить Мо в школе, и лучше бы ему наконец попасться мне на глаза. А то запас моего драгоценного похуизма стремительно иссякает.

 

…Отвратительный день никак не желает заканчиваться. Уроки тянутся так, словно в каждую минуту вместилось как минимум десять, и меня изнутри раздирает от осознания того, как бесполезно я трачу время. Потому что мне совсем не до уроков. Как учиться, когда перед глазами плечи Мо, губы Мо, скулы Мо, в ушах — его голос: то сладкие стоны, то ядовитое «я ненавижу тебя»… Нет, в таком состоянии вникнуть в учёбу нет смысла даже пытаться.

Перемены — того хуже. Я словно гоняюсь за призраком. Шань везде и нигде: в каждом прохожем мерещится, за каждым углом хочется наткнуться на его рыжую макушку, встретиться взглядом со злыми прищуренными глазами. Убедиться, наконец, что он мне не приснился — и не приснилось всё то, что было между нами, в смятой постели, в душном полумраке, по почти обоюдному почти согласию.

Хотя в этом сомневаться не приходится. Было. Иначе почему он так упрямо меня избегает?

Усмешка у меня получается кривая, нездоровая — я этого, конечно, не вижу, но чувствую. Ха-ха. Маленький злой Рыжик. Колючий, горячий, едкий, кажется, обнимешь — и обожжёшься, поцелуешь — и будет щипать губы. Поцелуй с Мо… если не насильный, нагло украденный, а чтобы он ответил, открыл рот шире, позволил толкнуться в него языком, провести им по кромке зубов…

Так. Стоп. Ходить по школе со стояком — моветон.

Встряхиваю головой, отгоняя назойливые мысли, и ускоряю шаг. Хочется поскорее выйти на улицу — в школе жарко, и от этой сонной липкой духоты не спасают даже гуляющие по коридорам сквозняки. В потоке людей то и дело задеваю кого-то то плечом, то сумкой, взглядом скольжу по лицам, но лениво мельком, будто глядя сквозь них. Почему-то появляется твёрдая уверенность, что Мо я не найду. Он же как кот дворовый, у него чуйка на неприятности, а я для него — одна из них. Если не главная.

Во дворе школы жара ещё невыносимее — печёт солнце, — но уже можно дышать. В такую погоду физкультура, которая как раз следующим уроком, превратится в пытку. Сил нет заниматься. Сил сваливать с урока тоже нет. Вообще сил нет. Да, вымотала меня последняя неделя…

Вернее, я сам себя вымотал. Мо не берёт трубку? Повод скурить полпачки за раз. Мо не отвечает на смс? В холодильнике завалялась пара банок пива, и плевать, что вставать через пять часов. Мо исчез, испарился, и выловить его не получается? Повод треснуть кулаком в стену так, что пальцами уже третий день больно пошевелить.

Мо ненавидит меня? Повод посмотреть из окна и прикинуть, в какую лепёшку я расшибусь, если свалюсь туда, прямо на проезжую часть или головы несчастных прохожих.

Нет, конечно. Последнее я не всерьёз. Этого Шань не дождётся, у меня на него ещё планы…

— О, Хэ Тянь. Привет.

— Привет, привет… — бормочу я каким-то выруливающим из-за угла парням и встаю в уже прокуренный ими воздух. Здесь, в тени деревьев, наконец достаю сигареты. От них уже тошнит, но курить всё равно хочется, и дым приятно заволакивает мысли. Вот только настроение всё равно — дерьмо собачье, сколько бы я затяжек ни сделал.

Да, Шань как сквозь землю провалился. Неужели всё было настолько ужасно? Но ведь он кончил, он уснул у меня, со мной, совсем рядом, даже не сказал ничего — утомил я его, наверное, — и спал так тихо, спокойно. Я даже понадеялся, что утром не получу от него привычную дозу ненависти.

Зря надеялся. Во взгляде, которым Рыжий меня встретил, доза ненависти была превышена во сто крат. «Доброе утро» улетело в пустоту; с кровати Шань вскочил так, словно увидел рядом с собой ядовитую змею. Напряжённый, подобравшийся, Мо будто готовился броситься на меня — или, скорее, броситься _от_ меня. Да, на сонные обнимашки он явно не был настроен.

И уже потом, у двери, до которой Шань, одевшись за полминуты, долетел за пару секунд, он будто вдруг сдулся.

— Здесь больше, чем обычно, — сказал, пересчитав деньги, и посмотрел на меня так, будто я оскорбил его. — За что ты мне доплатил, Тянь?

— Это на следующий раз, — быстро нашёлся я; я действительно заплатил больше, но почему — сам думать не хотел. — Купишь продуктов.

— Хм. Ладно… — подозрительно быстро согласился Мо. Смотрел он недоверчиво и куда-то мимо, а в глаза лишь мельком, исподтишка. Наверняка решил, что я ему за трах приплатил — я и не был до конца уверен, что не за него, — а спорить не стал только потому, что хотел побыстрее смыться. Сгорбился, дёрнулся, когда я потянулся открыть запертую на ключ дверь. Думал, я потянулся к нему? Ха! Правильно думал. Мне хотелось коснуться его так сильно, что еле сдержался. Схватить, притянуть, обнять крепко, чтобы дышать не мог без меня, зараза!

А сейчас хочется хотя бы увидеть его. Дурацкое желание на грани с почти физической необходимостью. Как я тогда сказал Цзяню? «Изначально между людьми существует дистанция, которую порой неосознанно хочется сократить». Ага, и дальше: «потому что в глубине души надеешься хоть на какой-то отклик». Я, конечно, не имел в виду так буквально сократить такую буквальную дистанцию, да и вообще говорил о нём самом и Чжане, но всё же…

На какой отклик от Мо я надеялся, открыто демонстрируя ему, что «вот, Рыжик, я до безумия хочу тебя»?

Да ни на что я не надеялся. Просто Мо _плакал_. Опять. И опять из-за меня, придурка. И хотелось поддержать его, пожалеть, хоть как-нибудь успокоить…

Вот только успокаивать я умею только тело. А ему, наверное, не тело надо успокаивать.

Сигарету тушу, так и не докурив — пока я плавал в воспоминаниях, она всё равно почти дотлела, и табака осталось на ползатяжки. К чёрту её, я никогда не довольствовался полумерами и начинать не собираюсь. Либо всё — либо ничего. Хм, а Мо, наверное, если бы услышал от меня что-то подобное, вообще попытался бы уехать из страны. Такой дерзкий и смелый, но такой пугливый мальчик…

Посмеиваясь, выхожу из-за угла и иду к спортивной площадке. Рот наполняется слюной — так организм тонко намекает мне, что он явно не накурился, — но я не обращаю на это внимания. Потому что горечь во рту и тяжесть в груди такие, словно я и без того одной сигаретой не ограничился.

 

…Мне всегда нравилось играть в баскетбол. С моим ростом, наверное, у меня и выбора-то не оставалось — любовь к этой игре была предначертана судьбой или, если быть поприземлённее, заложена генетически. И любовь взаимная. По крайней мере, так было до сегодняшнего дня, пока я не изменил ей с одним рыжим засранцем.

Из груди невольно вырывается тяжёлый вздох. Игра совершенно не помогла расслабиться: я выкладывался по полной, носился по площадке как бешеный, но выбить из головы мысли о тонких губах Мо, его тощих коленях, тихих стонах, да и вообще обо всём Мо целиком не получалось. Только зря тратил скудные остатки сил, а восторженные возгласы со стороны случайных зрителей и вовсе действовали на нервы.

Зато теперь я очень хорошо понял значение выражения «как выжатый лимон» — это когда ты весь такой опустошённый внутри, а цвет лица начинает отдавать желтизной.

Впрочем, столпившихся вокруг меня девушек это совершенно не волнует. Насмерть уставший, с мокрыми волосами и в пропитавшейся потом майке я будто нравлюсь им только больше. Эта улыбающаяся, строящая глазки и хихикающая компания начала собираться сразу после игры. Нет, это всё, конечно, лестно и довольно привычно, но именно сегодня — так не в тему. Из шланга их, что ли, облить? Хотя нет, воспримут как флирт, а мне сейчас как-то не до этого…

Вздохнув, засовываю голову под струю воды. Отвратительно тёплой воды, что вдвойне неприятно, когда хочется отморозить себе нахрен все мысли. Особенно о том, что мои шансы выловить Мо теперь, когда уроки закончились, становятся не то что нулевыми — они, блядь, в минус уходят!

— Хэ Тянь, ты сегодня так хорошо играл!..

Девушки вокруг что-то щебечут, но я не слушаю. Пропускаю вопросы, молчу вместо ответов, и они дуются, но стоит мне выдавить из себя одну флегматичную улыбку — и всё прощают.

Скучно. А ведь раньше меня это радовало…

— Научишь меня играть в баскетбол? — звонкий голос прорывается сквозь пелену назойливых мыслей. Хм, а эту брюнетку я в последнее время, кажется, часто вижу. Смазливая. Волосы длинные, глазки блестят, тонкая майка натянулась на груди, пухлые губы чуть приоткрыты…

…Тонкие губы Мо тогда были плотно сжаты. «Если ты откроешь рот, я возьму стальную проволоку и зашью его», — сказал я ему. Потому что хотелось его поцеловать. Засунуть в этот рот язык, прикусить губу, потянуть за неё, вырывая у Шаня хриплый стон. Каждое его дерзкое слово подстёгивало, и, чтобы окончательно не поплыть, не потерять над собой контроль и не сделать того, чего я и сам тогда испугался, пришлось предостерегающе прижать палец к губам Мо. Шершавым, сухим и таким горячим.

Для того чтобы заставить Мо молчать, вовсе не обязательно было трогать его губы. Но он так восхитительно дрожал!.. Господи… Блядь… Гореть мне в аду…

— …Какую секцию ты посетишь на следующей неделе?.. — очередная фраза выдёргивает меня из воспоминаний. Опять одно и то же. Впрочем… Может, пригласить эту тёмненькую к себе?

Осматриваю её с ног до головы, ухмыляясь. Малышка, но четырнадцать точно уже исполнилось пару лет назад. Интересно, она девственница? Скорее всего. Здесь, в школе, мало у кого есть опыт. Цзянь вон про поцелуи спрашивает… Милашка. Вот Си будет с ним легко, не то что мне с…

Хмурюсь, касаясь виска, и снова кошусь на брюнетку — та как раз радостно подпрыгнула, и качнулась грудь, обтянутая футболкой. Я уже спал с девушками. И опыт, который мне пригодился с Шанем, тоже получил с одной из них. Правда, я ещё никогда не спал ни с кем из школы — правильно подобранная одежда при моём росте и телосложении с лёгкостью прибавляла мне возраста, и подцепить кого-нибудь на улице или в баре не составляло труда. Это было легко и приятно. Девушки, податливые, мягкие, подчиняющиеся, определённо соответствовали моим вкусам и удовлетворяли меня.

Мо — не такой. «Сдохни, извращенец! Катись отсюда! Вали от меня подальше!» — кричал он сквозь слёзы, когда я всего-то и сделал, что поцеловал его. И тем страшнее было его молчание утром после ночи, когда поцелуем дело не ограничилось.

Извращенец ли я? Кажется, да. Если хотеть Мо до дрожи в пальцах, до ноющих от невозможности прикоснуться к нему ладоней, до искусанных от нетерпения губ — значит быть извращенцем, тогда я точно он и есть.

Или то, что кроме всего этого мне хочется ещё и успокоить Рыжего, обнять, утешить, позаботиться о нём, хоть немного смягчает мой приговор?

Ха-ха. Явно не в глазах Мо.

— _Я настолько тебе противен?_

— _Да…_

Чёрт. Это опять желудок болит, или нет? Кажется, выше, за рёбрами…

— Как тебя зовут? — перебиваю я брюнетку. Получается резковато, но сглаживаю неприятность улыбочкой — такая всем нравится, и плевать, что я сам, поймав её однажды в отражении, вздрогнул. Передёрнуло от отвращения, такая она была лживая.

— Л-лэй Юн, — запинаясь отвечает девушка; щёки её вспыхивают румянцем.

— Лэй, — произношу я, словно пробуя имя на вкус. Девушка краснеет ещё сильнее. — Лэ-э-эй… — Мягкое, нежное имя. Никаких плотно сжатых губ, никакого кома в горле и рассерженного шипения. Да, пусть лучше будет так. Так проще… — Дашь мне свой номер, Лэй?

Девчонки вокруг ахают. Лэй буквально сияет.

Номер она мне, конечно, даёт. Просто записываю его, ничего не говоря и не обещая, но Лэй и без того довольна. Вот с такой мне будет хорошо. Надоест, наверное, как и всегда, быстро, но будет.

— Пока-пока. Мне нужно переодеться. Вы же не будете за мной подглядывать, правда?

Девушки предсказуемо смеются. А я ухожу, махнув напоследок рукой. Телефон пытаюсь убрать в карман, но чуть не роняю его — резкая боль, полоснув по ладони, жаром обхватывает запястье. Ну надо же, а я и не заметил, что повязка совсем размоталась. Я сегодня такой внимательный.

Хмурясь, подношу ладонь к лицу. Под бинтами проглядывается красный, едва затянувшийся новой кожей порез. Отличная иллюстрация того, что с мозгами у меня с недавнего времени явно не всё в порядке. Вот как раз последние пару недель. «Я присматриваю за ним», — сказал я тогда Шэ Ли. И дрался за Мо так, как никогда не дрался и за себя. Вот только…

Как присматривать за тем, кто на глаза тебе старается не попадаться?

Асфальт под ногами плавится; солнце висит прямо над головой, белое, жаркое, и мои волосы быстро высыхают. Пятна теней совсем не спасают от духоты. Школьники лениво идут домой, их голоса вязнут в подрагивающем от зноя воздухе, и я медленно иду вместе с ними — впереди выходные, и торопиться некуда. Долгие одинокие выходные. Попытки найти Мо провалились, и теперь я с ужасом признаю, что, наверное, не так уж сильно его и искал. Безумно желал увидеть, но хотел, чтобы он сам подошёл ко мне или хотя бы просто не избегал. Но, раз уж он не хочет…

Да. Наверное, лучшее, что я могу для него сделать — это оставить его в покое.

 

…Стена здания, в тени которого я укрылся, настолько белая и чистая, что мне даже как-то совестно тушить об неё сигарету. Сажусь на корточки и вдавливаю окурок в серый асфальт.

В магазине я упорно пытался заставить себя купить что-нибудь на ужин, но на еду даже смотреть было противно, и в итоге единственным приобретением стала банка газировки. Отличная покупка, полезная — можно приложить ко лбу и посидеть так пару минут, пока жестяной бок банки не нагреется. В общем-то, именно для этого я её и купил, потому что пить сейчас что-то шипучее и сладкое не хочется совершенно. Вот горькое, алкогольное — другое дело, а то «маленькие солдатики смерти» уже не помогают. Нужно было взять пива. Или даже чего-нибудь покрепче. Должно же хоть что-то скрасить моё одиночество? А блондинчики, как назло, смотались, и наблюдением за их неловкими отношениями не развлечься…

По виску стекает холодная капля с запотевшей банки; размотавшийся бинт щекотно скользит по запястью. Хочется ещё покурить, но лень, и я сижу, рассматривая толпу. Какая-то девушка подходит, спрашивает, всё ли со мной в порядке. Киваю в ответ, мычу что-то отдалённо-утвердительное, и лишь когда она уже уходит, проклинаю себя за тупость — надо было познакомиться. Если, конечно, она подошла ко мне не потому, что я на самом деле хреново выгляжу.

Хотя стоп. Зачем цеплять кого-то на улице, когда у меня уже есть вполне себе подцепленная… как её… Лэй? Я, конечно, зарекался спать с кем-то из школы — не хочется лишний раз пересекаться с той, кому наутро сказал «спасибо, всего доброго», — но принципы дело такое… я всегда умел договариваться с собой. Тем более душа как раз требует не просто разового перепихона, а чего-то… чего-то, в общем, другого требует. Правда, требует она этого не от Лэй, но, может, получится её обмануть?

Стараясь не особо развивать мысль, набираю недавно полученный номер. Душа протестует, но поздно — в трубке уже тянутся гудки. Один, второй, третий…

А вот четвёртого я не дожидаюсь — сбрасываю. Потому что какая к чёрту Лэй, когда в толпе мелькает знакомая рыжая макушка?! Мо стоит у самого входа в метро, крутит башкой, высматривая кого-то. На нём школьная форма — ага, значит на уроках он всё-таки был, паршивец, и где скрывался? — сумка с учебниками оттягивает плечо, волосы взъерошены больше обычного. И в руках Шань что-то крутит — не разглядеть издалека…

Зато меня издалека точно можно заметить. Что ж, придётся поохотиться.

Не сводя с Рыжего взгляда, сворачиваю во дворы. Сразу же перехожу на бег — главное, чтобы он не ушёл, пока я тут по задворкам подкрадываюсь! А то ищи его потом опять…

Вконец запыхавшийся, выглядываю из-за угла ближайшего ко входу в метро здания и улыбаюсь — Мо всё ещё на месте. Стоит, всматриваясь в лица прохожих. Ждёт кого-то? Кого? Девушку?

А, собственно, почему у Рыжего не может быть девушки? Очень даже может. Он… хм, симпатичный. Стройный, пусть и ещё по-подростковому угловатый; черты лица острые, хищные; и кожа нежная, тонкая, особенно на шее и запястьях — сколько раз я засматривался на просвечивающие через неё голубоватые вены; и в глазах, когда он смотрит вызывающе, будто искры вспыхивают. Такие, как он, часто нравятся…

Парням. Блядь. А если у Рыжего есть парень?! Если то, что он говорил, мол, я у него не первый, действительно так, а вся неопытность — напускная?.. Непохоже, конечно, было, но кто знает, что творится в его сумасшедшей головушке.

Нет уж. Смотреть, как Рыжий встречается с каким-то мудаком, я точно не собираюсь!

Выхожу из своего укрытия, закуривая на ходу. Шань рассматривает толпу, вертит головой, ну точно кого-то ждёт! Ох, сейчас он у меня дождётся…

Ступая так тихо, как только могу, подкрадываюсь к Мо и встаю у него за спиной. А Рыжий так увлечён, что даже не замечает этого, хотя мне кажется, что своим взглядом я его уже всего ощупал. Отличный вид сзади. Нет, без одежды он мне нравился гораздо больше, но так тоже ничего. Широкие плечи, талия узкая даже по сравнению с узкими бёдрами, длинные стройные ноги… Горбится только, сутулится, и хочется взять его за плечи, развернуть их, чтобы он не выглядел таким уставшим, замученным, и притянуть к себе — чтобы, обхватив руками, избавиться наконец от своих усталости и мучений…

Недокуренную сигарету щелчком отправляю в урну. Обниматься при встрече — это, конечно приятно, но я же не хочу довести Рыжика до инфаркта? Хм, если только чуть-чуть.

Усмехнувшись, делаю шаг к Мо и закрываю ему ладонями глаза. Шань дёргается, оборачивается…

— Ты?!

…и давится воздухом. Отскакивает от меня, но, закашлявшись, далеко уйти не успевает и сгибается, схватившись за горло. А я очень кстати вспоминаю, что в кармане у меня банка газировки. Достаю её здоровой рукой, тяну за колечко. Газировка с шипением проливается мне на пальцы, но я всё же подношу банку к губам Мо, придерживая его за затылок. Ну же, не упрямься, пей, горе ты моё.

— Я. Привет, Шань.

Сделав пару глотков, Рыжий перестаёт кашлять и наконец выпрямляется, бросая на меня свой фирменный взгляд — с вызовом и ещё чем-то, похожим на «чего бы ты ни хотел, иди-ка ты нахуй». Одной рукой он вытирает губы — господи, делай это помедленнее… — а вторую держит за спиной.

— А что это ты от меня прячешь? — Я пытаюсь заглянуть Мо за спину, но он злобно шипит:

— Не смей. Урою, — и, отойдя ещё на полшага, убирает загадочное _что-то_ в сумку.

Я вздыхаю. Ладно, Мо. Придушу своё любопытство с особой жестокостью, ты не сбегай только, а то сил уже никаких нет за тобой гоняться…

— Кого ждёшь?

— Никого.

— Да ладно! — отмахиваюсь я. — Неужели у моего мальчика свидание? Как быстро растут дети…

— Отвали!..

Мо краснеет быстро и ярко — непонятно только, смутил я его или в очередной раз взбесил, — но сбежать не рыпается. И я пялюсь на него, пытаясь насмотреться за всю прошедшую неделю. Мо напоминает нахохлившегося воробья. Такие на проводах сидят, пугливые, взъерошенные, зимой — группками, греясь друг об друга. Шань сейчас тоже выглядит так, будто замёрз, ёжится, вжимает голову в плечи, вздрагивает, словно на улице не под тридцатник, а стойкий минус. Хочется прикоснуться к нему, обнять, пригладить волосы… Приласкать. Поцеловать, но невинно, в висок, туда, где бьётся, пульсируя, жилка — кажется, я всё-таки его злю.

— Тянь. Чего пялишься? — вскидывает подбородок Мо.

Я качаю головой: чего-чего… сам не знаю, чего. Наверное, в глазах твоих прозрачно-рыжих, цвета сосновой смолы, увяз. Того и гляди, влипну окончательно, застыну, как муха в янтаре. И тогда точно не вырвусь.

— Хэ, ты задрал. Иди куда шёл. — Шань скалится, будто вот-вот зарычит, и недовольно щурится. Белки глаз у него покрасневшие, веки — тоже; во взгляде так и читается: жизнь — дерьмо, а я в ней главное дерьмо. И если с первым я ещё отчасти согласен, то второе… ну нет.

Что же с тобой происходит, Рыжик?

— Ты такой грубый. А я думал, не оставишь товарища в беде, — говорю я и показываю Мо руку с размотавшимся бинтом. — Не поможешь?

Шань недовольно цыкает. Видно, что хорошо помнит, почему мне вообще приходится ходить с повязкой, хоть и хотел бы нахрен забыть.

— Дай сюда, — выпаливает он нервно, но руку берёт аккуратно, как хрупкую стеклянную статуэтку. Бинтом пытается обмотать побыстрее, торопится, но от этого возится только дольше, а задев случайно шрам, и вовсе замирает.

— Не больно, — улыбаюсь я, и Мо, конечно, тут же кривится:

— Да мне пофиг.

Когда с перевязкой покончено — причём весьма успешно, видимо, сказывается опыт, — Шань снова от меня отходит. Я лишь усмехаюсь: пяться, пяться, дружок, у тебя всё равно стенка за спиной, ещё пара шагов, и как раз в неё упрёшься.

— Всё? — спрашивает Мо.

— На сегодня да. — Я делаю глоток из банки, и Шань хмурится. Да-да, Рыжик, ещё один непрямой поцелуй. Ну хоть какой-то… — Жду тебя завтра. Хочу свинину на ужин.

— А если я не послушаюсь?

— Я найду способ доходчиво объяснить тебе, что ты не прав.

— Тц…

— В шесть вечера, Рыжик. Не опаздывай.

Шань ничего не говорит. Даже не кивает, только фыркает и, развернувшись на пятках, уходит. Мне, в общем-то, тоже не мешало бы спуститься в метро, но за Рыжим я не иду. Как-то не хочется, чтобы это негласное «приду» — а это было именно оно, уж я-то злобные цыканья Мо расшифровывать научился — превратилось в «ещё неделю меня не увидишь как минимум». Так что не надо его злить. Ну, если только совсем чуть-чуть, чтобы не расслаблялся…

Губы сами собой растягиваются в ухмылке, когда я достаю телефон, набираю: «Прятаться целую неделю — это так по-детски», — и отправляю вдогонку сбежавшему Рыжему. Ответ не заставляет себя долго ждать. О, какое прекрасное «ОТВАЛИ!!!», да ещё и смайлик злобный прилеплен. Ну разве можно после этого от Мо отстать?

Разглядывая красную мордочку какого-то чертёнка, я улыбаюсь так, что прохожие начинают коситься, а потом, не прекращая улыбаться, удаляю номер Лэй. Я ведь действительно считаю, что жить надо для того, чтобы делать то, что хочется. А мне хочется трахать Рыжего. Причём трахать так, чтобы ему это нравилось. Чтобы он стонал, скулил, извивался подо мной и просил ещё.

И ещё, наверное, мне хочется, чтобы, когда я его целую, он не отталкивал меня.

***

Без десяти шесть. Когда я в последний раз смотрел на часы, было без четверти, и с тех пор, могу поклясться, прошло не меньше получаса. Однако вот. Всего пять грёбаных минут…

Вздыхая, прислоняясь лбом к холодному стеклу. Ещё светло, но уже чувствуется приближение вечера — воздух становится прозрачнее, солнечные лучи уходят ввысь, и небо уже не голубое — сиреневое. Красиво, наверное, но мне отсюда, из окна, всё кажется уродливым.

Сидение в пустой квартире в одиночестве всегда действовало мне на нервы. Ну не воспринимается она как _дом_. Коробки с вещами даже не хочется разбирать; полупрочитанные книги валяются на полу, и мне, всегда старавшемуся следить за порядком, глубоко похуй. Только с Мо мне здесь почему-то было уютно. С Мо я был на своём месте. Ха-ха, что же он со мной такое сделал?..

Телефон я кручу в руках, но на часы заставляю себя не смотреть — потому что ну сколько можно уже. Никогда не назначал Мо точного времени. Интересно, он пунктуален? Вряд ли. Опоздает. Даже если обычно приходит вовремя, ко мне — опоздает. Из вредности.

Ну разве не милашка?

В одну затяжку скуриваю треть сигареты. Хмурюсь — имя этого «милашки» на доске позора мелькает чаще, чем все другие вместе взятые. Мо, конечно, делает вид, что ему на всё плевать, но я, истинный мастер этого дела, вижу, что нихрена это не так. Проблемный подросток… Почему он себя так ведёт? Неглупый же парень.

Последнюю затяжку делаю без двух минут шесть. Окурок отправляется в пепельницу, пепельница остаётся на полу у окна — не забыть бы, а то опять по всей квартире буду искать. На кровать падаю как подкошенный; она мягко прогибается подо мной, а сверху наваливается усталость. В последнее время со сном у меня проблемы. Вернее, не со сном — со снами, да и вряд ли можно назвать проблемой то, от чего получаешь такое удовольствие…

Жаль, когда я просыпаюсь, от него не остаётся и следа. Во снах Мо со мной хорошо; в реальности я повёл себя с ним как последняя скотина. Видел же тогда, что он сам не свой был весь день. Нужно было сдержаться, но разве можно это сделать, когда вот оно, желанное тело, на которое так позорно стоит уже вторую неделю? Дают — надо брать, ведь так?

А вот нихрена не так. Кажется, меня даже не оправдывает то, что я хотел как лучше. Я успокоить его хотел. Я, чёрт подери, пытался быть с ним нежным и аккуратным. Мне и самому было это необходимо — провести рукой по гладкой коже Мо, обнять его, коснуться губами, входить в него медленно, осторожно. _«Как будто это может быть приятно!»_ Хотелось показать, что да, может, Шань, конечно может, я сделаю всё, чтобы тебе было хорошо…

Но Мо — это Мо. Он умеет так шипеть, огрызаться и вырываться, чтобы у меня ни одной мысли в голове не осталось, только несдержимое, громом стучащее в висках желание. Плохо помню, что было после того, как мой член полностью оказался в нём. Было охрененно хорошо, горячо, тесно, и Мо в моих руках, кажется, затих. Думал бы я в тот момент головой, а не другой частью тела, понял бы — подозрительно затих.

Зажмуриваюсь, запуская пальцы в волосы. Бред какой-то в голове. Мо вообще можно понять? Сначала слёзы, потом «вставь мне», потом «ещё, сильнее!», потом «убери лапы» и «я тебя ненавижу», потом кончает так, что у меня самого в глазах темнеет, потом избегает целую неделю…

Никакой логики. Ясно одно: трахать Мо, когда он ещё более неуравновешенный и нервный, чем обычно, не стоит. Чревато крайне загадочными последствиями.

Хм. Значит, нужно привести его душевное состояние в порядок. Ну, насколько это вообще возможно с Рыжим. Так что о том, чтобы срываться на нём, нужно забыть. Как и о том, чтобы пресекать любое непослушание парой-тройкой чувствительных тычков в рёбра. Ах да, намеренно выводить его из себя провокационными фразочками тоже не стоит.

Отлично. Кажется, если убрать всё это из нашего с Мо общения, там вообще ничего не останется. Что ж, значит, придётся заполнить эту пустоту чем-нибудь другим? Например, заботиться о Мо — предыдущие попытки воспринимались в штыки, но я буду не я, если испугаюсь трудностей. А ещё с Мо можно разговаривать. И, если уж так приспичит прикоснуться к нему, то лучше сделать это осторожно, ненавязчиво и ни в коем случае не грубо…

Звонок в дверь раздаётся как раз в тот момент, когда я пытаюсь придумать, как можно коснуться Рыжего так, чтобы он не попытался мне руку оторвать и не взбесился. Что ж, значит, хватит думать, определю границы терпения Мо на практике.

— При… Ты что, бежал?

Шань вваливается в квартиру, запыхавшийся. На приветствие не отвечает, на вопрос — хмурится и бросает недовольно:

— Ты сказал прийти в шесть. А я… был занят и не люблю опаздывать.

В голосе звучат обида и застенчивость — таким тоном закоренелый двоечник оправдывается, когда его застают за выполнением домашнего задания. Мо забавно хмурится, и я не избежал бы очередного приступа умиления, если бы на брови у него не был наклеен пластырь, ещё один — на шее, а на левой скуле не расцветал яркий багровый кровоподтёк.

— Опять подрался, — то ли спрашиваю, то ли утверждаю я. — Из-за чего на этот раз?

— Не знаю, — пожимает плечами Мо и, наткнувшись на мой недоуменный взгляд, нехотя добавляет: — Меня попросили.

— И с каких это пор ты такой отзывчивый?

— За деньги попросили. За деньги я и с тобой отзывчивый… В смысле, готовлю я тебе за деньги! — тут же добавляет Шань, видимо, осознав, как двусмысленно это прозвучало. — Да блядь!.. — Он красочно выругивается и отворачивается, и мне бы оставить его в покое — общение опять начинает напоминать попытку поиграть с оголённым искрящим проводом, — но я замечаю кровь у него на руке и никак не могу это проигнорировать.

Когда Рыжий, морщась, пытается стянуть с плеч рюкзак, я перехватываю его за запястье.

— Просто залепить пластырем или замотать бинтом — не лечение, — говорю, рассматривая кисть. На костяшках повязка пропиталась кровью; чуть выше, у локтя, неглубокая, но большая ссадина.

— Нормально всё, — настороженно отвечает Мо, пытаясь вывернуть руку из захвата. — Я живучий.

— Я не сомневаюсь. И всё-таки лучше промыть. Пойдём…

— Пошёл в жопу!

— Это намёк?

Рыжий краснеет моментально, и я не могу сдержать улыбку:

— О, прости. В твоём идеальном мире я делаю вид, что ничего не случилось, да?

Глаза Шаня широко распахиваются; венка на шее начинает биться быстрее. Он отводит взгляд и молчит, только губы кусает, и мне так хочется провести по ним языком, особенно по нижней, чуть припухшей справа — шею бы свернул тому, кто посмел притронуться к Мо, но он ведь не скажет, кто это сделал. Гордый…

Вдох. Выдох…

— Прости, Мо, — говорю я; голос звучит спокойно, — я не хотел тебя задеть. Приготовишь мне ужин? — и, отойдя от Рыжего на пару шагов, прислоняюсь плечом к стене. Пусть вздохнёт спокойно, а то, кажется, совсем сейчас задохнётся.

И Шань действительно глубоко вздыхает. Кидает на меня настороженный взгляд, вздрагивает всем телом, встретившись с моим, но скользкую тему предпочитает не развивать.

— Приготовлю и пойду домой. Посуду сам помоешь, — выпаливает он и смотрит так нахально, что у меня в голове сразу же проносятся варианты ответа: «нет, не пойдёшь», «а ты не охуел ли мне условия ставить?», «раздевайся»…

Но я лишь киваю:

— Хорошо, — и оставляю ошарашенного внезапно выигранной битвой Мо одного.

 

На кухне я к Шаню тоже не пристаю. Курю, лёжа на диване, и только смотрю на него почти неотрывно, как часто делаю в последнее время. С того дня, когда он впервые мне приснился.

В том сне мы дрались. Жарко, ожесточённо, сцеплялись телами и катались по полу, но в какой-то момент время начало замедляться, воздух стал вязким, а движения — плавными до сладкой ломоты в напряжённых мышцах. Каждый удар превращался в ласку, нежную, иступлённую, каждое слово — в мягкий шёпот, каждый вскрик — в стон…

Кончил я тогда, когда проснулся, быстро, даже несмотря на то, что дрочить пришлось левой рукой — правая на тот момент ещё не начала заживать. После яркого оргазма словно очнулся — твою мать, кончил, представляя Мо Гуань Шаня! — но списал это на переутомление и кашу в голове после драки с Шэ Ли.

Однако вот, прошло уже две недели, а «переутомление» всё не проходит. Мо по-прежнему является ко мне во снах. Иногда в своей дурацкой жёлтой футболке, делающей цвет его глаз совсем кошачьим, иногда в школьной форме, и очень, очень редко — обнажённым. Даже во снах он тот ещё недотрога.

Улыбаясь, смотрю на Рыжего. Он стоит, увлечённо помешивает что-то в кастрюле, взъерошивает волосы, осторожно касается скулы — болит, что ли. Хм, как бы так всучить ему достаточно денег, чтобы он больше не пытался заработать на стороне?..

Словно услышав мои мысли, Мо оборачивается — и я, задумавшийся, не успеваю отвернуться. Прекрасно. Глаза в глаза.

Попался.

— Готово, — говорит Шань, складывая руки на груди. То, что я опять «пялюсь», его сегодня, видимо, не смущает.

Ну вот и чудненько.

Лениво стекаю с кровати. Подхожу к Шаню — с каждым шагом в воздухе всё сильнее пахнет домашней едой, — отбираю у него лопатку, пробую мясо…

Господи, да у него золотые руки!

— Очень вкусно, Мо. Спасибо. — Благодарность получается искренней — потому что, чёрт подери, я на самом деле готов ему хоть сейчас предложить выйти за меня замуж! — Может, поужинаешь со мной?

— Тянь, с тобой всё нормально? — Шань отрывается от рассматривания пятна на футболке и поднимает взгляд на меня.

— Да.

— А по-моему нет.

— Что странного в том, что я хочу поужинать со своим… — чёрт, что я хотел сказать? другом? приятелем? любовником? — с тобой.

«Со своим тобой». Отлично, Хэ. Молодец.

— Нет уж. Я лучше пойду.

Мо хмурится. Огрызаться на меня нет причин, и я вижу, как он не знает, что делать. Неужели мне придётся его учить общаться по-человечески, а не как дворовые псы, не поделившие кость?

— Хорошо. Пойдём, я заплачу тебе. До дома один доберёшься?

— Я тебе что, ребёнок?!

Ох, нашёл повод взъесться…

— Нет, Мо. Просто я волнуюсь. Темно уже на улице. Доберёшься до дома — скинешь смс?

— Ты издеваешься?

— Нет, — я подхожу чуть ближе; Шань напрягается, но с места не двигается, — и не думал издеваться. — Он смотрит на меня настороженно, и я шепчу, чуть наклонившись: — Ещё раз спасибо, Рыжик. Ты очень меня выручил.

— Ага. — Мо неуверенно переступает с ноги на ногу. — Я пойду.

— Да. Иди, — с неприкрытым сожалением вздыхаю я и, подумав, добавляю: — Только не бегай больше от меня. Я ничего плохого тебе не сделаю.

На последнюю фразу Мо не отвечает. Так и уходит, задумчивый настолько, что едва не забывает взять у меня деньги. Приходится вкладывать купюры ему в ладонь у самой двери, и это прикосновение, лёгкое, смазанное, даёт мне силы пережить выходные.


	3. Слишком близко

Смс от Хэ приходит сразу после звонка. Лаконичное «встретимся у ворот» с прилепленным в конце смайликом-солнцем. При чём тут вообще солнце? На улице пасмурно второй день…

Недовольно цыкнув, убираю телефон в карман. Не отвечая, конечно же. Вот ещё. И так второй день только и делаю, что переговариваюсь с этим вечно ошивающимся поблизости… этим, в общем. Всё, хватит с меня. Не сегодня, Хэ, не сегодня. В конце концов, у меня ещё есть дела, к которым ты не имеешь ни малейшего отношения, и пора бы ими в конце концов заняться.

При воспоминании о «делах» начинает подташнивать. Спина покрывается испариной, кожа становится чувствительной, как после солнечного ожога, словно проклятый украденный кошелёк, лежащий где-то на дне рюкзака, раскаляется и жжёт меня даже через несколько слоёв ткани. Взять бы деньги да выбросить его, и дело с концом, но не смогу. Пробовал, знаю. Придурок я, конечно, какой же придурок… С гипертрофированной совестью, что в моей жизненной ситуации просто, блядь, смерти подобно!

Однако пока чувство вины меня ещё не убило, надо что-то делать. Действовать, а не сопли размазывать каждый раз, как случайно наткнусь взглядом на этот дурацкий кошелёк — в форме кошачьей головы, ну надо же!.. Тем более я, как ни странно, знаю, что делать.

Идея, как решить эту проблему, с размаху стукнула мне в голову ещё на прошлой неделе. Банальная донельзя: нужно просто этот кошелёк вернуть. Я помню, как выглядела старушка, которая его уронила, помню, на какой станции видел её. Должна же она ещё хоть раз там появиться? Вселенная, ты на мне и так отдохнула, может, хоть в этот раз поможешь? Ну пожалу…

Блядь!

Задумавшись, спотыкаюсь о выставленное кем-то в коридор мусорное ведро и едва не валюсь на пол. Отлично. Просто прекрасно. Кажется, это можно считать ответом от Вселенной. Чем-то вроде «да пошёл ты» вселенского масштаба.

Ну и ладно. Я не особо-то и надеялся.

В школьном коридоре шумно и людно. Иду, оглядываясь, уже хорошо выученным маршрутом, шкерясь по углам и прилипая к стенам. За прошлую неделю, пока я бегал от Хэ, это стало привычным: после последнего урока невнятной кучей сгребать свои вещи в рюкзак и пулей вылетать в коридор, покидать школу через окно какого-нибудь пустого класса на первом этаже, двор пересекать бегом, одним рывком, молясь, чтобы Тянь меня не увидел…

Но сегодня сделать всё быстро не получается. Едва спрыгиваю на асфальт, телефон снова коротко вибрирует. На этот раз это «ты где?», и смайлика никакого нет. Тянь злится, что я не прибежал по первому зову? О да, как на него похоже.

Избалованный засранец. Со всем в жизни подфартило — деньги, мордашка смазливая, рост, опять же, под стать его впечатляющему своими размерами высокомерию… Неудивительно, что Хэ всегда в окружении стайки девчонок; неудивительно, что они готовы глаза друг другу за него повыцарапывать. И вот при всём этом я, я ему зачем? На эксперименты потянуло? Странные у него какие-то эксперименты. Если банальный трах я ещё понять могу, он очень даже в картину поведения скучающего богатенького мальчика вписывается, то вот это «не бегай от меня, я ничего плохого тебе не сделаю» — как-то совсем нет…

— Эй! Смотри куда… А, это ты. — Полузнакомый парень — так, дрались пару раз то ли вместе, то ли друг с другом — хватает меня за плечо. — Тебя искал…

— Некогда, некогда! — перебиваю его и, стряхнув цепкую руку, уношусь дальше. Кто бы меня ни искал — похуй, потому что если найдёт Хэ, плакали мои планы.

И так из-за него уже два дня не дежурил на станции. Вот что он за мной ходит? Нет, ладно, не за мной, он просто случайно постоянно оказывается поблизости. «Мы ведь в одной школе учимся, Рыжик. Чему ты удивляешься?» — сказал он, когда я не выдержал и всё-таки высказал всё, что думаю об этих «случайностях». И ещё ресницами своими километровыми наивно похлопал. Тьфу, блядь, глаза бы мои не видели…

Но глаза видели. И видели явно больше, чем мне бы хотелось: Хэ в столовой, салютующий мне стаканом сока; Хэ за сеткой баскетбольной площадки, в тени деревьев, не сводящий с меня взгляда; подозрительно напоминающий Хэ силуэт в окне. Я видел его везде — и давился обедом, позорно промахивался по кольцу, забывал на полуслове, что хотел сказать…

Не сделаешь мне ничего плохого, да, Тянь? Так не пялься на меня, чёрт побери, никаких нервов же не напасёшься!

А, впрочем, не мне жаловаться. Никаких нервов у меня уже и так не осталось. Последние звонко лопнули в понедельник, когда Тянь пошёл меня провожать до метро. Ещё и разговор завязать пытался — правда, я молчал, в надежде, что он отстанет. Но Хэ не отстал. Просто во вторник пошёл за мной, засунув наушники в уши.

Совсем спятил. Ему бы к врачу…

Пока я пытаюсь решить, к какому, перебирая варианты от психолога до психиатра через психотерапевта, телефон снова вибрирует. Ещё одно смс: «решил поиграть в прятки?» — и, не успеваю я убрать его в карман: «Мо, я иду искать~».

Да твою ж мать!..

Оглянувшись, бросаюсь через двор, к забору, туда, где рядом с ним растёт дерево, и можно легко перелезть, нужно только зацепиться руками за ветку, подтянуться, а за территорией школы сразу вправо, пригнувшись, за угол дома…

Спрятавшись за унылой пятиэтажкой, выпрямляюсь и расслабляюсь. Достаю телефон. Никаких новых уведомлений: Хэ молчит. Понял, что всё равно не найдёт? Или надоело? Или он вообще пошутил, и нахрен я ему не нужен? Но почему тогда…

Так, нет, нет!

Не думать о том, что между нами было, просто до омерзения сложно, но я вцепляюсь себе в волосы и честно пытаюсь. Тяну за жёсткие пряди, а они слишком короткие, и никак не уцепиться, никак не вырвать дурацкие воспоминания из головы. Случившееся так прочно засело там, так глубоко пустило корни, что то и дело всплывает в мыслях. Без моего согласия и с завидной регулярностью. Я ем сэндвич — «о, а помнишь, Тянь прижал тебя к постели», я сижу на уроке — «и обнял так крепко, что, казалось, невозможно дышать», я стою под душем — «а потом он засунул в тебя…».

Но хуже всего воспоминания о том, что было после… ну, _этого_. Потому что если за трах Хэ определённо точно нужно ненавидеть, то за то, что было потом… непонятно. Странно всё было. Слишком странно.

Привели себя в порядок мы в ту ночь молча. Легли молча. Вообще больше не проронили ни слова, даже не смотрели друг на друга — и, будь моя воля, я бы оставил всё так навсегда. Потому что я не знал, как теперь смотреть Тяню в глаза. После того, как он меня трахнул, ещё можно было хоть как-то — с ненавистью, презрением, отвращением, у меня это хорошо получается, — а теперь… Даже придумать ничего не получалось: мысли ворочались в голове вялые, ленивые и совсем не злые. Приятная слабость разливалась по телу, и я просто лежал, сонно разглядывая город за окном. Хэ ворочался, но тихо — наверное, думал, что я сплю.

Но я не спал. И слышал, что, так и не сумев уснуть, он вылез из постели и долго курил. Практически одну за одной.

И вот как это понимать?

Ладно, никак. Я слишком тупой, чтобы понять это, так что нечего и пытаться. Нужно отлипнуть от стены. Нужно идти дальше, хотя хочется сесть и побиться головой об эту стену, чтобы выбить из неё идиотские мысли…

Ну, по крайней мере, думать, что он переживает из-за меня, я не собираюсь. Вернее, на секунду подумал тогда, лёжа в его постели и чувствуя запах табака, но отвесил себе такую мысленную пощёчину, что, кажется, почувствовал её. Наверное, Тянь просто был неудовлетворён. Да уж, с таким партнёром, как я, лежащим унылым брёвнышком, не удивительно. Кончить-то он кончил, но, наверное, и с рукой ему было бы приятнее…

Так, стоп. Я, конечно, мастер винить себя во всём, начиная от дерьмовых оценок — в которых, в общем-то, моя заслуга и есть — и заканчивая какой-нибудь совершенно не имеющей ко мне отношения хернёй вроде истребления китов в Тихом океане — а что, я ведь ничего не сделал, чтобы их спасти? — но всему должен быть предел!

Должен. И вот в том, что Хэ, видите ли, было со мной не так приятно, как ему хотелось бы, я себя винить точно не буду…

_«Шань, я сейчас кончу…»_

Ох, чёрт. И снова спасибо, память. Я как раз начал замерзать, и этот жар во всём теле очень кстати. Можно было бы его ещё регулировать — например, выключать в районе лица, чтобы не сиять вот как сейчас во все стороны ярко-красным, — вообще было бы замечательно. Хорошо хоть, что никто из школы тут не ходит — задворки не самые благополучные. Ничего, зато я в них вписываюсь, надо привыкать. Проникаться, так сказать, атмосферой. Может, заодно и мысли дурные из головы свалят. Хотелось бы, а то это уже совсем не смешно. Я, в конце концов, не этого ожидал.

Нет, поначалу всё шло как надо. Воспоминание о том, как Тянь кончил на мне, наутро вполне закономерно показалось отвратительным. Мерзким, обидным и вызывающим желание проблеваться. Это, правда, было не совсем то, чего я добивался, потому что винил я всё равно себя, но, по крайней мере, это было _нормально_.

А потом мне приснился сон. В нём то странное мимолётное ощущение, которого я так старался избежать тогда, извиваясь под Тянем, было ярким и долгим. Оно отдавалось во всём теле в такт его движениям, нарастало внутри, лишало сил и желания сопротивляться — и я выгибался, чтобы чувствовать его сильнее, подставлялся, не стыдясь, просил Тяня не останавливаться…

Проснулся, конечно, со стояком. Но ледяной душ решил проблему.

Жаль, лишь временно.

От бессилия кулаки сжимаются сами собой, но я заставляю себя разжать пальцы. Что толку беситься? Да, я отвратителен, да, ненавижу себя, да, нужно было головой думать, а теперь…

А теперь так хочется почувствовать _это_ ещё раз. Тело требует. С ума сходит, как голодный зверь, которому дали понюхать еду, но тут же отобрали и только дразнят, не давая насытиться. Но даже в таком состоянии я не прикасался к себе всю неделю, боясь встретиться в мыслях с Тянем, и сейчас чувствую, как _там_ всё поджимается от одного воспоминания о тяжести его тела на мне, его голосе, его руке на моём… Конечно, виноваты возраст, гормоны, и вся эта гипервозбудимость естественна, но, чёрт подери, почему мой организм вдруг решил, что ему позарез нужен член в заднице? Да ещё чей — Хэ Тяня!..

— О, Шань. Какая удачная встреча.

Вздрогнув, останавливаюсь. Поднимаю голову, уже зная, кого увижу — этот голос, от которого внутри всё смерзается в лёд, я не спутаю ни с чьим.

— Здравствуй, Шэ Ли.

— Я искал тебя. — Змей отталкивается от стены и лениво ползёт в мою сторону. — А что это ты весь в слезах?

— Я не плачу.

— Ну-ну, мне-то можешь рассказать, — шипит он, приобнимая меня за плечо. — Я ведь в курсе твоей ситуации, малыш Мо.

Шэ Ли смотрит на меня внимательно, ждёт ответа, но я только качаю головой. Стою покорно, хотя рука, обвившая шею, неприятно касается кожи — ощущение такое, словно вокруг неё обвился удав и вот-вот начнёт душить.

— Что, не хочешь рассказывать? — не унимается Шэ Ли. — Зря. Я ведь помочь хочу.

— Не надо…

— Надо, надо. Я же не могу смотреть, как ты мучаешься. Сердце кровью обливается… Тебе всё ещё нужны деньги, так? — Киваю — с этим смысла нет спорить, — и Змей улыбается. — Отлично. У меня есть для тебя работа. Суть вот в чём: есть подарочки, их нужно прятать…

Он объясняет долго и как всегда витиевато — непонятно, где врёт, где недоговаривает, а где, разнообразия ради, честен. А я смотрю на его белые волосы; на браслет, пересчитывая бусины; на рот — кажется, вот-вот между зубов язык мелькнёт, тонкий, раздвоенный на конце. Куда угодно смотрю, лишь бы не в грязно-жёлтого цвета глаза — ему это не нравится…

— Я понял, — говорю, когда Змей замолкает. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я делал закладки. Помогал продавать наркотики.

Улыбка Шэ Ли становится ещё шире.

— Вот видишь, — ласково тянет он, — ты умный мальчик, я в тебе не сомневался. Ну что, ты согласен на такую работу?

Вряд ли Шэ Ли на самом деле интересует моё мнение, но я всё равно задумываюсь. Согласен ли? Если попадусь, мне точно крышка — не только из школы вылечу, точно в тюрьму загремлю. А, к чёрту. Наверное, там мне и место…

— Отойди от него.

Голос за спиной раздаётся как раз в тот момент, когда я уже собираюсь сказать «да» — и слова застревают в горле.

— А, смотри, твой дружок пожаловал, — усмехается Шэ Ли. Он и правда отходит, но вряд ли потому, что испугался Хэ, просто хочет окинуть картину взглядом со стороны. А Тянь встаёт рядом со мной. Не загораживает меня своей широкой спиной, не отталкивает от Змея, не пытается укрыть за плечом…

Спасибо, Хэ. Вот за это — спасибо.

— Мо, пойдём…

— Невежливо встревать в чужой разговор. — Шэ Ли не даёт Тяню договорить, и мне кажется, что воздух вокруг становится холоднее. — А мы как раз не договорили. Верно, Шань?

— Да, верно. — Это плохой холод. Неестественный, опасный, а значит: — Хэ, иди куда шёл.

— А я уже пришёл, куда хотел.

Да что ты станешь делать!..

Пока я пытаюсь испепелить Тяня взглядом, Шэ Ли стоит, сложив руки на груди, и ехидно посмеивается.

— Я бы предложил вам снять номер, — вдруг говорит он, — но, кажется, до ближайшего отеля вы не дотерпите. Вон там есть уютная глухая подворотня…

— Заткнись, а, — бросает Хэ, и я едва подавляю желание предостерегающе схватить его за руку — ему что, в прошлый раз непонятно было, что к Змею лучше не лезть?..

Но Шэ сегодня, видимо, в хорошем настроении.

— Ладно, ладно… — усмехается он, поднимая руки. — У-у, какой ты страшный… — и резко переводит взгляд на меня. — Что, Мо, он мало платит тебе, раз ты ищешь работу на стороне? Или ты плохо отрабатываешь? Знаешь, Гуань Шань, я мог бы помочь тебе… попрактиковаться. Совершенно бесплатно, что уж там, зная твоё положение…

— Если у тебя на этот раз нет чего-нибудь острого под рукой, лучше тебе заткнуться, — снова перебивает его Тянь, но Шэ Ли продолжает веселиться:

— О! Какие мы серьёзные. Прости, сегодня я не в настроении драться. Да и не хочется тебя калечить, ещё задену вторую руку, подрочить не сможешь. Рыжика тогда совсем затаскаешь, а у меня на него планы…

Змей даже не думает замолкать, но Тянь больше не огрызается. Смотрит на меня и явно ждёт, когда наконец начну возражать я. А я опускаю голову. Потому что потасканный я, прав Шэ Ли. Не то чтобы сильно, но отрицать сам факт бесполезно. Уж кому, как не Хэ, знать…

— Ладно, друзья мои, мне пора, — вздыхает, видимо, совсем заскучавший без реакции публики Шэ, вмиг посерьёзнев, добавляет: — Мо, завтра договорим, — и уходит куда-то в лабиринт узких улиц.

Тянь провожает его взглядом, держа меня за футболку. 

— Чего он от тебя хотел на этот раз? — спрашивает он, едва Змей скрывается за поворотом.

— Да не ва…

— Важно, — отрезает Хэ. — Мо, тебе деньги нужны?

Тц! Они мне всегда нужны. Тоже мне, догадливый какой…

— Как ты меня нашёл вообще? — спрашиваю вместо ответа. — Кто-то сказал тебе, где я? — уточняю, уже представляя, как буду откручивать этому кому-то голову.

Хэ Тянь, глубоко вздохнув, кивает. Отпускает мою футболку. Встаёт напротив, украдкой оглядывается по сторонам, наклоняется к самому уху, и я весь напрягаюсь, весь обращаюсь в слух…

А потом он говорит:

— Я шёл по зову сердца, — и, зараза, от заслуженного удара уклоняется.

 

…Когда я выхожу из метро, небо становится уже даже не серым, а почти что чёрным. Резко холодает, но дышать всё равно тяжело — душно. Маленькие домики знакомого с детства района выглядят совсем невзрачно в тусклом пасмурном свете; провода тянутся от столба к столбу, низко провисая между ними. Я прослеживаю их взглядом, пинаю подвернувшуюся под ноги пустую банку и пытаюсь про себя досчитать до ста, но уже пятый раз сбиваюсь в районе двадцати. Спокойнее не становится.

На очередном повороте я не выдерживаю.

— Что. Ты. Мать. Твою. Делаешь?! — проговариваю, резко обернувшись.

Тянь медленно стягивает наушники.

— Провожаю тебя, — говорит он, подходя ближе. Ну конечно. Давай. Мне же так удобно задирать голову…

— На хрена?

— Боюсь, что тебя подкараулит Шэ Ли.

Тянь говорит это так просто, так спокойно, с такой уверенностью в том, что ничего плохого он не делает, что моё раздражение, тугим узлом закрутившееся в солнечном сплетении, утихает. Гаснет мгновенно, как костёр, залитый водой.

— Всё, — выдыхаю я, почти удивляясь, когда изо рта не вылетает облачко дыма, как в комиксах, — иди. Проводил.

— Не врёшь? — Тянь недоверчиво прищуривается. — Зайди в дом.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты знал, где я живу.

— М, понятно… — тянет Хэ и вдруг спрашивает: — А Шэ Ли знает? — и подходит совсем близко. 

Вот теперь он нервничает: глаза сужаются, зрачки расширяются, и мне становится жутко неуютно, почти что страшно. Как только что в вагоне метро, где кто-то толкнул меня, и я неловко привалился к Тяню. Отскочил, конечно, сразу же, но что-то странное, нервное и бесконтрольное, в его взгляде заметить успел…

— Знает, да? — нетерпеливо переспрашивает Хэ, и я вздрагиваю — засмотрелся? Ну да, засмотрелся, идиот… — Мо, что у вас с ним?

— Ничего такого, о чём стоило бы спрашивать таким пришибленным шёпотом…

— О, Гуань Шань, а ты чего в дом не заходишь? — Голос матери прерывает меня на полуслове, и я с трудом подавляю вздох.

Только этого не хватало!

— Привет, мам, — говорю, обернувшись. У мамы в руках пакеты с эмблемой ближайшего супермаркета, она улыбается нам с Хэ и, в отличие от меня, явно не испытывает ни капли неловкости.

— Добрый день. — Тянь, в первую секунду, кажется, тоже потерявший дар речи, расплывается в своей фирменной ангельской улыбочке и подходит к моей маме. — Давайте я помогу.

— Ох, спасибо, — с видимым облегчением отвечает она, отдавая ему пакеты, — пойдёмте, тут недалеко. Поговорите дома, а то что у порога застыли…

Ну уж нет.

— Ему уже пора, — цежу я сквозь зубы. Подхожу к Хэ, пытаюсь отобрать пакеты, но тот убирает их за спину.

— Благодарю за приглашение, — говорит он моей маме — ну просто, блядь, сама вежливость! — переводя взгляд на меня, добавляет: — Я бы не отказался от стакана воды. Жажда, знаешь ли, замучила… — и под этим взглядом я, как ни стараюсь, никак не могу ему возразить.

В моей комнате пытка продолжается — даже получив свой треклятый стакан воды, Хэ по-прежнему смотрит на меня. Безотрывно. С каким-то маниакальным вниманием. Совершенно не беспокоясь о том, что я могу понять его как-то… _не так_.

Впрочем, я его вообще никак не понимаю.

— Что-то ещё, Хэ? — спрашиваю, отворачиваясь и рывком стягивая футболку. Голос тусклый, блеклый, и я даже не надеюсь, что получится выпроводить Хэ одной только интонацией. И из себя его вывести, чтобы найти повод выгнать, с таким безжизненным шёпотом вместо привычного злобного рычания не получится. Ха. Да ничего у меня никогда не получится, с рычанием или без. «Получится» — это вообще не про меня…

Устал я, кажется. Очень, очень устал. Хочется упасть на кровать и тупо пялиться в потолок часа два подряд, пока мысли не уймут своё беспорядочное мельтешение, а сердце не начнёт биться в нормальном ритме, но грёбаный Тянь в моей комнате совершенно не помогает расслабиться.

— Если ты утолил свою жажду, не мог бы ты… — вздохнув, начинаю я, оборачиваюсь — и замолкаю. Тянь прямо передо мной; стакан — я уверен, воды там не убавилось ни на глоток — отставлен на стол.

— Нет, я не утолил свою жажду, — усмехнувшись, говорит Хэ и без всякого перехода продолжает, проводя пальцем мне по груди. — Пятно так и не отстиралось.

Опускаю голову. Ну да, та футболка, которую я уделал, когда в прошлый раз готовил ему…

— Я куплю тебе фартук.

— Только попробуй, и я…

— А почему мой подарок стоит у стены? — не даёт мне закончить угрозу Тянь. Даже взгляд от меня отводит, переводя его на стоящий у стены огромный игрушечный сэндвич.

— Потому что мне некуда его положить, — вздыхаю я. — Если ты не заметил, кровать у меня в два раза уже.

— Хм, да, я об этом не подумал… — растерянно бормочет Хэ. Вот же… он что, считал, что у всех такие траходромы, как у него? А вот на, получи жестокой реальностью по лицу.

— И ты ни разу на нём не спал?

— Нет.

— Ну вот. А я представлял… — Хэ подходит к кровати-игрушке и проводит по ней рукой, слегка надавливая. — Она, наверное, очень мягкая. Нужно проверить, — говорит он, бросая её на пол.

Я лишь усмехаюсь — да, и здесь она не помещается. Цепляется углом за кровать, сгибается, упруго провисая к полу…

— Как видишь, здесь ей тоже не хватает места… Тянь!

Среагировать на подсечку я не успеваю. Вскрикиваю только, хватая руками воздух — а в следующее мгновение уже проваливаюсь в мягкость дурацкой подушки. Хэ падает рядом.

— Руки, руки убери! — только и остаётся тихо цедить сквозь зубы — шуметь нельзя, мама же дома. — Тянь, да какого хрена! — пытаюсь подняться я, но Хэ хватает меня, притягивает к себе — и гладит, гладит, гладит, нагло запустив руки под футболку…

— И правда, мягкая, — шепчет он. Играется со мной, как кот с мышью: чуть затихаю — обнимает осторожно, почти не держит; вырываюсь — сжимает так крепко, что трудно дышать. Его тёплые руки будто предсказывают каждое моё движение, безошибочно находят места, от прикосновений к которым я выгибаюсь, вжимаясь в него бёдрами, но я же не специально, я не хочу…

— Хэ, отцепись! — шиплю рассерженно, а сопротивляться в полную силу всё равно не могу, и мы возимся сумбурно, цепляясь друг за друга пальцами, то отстраняясь — то снова сплетаясь в клубок. 

— Ну что ты дёргаешься, Шань? — щекотно выдыхает Тянь куда-то мне в макушку. И губами к виску… — Тебе больно? Страшно? Неприятно?

— Мне… мне неприятно… Тянь, хватит!

Но Хэ меня не слушает. Просовывает между нами руку, запускает её под резинку моих штанов, под бельё, будто случайно задевая член, и мне так хочется простонать, что я невольно утыкаюсь куда-то ему в шею, заглушая этот постыдный звук…

— Ты обманываешь меня, Мо, — шепчет Тянь — и резко переворачивается, укладывая меня на себя. Я теперь сверху, а его руки легко лежат на моей пояснице. Хэ не держит меня, просто медленно водит пальцами вдоль позвоночника. Можно встать, вскочить, врезать ему — но я лежу, зажмурившись, и только чувствую, что бёдрами мы притираемся совсем тесно, что член у него стоит уже так же, как у меня, и что я не могу, никак не могу подняться, потому что слишком приятно чувствовать, как кто-то хочет меня так сильно…

Стук в дверь раздаётся, когда я совсем сдаюсь. Когда утыкаюсь лбом Тяню в плечо и двигаю бёдрами — сам, первый. И этот стук отрезвляет мгновенно.

— Тише, тише ты. — Хэ, навалившись, удерживает меня за плечи. — Лежи спокойно. — Потом встаёт. Поправляет штаны. Идёт к двери, на ходу натягивая край футболки ниже…

Когда он касается дверной ручки, я зажмуриваюсь и прячусь за кроватью.

— Совсем забыла спросить. Вы, может, голодные? — от звуков маминого голоса хочется залезть под кровать, но я терплю и лежу, не двигаясь, даже вздохнуть боюсь. — А где Мо?

— Нет, спасибо. Я сейчас пойду уже. — И как у Хэ получается говорить так спокойно? У меня всё лицо горит! — А Мо… лежит на подушке за кроватью. Шань, помаши ручкой! Вот, видите. Мы немного… хм… поборолись. Ну, знаете, в шутку…

Когда мама уходит, я встаю. Уже собранный. Уже остывший. Подхожу к двери. Хэ смотрит на меня, следя за каждым движением.

— Тебе пора, — говорю, хватаясь за ручку, но открыть дверь не могу — Тянь приваливается к ней плечом.

— Приходи ко мне завтра.

— Зачем?

— Приготовишь что-нибудь. У меня от магазинной еды желудок болит. Или… знаешь, просто приходи.

За тонкой стеной слышно, как мама что-то напевает на кухне, и я, как бы ни хотелось наорать на этого самодовольно ухмыляющегося засранца, молча мотаю головой. Но Хэ такой ответ явно не устраивает. Он в два шага оттесняет меня к стене. Встаёт, упершись в неё руками по обе стороны от моей головы. Совсем непонятно, злится ли он, или издевается, или… ещё что-то, только видно, что явно не спокоен: зрачки пульсируют, вена на шее бьётся рядом с царапиной — неглубокой, уже почти зажившей, но обещающей оставить на память о себе шрам… 

Раздражает. До дрожи в пальцах, до сбивающегося дыхания раздражает вот это непонятное чувство — знаю ведь, что надо его оттолкнуть, но не могу.

— Бесишь.

— Я тебя даже не трогаю.

— Мне приходится дышать с тобой одним воздухом.

Тянь усмехается. Демонстративно задерживает дыхание и не дышит долго. Так долго, что краснеет и судорожно сглатывает; так долго, что секунды в моей голове, начавшие отсчитываться еле слышным тиканьем, бьют набатом.

— Дыши… Дыши, ты, придурок! — шиплю я, пальцами разжимая ему челюсти, и Хэ, послушно глотнув воздуха, заходится кашлем — сдавленным, тихим. Смеётся, упирается лбом в дверь над моим плечом, заставляя меня замереть: его волосы щекочут мне шею, на пальцах — тепло его губ, и голова кружится от его пахнущего сигаретами дыхания, такого жаркого, так близко…

— Отойди, — едва слышу сам себя сквозь стучащий в ушах пульс. Хэ не отходит. Только голову чуть приподнимает и шепчет на ухо:

— Пообещай, что придёшь завтра, и я вообще уйду.

И я обещаю. Но только потому, что терпеть его тихий смех, его горький запах и эту — уже целиком мою — разверзнувшуюся жадную пропасть в груди становится просто невыносимо.

***

Картофельная кожура закручивается спиралью. Я срезаю её очень сосредоточенно — так, чтобы не оборвалась раньше, чем вся картофелина останется очищенной. Унылое, на самом деле, занятие, но Хэ смотрит на меня даже в такой момент — я чувствую, как едва ощутимое, иллюзорное тепло сосредотачивается между лопаток, поднимается к шее, щекотно проходится по волосам…

В метро рядом с Хэ тоже было тепло. Он стоял с закрытыми глазами; наши плечи соприкасались вроде бы совершенно случайно, но когда я отстранился, глаза Тянь сразу открыл — боялся, что сбегу?

А мне не хотелось сбегать. Хотелось треснуть Хэ за то, что он вдруг стал таким… добрым, что ли? И себе — за то, что наивно ведусь на это. Когда увидел его с утра у дома, вообще чуть не улыбнулся. Думал, померещилось: Хэ, зевающий безостановочно, был бледен как приведение. «Я не хочу, чтобы Шэ Ли опять к тебе приставал», — ответил он на мой невысказанный вопрос.

В школу мы поехали вместе.

Змей и правда весь день крутился рядом. Видимо, снова активно набирает шестёрок, а я всегда был одним из лучших вариантов — исполнительный, вопросов лишних не задаю, согласен на самую дрянную работу и самую жалкую оплату. Я бы и в этот раз не против подзаработать, но Хэ на предложение «я пойду поговорю с ним» отреагировал таким взглядом, что у меня внутри всё перевернулось.

Да, Тянь, наверное, неплохой парень. Ну трахает всё подряд, ну высокомерный, ну эгоистичный, самовлюблённый, упрямый, надоедливый… но неплохой всё-таки. А Змей…

…В первую нашу встречу с Шэ Ли я отплёвывался кровью, радуясь, что вместе с ней на асфальт не сыплются мои зубы. «Хватит с него», — лениво протянул вдруг кто-то за пределами видимости, и четверо парней, увлечённо пинавших меня, сразу отступили. «Что он сделал?» — продолжил равнодушный голос. «Так это, Змей… огрызается… сам на нас полез… дерзкий больно…» — наперебой начали отвечать уёбки, на деле просто решившие, видимо, почесать об меня кулаки, но «Змей» их, кажется, не слушал. Он подошёл ко мне, присел прямо перед лицом и протянул руку. «Нахуй пошёл», — выплюнул я вместе с очередной порцией крови из разбитой щеки, зажмурился, но вместо удара почувствовал, как меня гладят по голове. «Какой дикий, какой бесстрашный мальчик! — сквозь смех прошептал Змей, придавливая меня к асфальту за попытку извернуться и врезать ему. — Мне как раз такой и нужен…»

Очередная спираль обрывается, и я, вздрогнув, чуть не втыкаю нож себе в палец. Руки трясутся… Хм, значит, всё-таки не могу я это так просто оставить. Шэ Ли и Хэ Тянь… С обоими я начал общаться далеко не по своей воле; оба в итоге нужны мне, хоть и каждый — по-своему. Вот только сосуществовать в моей жизни мирно они явно не собираются, а значит, нужно сделать выбор.

Отложив нож, встаю и глубоко вздыхаю. Да, я трус, я до последнего не хотел во всём разбираться, ставить точку, рвать эту болезненную связь, от которой одни проблемы, причём не только у меня, но…

— Тянь, — начинаю, поднимая взгляд.

Хэ сидит на кровати. Кивает, мол, продолжай, даже не пытаясь сделать вид, что занимался чем-то, кроме сверления меня взглядом… И что интересного нашёл?.. 

— Слушай, я… — слова тяжело выговаривать, будто воздуха не хватает, как бы глубоко я ни вдыхал, но я очень, очень стараюсь, — поговорить хотел.

Повисает пауза. Тянь снова кивает. Хлопает по кровати рядом с собой, но видя, что я не собираюсь к нему подсаживаться, встаёт и сам подходит ко мне.

— И о чём ты хотел поговорить? — спрашивает, останавливаясь в паре шагов. 

— О Шэ Ли. Не лезь к нему, — пытаюсь я выпалить с угрозой, но получается как-то… как будто упрашиваю, — он реально отморозок, хоть и выглядит нормальным.

— Да, я заметил, — усмехается Хэ, помахав рукой. Сегодня на ней нет повязки, и шрам кривой красной полосой отчётливо выделяется на бледной коже ладони.

С трудом отвожу взгляд.

— Вот, — продолжаю, вперив его в пол, — просто… да, не связывайся с ним. Я понимаю, ты у нас рыцарь и всё такое, но это не тот случай, когда стоит геройствовать…

— Знаешь, Мо, у меня встаёт, когда ты так мило пытаешься обо мне заботиться.

От удивления я даже не сразу осознаю, что Хэ сказал. А когда до меня всё же доходит, до боли сжимаю кулаки — то ли от досады, то ли от злости.

— Придурок, я же серьёзно с тобой говорю!

— Я тоже серьёзен, — кивает Тянь, — не веришь? — и тянется к резинке штанов. — Смотри…

Бессвязно выматерившись, отворачиваюсь. Зажмуриваюсь, даже руками лицо закрываю, чтобы наверняка. Нет, ну какой придурок!

— А, ладно, — говорит Хэ. — Я фотку скину.

— Не смей! Не смей, блядь!..

Щелчок затвора…

Сигнал смс…

…Мудак.

Медленно открываю глаза. Пялюсь в одну точку, пытаясь среди всех матов в голове подобрать слова, способные донести до Хэ одну простую мысль — «от меня одни проблемы, следовательно нам не по пути», — но чувствую, как мне на плечи опускаются тёплые руки. Как пальцы на секунду сжимаются и скользят ниже, к краю рукава, к покрытой мурашками, словно наэлектризованной коже. Ну начинается…

— Тянь, я понимаю, что тебе, возможно, хотелось бы повторить то… — я запинаюсь, чувствуя, как щекам становится горячо, но всё же заставляю себя продолжить: — в общем, ты понял, что. Но я не хочу, неужели не видно? Неужели обязательно нужно, чтобы я это вслух сказал? Неужели обязательно нужно меня унижать, а? Нравится тебе это?! — и срываюсь на крик, но Тянь смотрит на меня спокойно, наклонив голову к плечу.

— Я не хотел тебя унижать, — говорит серьёзно, будто не он только что свой стояк фотографировал, и я совсем ничего не понимаю.

— Что тебе тогда от меня нужно?!

— Да просто ты мне нужен, Мо. Ты. И всё…

Неубедительно, Хэ. Зачем я тебе? Тебе скучно? Ты опять решил надо мной поиздеваться? И даже если тебе действительно просто хочется, ты наиграешься, а мне что потом делать?..

— …Почему ты говоришь, что не хочешь меня, когда по всему видно, что хочешь? — продолжает напирать Тянь, подходя, и я пячусь, в надежде хоть так избежать ответа. — Что было не так? Нет, понятно, что больше всего «не так» для тебя был мой член в заднице, но кроме этого?

— А этого мало?!

— Ты, кажется, сам предложил, — прищуривается Хэ; его взгляд становится едким и острым, но стоит только мне сжать челюсти так, что зубы скрипят, смягчается.

— Ладно, Мо, — вздыхает Тянь. — Я виноват. Я… заставил тебя это сделать. Вынудил…

— Нет, — спешно перебиваю я; Тянь хмурится. По его лицу видно, что думает он что-то вроде: «Ты издеваешься? Тебе что, лишь бы поспорить?»

— Шань, я совсем не понимаю, как себя с тобой вести, — говорит Хэ, подтверждая мои догадки. — Чего тебе хочется?

— А тебе не похуй?

— Я пытаюсь быть с тобой… не знаю… милым.

— Конча в голову ударила?

— Мо…

— На хуй пошёл.

— На хуй сейчас пойдёшь ты, — просто, по-доброму, улыбается Хэ и делает ещё шаг ко мне — последний, за черту, допустимую приличиями, в совсем личное пространство. — Понял, Рыжик?

И это «Рыжик» напрочь коротит мне рассудок. Снисходительный тон — то, что всегда заводило меня с пол-оборота. Правда, заводило в другом смысле слова, но рядом с Хэ грань между этими смыслами становится отвратительно тонка… А Тянь рядом. И не смотреть на него никак не получается. Он монохромный, словно вылез из старого кино: белая кожа, серые тени под глазами, чёрный свитер накинут поверх белой футболки, за чёрными ресницами глаза серые темнеют — буря, шторм, смерч…

— Ты тоже этого хочешь. — Тянь прижимается ко мне, обнимает за талию, ведёт руками ниже, сжимает ягодицы… — Я же вижу.

«Нет. То, что ты видишь — это обман, просто временное помешательство!» — хочется выкрикнуть мне, но оставшихся сил хватает только на то, чтобы удержаться на ногах и помотать головой, и Хэ вздыхает.

— Не переживай так, Шань. Мы подростки, гормоны играют. Это нормально, ничего не значит, ничего серьёзного… — шепчет он горько на ухо, касаясь губами мочки, и подталкивает к кровати. — Расслабься и веди себя так, как хочется, а я, как только слезу с постели, сделаю вид, что ничего не было. Ни тогда, ни сегодня. Обещаю, Мо…

Его голос тихий, вкрадчивый — и честный. Иду, как загипнотизированный, только слушать могу, только вздрагивать от влажных прикосновений языка к шее. Едва не спотыкаюсь о кровать, но Хэ подхватывает меня и укладывает под себя. Футболку стягивает, штаны вместе с трусами просто спускает до колен, и я так благодарен, потому что нет сил терпеть. Мне нужно сейчас же почувствовать его прикосновения, жар его ладони на моём члене, это давление, быстрое, жадное скольжение, до пошлых влажных звуков, до безумия…

— Ну же, Мо. Не будь таким эгоистом, мне ведь тоже хочется…

Шёпот Хэ еле различим сквозь пелену возбуждения. Едва понимая, скорее, чувствуя, чего Тянь от меня хочет, протягиваю руку и запускаю ему в штаны. Медлю, сам не зная, чего боюсь, и он двигает бёдрами, толкаясь влажной от смазки головкой мне в ладонь.

— Но не заставляй себя, если не хочешь, — шепчет Тянь, когда я невольно отдёргиваю руку, — тебе я всё равно сделаю приятно, вот так, не бойся, только рукой, — добавляет он — и целует меня в шею, в щёку, в висок, мягко, чувственно…

И я решаюсь. Обхватываю его член, провожу рукой по всей длине, пальцем размазываю смазку — так много? давно хочет?.. — и Тянь дышит громче, сбиваясь с ритма, утыкаясь губами куда-то в уголок моих плотно сжатых губ. Он дрочит мне левой, и получается немного неловко, но всё равно почему-то гораздо приятнее, чем когда я прикасаюсь к себе сам. Удовольствие растекается по всему телу, словно заполняет его горячей сладкой патокой, непривычно острое, неудержимо сильное, ну как от него отказаться… какой же я глупый. Глупо шептать Тяню «спасибо», глупо всем своим телом, каждым движением умолять его «погладь меня, поцелуй, приласкай…», глупо стонать так громко — и, испугавшись звука этого томного, развратного, будто и вовсе не моего голоса, до боли кусать губы…

— Давай вот так. — Хэ накрывает мне рот тёплой ладонью, заглушая постыдные стоны. Целую её — спасибо, Хэ, — чувствуя губами шрам, и совсем крышу сносит. Хэ дрался _за меня_ , ему было больно _из-за меня_ , и я должен загладить свою вину. Может, если вот так, если провести языком по выпирающей тонкой полоске кожи…

— Хаа, Мо… 

Стон Хэ как током прошибает вдоль позвоночника. Я же так кончу, совсем скоро, сейчас. И надо, чтобы Хэ тоже. Потому что я хочу с ним. Вместе…

Убираю руку Тяня ото рта, переплетая пальцы. На шее у него царапина — ещё одна отметина, увидев которую, я чувствую, как сердце начинает биться быстрее, — и я облизываю её, посасываю тонкую кожу, прихватываю её зубами… Я не знаю, как доставлять удовольствие, просто тычусь наугад как слепой котёнок, но Хэ, кажется, нравится. И мне так хорошо оттого, что он втягивает воздух сквозь зубы, когда я оглаживаю его плечи, сбивается с ритма, когда зарываюсь пальцами ему в волосы, сжимает руку на моём члене сильнее, стоит только потянуть за них…

— Ры-ы-ыжий. Не делай это больше ни с кем. Ни с Шэ Ли. Ни с девушками. Ни с кем… Ты мой, слышишь? Мой…

И всё. Самоконтроль к чертям. Выдержка к чертям. Разум к чертям. То, что остаётся, совсем животное, неуправляемое — я кусаю Хэ, я толкаюсь ему в ладонь, я сжимаю его член, не в силах больше пошевелить рукой, и Тяню приходится двигаться самому. Мышцы напрягаются, пульс в ушах гремит всё громче, и мы с Хэ становимся одним, целым, сплетаемся, вжимаемся друг в друга — и кончаем вместе, и расслабляемся, и выдыхаем, упав на постель…

 

…Дар речи я обретаю минут через пять.

— Мне нужно в душ, — говорю. Морщусь — голос хрипит — и, откашлявшись, продолжаю: — Эй, Хэ, слышишь? Встань с меня, мы испачкались.

— Не нужно в душ, — лениво отзывается Тянь. Он приподнимается надо мной, и я чувствую, как влажно и скользко между нашими животами. — Я тебя вытру.

— Эй, стой!..

Но возражений Хэ не слушает — снимает свою футболку и вяло отмахивается, мол, «постираю потом».

— Лучше всё равно помыться, — растерянно шепчу я, когда он проводит ей по моему животу. — Она же… ну… засохнет.

— Ага, — кивает Хэ, вытирая себя и бросая футболку на пол, — но мне так лень вылезать из постели. Давай ещё полежим. — Он обнимает меня, прижимается тесно, и так спокойно дышать с ним в унисон, так приятно ощущать тепло его тела, смешно слышать, как он намурлыкивает какой-то нехитрый мотив… Я не привык к такому, и первое желание — съязвить и вырваться, но я молчу, и эти мои колючки, привычно выставленные между нами, в меня же и впиваются. Тянь железный, ему они нипочём, а мне — больно. Вот только рядом с Хэ я, кажется, готов эту боль терпеть…

На этот раз Тянь засыпает первым. Не выпуская меня из объятий, ничего не говоря, просто выключается, как по щелчку. Я и сам сонный, глаза закрываются, и сил хватает только на то, чтобы натянуть обратно штаны и вытащить из кармана телефон — надо, наверное, завести будильник, а то вырублюсь сейчас, и в метро не…

Значок непрочитанного сообщения сбивает с мысли. Мозг тормозит нещадно, и о том, что оно от Хэ, получается вспомнить только уже загрузив фотку. Загрузив — и недоуменно подняв брови, потому что на фото, которое он прислал, совсем не содержимое его трусов. На нём я. Снятый со спины, сгорбившийся, закрывающий лицо руками. И подпись снизу: «смотри, у тебя уши покраснели. так мило~».


	4. Осторожнее!

Сетка ограждения упруго пружинит, когда я падаю на неё, качнувшись на пятках. Стальные прутья впиваются в спину через тонкую ткань футболки. Не самое приятное ощущение, учитывая, что спина у меня расцарапана. Ха! У Рыжего, наверное, всё-таки были в предках кошачьи…

Ухмыльнувшись, сползаю по сетке вниз. Футболка задирается, и кожу пощипывает от прикосновения холодного металла, но мне, внезапно, плевать. Вот ведь какая забавная штука: терпеть не могу, когда на мне оставляют следы. Засосы, синяки, царапины — всё это прекрасно смотрелось на тех, кто лежал подо мной, но только не на мне. Не-а. Нет.

Но Шань и тут сумел выделиться. Ему всё сошло с рук: засос над ключицей, расцарапанная спина, синяк на плече — пять синяков, чёткие отпечатки пальцев. Да, не женская у Мо хватка. Тяжёлая.

И, о чёрт, как же меня это заводит…

Задрав голову, из-под капюшона пялюсь в низкое серое небо. Буду ли я заморачиваться по поводу своей ориентации? Чёрта с два. Зато Рыжий, кажется, переживает за двоих. «Не ходи за мной, это выглядит стрёмно, — сказал он вчера перед уходом; подумав, добавил: — Пожалуйста».

И нахмурился. Только не так, как обычно, не зло и не вызывающе, а поднял брови виновато, недоуменно и растерянно, будто не знал: правильно ли всё делает? не обидят ли его за это?

Я не обидел. Кивнул только, рассматривая поджатые, до красноты искусанные губы, и отчётливо осознал, что, будь моя воля, ни за что бы его не отпустил. И одному ходить не позволил бы, чтобы всякие гады ползучие рядом не ошивались.

Но топтать гордость Мо нельзя. Она у него — явно больное место, а я не хочу делать ему больно.

Вздох вырывается из лёгких против моей воли, громкий и полный из последних сил сдерживаемого раздражения. Нет, решение это, конечно, хорошее. Жаль, есть одна проблема: оберегание нервов Мо стоит нервов мне. Целого мотка — я чувствую, как с самого утра внутри словно разматывается спутанный клубок нитей, и все они тянутся куда-то в предполагаемую сторону обитания Рыжего. Потому что ну невозможно же, когда он где-то там и неизвестно что с ним происходит!

Совершенно невозможно. Весь день проходил как на иголках: волнение закручивалось в тугую спираль, давило изнутри тяжело и назойливо. В голову то и дело закрадывалась мысль, а не найти ли Шэ Ли, чтобы хоть так дать жгучей, тревожно вибрирующей где-то под диафрагмой энергии выход, но в последний момент меня нашёл Цзянь. Его предложение покидать мяч после школы пришлось очень кстати. Это ведь явно безопаснее, чем нарываться на драку?

Явно. Вот только Цзянь опаздывает, а подпирание собой пустой баскетбольной площадки — вот так сюрприз! — нисколько не помогает обрести душевное равновесие.

Смех получается тихий и хриплый, совсем неживой, но я стараюсь. Потому что смешно же, ну в самом деле! Что ж я так за это рыжее безобразие беспокоюсь… Нет, он, конечно, просто магнит для проблем, но не маленький уже, сам разберётся. А у меня паранойя какая-то!

Свалился, блядь, на мою голову. А всё Цзянь виноват, он его тогда подцепил. Вернее, зацепил. Плечом. Спасибо, конечно, И, только больше не толкайся в коридоре — мне и этого чуда на всю жизнь хватит…

Хотя, надо признать, появление Мо решило много проблем. Как минимум отвело угрозу от самого Цзяня. Именно глядя на его растрёпанные светлые волосы и изящные ключицы я впервые подумал, что, возможно, одними девушками мои сексуальные интересы не ограничиваются. Нет, в постель затащить даже не пытался, слишком уважаю Чжэнси, да и И ни на кого другого не смотрит, но потискать-то никто не запрещал?

А потом появился Рыжий, и всё желание трогать кого-то, кроме него, отбило напрочь. Цзянь милашка, конечно: чистая белая кожа, волосы эти блондинистые, наивный взгляд. Но всё это ничто по сравнению с покрытой ссадинами, синяками и царапинами кожей Мо, его жёсткими рыжими волосами, глазами янтарными, взгляд которых, кажется, насквозь может прожечь…

И надо же, кто бы мог подумать, что этот колючка может быть таким ласковым. Я точно не предполагал — после первого раза вообще казалось, что чтобы нормально потрахаться с Мо, нужно как можно крепче его зафиксировать. Не то чтобы такая перспектива меня отталкивала, но всё-таки хотелось… другого хотелось, в общем. Не так. Не на грани насилия.

Поэтому вчера я пытался сделать всё, лишь бы он опять не начал вырываться. Ну невозможно ведь так — хочется доставить удовольствие, невыносимо, до зуда в ладонях хочется, а Рыжий шипит и из рук выворачивается, будто я ему больно делаю! И вчера, когда всё же получилось его обнять, именно обнять, а не схватить, удерживая, я всё равно ждал, что он вот-вот начнёт вырываться…

Но он не начал. И в этот момент, когда я почувствовал, что он спокойно, сам, ложится под меня, сердце, кажется, пропустило удар. Это тоже смешно, наверное — таких побочных эффектов от возбуждения у меня раньше никогда не было, — но тогда было не до смеха. Вообще ни до чего не было дела. Только Мо: его сбивчивое дыхание, стоны, то, как его тело отзывается на каждое моё прикосновение — так откровенно, так жадно. А когда он облизал шрам… Я-то думал, его острый язычок годится только на то, чтобы материться. Но нет. Оказывается, материться у Рыжего получается даже гораздо хуже, несмотря на годами оттачиваемое мастерство.

Хм, забавно. А ведь Мо совершенно не понимает своей привлекательности. Что ж, видимо, придётся ему доходчиво объяснить…

— Хэй, Тянь! — звонкий голос Цзяня раздаётся совсем рядом; я вздрагиваю. — Смотри, кого мы привели!

И, подняв взгляд, усмехаюсь. «Мы» — это, само собой, И с Чжэнси. А «привели» они Рыжего. Судя по его виду — под конвоем.

— Какая приятная встреча, — мой голос звучит приторно-сладко; взгляд прикован к Мо. Рыжий недовольно кривится в ответ, а я улыбаюсь. На осмотр хватает пары секунд — новых побоев на нём не появилось, взгляд привычно дерзкий, а значит, всё хорошо, — и напряжение, весь день сковывавшее плечи, отступает. Пугающее ощущение: кажется, моё настроение напрямую зависит от этого непредсказуемого засранца. Так себе открытие… — Я соскучился, пока тебя ждал. Что, малыш Мо не хотел с нами играть, и пришлось долго его уговаривать?

Цзянь задумчиво чешет затылок.

— Я Чжаня уговаривал, он идти не хотел, — бормочет, обиженно надув губки, — а Гуань Шань совсем даже и не возражал…

В ответ на это заявление Мо фыркает и отворачивается — явно не ожидал такой подставы. А моя улыбка становится ещё шире. Вот, значит, как. Совсем не возражал. Это надо же, какие мы вдруг покладистые стали. Может, ему просто необходимо иногда, скажем так… спускать пар?

О да, я могу об этом позаботиться…

— Ну что, двое на двое?.. — как всегда деловой и собранный Чжань не даёт мне развить мысль.

И именно с ним я оказываюсь в одной команде. Цзянь не скрывает досады; Мо вздыхает с облегчением, а я едва сдерживаюсь, чтобы в голос не рассмеяться. Потому что уверен: при таком раскладе отличная получится игра.

И не ошибаюсь. С первых секунд становится ясно: победа за нами. Цзянь дезориентирован напрочь — мяч его интересует мало, его интересует Чжань. А Мо… что ж, его я беру на себя.

На улице прохладно, но душно и сыро. Игра течёт вяло — не успеваем мы начать, как футболки пропитываются потом, а дыхания становятся тяжёлыми и частыми. Я, правда, всё равно наслаждаюсь. Привычные движения, не забивающие голову мыслями, получаются на автомате. Нас всего четверо, и следить за каждым, предугадывая манёвры — проще простого.

Но я слежу только за Рыжим. Даже сам «случайно» отдаю ему мяч, чтобы понаблюдать за поведением в игре. Вот Мо разбегается, прыгает, майка задирается, обнажая напряжённый живот… Промажет с такого угла, я знаю — и да, мяч летит мимо, лишь слегка цепляя сетку. Шань хмурится, кидает взгляд на меня…

А вот теперь попал, Мо. Точно в цель.

— Хуйня какая-то… — бормочет Шань, когда мы заканчиваем с позорным для него с И счётом 12:30. Цзянь удручённо кивает.

— Не расстраивайтесь, детишки, — говорю я, стягивая напульсник. — Я как-нибудь дам вам пару уроков.

— Самый крутой тут нашёлся? — Раздражённый Мо с недавних пор вызывает желание потрепать по волосам, и приходится сложить руки на груди.

— А ты хочешь с этим поспорить?

— А что, если хочу? — говорит Шань и смотрит так вызывающе, нахально.

О да, я бы с ним сейчас поспорил. Только на другом поле…

— Ну давай, — отвечаю я, снова натягивая напульсник на правое запястье.

— Эй, вы что собрались делать? — Цзянь в мгновение оказывается рядом. — Сейчас уже ворота закроют.

— А мы до первого мяча, — отвечает Мо. И в голосе его звучит непонятно откуда взявшаяся уверенность.

Когда мы начинаем играть, эта уверенность становится ещё отчётливее. Смешанная с его природным упрямством, она превращает Рыжего в серьёзного соперника. А ведь он действительно хорошо играет. Нет, я знал это, понял, наблюдая за ним в последние недели, но впервые ощутил на себе.

Мо быстрый, юркий, яркий, как искра. Я смотрю на него, чувствуя, как он проносится мимо, и не могу отделаться от мысли: а какой он в постели? Когда не придавлен мной, когда не зажимается от стеснения, когда его силы уходят не на сопротивление и попытки сдерживаться, а на то, чтобы получить удовольствие — и доставить его. Он же дикий совсем, бесится, носится, горит, расплёскивает вокруг себя живую огненную энергию, и я греюсь в ней, плавлюсь, пытаюсь поймать — и не могу. Это же не по пра-а-авилам. Мы только сталкиваемся плечами, только чувствуем тёплые отпечатки ладоней друг друга на пыльном мяче, только мельком цепляемся острыми взглядами. И мне хочется наплевать уже на игру, на дурацкий спор, на то, что Чжань с Цзянем смотрят на нас во все глаза, и схватить его, прижать, разгорячённого и запыхавшегося, к груди, поцеловать в губы, затащить в постель. Может, если получится посадить его сверху, взять так, чтобы он сам двигался, сам насаживался на член…

За мыслями не замечаю, как мы перемещаемся на мою сторону площадки, прямо под моё кольцо. Мяч веду я, но ситуация всё равно напряжённая. И как я так умудрился… Это всё Мо. Стоит так близко, смотрит на меня не отрываясь и ещё ближе подходит, хотя и так уже может дотянуться до мяча. Это уже не расстояние вытянутой руки, это расстояние, когда, наклони я голову, и наши губы соприкоснутся. Но он всё равно ничего не делает, даже не пытается перехватить мяч, только чуть наклоняется, смотрит снизу вверх, прищуривается, губы облизывает… Чего ждёт?

И чего жду я? Нужно увести мяч отсюда, но тело не слушается. Оно увязло в этой притягательной близости и все чувства угрохало на то, чтобы прочувствовать её. Звонкий стук мяча об асфальт становится глуше, потом совсем затихает, и остаются лишь мягкие удары на кончиках пальцев, губы Мо всё ближе…

А в следующее мгновение я ощущаю рукой пустоту; где-то высоко за спиной звенит сетка на кольце. Мо будто растворился в воздухе, только его дыхание тает на губах.

— Ты его сделал! — Цзянь вскрикивает так довольно и восторженно, словно это он сам, лично, только что надрал мне мою самовлюблённую задницу. — Ну что, Тянь, понял, что ты тут не самый крутой? Эй! Чего смеёшься?..

Ответить получается не сразу. Потому что ну в самом деле смешно же, повёлся, как влюблённая школьница!

— О да, я многое понял, — говорю сквозь смех и, кивнув Рыжему, добавляю: — Спасибо, Мо. С тобой… приятно иметь дело.

Шаню моё «спасибо» явно встаёт поперёк горла. И вкус победы портит — он кривится, сжимая и без того тонкие губы, и уходит в раздевалку, так ничего и не ответив.

 

Переодевается Мо тоже молча. И я молчу — Шань непривычно задумчив, и кажется, если станет совсем тихо, можно будет услышать его мысли. 

Только какая, к чёрту, тишина, когда рядом Цзянь.

— Хэ Тянь! У тебя вся спина расцарапана! — восклицает он, когда я стягиваю футболку. — И засос на плече!..

Его голос звучит странно, в нём восхищение пополам с укоризной, будто Цзянь сам не понял, осуждает меня или завидует, и это, конечно, забавно. Только не для Мо — краем глаза я замечаю, как он дёрнулся и замер, услышав И. На результаты своих трудов Шань смотреть почему-то не хочет.

— Кто поставил? — не унимается Цзянь. — Дай посмотреть, — и, в два шага подойдя, касается меня тёплыми пальцами. Над ключицей, у основания шеи.

Мо всё-таки кидает в нашу сторону нечитаемый взгляд.

— Кое-кто очень страстный, — отвечаю я, но не Цзяню. Тот, кому предназначены эти слова, нервно теребит край футболки.

Ну что ты, Мо, в самом деле. Не доверяешь мне?

— И как это? Приятно?

— О да. Очень…

Рыжий наконец отмирает и отворачивается. Шея у него сзади краснеет, кожа становится горячей… наверное. Коснуться бы, проверить, лучше — губами…

— А какие ощущения?

— Хм-м, знаешь, лучше один раз попробовать, чем…

— Эй, хватить тупые вопросы задавать! — Чжань не даёт мне и дальше смущать Шаня — или соблазнять И? Цзянь мгновенно на него переключается:

— Ну мне просто интере-е-есно…

Чжэнси ещё что-то ворчит, лейтмотивом в ворчании звучит «отстань», но я почему-то уверен, что Цзянь к нему с этим вопросом ещё пристанет. И даже на демонстрацию разведёт. А там, глядишь, станет в школе двумя девственниками меньше. Главное, чтобы знали, что делать. Просветить Цзяня, что ли, на всякий случай…

К чёрту, сами разберутся. У меня есть другой объект для просветительской миссии. Стоит вот, переодевается. Жесты рваные, будто торопится куда-то.

Да ладно, Мо, блондинчики не смотрят, а я чего там не видел?

Однако не видел, как оказалось, многого. Просто не до рассматривания было вчера, а в первый раз, в слегка разбавленной огнями города темноте, ничего толком не разглядел. Зато сейчас, в свете ярких люминесцентных ламп, Мо как на ладони. Он и правда торопится, будто чувствует мой взгляд и не хочет, чтобы он касался обнажённой кожи. Шань даже вздрагивает, когда я поворачиваюсь к нему — а что? просто захотел о стену опереться, — и скованно ведёт плечами. Меняет футболку, жёлтую на ещё более жёлтую, рывком спускает штаны, наклоняется, чтобы стянуть штанину с ноги…

А ему идёт чёрное бельё. И эта поза…

— Ну Чжа-а-ань…

— Я сказал нет!

— Чего вы там? — недовольно бросаю я. Блондинчики расшумелись, и их голоса мешают мне медитировать, рассматривая тощую задницу.

— Он не хочет идти со мной в кино, — говорит мне Цзянь и снова поворачивается к Си. — Давай решим вопрос по-мужски — кто первый моргнёт…

— О, нет. Даже не думай.

— Кто первый чего?

— Моргнёт, — со вздохом отвечает мне Чжань. — Что-то вроде игры: смотрите друг другу в глаза, и кто первый моргнёт — проиграет. И нет, Цзянь, я не стану этого делать. Мне прошлого раза хватило.

Он хмыкает в знак того, что ответ окончательный, и снимает футболку. Цзянь сразу же замолкает. На какое-то время он, считай, выведен из строя.

Так что я могу спокойно поприставать к Мо.

— Эй, Рыжий, — говорю, подходя ближе. Шань уже переоделся и теперь стоит, нахмурившись, и явно не знает, куда себя деть. — Давай сыграем, м? Кто первый моргнёт.

— Если я буду долго на тебя пялиться, меня стошнит, — отвечает он достаточно громко, чтобы все слышали.

А я говорю совсем тихо, только ему:

— Так вот, значит, почему ты вчера закрывал глаза…

Мо стискивает зубы. Кажется, сейчас врежет мне — или сквозь землю провалится. Эти два желания явно бьются в нём на равных. Он сглатывает, сжимает кулаки, потом разжимает их, засовывает руки в карманы; воздух рядом с Рыжим будто искрит. Напряжение такое, что я не понимаю: как И с Чжанем нас ещё не спалили?

К счастью, увлечённые друг другом блондинчики внимания не обращают ни на кого, так что я позволяю себе и дальше стоять рядом с Мо. Просто стоять, просто смотреть, просто чувствовать, как бедный Шань не знает, куда себя деть. Он морщится, вздыхает, переминается с ноги на ногу… облизывается. Медленно проводит кончиком языка по губам, и я, блядь, не знаю, каким идиотом надо быть, чтобы не понимать, как это выглядит со стороны. И какой эффект производит на меня.

Сейчас бы этот язык засосать…

Когда мы дрочили друг другу, Рыжий губы плотно сжал, не давая себя поцеловать. Конечно, приём «надави на челюсти» срабатывает со всеми, но мне не хотелось его заставлять. Это прям идея фикс стала — поцеловать его без сопротивления.

Мне вообще много чего хочется с ним сделать, но я не понимаю, что можно сделать, не получив после по наглой роже. От этого, правда, хочется ещё сильнее. Отсосать. Вылизать. Кончить ему на лицо.

Ну, за последнее-то точно огребу, но как же хочется…

И что меня так им пришибло? Вон, стоит, ершится. Хмурится, разглядывая что-то в телефоне — ну хоть нашёл чем себя занять… — теребит полуотлепившийся пластырь на шее. Напряжённый весь, готовый отражать атаки внешнего мира. Привыкший к этому, кажется.

И мне хочется от этой привычки его отучить.

Потому что он может быть другим. Был таким у себя дома, я видел: расслабленным, спокойным, мирным. Устал он тогда, наверное — от Шэ Ли, от меня, от всего, что у него происходит в жизни и о чём он мне не рассказывает. Даже говорил по-другому: без вызова в голосе, на удивление — не матом. И мне вдруг захотелось узнать, о чём с ним можно именно просто поговорить. Фильм обсудить какой-нибудь, книгу… Интересно, он читает книги? Может, маньхуа?

Что я вообще о нём знаю, кроме того, что у меня на него стоит?

Неприятное чувство, незнакомое и неопределимое, встаёт комом в горле. Почему-то вспоминаю слова, которые шептал Рыжему, чтобы завалить его. Что всё это ерунда, гормоны, или что я там нёс… не помню точно, что попало, лишь бы только Мо не выворачивался. А сейчас сам себе противен. Может, оттого, что я не люблю врать?

Одно понятно точно — надо выводить эти странные отношения за границу постели. Мне там тесно.

— Всё, идём в кино! — вдруг говорит подошедший к нам Чжань; И, довольный, стоит рядом. — Мо, ты с нами?

Рыжий едва слышно вздыхает.

— Я… не пойду, — бормочет он, убирая телефон в карман. Поднимает рюкзак, закидывает на плечо и хочет выйти, но Цзянь преграждает ему путь.

— Эй! Ты чего? Ну давай, не будь букой.

— Да не хочу я! Отвяжись!

Ответ звучит слишком резко даже со скидкой на то, что его произносит Рыжий, и Цзянь, оскорблённый в лучших чувствах, обиженно сопит. Мо, поджав губы, отворачивается, а я понимаю, что он и хотел бы согласиться, что он не хочет домой, а хочет погулять, и в кино очень, кажется, хочет.

Просто у него денег нет.

Пока Цзянь в поисках утешения снова вешается на Чжаня — он хоть на минуту способен от него отлипнуть? — я подхожу к Рыжему.

— Я заплачу за тебя…

— Да иди ты!..

— …авансом. А ты приготовишь мне сегодня что-нибудь. Ну, что скажешь?

Предложение получается безобидным и вроде бы не унизительным. По крайней мере, я очень стараюсь, чтобы именно так оно прозвучало. Но Мо всё равно ищет подвох, прищуривается, всматривается мне в глаза.

Ну что он всё в штыки…

— Что, Тянь, идём?

Цзянь с Чжэнси, набесившиеся и раскрасневшиеся, замирают у выхода.

— Да, — киваю. — Мо с нами, он передумал, — и одними губами говорю нахмурившемуся Рыжему: — Пойдём.

На этот раз Шань не спорит.

Вчетвером мы выходим из раздевалки. Си с И впереди, я следом. Мо пропускает меня вперёд, забавный такой: рад, но пытается это скрывать. Проходя мимо, я глажу его по животу, просто задеваю ладонью, совсем легко, и улыбаюсь, когда понимаю, что Рыж не бесится. Руку не пытается мне отгрызть, не матерится и даже не цыкает недовольно. Он просто спокойно идёт следом, будто такие прикосновения для нас — в порядке вещей.

Может, всё-таки можно его приручить?

 

…В зале заняты почти все места. Неудивительно — фильм, на который нас потащил Цзянь, рекламировался отовсюду. Какой-то ужастик от известного режиссёра, спецэффекты на высоте, каст сплошь из именитых актёров…

А я даже не пытаюсь вникать в то, что происходит на экране. Есть кое-что интереснее и ближе — на соседнем кресле. Отличное расположение: я, Шань, стена. Нет, экран видно, конечно, отвратно, но что я, фильм сюда смотреть пришёл, что ли? 

Холодная темнота зала ощутимо касается кожи; громкий, отовсюду, звук вибрацией отзывается в теле. Мо сидит рядом, и мне почему-то странно понимать: он чувствует то же, что и я. Даже, наверное, острее. Он вообще чувствительный, я давно заметил. И сейчас замечаю, как Рыжий вздрагивает, когда резко сменяются кадры, зябко ведёт плечами, морщится в ответ на тихую вибрацию телефона откуда-то сзади…

Он, кажется, единственный из нас четверых, кто действительно смотрит фильм. Цзянь с Чжэнси тискаются впереди: мест рядом в одном ряду не было, и нам пришлось сесть раздельно, друг за другом. Оно и к лучшему — оказавшись в непосредственной близости от неуклюже флиртующего Цзяня, мне каждый раз хочется совершенно неприлично заржать. А сейчас он как раз хватает своего Си-Си за руку, в страшные моменты прячет лицо у него на плече, воюет с ним за подлокотник. Чжэнси отпихивает его, отталкивает — а потом, обиженного, сам тыкает в плечо, наклоняется, шепчет что-то на ухо… Они играются, как котята. Ещё не всерьёз царапаются и кусаются, не всерьёз охотятся друг на друга, только учатся, готовятся однажды напасть по-настоящему.

Интересно, кто на кого?..

Силуэты впереди снова сливаются, и я отвожу взгляд.

На самом деле, всё это довольно мило. Вот эти ужимки Цзяня, его влюблённые взгляды, вечные поиски поводов лишний раз прикоснуться к «другу». Да, определённо приятная штука, но если Мо вдруг что-нибудь подобное сделает, я постараюсь как можно скорее отвести его к врачу. Или себя — вдруг галлюцинации начались. Потому что не в его это характере. И если мне хочется, чтобы кто-нибудь прятался за моим плечом, с обожанием пялился на меня или робко брал за руку, мне нужно поискать другой объект для интереса.

Только я не хочу другой. Я хочу Мо. Так что…

Проходит больше половины фильма, прежде чем я наконец дожидаюсь подходящего момента: сюжет с залитого солнцем пляжа уводит персонажей в ночной лес, и зрительный зал тонет во тьме. Сразу же наклоняюсь вперёд. Да, Рыжий за моей спиной точно никогда прятаться не станет, но это же не значит, что я не могу спрятать его сам? Скрыть от любопытных глаз, как моя рука касается его руки, лежащей на подлокотнике — Мо предсказуемо убирает её. Не дать увидеть, что на этом я не останавливаюсь и наугад, в темноте, тянусь дальше — Мо вжимается в кресло. И ни за что не показывать, как Мо, освещённый вспышкой молнии на экране, ошарашенно на меня смотрит.

Да, Рыжик. Это именно то, о чём ты подумал.

Колено у Шаня острое, костлявое. А ещё горячее — через тонкую ткань штанов так хорошо всё чувствуется. Рыжий дёргается, когда я прикасаюсь к нему, но потом замирает. Правильное поведение, ни к чему привлекать лишнее внимание. Только не нужно так дрожать, Рыжик. Не бойся, я буду осторожен, нас никто не заметит…

Под моими пальцами тело Мо становится ещё горячее. Распаляется, предательски отзывчивое, будто назло такому строптивому Шаню. Я чувствую, как он елозит в кресле, явно стеснённый своей реакцией, и сам закидываю ногу на ногу: ха, с Рыжим мне так мало надо… Воздух словно становится теплее, а может, это меня кидает в жар, когда я сжимаю пальцы сильнее, оглаживаю колено Мо, веду рукой выше, чувствуя, как напрягаются под прикосновением мышцы. Шань, кажется, всхлипывает — или это до меня дотягивается отголосок вчерашнего сумасшествия? — резко сводит ноги, и моя ладонь оказывается зажата между его подрагивающими от напряжения бёдрами.

Ох, Мо, ты правда думал, что _такое_ сопротивление заставит меня остановиться?

— Ты обещал! — Рыжий вдруг порывисто наклоняется ко мне. Внезапная близость, горячий шёпот в самое ухо отзываются дрожью по всему телу — и желанием стащить Шаня с кресла, притиснуть к стене, целовать его, вжимаясь бёдрами. Оно обрушивается лавиной, так, что я даже не понимаю, в зале темно или в глазах темнеет. Никто никогда так на меня не действовал…

— И что же я обещал? — промурлыкиваю в ответ.

Мо шепчет совсем рассерженно:

— Обещал сделать вид, что мы не… что ничего не было!

— А что-то было? Мо, я не понимаю, о чём ты.

В скудном свете его лицо едва различимо. Я скорее угадываю, чем вижу: Рыжий хмурится, думает, напряжённо складывая мои слова в одному ему ведомые комбинации — а потом вдруг сползает ниже и разводит ноги. Подставляется бесстыдно, но выглядит таким невинным и неиспорченным. Он ведь просто делает то, что хочет, даже не пытается меня соблазнять, ну почему от этого так срывает крышу?!

Скольжу ладонью по его бедру, веду медленно — и выше, выше, пока Мо снова не запретит. Но он не запрещает. Он позволяет мне лапать его через штаны, трогать твёрдый горячий член, обхватывать его, проводить пальцами по всей длине, и дышит часто, приоткрыв рот. Мне так хочется наклониться, коснуться его губ, но нельзя, и от этого в штанах становится тесно до боли. Мне ведь вообще ничего нельзя, только исступлённо отдрачивать Мо, едва удерживаясь, чтобы не прикоснуться к себе, не дёрнуться лишний раз, не привлечь лишнего внимания. Вокруг люди, и всё это уже не кажется такой уж хорошей затеей, но Мо слишком соблазнителен, когда вот так прикрывает глаза, когда, уже совсем не стесняясь, двигает бёдрами в такт движениям моей руки… Как же хочется, чтобы он привык получать удовольствие, привык к моим прикосновениям, стал зависимым от них…

Мо вдруг сжимает моё запястье, сбивая с ритма. Держит меня подрагивающими пальцами совсем легко, но когда я пытаюсь продолжить, вцепляется сильнее и медленно убирает мою руку со своего члена. И смотрит на меня, закусив губу, то ли угрожающе, то ли умоляюще.

Что, кто-то боится испачкать штанишки?

Киваю Шаню: я понимаю тебя. Руку выворачиваю из захвата, и Мо настороженно её отпускает. Вздрагивает, когда я снова кладу ладонь на его бедро, но я глажу ниже, и расслабляется. Такой хороший… Не надо бояться. Я больше не буду наглеть, вот так, просто легко проведу пальцами, обведу колено… просто мне приятно прикасаться к тебе, Мо. Очень приятно. Но я могу потерпеть, даже несмотря на то, что, чёрт подери, охуеть как тебя хочу. Домой. В кровать. Обнажённого, возбуждённого, желанного…

Как хорошо, что ты согласился сегодня помочь мне с готовкой. Я очень, очень голоден.

 

Пепельница отыскивается на полу у окна и приказывает мне сесть рядом, не просыпать пепел от подкуренной у самых дверей сигареты: просто нужно было занять чем-то руки, чтобы не занять их Рыжим.

По крайней мере, не сразу же, не с порога.

На холодном полу сидеть и так холодно, но я ещё прислоняюсь к холодному стеклу горячим лбом и кончиками пальцев глажу холодный бок пепельницы. Надо остыть. Короткое помешательство в кинозале привело к тому, что на мысли впору вешать цензуру. Конечно, планы на вечер у меня тоже нецензурные, но Мо опять подумает, что мне нужно от него только одно, так что придётся подождать. Я ведь не найду слов, чтобы объяснить, что это не так: «только одно» получается у меня лучше, чем всякие там признания. Больше практики было.

Вернее, она вообще была. Именно поэтому соглашение «за пределами постели делаем вид, что ничего не было» мне очень даже на руку. Вот только почему-то не хочется оставлять всё так.

Почему, почему…

Вопрос крутится в голове надоедливо и занудно, и я пытаюсь задушить его дымом. Только сегодня мне почему-то плохо курится. Сигарета больше тлеет, отдаёт отраву воздуху, а не моим лёгким, и совсем не заглушает мысли.

По дороге домой я тоже держал её, как бесполезный аксессуар. Затягивался редко, чаще стряхивал впустую сгоревший табак под ноги, тушил бессмысленно отдавшие свои короткие жизни сигареты о крышки мусорных урн. А снова закуривал скорее на автомате, чем из-за желания покурить.

Как там говорится… хочешь побороть одну зависимость, найди себе другую?

Шань похож на мои сигареты. Крепкие, дешёвой марки, с грязно-рыжего цвета фильтрами. Сколько раз я ни пробовал другие — дороже, мягче и слаще, — быстро надоедало, и всё равно возвращался к ним. Нравится мне, как они горечью обжигают горло, кружат голову, мутят мысли.

— Знаешь, а я однажды пробовал курить. Мне понравилось, — рассказал Мо, когда я в очередной раз потянулся к пачке. Мы шли вдоль реки; сырой, стылый к вечеру воздух замер и стал вязким, как кисель — не получалось быстро идти, быстро дышать. Сигаретный дым окутывал нас густым облаком.

— Обычно после первой затяжки тошнит.

— Меня не тошнило. У него… — Рыжий запнулся и коротко взглянул в мою сторону, — …та сигарета, которую я курил, была лёгкой и пахла вишней, — договорил он тихо.

И замолчал.

Выпытывать, у кого именно «у него» он взял эти блядские вишнёвые сигареты, мне не хотелось совершенно. Вместо этого я протянул Мо свою, уже наполовину скуренную. Шань, поморщившись, уклонился. 

— Непрямой поцелуй? — не удержался я от ехидного замечания, но Мо лишь фыркнул:

— Да иди ты…

И даже не разозлился. Я не верил своим глазам: Рыжий рядом, идёт ко мне — и такой спокойный. Хотелось остановить его, схватить за плечи, заглянуть в глаза и серьёзно спросить: Мо Гуань Шань, ты понимаешь вообще, что происходит? Понимаешь, зачем я веду тебя к себе домой?

Но ведь это было очевидно и без всяких вопросов, так?..

Как оказалось, нет. Мо реально собрался готовить. Как только пришёл, кинулся к холодильнику, придирчиво осмотрел содержимое полок, цыкнул недовольно и теперь увлечённо нарезает баклажан. Нож часто стукается о разделочную доску, баклажан ровными кружочками падает в сторону. Мо, как всегда, забывается в готовке, и плечи его опускаются, разглаживается морщинка между бровей. Пальцы сжимают нож спокойно и уверенно; указательный обмотан пластырем — Шань морщится, когда сгибает его. Он закатал рукава своей выцветшей застиранной кофты, просто чтобы не запачкать их, я знаю, но никак не могу оторвать взгляда от напрягшихся мышц предплечий, тонких запястий…

Ну нет. Это же просто невыносимо!

Когда я подхожу к Мо, он на секунду замирает, но потом продолжает нарезать овощи. Правда, теперь медленнее.

— Не надо ничего готовить, — говорю я тихо, но твёрдо, пытаясь отобрать у него нож. Шань не отдаёт, так и держим его нелепо, ладонь на ладони.

— Надо. Ты же за меня заплатил. — Свободной рукой Мо сжимает край столешницы, и я едва сдерживаюсь, чтобы не коснуться побелевших от напряжения костяшек.

Пожалуйста, только сейчас не бесись, Рыжик. Ну не надо опять всё по-новой…

— Мо, забей, это просто деньги… — начинаю я…

…и слишком поздно понимаю, что это мимо. Рыжий вспыхивает:

— Ха! Просто деньги?! Это для тебя просто деньги, а я… а мне… А мне на этот билет надо было бы под Шэ Ли прогибаться!

Нож летит в сторону и, стукнувшись о стену, на пол. Шань не замечает — кричит, отвернувшись от меня, сжимает кулаки, замахивается…

— Ну и зачем калечиться? — В последний момент я успеваю перехватить его руку. Больно — размахнулся Мо от души, — но ему, врежь он всё-таки по стене, было бы куда больнее. — Я тебя понял, Шань. Прости, я не должен был так говорить.

Руку Мо из захвата вырывает, но не уходит. Только голову опускает совсем низко.

— Ни хрена ты не понял, — бормочет.

— Так объясни мне, — я стараюсь говорить мягко, но Шань, как всегда, плевал на мои старания:

— Знаешь, что. Иди-ка ты нахуй.

Он поворачивается ко мне, отступив на полшага. Опять колючий, задетая гордость во всём, от вызывающе задранного подбородка до кончиков впившихся в ладони пальцев, и смотрит так, будто прибить мечтает, а я почему-то стал такой размазнёй, что даже врезать за дерзость не хочу.

— Рыжик, — говорю; глаза Мо сужаются, — я сейчас тебя обниму.

И, пока Шань пытается понять, какого вообще хрена, делаю шаг вперёд. Медленно обхватываю его за плечи — он же боится резких движений, — прижимаю к себе. Ошарашенный Мо давится вдохом.

— Отпусти, — цедит он сквозь зубы, но даже не пытается меня оттолкнуть, замер, бессильно опустив руки. Его дыхание сбивается, и мы стоим так близко, так тесно, что приходится чередовать: его вздох — мой — его — в одном ритме, глубже, спокойнее…

— Ты же на самом деле не хочешь, чтобы я тебя отпускал.

— А чего я, по-твоему, хочу?

Мо спрашивает так, словно действительно не знает ответа, но очень в нём нуждается, и я усмехаюсь.

— Этого… — веду руками по спине… — этого… — касаюсь губами шеи… — этого… — целую у края ворота, осторожно, почти невесомо — пожалуйста, разреши мне, разреши _себе_ , — и Мо расслабляется в моих руках, запрокидывает голову, подставляя шею…

Ох, Рыжик. Это ведь даже не разрешение — это откровенная просьба?..

Когда я стягиваю с него кофту, он послушно ведёт плечами. Футболку стаскивает сам, одним рывком, недовольно дёргает мою — «ну, сними!». Он сам тянет меня к постели, сам толкает на неё, сам падает рядом. Раздеваясь, мы путаемся в руках и ногах, торопимся и, кажется, сами не замечаем, как остаёмся полностью обнажёнными. Я сразу притягиваю нетерпеливо ёрзающего, распалённого Мо к себе, и он закидывает на меня ногу, чтобы как можно ближе, чтобы, всхлипнув, прижаться, потереться — и окончательно свести меня с ума…

— Шань… — голос срывается; остатков контроля едва хватает, чтобы спросить: — Я хочу тебя трахнуть… Можно?

— Ха-а…

Рыжий, простонав, выгибается, и это такое «да!», что я инстинктивно подминаю его под себя. А он так возбуждён, что даже не сопротивляется, только вскрикивает, сжимает свой член — и сразу убирает руку, зажмуриваясь и вцепляясь мне в плечи. О да, мы оба могли бы кончить прямо сейчас, я сам едва сдерживаюсь, но никак не могу им насытиться. Хочется продлить удовольствие, изучить его тело, узнать, где ему приятнее всего, каждую царапину, каждую ссадину залечить — и больше никогда и никому не дать к нему прикоснуться…

— Ну, давай уже… Хватит меня облизывать!..

Розовый сосок твердеет, когда я прикасаюсь к нему кончиком языка, и Мо судорожно вцепляется мне в волосы. Он опять шипит, ядом плюётся, но дотронешься, и видно, что ласки ему всё-таки хочется. Такой чувствительный, такой отзывчивый, искренний… Его первый раз должен был быть не таким. Я мудак. Я не должен был брать его сзади, я должен был смотреть на него, ловить каждую эмоцию, каждый вздох…

— Шань, посмотри на меня.

Он открывает глаза, и меня опаляет жаром. Член коротко дёргается, влажной от смазки головкой касаясь живота, терпеть больше нет сил, и я провожу пальцами по его шершавым, искусанным губам, надавливаю, упираюсь в зубы. Шань размыкает их нехотя, медленно; я целую его куда-то в висок, потом в щёку — _ну же, позволь, прошу тебя…_ — и пальцы уже скользят по тёплому, напряжённому языку: Мо пытается вытолкать их изо рта, когда я несдержанно просовываю глубже. Слишком резко? Прости, Рыжик, я не хотел тебя напугать…

— Больно не будет. Я аккуратно, — шепчу, пытаясь успокоить его, потому что правда боюсь причинить боль. И Мо, кажется, это чувствует: наконец доверяется мне, облизывает пальцы старательно, не сопротивляясь, а потом, обняв меня, бесстыдно раздвигает ноги. Чёрт подери, как же я хочу _в него_ …

Надрывная трель телефона, кажется, простреливает мне виски. Мо прикусывает мои пальцы.

— Эй, тише, — морщась от резкой боли, шепчу ему, — ти-и-ише. Не обращай внимания… — и глажу по жёстким волосам, приникаю к шее. К чёрту всех, плевать, кто звонит, когда у меня тут _такое_ , вот и телефон наконец затыкается…

Чтобы сразу же снова начать звонить. Да кому я, блядь, понадобился так не вовремя!

— Возьми трубку, — Шань приподнимается на локтях, пытаясь выползти из-под меня, — вдруг что-то срочное, — и на продолжение, по крайней мере, прямо сейчас, он явно не настроен.

Вздохнув, скатываюсь с него и беру телефон. На экране — незнакомый номер. Мо заглядывает через плечо.

— Кто это?

— Понятия не имею.

— Ответь, — повторяет он, натягивая на себя одеяло. Ладно, хоть с кровати не свалил, уже хорошо…

Однако делать нечего. Телефон надрывается, и я, чудом уговаривая себя не слать сразу нахуй, отвечаю:

— Да.

— О, привет, Тянь! Ты так и не перезвонил, вот я и решила…

Голос на том конце трубки заставляет меня нахмуриться. Он женский и, кажется, незнакомый…

Хотя нет. Стоп.

— А, да-а… Привет, Лэй, — перебиваю я девушку, на автомате растягивая губы в улыбке, — я сейчас… эм… немного занят, потом перезвоню, — говорю, но чувствуя, как кровать за спиной прогибается, оборачиваюсь…

И сбрасываю вызов, не попрощавшись. Мо, уже в белье, стоя натягивает штаны. От кровати он отошёл как можно дальше, к стене.

— Шань?

Рыжий не обращает на меня внимания. 

— Эй, в чём дело?

Молчит. Смотрит в пол. От повисшей между нами неловкости тишина, кажется, звенит, а я трусы свои не могу найти, и штаны натягиваю прямо так, на голое тело. Возбуждение пропадает окончательно — зато голова начинает работать.

— Ты из-за Лэй? Послушай, ну это совсем смешно, — говорю я, подходя к Шаню, хотя лично мне смеяться не хочется. — Ты же понимаешь, что она просто…

Мо отступает с видом побитой собаки.

— Да-да, можешь не продолжать, я заранее знаю, что ты сейчас скажешь. И нет, эта… Лэй тут совершенно ни при чём, — проговаривает он ровно, на одном дыхании, хватает кофту с пола, идёт — бежит! — к выходу.

Догоняю его уже у двери.

— Мо, ты всё не так понял, — звучит слишком банально, слишком никак и ни о чём, но что ещё я могу сказать? Что, блядь, вообще в таких случаях говорят?!

— Ну конечно я не понял, я же такой тупой… — Шань всё ещё говорит тихо и непривычно спокойно. — Знаешь что, Тянь. Мне глубоко похуй, что там у тебя и с кем, я это понимать вообще не собираюсь. А ухожу сейчас просто… просто потому что _не хочу_. — Он отворачивается, тянется к дверной ручке…

— Так, я тебя не отпускал.

А я начинаю злиться — не на Мо, на эту мудацкую ситуацию! Руки сами хватают Рыжего за футболку, разворачивают, тянут к себе, и он пытается вырваться, пытается меня оттолкнуть… 

Да что же он такой упёртый?!

— Выслушай меня, я сказал!!! — кричу, вцепляясь в перекошенный ворот, сжимаю тонкую ткань, дёргаю на себя…

Треск рвущихся швов мгновенно приводит меня в чувство.

— Ну вот. Ещё одна футболка испорчена. — Рыжий, в один миг словно потухший, опускает голову, опускает плечи, опускает руки… — Мама расстроится…

И в его безразличном голосе наконец прорываются эмоции. Всего на мгновение: обида, горечь, разочарование, чувство вины; злости нет — и от этого мне совсем плохо. Так плохо, что я отпускаю его и замираю нелепо, с поднятыми руками, с раскрытым ртом…

А Шань, освободившись, уходит. Даже не хлопнув дверью.


	5. Плохая идея

…семь… восемь… де…

Да пошло оно всё!

До темноты в глазах желанный вдох получается хриплым, натужным. Выдох — резкий, и сразу сипло, большим глотком, расправить лёгкие… Идея выровнять дыхание, подстроить его под неспешный мысленный пересчёт, летит к чёрту — я так скорее задохнусь нахрен, чем успокоюсь!

И стоило так нестись? С чего я вообще взял, что Тянь кинется за мной? Делать ему больше нечего. Лэй, вон, перезвонить, например…

Так. Меня это не касается. Значит, нечего об этом думать.

Узкий проулок, в котором я пытаюсь спрятаться, вряд ли когда-нибудь видел солнце; стена под ладонью холодная и шершавая. Можно врезать по ней кулаком, наотмашь, чтобы ничего не сломать, но стесать костяшки, увести чувства в боль… и почему-то не получается. Сил нет. Злости нет. Хочется только лбом в неё упереться, закрыть глаза, и чтобы никто, пожалуйста, меня не трогал…

Трогают. Взглядами впиваются в спину. Проходят мимо, притормаживают, пялятся. Ну что вы тут интересного нашли? Ждёте, когда у меня сердце всё-таки выпрыгнет из груди?

Не дождётесь. Я сейчас… хаа… сейчас отдышусь…

Закрыв глаза, взглядом встречаюсь с Тянем — а он улыбается… Горло сжимает спазмом; насмешливо, вскользь брошенное «не то, что ты подумал» то ли в мыслях звучит, то ли наяву опять слышится. Ха! Подумал… Я в тот момент вообще не думал. Просто почувствовал: больно и стыдно, что позволил себе…

Позволил вести себя как идиот. Почему рядом с Хэ Тянем я постоянно… такой? Нет, не то чтобы я по жизни был образцом благоразумия, но рядом с ним мне будто мозги напрочь отшибает. Или мне что, достаточно всего лишь каких-то жалких объятий, чтобы поплыть?

Да чёрта с два я позволил бы обнять себя кому-то, кроме него…

И об этом тоже лучше теперь не думать.

Оттолкнувшись от стены, выхожу на свет. Являю, так сказать, лицо миру. А мир при взгляде на меня морщится, каждым прохожим укоризненно смотрит. Ещё бы: взмыленный весь, в порванной футболке, я выгляжу, наверное, как настоящий отброс.

Хотя почему как? Так и есть. Вот и обращаются со мной так же… Ну а что? Раз я придурок, который только огрызаться и стелиться под более сильного способен, значит вот так — снисходительно, не заморачиваясь — со мной и надо? Может, Хэ того и хотел? Я же на всякое там… _большее_ не способен. Могу приготовить пожрать — за деньги. Могу подрочить — в качестве ответной услуги за дрочку. Со мной, наверное, удобно, на таких-то условиях. Всё чётко и понятно.

Только мне не понятно ничего. Ни почему я действительно старался, когда готовил ему, ни почему позволил ему сегодня… нет, сам хотел с ним… хотел его…

Но быть просто одним из многих — не хотел.

Толпа густеет на переходе, и я отползаю в сторону. Мне бы сейчас очки тёмные на пол-лица и маску на вторые пол-. Все бы сразу понимали — больной. И дурак, судя по всему — в солнечных очках под такими тучами расхаживать.

Смешно, конечно. Потому что недалеко от правды: только на всю голову больной придурок мог сначала наорать, потом затащить в постель, а потом позорно сбежать, не сумев выдавить из себя хоть какое-нибудь объяснение. Хэ наверняка так и думает. Если не ещё хуже… Решит ещё, что я на него серьёзно запал!

А я нет. Не запал. На его тёплые ладони, жаркие взгляды. На то, как он закидывает руку мне на плечо — при всех, не стесняясь, не сторонясь. На то, что он защищал меня. На его, ну надо же, доброту. На ту нелепую встречу утром у моего дома. На «я волнуюсь», на «очень вкусно», на «ты мне нужен, Мо» — и на его желание пробиться ко мне через все «не хочу-отвали-убери руку», такое яркое, сильное, будто я и правда этого стою…

На всё это не запал. Нет.

Так что нечего думать о Хэ. Пошёл он…

 

…В маленьком магазинчике темно и душно; пахнет пылью. Отдел с алкоголем прямо тут, у входа, ровные ряды бутылок поблёскивают в свете ламп. Обычно я прохожу мимо них быстро, не оглядываясь. Ну его нахрен. Даже когда в компании, крутящейся вокруг Змея, устраивали попойки, я в них не участвовал. Только смотрел, как напиваются все вокруг, и думал: я — никогда. И старался поскорее свалить домой.

Потому что я видел, что может сделать алкоголь. Видел, как он превращает уважаемого человека в отупелое ничтожество, способное упрямо продолжать проигрываться в карты, разгромить полквартиры в поисках спрятанных от него последних денег, поднять руку на жену и сына… Я смотрел на бутылки, на стаканы-рюмки-бокалы, на буйствующую толпу — и уходил, и обещал себе, что ни-ког-да. Ни за что. Что бы ни случилось.

А теперь стою, пялюсь на дешёвое пойло и думаю: может, это действительно хоть как-то, хоть ненадолго помогает?

Не знаю, не знаю, не знаю! Пальцами зарываюсь в волосы, потом — по шее, потрогать пластырь, удержаться и не содрать… И ведь не то чтобы произошло что-то из ряда вон выходящее. Ну, возникло лёгкое недопонимание между двумя… парнями. Подумаешь. Бывает. И совсем непонятно, почему так хреново, откуда этот позорный стыд, ненависть к себе, почему хочется, чтобы все мысли вон, чтобы всё сдохло, вытравилось этиловым спиртом, хотя бы на время…

Терять мне всё равно нечего. Да, на пару дней показалось, что что-то есть… такое, что я ещё могу потерять. Ну, раз я вроде как нравлюсь Хэ. Он-то точно на что попало не повёлся бы. Но раз я нужен ему, только чтобы разбавить череду миленьких девочек… Странно, конечно, ну что ж. Тем, кто питается в дорогих ресторанах, иногда хочется навернуть дешёвой лапши.

Жирная муха врезается мне в щёку и с жужжанием взвивает к потолку; продавец на кассе громко листает журнал. Гудят лампы. И в голове звенит… Пьяница из меня, конечно, никудышный. Неопытный. Вот что это вообще? Чего ожидать от той, зелёной с чёрной этикеткой, бутылки? А от этой, прозрачной с красной? От мутной, с коротким горлышком?..

Ладно. По крайней мере, я вижу цены.

Сажусь на корточки, скрываясь за полками с какими-то консервами. Рюкзак ставлю на пол. Мелочь в боковом кармашке — на проезд, её не трогать. Но я на неё и не рассчитывал. У меня же есть кошелёк той старушки! Напиться на украденные деньги — отличный штрих, именно им и нужно закончить этот день. Хорошо, что не истратил их раньше…

Но рука немеет, когда я касаюсь кошелька. Он оранжевый, тёплый, потёртый слегка, а сшит криво, толстыми нитками. Такой не купишь в магазине, наверное, какая-нибудь внучка сделала и подарила. Это всё чушь, конечно, это совсем не важно, важно, что внутри мелочь позвякивает, хрустят купюры, потяни за замочек — и вот они, деньги, бери и трать хоть на зелёную с чёрной, хоть на прозрачную с красной…

И нет. Не могу… Ну не могу же! Да какого ж хрена я такой слабак?!

Швыряю кошелёк обратно на дно рюкзака. Прикрываю тощими мятыми тетрадями без ставших самолётами листов, учебниками, в которые давно не заглядывал, глубже, дальше от меня, пусть потеряется совсем, чтобы будто и не было его!..

Телефон вибрирует коротко и внезапно — я вздрагиваю. Пугаюсь, что звонит мама, что ей что-то вдруг понадобилось, и мне придётся вернуться домой, но на экране пять пропущенных и смс от, ну надо же, Хэ: «Да возьми ты трубку!!!»

Ага. Давай. Поори на меня ещё.

Ставлю на беззвучный. Продавец провожает меня подозрительным взглядом, когда я иду к выходу, косится на болтающийся за спиной рюкзак, но ничего не говорит. Вид у меня, наверное, такой. Необщительный.

На улице темно для такого времени, ветрено и холодно что-то… Погода совсем портится. Может, всё-таки домой? Хотя нет. От ветра и холода можно спрятаться под кофтой, в темноте можно спрятаться самому, а вот от себя дома, в одиночестве, спрятаться не получится. Чтобы провернуть такой фокус нужно основательно надраться.

Так что я знаю, куда. Знаю, где взять деньги. Тут близко: всего три станции на подземке, а если по земле, дворами — ещё быстрее. И я иду, толкаясь, отплёвываясь и огрызаясь, собирая на себя гневные окрики. Шпана, придурок, куда родители смотрят… Ничего нового, всё моё, родное. Привычное.

А то, расслабился, блядь, посмотрите!

Знай своё место, Мо Гуань Шань.

 

…Возле нужного дома решительность куда-то пропадает. Застреваю на подъездной дорожке; идея прийти сюда с каждой секундой кажется всё более идиотской, и спасает её только то, что это — мой единственный вариант.

Камушки на дороге мелкие и пылью пачкают пальцы. Я сижу на корточках, рассматриваю их, собираю сначала белые, потом серые, потом чёрные… Вместе с ними набираюсь смелости. Морально готовлюсь к тому, что ещё один человек сейчас доступно покажет, как сильно я ему, в общем-то, нахрен не сдался…

— Ну и что ты здесь ошиваешься?

Знакомый спокойный голос раздаётся за спиной, когда очередная охапка гравия перестаёт помещаться в руке, и я, кажется, рад его слышать. Даже не хмурюсь — оборачиваюсь, лишь сжав губы в нитку.

— Привет, Шэ Ли.

— Ты собрался кидать камушки мне в окно? Очень романтично… Всё-таки решился позвать на свидание?

Он стоит за забором, упирается лбом в толстые кованые прутья. Только руку ко мне просовывает и пальцем так, мол, подойди. Ухмыляется, и как всегда, когда он делает это, приближаться к нему не хочется, но я всё же подхожу; опомнившись, разжимаю пальцы — гравий сыплется в траву — и вытираю ладонь о штаны.

Змей смотрит мне в глаза, не моргая. Потом ниже, протягивает руку…

— У тебя засос, — говорит, коснувшись указательным моей шеи.

И в этом месте, слева, над ключицей, сразу становится горячо. Будто к коже снова прижимаются сухие, шершавые губы Хэ; жар разливается по лицу, опускается на шею, а взгляд Шэ Ли скользит вдоль ворота и чувствуется как холодный, тонкий язычок змеи. Он словно пробует меня на вкус, в совсем не приятном смысле, и я закутываюсь в кофту, хочу застегнуть её до конца…

Шэ Ли не позволяет. Он медленно тянет замок вниз, опять с насмешливой улыбочкой на губах, и я только руки опускаю, уговаривая себя: не дёргайся.

— Кто тебя так потрепал? — а вот в голосе Змея насмешки нет; от прикосновения холодных пальцев к шее пробивает дрожь. — Твой дружок? Поссорились, голубки?

Кулаки сжимаются сами собой. Я смотрю на его браслет — часть бусин всегда скрыта за запястьем, и мне, наверное, никогда не узнать, сколько их там на самом деле. Досчитываю до девяти… и всё равно хочется ему врезать. Хорошо, что я давно убедился: драться с Шэ Ли — заведомо проигрышная затея.

Плохо, что я убедился в этом на своей шкуре.

В первую же свою попытку на кулаках объяснить Змею, что нехуй так высокомерно на меня смотреть, я узнал: у него отсутствует чувство самосохранения. О чувстве сохранения противника и речи не идёт — Ли знает, что даже если он кого-нибудь прибьёт, семейка его отмажет. И все, его окружающие, это знают.

А Хэ всё равно на него полез…

Да что такое! Не думать о нём, ну пожалуйста…

— Если ты пришёл, чтобы загадочно молчать, то у меня нет на это времени. — Змей шепчет — шипит — устало. Вздыхает, медленно прикрывая глаза, отталкивается от забора…

Я хватаю его за футболку.

— Нет! — говорю; тише: — Подожди. Я… эм… — и совсем тихо выпаливаю: — Шэ Ли, одолжи мне денег. Я отработаю.

Змей прищуривается: он, кажется, удивлён. Медленно разжимает мои пальцы, отбирает край футболки, наклоняет голову. Зябко передёргивает плечами — надо же, мёрзнет, а я иногда забываю, что он теплокровное существо — и спрашивает серьёзно:

— Сколько?

Порыв ветра почти заглушает этот вопрос и швыряет мне в лицо пыль. Брови сами собой сходятся к переносице. А сколько? Самое дешёвое пойло в том магазинчике, запрятанное в угол на нижней полке, стоило десятку. Но бутылки были какие-то маленькие…

— Двадцать юаней, — неуверенно отвечаю я.

Шэ Ли криво усмехается.

— Зачем тебе? — спрашивает он, снова прижимаясь лбом к забору. Как голодное животное в зоопарке. Только в клетке почему-то ощущаю себя я. — На мороженое не хватает?

— Напиться хочу.

— Напиться на двадцать юаней? Ха, а ты отчаянный парень.

И снова эта насмешка… Да что с Шэ Ли такое? Обычно он не сильно горит желанием поболтать со мной, говорит только по делу, и как раз это мне в нём и нравится.

А сегодня…

Сегодня он ещё более непонятный, чем обычно. Смотрит с интересом, говорит лишнее и как будто не спешит от меня отделаться. Или, может, просто не верит, что я долг верну?

Если так, то его понять можно…

— Ладно. Забей, — смиренно отмахиваюсь я. И уже разворачиваюсь, но не успеваю сделать и шага, как меня с силой дёргает назад. Пальцы сжимают воздух, а я только зажмуриваюсь, потому что сейчас будет больно, сейчас точно приложусь затылком о железные прутья…

Затылком падаю на что-то тёплое и мягкое.

— Бум, — лениво бормочет Шэ Ли, отпуская меня. Его ладонь, пройдясь по ёжику волос, соскальзывает по шее вниз и сползает мне на плечо; пальцы сжимаются. — Стоять.

Голос звучит недовольно, и перечить не хочется.

Когда Змей уходит, я так и остаюсь стоять, впечатанный спиной в холодные прутья. В груди что-то тревожно ворочается. Шэ Ли не должен был обращать внимание на засос — мало ли кто мне его поставил; на порванную футболку — мало ли где я её порвал; и на меня в принципе. Он должен был дать мне деньги, сказать, что вернуть надо с процентами, и забыть о моём существовании до момента, пока я ему не понадоблюсь. «Поссорились, голубки…» Ему-то какое дело?

Но разобраться в мотивах Змея я не успеваю. Услышав шаги за спиной, оборачиваюсь — и хмурюсь. Шэ Ли накинул куртку; в руке у него бутылка чего-то явно дороже двадцати юаней.

— Держи, — говорит он, протягивая её мне.

Я качаю головой.

— Я за это не расплачусь, — и даже на полшага назад отхожу. Шэ Ли нетерпеливо дёргает кистью.

— Бери. Угощаю, — бросает нетерпеливо и, когда я всё-таки забираю бутылку, добавляет: — И отойди в сторону.

Как только я отхожу, становится ясно — помимо всех остальных странностей, Шэ Ли сегодня, видимо, ещё и не в настроении ходить через ворота. В два шага разбежавшись, он цепляется за узорную окантовку забора и перемахивает через него.

— А теперь пойдём, — говорит, выпрямившись передо мной.

И, не оборачиваясь, уходит вперёд.

 

…Идём мы долго. Сначала по прямой, потом направо, потом Шэ Ли сворачивает на узкую лестницу, вниз, снова направо, и ещё раз. Он идёт молча, совсем не торопясь, впереди, я — следом, в паре шагов. Считаю ступени; запоздало думаю, что зря, наверное, к нему пришёл…

— Стоп. — Шэ Ли касается пальцем моего лба, и я, чуть не споткнувшись, отступаю на шаг.

Змей садится на низкую деревянную скамейку, ровно посередине.

— Можешь начинать, — говорит, похлопывая по месту рядом с собой.

Я сажусь на самый край, но это всё равно лишь чуть дальше его ладони. Неуютно… Странное место, будто упал на дно бетонного колодца. С двух сторон густые кусты и стены, с третьей — ржавая трансформаторная будка и крутая лестница, впереди — стена, расписанная граффити: осыпающийся вместе со штукатуркой пляж, море, солнце… Где-то над нами, в вышине, воет ветер, шумит в кронах софор, а здесь, внизу, тихо. Даже слишком — молчу я, молчит Шэ Ли. Он смотрит вверх, замер, и только размеренно постукивает пальцами по выкрашенным тёмным лаком доскам. Непонятный жест. Нервный и спокойный одновременно.

Мне неспокойно. Глубокий вдох комом застревает в горле. В замкнутом пространстве снова наваливает духота, будто нарисованное солнце и правда палит. Бутылка быстро нагревается под моими пальцами; то, что внутри, кажется, тоже тёплое. Этикетка… вроде бы это французский? Среди всего непонятного разобрать получается лишь число «40» — это, наверное, значит, что напьюсь я быстро.

И, да, Змей прав. Пора бы уже начать.

С крышкой и пробкой я расправляюсь в несколько секунд, а потом долго пялюсь на горлышко. Пить со Змеем из одной бутылки не хочется — он, может, вообще ядовитый, не зря же ему дали такое прозвище? — но когда я всё же перебарываю себя и протягиваю её, Шэ Ли качает головой.

— Нет, — отвечает, даже не глядя на меня, — я не буду.

Становится ещё неуютнее: раз не будет, зачем сидит тут со мной?

— Если что, я, в общем-то, в компании не нуждаюсь…

— Прогоняешь?

Шэ Ли наконец оборачивается. Он странно выглядит в сумерках, будто кто-то прибавил контрастность — слишком белые волосы, слишком жёлтые глаза на фоне смуглой кожи… и всё это слишком близко.

Поэтому теперь отворачиваюсь я. Очень хочется ответить «да, прогоняю», но, конечно, нельзя, и я затыкаю себе рот бутылкой. Первый глоток застревает в горле и чуть не проливается носом. Жжёт, и совсем не вкусно… так и должно быть? Ещё и Змей не моргая следит за каждым моим движением, и я чуть не давлюсь, на глаза наворачиваются слёзы, но всё же глотаю.

И в тот же момент он начинает говорить:

— Мы, помнится, в прошлый раз не закончили…

Ветер осыпает нас листьями. Я зажмуриваюсь; второй глоток идёт легче.

— …я так и не услышал от тебя ответа.

Ладони становятся влажными. С прошлого нашего разговора прошло достаточно времени, чтобы найти кого-нибудь на ту работёнку. Зачем ему именно я?!

Вопрос, наверное, читается у меня во взгляде. По крайней мере, как только я открываю глаза, Змей ловит его и наклоняется ближе.

— Ты шуганный, ты не попадёшься, — говорит он. — Как раз для тебя работка, и не пыльная, не кровавая. Отдохнёшь от синяков. — В его голосе звучит чуть ли не забота, и мне очень хочется уйти. Потому что я уже знаю, чем оборачивается забота этого человека.

— Мне бы лучше пыльную, Шэ Ли. И синяки.

— Самому не надоело морды бить за копейки?

— Нет.

Змей усмехается, и я делаю ещё глоток. Кажется, становится холоднее — быстро замерзает горлышко бутылки. А мне жарко. Настолько, что я расстёгиваю кофту, наплевав на засос, на порванную футболку, на то, что Шэ Ли опять на них пялится.

Вернее, нет. Не так. Он оценивающе, задумчиво их разглядывает.

— На это любой идиот годится, — продолжает, снова подняв взгляд на моё лицо. — У нас таких бугаёв много. А ты умный.

— Издеваешься?

— Нет. Смышлёный. А вот в драке уступаешь — хлипкий больно. Тощий. — Змей на секунду замолкает, и вдруг продолжает тише, совсем шёпотом: — Мне на тебя смотреть больно после каждой потасовки.

Он улыбается, и вот на это точно больно смотреть. Отворачиваюсь… Зря я сюда пришёл. Понятия не имею, что происходит, но точно что-то ненормальное. А Шэ Ли придвигается ближе: и без того небольшое пространство начинает казаться ещё теснее.

— Жалко, потому что ты мне нравишься, — поясняет он, дёргая меня за рукав.

— Нравлюсь? — я поворачиваюсь и шумно сглатываю. Спохватившись, глотаю — ещё порцию явно слишком дорогого для такого отвратного вкуса пойла. Чувство такое, словно заставляю себя выпить лекарство.

— Да, нравишься, — как ни в чём не бывало продолжает Змей. — Ты как будто в любой момент готов броситься в самое пекло. Отчаянный… Жалко будет, если однажды кто-нибудь проломит тебе голову.

— А если я попаду в тюрьму, значит, не жалко?

— Хм… А ты не попадайся.

Закинув руку на спинку скамейки, Шэ Ли закуривает. Сладкий вишнёвый запах его сигарет забивает ноздри, во рту привкус каких-то пряностей, и от всего этого вместе тошнит. Не попадаться… Наверное, я действительно это могу; наверное, это действительно легче, чем бить морды. Вот только…

Вот только Тянь такое точно не одобрил бы, да?..

Злость охватывает внезапно. Не на Хэ — на себя. Он-то ни в чём не виноват, он же сразу сказал мне: ничего не значит, гормоны, только постель, — а я…

А я размечтался.

Жадный, до кашля, глоток ощутимо проваливается в пустой желудок. Ну конечно, привет, Хэ, чтоб тебя, Тянь… Я идиот, если надеялся, что рядом с Шэ Ли перестану о тебе думать. Нет, я обязательно перестану, но, может, не сегодня, может, потом…

Просто не верится, что прошло всего несколько часов с момента, когда мы с ним играли в баскетбол. Когда он смотрел на меня так, что я чуть не забыл, зачем мы вообще стоим на этом поле, чуть не забыл, что за нами наблюдают. И о том, что это Хэ-ёбаный-Тянь, со всеми прилагающимися к этому осложнениями: наплевав на приличия, дрочить в кинотеатре — в стиле Хэ; наплевав на здравый смысл, упрямо тащить кого-то вроде меня к себе домой — в стиле Хэ; наплевав на меня, любезничать с очередной-чёрт-подери-мне-её-даже-жалко — о да, в его грёбаном стиле…

…обнимать бережно, но крепко, долго, исступлённо гладить, ласкать так ошеломляюще, потрясающе чутко, что кружится голова, что на глаза наворачиваются слёзы — не в его стиле. Я такого не ожидал — и потому оказался беззащитен. Просто не успел выпустить шипы. И даже когда он совсем обнаглел, засунул пальцы мне в рот — покорно сдался. И надеялся: будет не так, как в первый раз, Тянь не будет таким… Тянем. Куда-то исчезло смущение; я представлял, как он скользнёт в меня пальцем, потом вторым, разведёт их внутри, растягивая, подготавливая. И пусть даже сначала будет больно, я потерплю, потому что он сделает _это_ — и на этот раз я не испугаюсь, я скрещу ноги у него на пояснице, притяну его к себе, обниму изо всех сил, и мне будет хорошо, хорошо, хорошо… _нам_ будет хорошо…

— Эй! — Боль, жгуче полоснувшая по загривку, отзывается дрожью во всём теле. — Ты чего? — и я вскакиваю. Мир странно накреняется.

— Ты мне так и не ответил, — говорит Шэ Ли. Одной рукой он держит меня за край кофты, тянет обратно, на скамейку, во второй — содранный с моей шеи пластырь. Я прижимаю ладонь к ссадине на выпирающих позвонках, краем мысли вспоминаю, как в последней драке меня совсем не ласково приложили о стену, и только потом замечаю, что уже совсем стемнело. На землю ярко просыпаются искры — Змей тушит бычок о край скамейки.

Спасибо, что не об меня…

— Ты не ответил, — повторяет он.

И я, ну… я, кажется, киваю.

Несколько секунд Змей молча сверлит меня взглядом.

— Ага, — бросает он потом, щёлкая зажигалкой; взблёскивают кольца на среднем и безымянном, — ага… А что твой дружок? Хэ Тянь. Он не будет против? Мне, знаешь ли, с разбитым носом не понравилось ходить…

— При чём тут Хэ Тянь? — перебиваю я. Спохватившись, добавляю: — И он мне не дружок.

Но Шэ Ли только усмехается:

— Он явно считает иначе.

— А ты так хорошо понимаешь, что он там считает?

— Хм-м… Думаю, да. — Он задумчиво кивает, пальцами отбивает рваный ритм по спинке скамейки, прямо за моей шеей, и я невольно вжимаю голову в плечи. — Ведь мы с Хэ Тянем не так уж и отличаемся.

— В к-каком ещё смысле?

Над нами зажигается фонарь. Мигает пару раз, гудит, медленно разгораясь. Вокруг лампочки сразу начинает виться мотылёк.

Голос Шэ Ли звучит глухо и вкрадчиво:

— Ты вообще много знаешь о нём? О его… семье, связях?

Под его жёлтым взглядом я вспоминаю о бутылке. Делаю глоток — необходимые пара секунд, чтобы придумать ответ. Что я знаю… Да целое нихрена. Нет, я в курсе, что Хэ Тянь — богатенький мажорчик, всеобщий любимец, примерный ученик и способный спортсмен. Но это, пожалуй, о нём знает каждый.

О! Зато не каждый знает о тех парнях, с которыми я видел его тогда, в городе. Тянь обещал зашить мне рот проволокой, если вздумаю о них болтать — на шутку это не было похоже совершенно. И выглядели они так, что как только я увидел их, сразу понял: так выглядят неприятности. А мне не нужны неприятности.

И Хэ я их, несмотря на всё наше… недопонимание, доставлять не хочу.

— Ничего не знаю. С чего бы мне, — ответ, как мне кажется, получается вполне искренним.

— Да? Мне казалось, ты довольно близко к нему подобрался, — но Шэ Ли мне явно не верит. Он подсаживается ближе, наклоняется к моему лицу, шепчет: — Ну же, скажи на ушко: что ты знаешь о Хэ Тяне, Мо?

Фонарь некрасиво подсвечивает его лицо — резкие тени делают Змея старше.

Страшнее.

— Ты странно себя ведёшь. — Я пытаюсь отстраниться, но Шэ Ли щёлкает пальцами у меня над ухом, и замираю.

— Странно, значит… — тянет он. — Хэ ведёт себя с тобой по-другому? — и сразу, не дожидаясь ответа: — А ты чего совсем не пьёшь? Давай я тебе помогу.

— Какого!..

Возразить ничего не успеваю. Шэ Ли отбирает у меня бутылку, подносит к моим губам, прижимает холодным горлышком. Увернуться не получается — ледяными пальцами он обхватывает мой затылок, вцепляется в волосы, тянет, и я запрокидываю голову, нелепо взмахивая руками. Отталкивать Змея страшно, и сладко-горькая жидкость льётся мне в рот, стекает по губам, по шее, на кофту, ворот намокает и становится противно-холодным, а я глотаю спешно, залпом…

— Вот, так дело быстрее пойдёт. — Шэ Ли отпускает меня, только когда я захожусь кашлем. Горло горит от влитого в него алкоголя. — Эй, куда собрался?

— Мне надо отлить. За ручку отведёшь? — свой голос, грубый и обвиняюще-обиженный, я слышу будто со стороны; Шэ Ли со своей стороны просто обязан мне за такой тон врезать. Но он только вздыхает. И даже убирает руку с моего плеча.

Когда я встаю, Змей снова закуривает: сладкий дым плотным облаком тянется за мной. Пахнет вокруг только травой и вишней — надо же, такой укромный угол, и не зассан. Наверное, эту скамейку облюбовали не алкоголики, а влюблённые парочки.

Может, и Шэ Ли сюда кого-нибудь приводил?

Представить Шэ Ли любовно воркующим с кем-нибудь не получается: он представляется только маньяком, затащившим сюда очередную жертву… Земля под ногами раскачивается, и каждый шаг приходится контролировать. Да-а, кажется, «лекарство» начало действовать. Вот только я не чувствую никакого трепета от осознания того, что в первый раз напился, не кажусь себе взрослым, крутым или ещё что-то в этом роде. Меня просто клонит в сон, и мысли путаются, и не хочется возвращаться к Шэ Ли, а хочется к Тяню, в его квартиру, возиться с едой, под его взгляд. Когда он присматривает, не страшно…

Видимо, лекарство совсем не помогает. Мне достались только побочные эффекты.

Значит, и смысла продолжать приём нет.

— Шэ Ли, слушай, мне, наверное, хватит…

Вернувшись, я застаю Змея с телефоном в руках. Залитый алкоголем мозг думает неохотно: что-то меня напрягает, что-то не так, но я успеваю убрать бутылку со своего места, сесть, покачать её в пальцах — ещё много осталось… — и только потом понимаю.

У Шэ Ли в руках мой телефон. А рядом — мой рюкзак. Расстёгнутый.

— Шэ Ли?

— Я хотел узнать время, — задумчиво тянет Змей и вдруг улыбается, мельком взглянув на меня, — а тут сколько непрочитанных смс…

— Что?.. Отдай!

Мы вскакиваем одновременно. Телефон Шэ Ли держит на вытянутой руке — не достать! — а другой хватает меня за плечо.

— Сядь, — говорит, — чего ты так разволновался? — и давит, давит, прижимает меня к скамейке.

В груди словно что-то обрывается.

— Догадываешься, от кого они? — продолжает Змей. — От того, кто тебе… хм-м… «не дружок» — так, кажется, ты сказал? Очень интересно…

— Шэ Ли. Не надо.

— А то что? — он поднимает брови, и я судорожно сглатываю. Сказать нечего. — Та-ак, что тут у нас… «Ты где?», «Где ты?», «Да где ты чтоб тебя черти драли?!», скука… О, смотри, а потом кое-что полюбопытнее.

Экран телефона подсвечивает лицо Шэ Ли холодным белым, и его кожа кажется непривычно бледной. Змей улыбается — улыба-а-ается, — медленно так растягивает губы, будто заставляет себя. Он всё ещё держит меня, вцепился до боли, хотя я уже не дёргаюсь. Сил почему-то вдруг нет. Только и могу, что безжизненно, едва слышно выдохнуть:

— Что там?

— Кхем, — Шэ Ли прочищает горло, как перед выступлением, но продолжает всё равно безразлично-отрешённым тоном: — «Шань, я понимаю, что ты подумал, но, поверь, с той девушкой…»

— Отдай телефон!!!

Крик теряется в вое ветра; сорванные порывом листья софор сыплются нам на головы. Один застревает в волосах Шэ Ли.

— Или вот ещё. — Он достаёт его, растирает в пальцах… — «Если ты отказываешься со мной разговаривать, я напишу тебе то, что хотел сказать. Шань, ты мне действительно нравишься…»

— Шэ Ли, пожалуйста…

— Тсс, — шипит на меня Змей, — перебивать невежливо. Так вот, «…нравишься. И это не какое-то постельное "нравишься", мне нравится даже просто обнимать тебя или на тебя смотреть…» — Он поднимает на меня взгляд: — Вау. И давно это с ним? Что же ты раньше не рассказал, мы могли бы извлечь из этого выгоду…

— Заткнись!!! — Я едва не захлёбываюсь яростью. Бутылку сжимаю так, что, кажется, сейчас сверну ей шею. — Прекрати! — и, извернувшись, слетаю со скамейки; звон битого стекла слышится словно издалека. — Даже не думай навредить ему!

От крика перехватывает дыхание, сердце бьётся в горле и душит. А Шэ Ли спокоен. Он рассматривает меня, наклонив голову, потом опускает взгляд на мою руку. Я тоже — и вижу то, что осталось от бутылки, горлышко с торчащими осколками. Рядом, на скамейке и на асфальте, лужа — она кажется чёрной, только бликует в свете фонаря битое стекло. Я смотрю на него, смаргиваю, снова смотрю на Змея — он стоит с моим телефоном, играючи прокручивает его в пальцах…

— И что же ты сделаешь, малыш Мо? — ухмыляется, подходя ближе. Мои пальцы словно окаменели — не разжать, не отпустить это острое, опасное, но я же не хочу, я же…

Холодная капля падает мне на кончик носа и разлетается брызгами. Дождь начинается несмело, тихо барабанит по листьям, прохладой касается моих горящих щёк — и у меня сами собой разжимаются пальцы. Горлышко звонко падает на асфальт.

— Ничего. Я ничего не сделаю.

Небо озаряется ярко-фиолетовой вспышкой, через пару секунд где-то далеко гремит гром. Тяжёлая капля падает мне за шиворот, стекает по спине, а у Шэ Ли закручиваются влажные волосы.

Он подходит ко мне, близко-близко, и роняет телефон в карман моих штанов.

— Свободен… — говорит, наклонившись к уху, — пока. Смотри не промокни.

И дождь, точно по его сигналу, начинает лить сильнее.

 

…Стоя под пластиковым козырьком, прислонившись к шершавой двери какого-то магазинчика, промокший до нитки и с разрядившимся телефоном в руках, я понимаю: мир меня точно ненавидит.

И что я, кажется, разделяю его чувства.

Молния прорезает небо под аккомпанемент грома — гроза бушует прямо над головой. Мокрая одежда облепила тело как вторая кожа, и пальцы мелко дрожат, когда я убираю телефон в рюкзак, и никак не успокоиться, всё мерещится по кругу: бутылка в руке — разжимаю пальцы — падает на асфальт — сжимаю — и снова ощущаю горячее стеклянное горлышко во вспотевшей ладони…

Страшно. В последний раз я чувствовал эту промозглую, тревожную вибрацию в груди, когда ударил камнем Чжаня Чжэнси. Тогда у меня тоже вдруг затряслись руки, пальцы сами разжались, дыхание перехватило. Моих «дружков» и след простыл, когда тёмные, красные капли пролились на асфальт, а я сначала не понял, что это, откуда они; когда понял — отшатнулся, но сразу бросился обратно, к Чжаню, всматривался ему в лицо, пытался зажать рану. Цзянь И оттолкнул меня с такой силой, что я не понял, почему Си вообще решил его защищать, и увёл Чжэнси. Рядом остался только Хэ. Он разглядывал меня так проницательно и пристально, что я, поймав этот его взгляд, принялся разглядывать свои окровавленные руки. И с места не мог сдвинуться…

Страшно.

Вдруг, если бы я что-то натворил, Хэ стал бы всегда смотреть на меня так же?

Ливень, всего в полуметре от меня, обрушивается на город стеной. Я делаю шаг вперёд — и сразу же отступаю обратно. Тяжело приваливаюсь к двери — перед глазами плывёт, движения получаются неловкими и размашистыми, а ещё тошнит, и желудок болит… Но мне надо в метро. Надо в метро, и плевать, что дождь, и плевать, что я там буду мокрый, пьяный и в рваной футболке, плевать на косые взгляды. Я ведь слышу, как в школе меня за глаза называют рыжим нищебродом — даже когда я чистый, сухой и футболку с утра погладил. И ничего.

А сегодня это будет более чем заслуженно.

Вот и отражение в витрине со мной совершенно согласно. Синяки под глазами, волосы прилипли ко лбу, взгляд мутный, и морщины между бровями глубокие, почти чёрные в резком свете фонаря. А если попытаться улыбнуться?..

Попытка растянуть губы заканчивается тем, что хочется разреветься. Громко и обиженно, как в детстве. Губы уродливо искривляются, скулы сводит — я будто пытаюсь оживить давно сломавшийся механизм. В фиолетово-белой вспышке молнии лицо выглядит бледным и неживым.

«Ты мне правда нравишься…»

За что, блядь? Хэ Тянь, ты ослеп?..

Громкое монотонное ш-ш-ш, напоминающее помехи на старых телевизорах, оглушает — уши будто заложило, и от этого ещё больше тошнит. Липкая, вязкая, приторно-пряная слюна обволакивает рот, плёнкой покрывает язык, и, нетвёрдо шагнув вперёд, я запрокидываю голову. Пью дождь — капли бьют по губам, щекам, языку, по закрытым векам… бьют сильно, хлёстко, но я терплю. Надо набрать побольше, опустить голову, проглотить — и снова. Хорошо…

Очередная вспышка заставляет вздрогнуть: темнота за веками краснеет, от неожиданности я давлюсь дождём, открываю глаза — и меня ослепляет дальним светом фар. Окатывает холодной водой; я отскакиваю, чуть не валясь с ног, на автомате показываю фак и сам не понимаю, что кричу — крик тонет в громе.

Водителю плевать. Водителю тепло и сухо. А по мне вода стекает ручьями, хлюпает в кедах, от холода зубы стучат и внезапно хочется курить. Горький дым, кажется, мог бы меня согреть… или так кажется, потому что он напоминает дыхание Хэ? С Хэ тепло, жарко: его руки горячие, губы горячие, и от каждого прикосновения так горячо в груди…

Только я всего этого не заслуживаю. Не заслуживаю, чтобы меня встречали, провожали, обнимали. Вот почему мне просто с Шэ Ли — он относится ко мне так, как нужно; его мнение обо мне ближе всего к верному. «Если отступишься, ты будешь просто жалок», — сказал он тогда. А я что? Я отступился. Более того — за меня заступились. Чжань — такой серьёзный и рассудительный; Цзянь — наш солнечный, мать его, лучик…

Цзянь И и Чжань Чжэнси. Интересно, что они сейчас делают? Уж точно не шляются под дождём по набережной, пьяные и растерянные, но, может, несмотря на то, что мы такие разные, я мог бы со всеми ними, ну… подружиться? Они спасли меня. Отмазали от вылета из школы. А Хэ… он дрался за меня с Шэ Ли, а теперь я его подставил, пусть не специально…

Ну почему всё так сложно? Почему от меня одни проблемы? Почему мне кажется, что всем было бы лучше, если бы меня не было?

Синяя табличка, белые буквы, здравствуй, метро, я до тебя дополз. Теперь двадцать минут позора — и я дома. Мама встретит меня на пороге, посмотрит удивлённо, сразу обхватит себя за плечи, как всегда, когда волнуется. А я скажу: мам, я напился. Да, как папа. Только папа чувствовал себя, кажется, сильным и смелым, а я слабый, и мне страшно.

И я опять тебя расстроил.

И футболка, мам, смотри, порвалась…

Останавливаюсь, покачнувшись. Мутит так, что хочется лечь прямо на асфальт; желудок точно выкручивается наизнанку. Нет, я не могу домой в таком виде, ну не могу же!..

Дождь заканчивается резко, будто кто-то там, в вышине, повернул выключатель. Город после ливня слишком яркий, в нём в два раза больше огней — настоящие и отражения на мокром асфальте, — их свет режет глаза, и я отворачиваюсь к реке. Она чёрная. Спокойная. Успокаивающая. Только слегка рябит от мелкой мороси. На той стороне мерцают зарницы.

Пахнет озоном. Я глубоко вдыхаю, отлепляя воротник от загривка — ссадину щиплет, — и пальцами провожу по шее. Кожа холодная, скользкая, как лягушачья, зато внутри у меня всё горит и что-то горячее течёт по щекам.

Надо остыть.

Отделяющие реку от дороги перила узкие и низкие, по пояс; перегибаться через них в моём состоянии — плохая идея, но когда мне в голову приходили хорошие? Балансировать едва получается — всё качается в глазах, или это я качаюсь?.. — но вода внизу такая притягательная, такая невозмутимая, что в эту тихую глубину невозможно не всматриваться. Она затягивает… А если упаду? Я умею плавать?

Не помню: в голове бардак. Желудок скручивает невыносимо жарким спазмом, и мне бы хоть ещё один холодный глоток… может, попить из реки? Спрыгнуть на бетонный откос, зачерпнуть горстью, а если сорвусь — какая разница, и так весь мокрый, да и там не глубоко, правда ведь, не глубоко?.. И на улице как раз темно, людей нет, машин нет, только рюкзак надо скинуть на асфальт — там телефон, жалко его, подарок на день рождения, — и можно залезать на перила… скользко! Чёрт, как же скользко, и пальцы онемели от холода, но надо спешить, спешить, пока никто не появился, не увидел меня и не отругал… а рюкзак? Вдруг вернусь, а его украли?

А я хочу возвращаться?..

В воде, безмолвной и чёрной, будет так спокойно…

Неожиданно-отчётливая мысль хватает за горло. Не даёт вдохнуть; мышцы сводит, в ушах звенит, гудит, всё громче, громче, и резкий окрик едва пробивается через низкий гул. Этот голос… он ведь мне слышится, да? Конечно слышится, он не может быть реальным, но я же слабак: я пытаюсь обернуться, пытаюсь поверить в него; нога срывается, пальцы скользят по холодному металлу, уцепиться не получается, не получается!..

И только руки, что обхватывают меня поперёк живота, не дают мне сорваться вниз.


	6. Смотри на меня

…Хэ держит меня крепко. Как вцепился ещё там, на набережной, так и не отпускает. Мне бы, конечно, наорать на него и скинуть эту тяжёлую руку с талии, но тогда я точно упаду. Дилемма: за всё это время — пока ловили такси, потом в машине, возле его дома, в лифте, и несколько шагов до квартиры, довольно долго, надо признать — я так и не решил, что хуже.

И Тянь совсем не помогает разобраться. Он непривычно молчалив, только обматерил меня, когда стаскивал с перил, да и то как-то устало и совсем не зло. И сейчас ни слова не пророняет. Его мокрые волосы задевают мой лоб, когда он наклоняется к двери: скрипит кожаная куртка, щёлкает замок, потом выключатель, снова куртка — и всё.

Гнетущая тишина.

— Это н-не из-за тебя, не… не подумай, — не выдержав, в который раз повторяю я.

Хэ кивает. Ничего не отвечает, зато наконец отпускает меня. Приваливаясь к стене, морщусь: красивый, наверное, синяк завтра будет на пояснице…

— Разувайся, — бросает Тянь. Он уходит, оставляет меня одного, и здорово бы, конечно, сбежать из этой осточертевшей уже квартиры и от этого пугающе серьёзного Тяня, но далеко я всё равно не убегу, так?

Так. Сомнений не остаётся, когда я подцепляю кед, стаскиваю его, дёргаю ногой, чтобы скинуть — и, схватившись за живот, сгибаюсь пополам. От резкого движения накатывает тошнота; в глазах темнеет, а если их закрыть, становится ещё хуже. Всё равно опускаю веки… Я и не знал, что можно так устать, чтобы даже глаза открытыми тяжело держать было.

Лучше бы и дальше не знал…

…Шаги звучат ближе, ближе, совсем близко и затихают прямо передо мной. Приходится открыть глаза. Хэ стоит, наклонив голову, заглядывает мне в лицо. От него пахнет сигаретами — правильно пахнет, горько; он протягивает мне открытую бутылку воды.

Он такой подавленный, что я едва его узнаю.

— Где твой телефон?

Тянь чуть наклоняется вперёд, касается бутылкой моей кисти, пальцев, ведёт к ладони…

— В рюкзаке, в боковом кармане, — я беру её и тут же хмурюсь: вода внутри тёплая, а мне хочется льда наесться, чтобы заморозило всё внутри, чтобы не горело, не жгло, не мучило… — но он совсем разрядился. Зачем тебе?

— Напишу твоей матери, что ты сегодня ночуешь у… — Хэ едва заметно хмурится, — друга.

И снова уходит, многозначительно показав на бутылку пальцем. Я послушно делаю глоток, но желудок явно против — вместо долгожданного облегчения меня окатывает мучительно-жаркой волной тошноты.

Нет. От воды только хуже. Лучше просто постоять вот так, не двигаясь, спокойно, закрыть глаза…

— Эй, Шань.

…чтобы в ту же секунду снова их открыть. Время шутит какие-то злые шутки: Хэ опять рядом, он успел снять куртку, куда-то деть мой телефон и, кажется, выкурить ещё одну, а у меня всего мгновение прошло.

— Ша-ань, не засыпай, — шепчет Тянь, тормоша меня за плечо, — ещё рано засыпать. Иди сюда… — его горячая ладонь скользит ниже, по рёбрам, на талию, а из всех моих попыток сопротивляться получается только какое-то невнятное «м-м-м…», и Хэ, конечно, не обращает на него внимания. Он опять подхватывает меня, оттаскивает от стены — приходится закинуть руку ему на плечо, чтобы не упасть. Закрыв глаза — что ж всё так кружится… — я на автомате переставляю ноги. Ладно. Пусть тащит. Зато сейчас меня наконец кинут куда-нибудь на кровать-диван-я согласен даже на пол, и там, в своей агонии, я, быть может, как-то дотяну до утра и, если случится чудо, протрезвею…

Но кидают меня не на кровать — опять на стену. На этот раз холодную, кафельную, к которой так приятно прижаться лбом.

— Пей. — Только строгий голос Хэ портит мне удовольствие. Зажатая в руке бутылка воды, про которую я успел забыть, ощущается неподъёмным грузом.

— Спасибо, я больше не хочу, — я протягиваю её Тяню, но тот качает головой.

— Надо, Мо.

Вот же доебался…

— Меня пиздец как тошнит, — терпеливо объясняю я. — Так что если ты не хочешь, чтобы меня вырвало…

— Вообще-то именно этого я и хочу.

— Что? О, нет.

Нет-нет-нет. Только не это. Я не буду блевать при Тяне. Вот, я даже головой помотаю из последних сил, хотя она раскалывается от каждого движения. Не-е-ет…

Хэ тяжело вздыхает. Он забирает у меня бутылку, и я даже успеваю обрадоваться — а потом подходит вплотную и, зажав у стены, вцепляется в затылок. Держит, пока насильно вливает в меня воду, пока она проливается мимо рта, стекает на мою и без того мокрую одежду, и можно сколько угодно хвататься за его руки, царапать запястья, знаю — не отпустит, это же Хэ Тянь. А если Хэ Тянь решил что-то сделать, он сделает: я едва успеваю вдохнуть между глотками, путаюсь в рукавах, когда он рывком, через голову, стягивает с меня кофту вместе с футболкой — ну не надо на меня злиться… — и давит на плечи, заставляя сесть у унитаза.

— Теперь давай, — говорит, присаживаясь рядом на корточки. — Два пальца в рот.

А у меня голова идёт кругом — ну неужели обязательно трепать меня как надоевшую игрушку?..

— Тянь, — бормочу я, чуть не хныча, когда тошнота опять скручивает внутренности, — отстань, мне хреново, — и складываю руки на унитазе, лбом утыкаюсь в предплечья, зажмуриваюсь…

— Проблюйся, легче станет, — выдыхает Хэ устало и, в ответ на моё упрямое отрицательное мычание, добавляет: — А то скорую вызову.

— Что?! — Я вскидываю голову и с трудом фокусирую на нём взгляд. Он ведь это не серьёзно?

Серьёзно. Мокрые волосы Тянь зачесал назад, и его упрямо прищуренные глаза слишком хорошо видно, чтобы можно было тешить себя глупыми надеждами; бледные губы плотно сжаты. Привычные синяки темнее, тени глубже, брови сведены к переносице, а я идиот, раз доставляю ему проблемы.

Я хочу, чтобы он перестал хмуриться…

Однако первая попытка проблеваться откровенно не удаётся — почувствовав спазм, я рефлекторно вынимаю пальцы, и это, кажется, слишком рано; вторая мало отличается от первой — я кашляю, сплёвываю, я самому себе отвратителен и хочу поскорее со всем этим покончить, но нихрена у меня не получается.

На третью я попросту забиваю.

— Не получается, видишь? — говорю, запрокидывая голову. Потолок если и качается перед глазами, то не так заметно: он весь белый, одинаковый, куда ни посмотри… — Тянь, спасибо тебе, конечно, но, пожалуйста, просто оставь меня в покое.

— Не оставлю, — отзывается Хэ — и вдруг наклоняется ближе. — Открой рот… — кладёт руку мне на шею, сдавливает у основания, наклоняет меня над унитазом. Пальцами, пахнущими сигаретами, проводит по губам, и давит, давит, пока я не открываю рот — а потом проталкивает их глубже, медленно, аккуратно, прижимая язык… Бред какой-то. Второй раз за несколько часов пальцы Хэ у меня во рту…

Да это же просто смешно!

— Ты чего нежничаешь? — не выдержав, я отталкиваю его руку; вязкая слюна тянется за ней, как в какой-то дешёвой порнухе. — Всё-таки собрался меня… ха… ха-ха…

— Ага, то есть ты считаешь меня _настолько_ извращенцем? — Хэ усмехается, но тут же продолжает уже серьёзно: — Нет, Мо. Я просто хочу помочь.

Этому серьёзному Тяню отказать невозможно. Я вытираю губы тыльной стороной ладони, сглатываю, замираю. Вздохнув, открываю рот — Хэ кладёт ладонь мне на затылок, держит, чтобы не уклонился, но я и сам не дёргаюсь. Я под гипнозом: помочь, значит, просто помочь, помочь…

Хэ едва успевает убрать пальцы — меня скручивает и, судя по ощущениям, выворачивает наизнанку. Кожа покрывается холодным потом, всё тело становится липким, мерзким, слабым. Тянь встаёт, пропадает куда-то из поля зрения, и о да, спасибо, потому что меня рвёт снова, уже без его помощи.

— Вот, держи. — Влажное прохладное полотенце тыкается мне в ладонь, и я с трудом сжимаю его подрагивающими пальцами. Хэ снова садится рядом, теперь у стены, приваливается к ней спиной, прислоняется затылком и смотрит из-под прикрытых век.

— Иди. Дальше я сам, — слова выговаривать тяжело, голос почему-то хрипит, потревоженная тошнота подступает к горлу, и лучше бы Тяню всё-таки убраться отсюда или хотя бы отвернуться…

Но он снова качает головой; подсохшие волосы прядями падают на глаза, скрывают блестящий стальной взгляд.

— Ты уже достаточно сегодня «сам», — говорит Хэ, откидывая их назад, — так что нет уж, я лучше проконтролирую.

— И тебе не противно?

— Нет, Шань. Мне не противно. Давай, попей ещё воды…

Не хочется. Пить не хочется, снова блевать не хочется, хочется только уткнуться лицом в полотенце и уснуть прямо тут, в ванной, но я вслепую нашариваю бутылку. Тянь говорит, что сейчас станет легче и нужно только перетерпеть, что я хорошо держусь и что-то о том, как он сам в первый раз напился; его тихий искренний голос эхом разносится в ванной, и у меня мурашки по коже, наверное, не от холода — от него. Я никогда не слышал у Хэ такого голоса. И ни у кого вообще не слышал…

В итоге меня выворачивает ещё три раза. Под конец я блюю водой, чувствую себя вымытым изнутри и смертельно уставшим, накидываю полотенце на голову и бездумно пялюсь в темноту. Всё. Я в домике.

— Эй, ты чего? — Серому волку на домик плевать — Хэ стягивает полотенце с моего лица, кидает его на пол и наклоняется ближе. — Всё ещё плохо? — Хэ касается ладонью моего лба. Хэ всматривается мне в глаза. Хэ за меня волнуется, и даже если всё дело в его дурацкой рыцарской совести, я ему что-нибудь вкусное приготовлю, когда оклемаюсь. Бесплатно.

Хэ всё-таки хороший. Не зря его все любят. Очень эгоистично с моей стороны пытаться забрать такого Хэ себе одному.

— Нет, мне лучше. Просто устал.

Устал настолько, что, кажется, даже сердцу тяжело гонять кровь по венам. Оно стучит гулко, медленно, натужно, словно вот-вот совсем остановится. Пробивает дрожь, трясутся пальцы, руки, всё тело, даже губы начинают дрожать. Стынет вспотевшая кожа, покрывается коркой льда — конечно, нет, но мне кажется, что у меня и правда сейчас застынет кровь, так холодно становится.

— Давай по-быстрому в душ, и я оставлю тебя в покое…

Голос Тянь раздаётся совсем близко. Сам Тянь тоже — внезапно — близко. Когда я открываю глаза, до его губ, больше не сжатых плотно, нервно, можно дотянуться рукой.

— …тебе надо согреться. Сядь туда.

У стены, на кафельном, не нагретом полу, совсем холодно. Пока Хэ настраивает воду, я, дрожа, стягиваю оставшуюся одежду, с трудом отлепляю мокрую ткань, словно сдираю с себя шкуру. Отклеивается пластырь на пальце — и его сдираю; под ним ссадина на костяшке — щиплет; а ещё одна на загривке, и синяки на ногах, и да, засос на шее, про него не забыть — я вообще красавчик, весь в отметинах, Тянь, пожалуйста, не смотри на меня…

А он и не смотрит. Поливает меня тёплой-почти-горячей водой не глядя, и даже когда я прошу зубную пасту, протягивает её наугад, пялясь в стену перед собой. Разглядывая его профиль, я долго полощу рот, набираю воду прямо из душа, как всего, наверное, получасом ранее ловил губами дождь. И уговариваю себя не расстраиваться из-за чего-то, чего я сам толком не понимаю. Ну правда же: мне тепло, меня больше не тошнит, рядом Хэ, и это гораздо больше того, на что я мог рассчитывать.

Больше того, чего я заслуживаю.

 

…Огромная квартира вмещает так много пустоты и темноты. Я чувствую себя маленьким. Ещё и кровать эта… Даже учитывая то, что мне досталась всего половина, на ней, кажется, можно потеряться.

Хэ к этому всему, конечно, уже привык. Он лежит рядом, разглядывает что-то за окном, по пояс голый и совершенно невозмутимый; я, в его штанах и футболке, закутанный в одеяло, мёрзну. Знобит так, что стучат зубы, от мятного привкуса во рту каждый вдох разливается в груди холодом. И уснуть никак не получается: после оздоровительных процедур в голове прояснилось, и всё случившееся навалилось на меня, давит на виски, сжимает рёбра…

— Шань, что у тебя всё-таки случилось?

Вопрос звучит так, словно давно вертелся у Тяня на языке. Что, не ожидал увидеть меня в таком состоянии? Стра-а-анно. Я же отброс, и если посмотреть на мою компанию, скорее можно удивиться тому, что я впервые показался в подобном виде.

— Ты же знаешь, я никогда альтруизмом не отличался, — вдруг говорит Тянь. Я недоумённо хмурюсь:

— Это ты к чему?

— К тому, что я помог тебе сегодня, и тебе следовало бы мне отплатить. Например, я согласен послушать историю о том, что заставило одного вредного и упёртого, но в целом неплохого рыжего парня напиться в хлам. — Он лениво потягивается — глухо шуршит ткань спортивных штанов о простыню — и продолжает: — Если ты не хочешь рассказывать, я, конечно, настаивать не буду. Но мне придётся взять плату каким-нибудь другим способом.

Я смотрю в потолок, но по интонации слышу, что к концу фразы Хэ начинает улыбаться. Шутит, конечно, но… Может, если рассказать ему, наконец получится уснуть?

— Я вор, — выпаливаю я резко, на одном дыхании, пока не успел передумать — и замираю, ожидая реакции.

А её нет. Никакой — я был готов ко всему, от смеха до «пошёл вон из моего дома», но Хэ молчит.

— Ты меня слышал? — переспрашиваю я, скашивая на него взгляд. — Я сказал, что я вор, ворую кошельки у старушек.

— Слышал, — отзывается Тянь так флегматично, что я перестаю дышать — не спугнуть бы это спокойствие, рядом с Хэ так хорошо, когда он такой… — но я тебе не верю.

— Но это так. Я вор.

— Нет.

— Да.

— Нет, — не терпящим возражений тоном заканчивает эту бессмысленную перепалку Тянь. Поворачивается ко мне, ложась так, чтобы наши лица были друг против друга: — Расскажи подробнее. Разберёмся.

И я киваю. Разберёмся. С Хэ — обязательно разберёмся.

— Ладно, — выдыхаю; внутри всё мелко подрагивает, и я чувствую: не от холода, — кошелёк был всего один. И старушка — одна. Она шла так быстро, торопилась в метро, кошелёк выпал из кармана, я подобрал его и хотел её окликнуть, правда, хотел, но у меня… Тянь, понимаешь, у меня совсем денег не было, и маме зарплату задерживали…

Все эти дни я боялся кому-то об этом рассказывать — а теперь меня словно прорвало. Говорю, говорю, о маминых проблемах на работе, о том, как скучно и долго возвращаться домой пешком, о том, что врать каждое утро «да, у меня ещё есть деньги» мерзко и тяжело. Сам не замечаю, как пододвигаюсь к Хэ ближе, заглядываю в его тёмно-серые, почти чёрные в темноте глаза, и невыносимо хочется прижаться к нему, шептать всю эту ерунду куда-нибудь в шею, закрыв глаза, чувствовать тепло его дыхания. Чувствовать, что я ему не противен…

А потом Хэ снова переворачивается на спину; я тут же замолкаю.

— Нет, ты не вор, — говорит он куда-то в потолок, — просто сглупил. Все ошибаются.

— Почему тогда ты отстраняешься?

— Я не… — Тянь задумчиво хмыкает. — Я подумал, ты не захочешь…

Не договаривает. Снова поворачивается ко мне, пальцами проводит по моим щекам, неожиданно мокрым, и сразу убирает руки, чтобы обхватить меня поверх одеяла, прижать к себе, спрятать моё лицо у себя на груди…

К чёрту всяких Лэй. Тянь рядом, не прогоняет. И верит в меня, кажется. За это я готов ещё тысячу таких Лэй стерпеть.

Тепло… Хэ правда горячий. Как я и думал. Жар его тела ощущается через все слои ткани; его тёплое дыхание путается в моих волосах. Он обнимает меня крепко, сквозь мягкость одеяла я чувствую, как напряжены его руки, и, наверное, с ума схожу, потому что вырываться не хочется. И колючки выставлять — тоже. То ли сил нет, то ли просто…

Как он там написал, «нравится смотреть и обнимать»? Надо же, а мне этого, оказывается, вполне достаточно — я успокаиваюсь, мы молчим, я зеваю безостановочно. Воздух вокруг теплеет, темнеет, мир сжимается до нас двоих, и Хэ гладит меня по волосам, целует в макушку; я поднимаю голову, тянусь к нему, прижимаюсь губами к шее…

…и дёргаюсь, когда Хэ встаёт. Сон мгновенно развеивается.

Тянь идёт курить. Курит долго, размеренно таскает сигарету от пепельницы к губам и обратно. Я пялюсь ему в спину, слежу за ярким огоньком, искрами осыпающимся пеплом — дважды стукнуть указательным по сигарете, это так тихо, совсем неслышно, — и представляю вкус его дыма во рту.

— Дай затянуться. — Горького, тяжёлого дыма. — Пожалуйста.

Хэ вздрагивает, но не оборачивается.

— Я думал, ты спишь, — шепчет он; и ещё тише: — Не дам.

— Жмот.

Получается не слишком сурово — Тянь смеётся. Потом тушит сигарету, возвращается ко мне, садится на край кровати, и я закрываю глаза.

— Тебе сейчас только покурить не хватало, — говорит он. — Спи, Шань. Я в душ.

И уходит. А я, подумав, отодвигаюсь на половину кровати, оставляю свободной половину одеяла и пытаюсь его дождаться, слушая, как глухой плеск воды в ванной становится всё тише, тише, тише…

***

В общем-то, всё это довольно приятно. Приятно стоять босыми ногами на нагретом солнцем полу, пить сладкий кофе, любоваться чистым голубым небом, недоумевая, как ночью это же самое небо могло пытаться утопить город к чёртовой матери. Приятно упереться лбом в тёплое стекло. И даже вещи Хэ, немного великоватые, касаются кожи непривычно, но приятно. Хорошее утро, да… было бы.

Если бы я не был заперт один в чужой квартире.

И если бы записка «ушёл по делам, не скучай (шучу, скучай, конечно~)» хоть немного объясняла, куда делся Тянь и когда он вернётся. Нет, это отчасти круто. Проснись я рядом с ним, это утро сразу отправилось бы на первое место в список самых неловких ситуаций моей жизни, но. Но.

Но что у него за дела утром в субботу, чёрт подери? Почему он не берёт трубку? И почему нельзя было перед уходом разбудить меня?!

Сделав ещё один бессмысленный вызов, я бросаю телефон на диван. Где-то там на нём смски, которые я уже несколько раз перечитал — и совсем при этом не улыбался! — и которые надо бы удалить, но пока почему-то не хочется. Пока я лучше помою за собой кружку, вытряхну переполненную пепельницу, уберу в холодильник забытые со вчерашнего дня овощи, подниму с пола так и валяющийся там нож. Чем Тянь вообще занимался, пока я носился по душному городу, пил с Шэ Ли, мок под дождём, в реку, пьяный, полез?..

Всё вспоминается какими-то вспышками, в пазле явно не хватает фрагментов, кадры фильма бессвязны и нелогичны, и хочется от этих воспоминаний уйти. Я брожу по пустой квартире, отчаянно пытаясь хоть чем-то себя занять — и становится только хуже. Хэ как-то говорил Цзяню, что ему тут не одиноко. Врал. Здесь, в этом унылом дизайнерском лабиринте, не может быть не одиноко. Особенно одному.

Не удивительно, что Тянь постоянно старается кого-нибудь сюда привести.

В ванной немного лучше: мне спокойнее, когда стены рядом. Моя одежда так и валяется на полу, свалена в углу, мокрая и мятая, в одной куче с футболкой Хэ. Я в зеркале над раковиной тоже какой-то весь помятый. С растрёпанными волосами, с засосом на шее и в одежде с чужого плеча выгляжу так, словно ночка была куда веселее, чем на самом деле. Словно мы не просто чуть-чуть пообнимались, а…

Оу. А ведь ночью мы обнимались. Обнимались. Мы.

Охренеть.

В состоянии полнейшей прострации я стягиваю футболку. Отражение грозно хмурится на меня, но выглядит каким-то растерянным и… довольным? Зеркало, наверное, врёт — ну чему радоваться, когда с каждым днём всё становится сложнее, тяжелее и запутаннее?! Найти бы ответ хоть на один вопрос: почему Шэ Ли вчера так странно себя вёл? как Хэ узнал, где меня искать? что делать с кошельком, прицепившимся ко мне, как какой-то злобный демон совести, если такие вообще существуют?..

Но ни одного ответа в голове не появляется. Пока я полощу рот зубной пастой, пока, окончательно обнаглев, принимаю душ, на этот раз по-нормальному, думать получается только об одном: обнимались. А ещё я говорил, много и откровенно, Хэ меня слушал и успокаивал, и это, если честно, плохо вяжется у меня в голове с «нравится обнимать и смотреть».

Хотя я, наверное, нихрена не понимаю во всех этих отношениях.

Под душем получается немного расслабиться. Да, всё становится сложнее: не успел я смириться с тем, что, похоже, хочу парня, как организм снова преподносит мне сюрприз в виде ещё каких-то странных чувств. И вот, ведя скользкой от геля рукой по груди, животу — и ниже, и делая то, что здесь и сейчас делать точно нельзя… — невольно закрывая глаза и прислоняясь к прохладной стене, я ловлю себя на мысли «а как _это_ нравится делать Хэ?» и понимаю, что легче если и станет, то не скоро. И что лучше об этом просто не думать. Лучше вот так, убрать оттуда руку, выключить воду, открыть глаза и уставиться в пол. Ещё и полотенца нет, и приходится надевать те же штаны и футболку на мокрое тело — сейчас выйду и наверняка замёрзну, ну хоть остужу неуместный пыл…

— Привет, Шань.

Жар волной проходит по всему телу и приливает к щекам. Хэ самодовольно ухмыляется. Мы рассматриваем друг друга, не двигаясь: я — вцепившись в дверную ручку; он — прислонившись к стене, крутя в руках телефон и выглядя так, словно специально стоял тут и ждал, когда сможет меня смутить.

— Привет, — с трудом выдавливаю я из себя. — Я звонил тебе.

Ухмылка Тяня становится ещё нахальнее:

— Ага, а я не отвечал, — говорит он. — Если бы мы поговорили по телефону, я бы не увидел у тебя такого очаровательно-растерянного выражения лица. Мо, знаешь, когда ты так смотришь, хочется дать тебе конфетку. — Тянь отталкивается от стены, подходит ближе… — Эй, Рыжик, я серьёзно, прекращай, а то у меня нет конфетки, и я чувствую себя неловко, — и, тряхнув головой, прищуривается: — О, зато у меня есть кое-что поинтереснее! Пойдём…

Настроение у Хэ такое хорошее, что у меня язык не поворачивается его перебить. Я только хмурюсь привычно, пока он закидывает руку мне на плечо, болтает обо всём подряд, улыбается, уводя меня за собой. Мёрзнет мокрая после душа кожа; там, где меня касается Тянь, тепло, и после не доведённого до логического финала дела в душе это совсем не помогает сосредоточиться. Я пропускаю заданные мне вопросы, пропускаю то, что говорит Тянь, мимо ушей — и пропускаю момент, когда мы оказываемся на кровати.

— Ну что, готов? — спрашивает Хэ, забираясь на неё с ногами. Я отсаживаюсь от него подальше.

— Готов к чему?

— Ну-у, не знаю… К тому, что сейчас я начну всё больше и больше нравиться тебе?.. Ладно, ладно! — Тянь смеётся и вдруг утыкается в телефон. — Вот, — говорит, проведя пару раз по экрану, — к этому.

И показывает его мне.

Солнечный свет словно становится тусклее; тишина начинает звенеть. Я моргаю — это что, сон? — но ощутимый щипок за запястье не помогает проснуться. Фото всё так же остаётся на экране, Хэ на нём всё так же улыбается, одной рукой держа толстого рыжего кота, а старушка рядом — та самая, чёрт побери, как?! — всё так же показывает в камеру так хорошо знакомый мне кошелёк.

— Но… как…

— Ну что, ещё не передумал насчёт «нравиться всё больше»? — Хэ смотрит на меня так, словно это я только сделал для него что-то невообразимое, и ослепительно сияет улыбкой. — Ты в кошелёк вообще не заглядывал, да?

Мне даже кажется, что ярче солнца за окном сияет. Он, оказывается, так умеет…

— Нет, не заглядывал. Я… не хотел знать, сколько денег украл.

— Ты прелесть, Шань. — Тянь усмехается и, отложив телефон, усаживается поудобнее. — Там был чек из ветеринарной клиники. Я поехал в ближайшую, объяснил ситуацию… Ну как объяснил, наврал от души, мол, нашёл кошелёк, но мне нужно было срочно уехать из города, а теперь вернулся и жуть как хочу исполнить свой гражданский долг. Они, конечно, не хотели мне давать адрес своего клиента, предлагали оставить кошелёк у них, но я проявил всё своё обаяние, они позвонили хозяйке… и вуаля! Смотри, у неё рыжий кот. Забавный, правда?..

Кровать пружинит — Тянь подсаживается ближе. Он листает фотки, показывает мне этого кота, но какой к чёрту кот, я смотрю на Хэ и впервые, кажется, так отчётливо осознаю, что он мой ровесник. Со всеми этими занудными рассуждениями о жизни, взваленной на плечи ответственностью, по-взрослому лицемерными улыбочками и совсем не детскими желаниями. Школьник, который чёрт его знает где, от кого и зачем всего этого набрался, который всегда казался мне взрослее всех нас и который сейчас улыбается так, что у меня самого дрожат губы.

— Спасибо, — обычно такое тяжёлое для меня слово произносится легко. Мне вообще становится легко, будто украденный кошелёк, который я таскал с собой все эти дни, весил не меньше тонны, а теперь Тянь избавил меня от этого груза.

— Не за что, Шань. — Хэ протягивает руку, будто хочет погладить по голове, я даже нахмуриться успеваю по привычке — но вдруг замирает; его улыбка тускнеет. — Кстати. А тебе не интересно, как я нашёл _тебя_?

Руки Тянь убирает в карманы. Вопрос, который мучил меня всё утро, он задаёт таким тоном, что мне разом отбивает желание узнавать ответ. Но Хэ смотрит выжидающе, и приходится настороженно спрашивать:

— Как?

— Хм… — Он разворачивается ко мне полностью, наклоняет голову к плечу. Даже не скрывает, что внимательно наблюдает за моей реакцией, и отвечает медленно, чётко проговаривая каждое слово: — Мне позвонил Шэ Ли.

Давящая тяжесть снова наваливается на плечи. Упасть бы сейчас на кровать, лицом в подушку, а потом открыть глаза и понять, что всё это всё-таки было сном. Я даже согласен проснуться в какой-нибудь подворотне, мокрый, замёрзший и с раскалывающейся от похмелья головой…

— Что он тебе сказал?

— Что ты пьяный шатаешься по набережной.

— И всё?

— И всё, — кивает Хэ. — А что, должен был сказать что-то ещё?

Ага. Должен. Например, «я видел, что ты написал Рыжему, и, думаю, мы сможем с тобой договориться…».

— Да нет… — пытаюсь соврать я — и, отвернувшись, вздыхаю. — Да. Тянь, прости. Шэ Ли прочитал твои сообщения.

Хэ молчит, пока я снова не посмотрю на него — опять серьёзного, опять неуместно взрослого.

— Ты ему их показал?

— Нет! Честно, это он отобрал телефон и…

— Тогда ничего страшного, — перебивает он, беззаботно отмахиваясь. — Я поговорю с ним в школе, может, в понедельник… Меня сейчас другое волнует. Мо, какого хрена ты пошёл к нему?

Теперь молчу я. Да, наверное, со стороны выглядит полнейшим идиотизмом идти к человеку, который однажды тебя подставил…

— Мне ревновать? — вдруг улыбается Хэ.

— К Шэ Ли? В смысле… ревновать? — Так, Мо Гуань Шань, спокойно… — Ревновать к Шэ Ли — это бред, с какой стороны ни посмотри. Я пошёл к нему, потому что… А куда я ещё мог пойти?

Тянь пожимает плечами.

— Не знаю, — говорит он. Наклоняется ближе. Продолжает, понизив голос почти до шёпота: — Я вообще о тебе почти ничего не знаю. И мне это не нравится.

И на огромной кровати сразу становится тесно.

— Зачем тебе что-то обо мне знать?

— Ты мне нравишься, — Тянь отвечает не раздумывая, тоном, которым больше подошло бы говорить о погоде, — я ведь уже говорил. И писал. Ужас, Шань, до тебя так долго доходит.

Зато смотрит так тепло, пусть и чуть насмешливо, что у меня все слова вылетают из головы. «Всё больше и больше нравиться»… Да, глупо уже ломаться, я уже выдал себя и признался себе, но, пожалуйста, Хэ, не сегодня. Сегодня меня не трогай, мне нужно нарастить немного брони, восстановить барьеры, иначе будет слишком лично, слишком близко…

— Так, кхем… Ладно… Мне домой пора, — бормочу я и пытаюсь встать — как бы не так: Хэ ловит меня за футболку, дёргает, заваливая обратно на кровать. — Эй! Я завтра приду, пусти… Да пусти ты, блядь!..

— Ну вот, — вздыхает он, отпуская меня, пусть и неохотно. — Опять.

— Что «опять»?!

— Опять материшься. Шань, почему ты ведёшь себя… так?

Тянь садится, опершись на руку; я лежу рядом, и вместо того, чтобы, наконец освободившись, вскочить, мне хочется потянуть его на себя.

Моргнув, всё же заставляю себя подняться.

— Если все вокруг всё равно считают меня нищебродом, надоедливым мудаком и придурком, какой смысл стараться вести себя нормально?

— Я не считаю.

Хэ говорит ровно, уверенно, честно. Я замираю, сидя на краю кровати, и он обнимает меня со спины, сцепляет руки на животе, притягивая к себе.

— Я хочу домой, Тянь.

— Да не хочешь ты… — шепчет на ухо — и вдруг отпускает: — О, у меня идея, — говорит, за плечи разворачивая меня к себе. — Давай сыграем. Выиграю я — ты остаёшься, и мы вместе разбираемся со всеми твоими хочу-не хочу. Выиграешь ты — я оставлю тебя в покое.

— Сыграем? Не вижу здесь баскетбольного поля.

— А оно нам и не нужно. — Хэ, абсолютно довольный собой, откидывает чёлку со лба. — Помнишь игру, про которую рассказывал Цзянь И? Ну, которая «кто первый моргнёт — проиграет», — и раньше, чем я успеваю хоть что-нибудь возразить, придвигается ближе, совсем близко, обхватывает ладонями моё лицо, не давая отвернуться… — Давай, Шань, хватит убегать. Смотри на меня.

Его глаза темнеют, или просто так падает тень, или темнеет у меня в глазах… Настойчивый взгляд держит сильнее рук. Я напрягаюсь невольно, что-то сделать хочется, то ли вырваться, то ли то, что я совсем не умею. И мы смотрим, смотрим, смотрим друг на друга — а потом Тянь улыбается, подсаживаясь ещё ближе, задевает о кончик моего носа своим, чуть наклоняет голову…

И становится уже не важно, кто из нас первым закрыл глаза.

Важно только то, что губы Хэ сухие и тёплые, поцелуй — неожиданно мягкий, не наглый. Тянь нежно касается моих губ, слегка прижимается к ним своими и замирает так, только пальцами щекотно ведёт по щекам, шее, кладёт руки на мои напряжённые плечи. Он не давит, не требует, не лезет языком мне в рот, унизительно и пугающе, он _целует_ , и меня окатывает такой жаркой волной ещё не возбуждения, просто какого-то правильного, необходимого удовольствия, что я размыкаю губы — _да, я хочу попробовать, давай…_ — и сам обнимаю его. Получается как-то неловко, враз захлестнувшее смущение почти заставляет оттолкнуть Тяня, но он прихватывает мою нижнюю губу, посасывает её, вскользь касается верхней, и снова прижимается коротко, нетребовательно. Дотрагивается до меня сдержанно, даже скупо, а меня и от этого ведёт, воздуха будто не хватает, и судорожный выдох вырывается стоном — Хэ отстраняется, а когда я открываю глаза, смотрит на меня и дышит глубоко, точно пытается успокоиться…

Ну нет же, я хочу ещё!

И это желание не оставляет и следа смущения. Я тянусь к Хэ, сам целую его, сам прижимаюсь к нему, зарываясь пальцами волосы. И пускай получается неумело, пускай у меня отчего-то дрожат руки — Хэ обнимает меня за талию, притягивает, языком настойчиво размыкает мне губы. И так легко подстроиться под этот ритм, под движения его языка, то глубоко проникающего мне в рот, то дразняще проходящегося по кромке зубов. И уже совсем не спокойно, уже так влажно и горячо, что мой член натягивает тонкую ткань штанов, и хочется раздвинуть ноги, или передохнуть, или сжать его наконец, размашисто провести рукой по всей длине, и нужно как-то сдержаться, вот так, лучше царапать Хэ через футболку, комкать ткань — но всё равно сходить с ума, когда Тянь, прикусив мне губу, медленно разжимает зубы, словно заставляет себя, и пытается отстраниться…

— Нам лучше остановиться, если ты не хочешь…

— Я хочу, — шепчу ему в губы, такие мягкие… — Хочу, Тянь.

— Чего именно?

Взгляд Хэ обжигает. В горле встаёт ком, и я шумно сглатываю.

— Не знаю…

А вот Тянь, кажется, знает. Какая многообещающая усмешка… и такие громкие, пошлые мысли: их словно слышно, их можно почувствовать — волнительным трепетом, дрожью по всему телу… И поцелуй, сразу глубокий и мокрый, делает возбуждение почти болезненным, в этом ощущении так легко потеряться, и я, кажется, правда теряюсь, да?.. Что-то делаю, что-то говорю, шепчу, прошу, выстанываю неразборчиво — Хэ подхватывает меня и затаскивает к себе на колени — _разве я об этом попросил?.._ От неожиданности сжимаю его бёдрами — _разве это делаю я? голова кружится…_ — а Тянь гладит меня по спине, засасывает мой язык и скользит по нему губами, и, чёрт бы его побрал, кладёт ладонь мне на живот, не даёт потереться об него, останавливая всего за мгновение до такого желанного прикосновения…

— Тянь, прекрати…

— Разве тебе не хорошо?

Мышцы под его ладонью напрягаются, а сама ладонь, кажется, становится всё горячее, и руки Хэ уже под футболкой, он гладит живот кончиками пальцев, и выше, по рёбрам — _почему у меня так стучит сердце?.._ — нужно выгнуться, нужно прижаться ближе, привстать на дрожащих ногах, чтобы его ладони соскользнули ниже… Это же пытка, ну мне же мало, мне нужно ещё, сильнее!..

— Вот видишь. Тебе нравится то, что я делаю, — самодовольно усмехается Тянь — и приникает губами к шее, прихватывает тут же покрывающуюся мурашками кожу…

Да он же просто издевается!

— Когда ты так себя ведёшь, мне хочется тебе горло перегрызть, — недовольно бормочу я, и Хэ вдруг отпускает меня.

— Ну, раз хочется… — задумчиво тянет он. — Грызи, — и откидывается назад, упираясь руками в кровать и запрокидывая голову.

Без его прикосновений сразу становится холодно. Я передёргиваю плечами, с трудом переводя дыхание. Внезапная передышка немного отрезвляет, и очень кстати, потому что кончить в штаны Тяня — это совсем какое-то дикое извращение.

До боли кусать его в шею — наверное, тоже, но Хэ ждёт, смотрит нахально из-под ресниц, и чёрта с два я отступлю. Что ж, Тянь сам напросился: я толкаю его в грудь, чтобы лёг — и вспыхиваю, когда он покорно падает на лопатки. Остывшее было желание разгорается с новой силой, заставляет нависнуть над Хэ, вдыхая едва слышный запах сигарет, и впиться зубами в доверчиво подставленную шею, оттянуть кожу, сжать челюсти сильнее… Дыхание Тяня сбивается, становится глубже — _что, больно, Хэ?_ — но он не дёргается. Сглатывает только — я чувствую, как движется кадык, и, ошалев от вседозволенности, смыкаю зубы ещё сильнее. Хочется сорвать с Хэ одежду, подчинить его, вот так, подмяв под себя, сбить эту будоражащую спесь. Возбуждение становится всё требовательнее: я трусь членом о бедро Тяня, только краем сознания отмечая, что он поднимает руки, значит, сейчас сдастся, оттолкнёт меня, и я выиграю…

Но Хэ кладёт их мне на талию. Сжимает бока. Ведёт ладонями за спину, вдоль позвоночника вверх и вниз, аккуратно, медленно — и мои челюсти сами собой разжимаются.

Нет. Не так. Пусть мне было больно из-за него, но я ему больно не сделаю.

— Спасибо, Мо. Приятно, — шепчет Хэ, когда я провожу языком по месту укуса, чувствуя отпечатки зубов, прислоняюсь к нему губами, и я окончательно понимаю, что всё. Я проиграл.

И что мне ещё никогда не было так приятно проигрывать.

Хэ, наверное, это чувствует. Он снова перехватывает инициативу, переворачивает меня, ложится сверху — и сразу придавливает всем весом, вжимаясь своим до предела твёрдым членом в мой. Игры, видимо, кончились?

— У тебя стоит, — против воли вырывается у меня нервный смешок, глупая реакция ещё-почти-девственника, но Хэ не смеётся.

— Потому что я хочу тебя, — говорит он серьёзно. — Можно? — и проводит пальцами под резинкой штанов, приподнимается, стягивает их не торопясь, внимательно всматриваясь мне в лицо. Мне и ночью-то хотелось прикрыться, а сейчас, в свете дня, я ещё болезненнее стыжусь своих синяков, царапин и ссадин, острых коленей и угловатых плеч, но Хэ смотрит на меня так, так… словно ничего красивей в жизни не видел!

И я киваю…

А потом в очередной раз убеждаюсь, какой Хэ Тянь жадный. Очень жадный. Ему нужно всё: всё моё тело — он не даёт мне прикрыться; мои стоны — он ловит их губами; моё дыхание, мои взгляды, моё внимание… Он даже футболку не даёт мне снять, сам стаскивает, почти сдирает нетерпеливо — и опять смотрит, вглядывается в глаза, целует легко и мягко, явно сдерживаясь из последних сил. Ну нет же, Тянь, ты меня не отпугнёшь, смелее, я всё равно за твоими поцелуями, языком-губами-ладонями, ничего не замечаю… Давай, чувствуй, как я вцепляюсь в тебя, впиваюсь зубами, обхватываю ногами — _мой, мой!_ — и не пугаюсь, когда ты дотрагивается до меня _там_ скользкой от смазки рукой — она просто холодная, я из-за этого вздрагиваю… — не отталкиваю, когда палец проталкивается внутрь: один — резко, но не больно, только непривычно; два — уже медленнее, осторожно, и ты разводишь их аккуратно, растягиваешь меня не торопясь, как и представлял, да, Тянь, да-а…

— Всё хорошо? — едва слышу сквозь свои то ли стоны, то ли просьбы. Открываю глаза — а перед ними мутно всё, но Хэ, кажется, хмурится? — Эй, Шань?

— Хорошо…

— Хорошо, — повторяет он с улыбкой и вдруг шепчет: — Шань, не пугайся.

— Что… А-ах!.. — Удовольствием прошибает почти болезненно — где-то внутри, там, где Хэ сгибает пальцы. — Подожди, перестань… перестань!..

От неожиданности я хватаю Тяня за руку, и он замирает.

— Неприятно? Больно? — в его голосе слышится волнение, а я дыхание выровнять не могу, так и отвечаю, сбивчиво:

— Н-нет.

— А что тогда? — шепчет Хэ мне на ухо. Пальцы сгибает медленнее, слабее давит, но всё равно мурашки по всему телу…

— Не знаю. Непривычно…

И я выгибаюсь невольно, жадно впитываю эти ощущения, млея, и избегая их, ведь нельзя, слишком хорошо, и снова припадая к ним, не в силах удержаться… Хэ улыбается. Больше ничего не говорит и мне не даёт — целует. В этом поцелуе, медленном и неглубоком, чувствуется напряжение; я и сам становлюсь как натянутая струна: каждое прикосновение, даже шершавость простыни под спиной, так остро чувствуется. А Тянь массирует меня внутри смелее, всё тело словно тёплой, возбуждающе-ласковой волной омывает в такт движениям его пальцев, и двигать бёдрами получается невольно, подставляясь, раскрываясь сильнее, потому что слишком, невыносимо приятно, только хочется, чтобы… чтобы…

— Тянь, — зову я; Хэ обеспокоенно заглядывает мне в глаза, — давай уже… не пальцами.

…чтобы Хэ тоже было хорошо.

Второй раз просить не приходится. Движения Тяня уверенные и чёткие: медленно вынимая пальцы, другой рукой, той, украшенной тонким шрамом, он взъерошивает мне волосы — я закрываю глаза, наслаждаясь короткой лаской, а когда открываю, Хэ уже ловко раскатывает по члену резинку. Я даже не успеваю испугаться, хотя чувствую, что очень хочется, потому что… нет, серьёзно, _вот это_ будет во мне? и я сам об этом попросил? я спятил?..

Но когда Хэ ловит мой взгляд и, взяв за руку, коротко сжимает пальцы, все сомнения исчезают. Да, я спятил — и это восхитительно правильное помешательство. И даже когда Тянь снова ложится на меня, подхватывает под колени, разводя ноги, я чувствую, что это — правильно. Страх окончательно отпускает; я сжимаю Хэ бёдрами, и не смущаюсь от того, как _там_ скользко, как смазка — много, ужасно много смазки! — стекает на постель. Только тянусь за поцелуем, ощущая непривычное давление, и мычу Тяню в губы, когда он рывком проталкивается внутрь, и шиплю, царапаю Хэ едва ли осознанно — ему тоже, наверное, больно, но он всё позволяет. Входит медленно, а я пытаюсь отвлечься от ощущения, как там всё натянуто, сосредотачиваюсь на дыхании — _вдох, выдох, и снова, глубоко, размеренно…_ — и прихожу в себя, когда Тянь уже прижимается бёдрами к моим ягодицам.

— Расслабься, — шепчет он, прислоняясь лбом к моему лбу, и обхватывает мой член, сжимает в липких от смазки пальцах. — Забудь всё, что было той ночью. Пусть этот раз будет для тебя первым…

А во мне опять разгорается возбуждение — _его член весь внутри?.._ Тёплая рука Хэ отвлекает от этой то ли пугающей, то извращённо-восторженной мысли. Мы всё-таки делаем это, мы с Хэ — вместе, и можно обхватить его за шею, притянуть к себе, провести языком по его губам, ёрзать под ним, пытаясь смириться с непривычной заполненностью, распирающей изнутри — и почувствовать, как Хэ громко, горячо выдыхает мне в рот, когда я подаюсь бёдрами назад. Ещё немного больно, но от этого почти-стона захлёстывает азарт — и я двигаюсь уже специально, раскачиваюсь, то немного соскальзывая, то снова насаживаясь на его член до упора. Тянь стоически терпит, явно пытаясь дать мне ещё привыкнуть, но чёрта с два, Тянь, я не собираюсь сходить тут с ума в одиночку!..

Когда я притягиваю его ногами, резко, заставляя с силой толкнуться в меня, Хэ сдавливает меня судорожно в объятиях — и начинает раскачиваться со мной. Всё ещё осторожно, по чуть-чуть; я невольно сжимаюсь, когда он прикусывает мне губу — член начинает входить туже, и это немного больно, но гораздо больше — приятно, охренительно, безумно приятно, и Тянь так стонет… Я хочу быстрее, глубже — _и хватит меня щадить!.._ — я, кажется, прошу об этом, или Хэ понимает меня без слов, или сам хочет того же. Он перестаёт мне дрочить, приподнимается, опираясь на руки — и меня окутывает его страстью, опутывает, заполняет. Мне никогда, никогда не было так хорошо: удовольствие, разделённое на двоих, будто помножено надвое; вязкое, густое напряжение скапливается во мне, закручивается тугой, плотно сжатой пружиной, и уже непонятно, чего хочется больше — чтобы это продолжалось вечно или чтобы наконец закончилось, я только, кажется, больше не могу, одно прикосновение к пачкающему живот смазкой члену — и кончу, и так сложно, невозможно сдержаться…

Хэ перехватывает мою руку, едва я прикасаюсь к себе, и прижимает к постели. Вторую — тоже.

— Хватит… — почти рычу, пытаясь вывернуть запястья из захвата. — Тянь, отпусти!

— Хватит? — Он выходит медленно, точно издевается… — Ну, Мо, мы ведь только начали. Может, ещё чуть-чуть потерпишь? — и с размаху засаживает, двигает бёдрами, растягивая сильнее, удерживая меня на грани оргазма…

— Тянь!.. — каждое его движение — как током проходит по нервам. — Ну ты и придурок… — только и могу цедить сквозь зубы, потому что ну как, как может быть так хорошо!..

— Ах, я приду-у-урок, — Хэ вдруг замирает. Прищурившись, окидывает меня взглядом, таким ощутимым, что по коже пробегают мурашки, потом подхватывает меня под поясницу, влажную от пота, ведёт горячими ладонями ниже, приподнимает мои бёдра…

Время, кажется, замирает. Я успеваю только вскрикнуть — и теряюсь в обрушившемся на меня наслаждении. Все чувства сосредотачиваются на Хэ: он, с растрёпанными волосами, распалённый, прекрасен, он впивается пальцами в мои голени, он вдалбливается в меня так, что волны удовольствия сливаются в одну, мощную, долгую, выбивающую из головы все мысли. Это словно ощущение полёта, падения, и нужно за что-нибудь удержаться, но до Тяня не дотянуться, к себе прикасаться нельзя — Хэ одёргивает ощутимым шлепком по руке, — и я вцепляюсь в подушку под головой, а потом и вовсе утыкаюсь в неё лицом, чтобы не сорваться на крик. Не благодарить Тяня, когда он наконец прикасается к моему члену, обхватывает его, сжимает, пачкаясь в моей сперме, и сам пульсирует во мне. Напряжение переполняет меня, заставляет выгибаться в спине, на несколько мучительно сладких секунд охватывает полностью, сжимает в обжигающе крепких объятиях — и, удовлетворённого, опустошённого, покидает, оставляя лежать на влажных смятых простынях, тяжело дышать, закрыв глаза. Сперма растекается по животу, капля скользит по боку на постель, а я пошевелиться не могу, чтобы стереть её, и только когда Хэ медленно опускается на меня, всё же нахожу силы его обнять…

 

…На этот раз снова страдает футболка Хэ.

— В прошлый раз хоть отстиралась? — спрашиваю я, просто чтобы заполнить чем-то неловкое — что удивительно: с обеих сторон — молчание.

— В химчистке всё отстирывается. — Тянь кидает футболку, всю в белёсых каплях, на пол и ложится обратно, ко мне.

— Ты относишь испачканные спермой вещи в химчистку?

— Ну да. А что?

— Да нет, ничего…

«Бессовестный ты бесстыдник, вот что» — хочется проворчать мне, но лень и… слишком хорошо? Даже молчание теперь, когда Хэ не сидит где-то там, на краю кровати, а развалился рядом, потягивается, жмурясь на солнце, не кажется неловким. И я потягиваюсь тоже, разгоняю скопившуюся в мышцах приятную слабость, с каким-то неожиданным удовлетворением понимая, что Тянь сейчас чувствует то же самое. Мы оба чувствуем одно и то же. Мы чувствуем одно и то же, потому что только что занимались друг с другом сексом. Вместе. Потому что оба этого хотели. И, если захотим — хотя какое ещё «если»? — сделаем это снова.

С ума сойти. Я когда-нибудь привыкну к этой мысли?

Тянь, кажется, тоже не до конца верит в происходящее. Всё рвётся меня потрогать — на ощупь, с закрытыми глазами, протягивает ко мне руку, натыкается пальцами на плечо, ведёт дальше, по груди, выписывая замысловатые зигзаги и спирали… И сложно балансировать на границе двух противоречивых желаний: придвинуться ближе, подставляясь под ласковые прикосновения — или отстраниться, потому что как так, это же Хэ Тянь, а я Мо Гуань Шань, и нечего ему меня гладить. Сейчас, когда возбуждение, туманом окутывавшее мысли, схлынуло, снова набрасывается неуверенность. Заставляет подмечать смущающие детали: использованный презерватив на полу валяется, рядом с испачканной футболкой, постель мокрая от пота, измятая, и воздух странно пахнет, и, хуже всего, это вроде не неприятное, но непривычное чувство между ягодиц — немного саднит и скользко от смазки…

— И что теперь? — вопрос вырывается против моей воли.

Хэ бросает на меня беглый взгляд.

— А что теперь? — лениво переспрашивает он и, со всей своей очаровательно-бесящей наглостью, отвечает: — Теперь завтракать, я голодный. Ты же приготовишь? — Сам он явно не стесняется ни своей наготы, ни того, чем мы сейчас занимались, но как будто замечает мои метания и, вытянув из-под себя угол одеяла, накидывает его мне на бёдра.

Ну надо же, какой заботливый…

И непонятливый.

— Пф! — пытаюсь привычно фыркнуть я, но получается скорее что-то похожее на тихое «мур» разомлевшего на солнце кота, и сдаюсь: — Ладно, приготовлю. Но я не об этом. Что с Шэ Ли? И… ну… с тобой что?..

О, нет. А вот эту тему я, кажется, завёл не вовремя. Или вообще зря — Хэ молчит, секунду, две, три; его пальцы останавливаются у меня на рёбрах, там, где под ними бьётся сердце, всё быстрее, быстрее, быстрее, словно разбухая в груди, перечёркивая все мои попытки казаться безразличным и отстранённым. Выдаёт с головой, но я всё равно лежу, чувствуя, как оно колотится под рукой Хэ, и позволяю Хэ тоже это чувствовать…

— С Шэ Ли что-нибудь придумаем, — вдруг говорит он, когда мне уже кажется, что ответа я не удостоюсь, и убирает руку. — Он к тебе не подойдёт, пока я рядом. А я теперь всегда буду рядом.

— Я говорил, что меня тошнит от твоих фразочек?

Над моим бессовестным враньём Хэ смеётся. Он лежит, закинув руки за голову, смотрит на меня из-под прикрытых век, и я вдруг верю, что да. Что мы обязательно что-нибудь придумаем. Что он будет рядом. А ещё — что есть во мне что-то такое, из-за чего стоит встречать меня и провожать, тащить к себе домой и просить остаться, искать, пьяного, под дождём и отпаивать тёплой — чтобы не заболел, да? — водой, носиться по городу в поисках успокоения для моей совести и терпеть болезненные укусы…

Верю. Потому что всё дело в его взгляде. Потому что пока Хэ Тянь смотрит на меня, мне кажется, что я, пожалуй, не так уж плох.


	7. Не твои проблемы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Часть II.  
> Хэ Тянь привык полагаться только на себя.  
> Мо Гуань Шань считает, что эта его привычка — хрень полнейшая.

— Эй, Хэ Тянь! Сюда иди.

Мелкий блондинчик, вьющийся около меня уже не первый день, замолкает на полуслове и морщится. Неудивительно: тон у Шаня был такой, что странно, как вокруг цветы не завяли.

Ну разве он не милашка?..

Обернувшись, салютую ему полускуренной сигаретой и вытряхиваю уголёк на землю. Иду, Рыжик. Иду. Сейчас, затушу только…

— Эм… Всё нормально? — Парнишка — как там его? никак не запомню… — несмело касается моего плеча. А сам на выглянувшего из-за угла Мо не отрываясь пялится. Настороженно, испуганно даже. Ещё бы, Рыжий выглядит так, будто бить меня собирается — хмурится, губы поджал, руки на груди сложил. И головой дёргает, поймав мой взгляд: поторапливайся давай, мол, чё встал.

— Всё просто замечательно, — отвечаю я застывшему рядом парню и, сунув половинку сигареты в карман, иду к Шаню. А он, конечно, с места не двигается. Как всегда, тот ещё задира в школе, весь такой «не влезай — убьёт», даже странно, что первым меня позвал.

Я подхожу к нему почти вплотную.

— Что случилось, солнышко? — чтобы можно было говорить тихо, только ему; чтобы чувствовать дыхание, горячим облачком задевающее шею, когда он выпаливает возмущённо:

— Ещё раз меня так назовёшь, получишь солнечный удар, — и сразу делает шаг назад. Взгляд на меня бросает дерзкий, задрав голову: — По яйцам.

А у самого покраснели щёки и глаза блестят совсем не зло. Очень… многообещающе блестят, но совершенно непонятно, потому что Шань больше ничего не говорит — резко развернувшись, идёт в сторону школы.

Это мне, получается, за тобой, Рыжик? Хм, ладно. Становится всё интереснее…

В полнейшем молчании мы заходим в здание. Шань только оглядывается на меня пару раз, проверяет, иду ли, а сам держится на расстоянии. И ёжится агрессивно — ходят лопатки под тонкой кофтой, остро выпирают позвонки на шее, волосы на затылке торчком… Он колючий весь, и мне хочется обнять его, загладить острые углы, но я знаю: в руки не дастся. На людях он по-прежнему делает вид, что ничего между нами не было, нет и быть не может. Огрызается, руку мою с плеча скидывает, кричит раздражённо, стоит мне подойти чуть ближе, чем он для себя решил, что можно. Такой кусачий, такой недотрога Шань!..

И каждый раз, когда этот неприступный Шань остаётся у меня, я будто заново узнаю, каким он умеет быть чувствительным, внимательным, ласковым. Узнаю — и отогреваюсь за все дни холодных взглядов…

Ну и, может, немного отыгрываюсь. Совсем чуть-чуть.

— Хэй! — проходя мимо склада инвентаря, в самый конец пустеющего коридора, я не выдерживаю. Что ему здесь понадобилось? — Ты куда меня заманиваешь, котёнок?

— Тшш! — о, Шань шипит просто очаровательно. — Ещё раз так назовёшь меня в школе, рожу расцарапаю, — а как рычит!..

И всё равно тянет меня, остановившегося наверху лестницы, за собой, вниз. Да что, в конце концов, происходит-то?! 

— Ты чего такой весь на взводе? И куда ты меня?..

Вечно закрытая дверь в кладовку распахивается прямо у меня перед носом — а дальше я даже договорить не успеваю. Шань хватает меня за грудки, зашвыривает внутрь, сам, оглянувшись, заходит следом, тихо притворяет дверь…

И впечатывает меня в стену, прижимая за плечи. Он пахнет фруктовой жвачкой, у него липкие губы и сладкий язык. Осевшая у меня во рту сигаретная горечь тает, и плевать на духоту, от которой взмокла спина, плевать на то, что пахнет здесь сырыми половыми тряпками — это место сейчас для меня лучшее в мире.

— Ха-а, Шань… — Я поднимаю голову, переводя сбившееся дыхание. Хорошо… — Почему ты раньше меня сюда не приводил?

Мо по инерции тянется к моим губам, на цыпочки встаёт, пальцами мне в волосы зарывается до боли, тянет, нетерпеливый: ко мне, ближе!

— Тут замок сегодня сломался. — И даже отвечает, не отрываясь от моих губ. — Будет открыто, пока не починят. — Целует в перерывах между словами… — Никто не знает, один я видел… а уборщик теперь только после занятий зайдёт…

Почти кусает, и дышит так, господи, так взволнованно и горячо… Интересно, в школьных правилах есть что-нибудь о сексе в кладовках? Это запрещено, или как?..

Хотя какие, к чёрту, правила, когда тут Шань. Требует внимания, выгибается в моих руках, подставляясь под прикосновения, обжигает своим желанием, настойчиво и безжалостно, ты же меня так дотла спалишь, Рыжик… И руки запускает мне под футболку, царапается, но не соблазняя — забывшись, только эта непосредственность возбуждает ещё сильнее. Хочу, как же я его хочу, хотя бы вот так, руку ему в штаны засунуть, коснуться нежной кожи внизу живота, спутавшихся, жёстких волос на лобке…

— Нет, нельзя! — Мо отталкивает меня, стоит мне только обхватить его член. Губы облизывает, искусанные, красные. — Всё. Хватит.

Потом вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони — рваный, дёрганый, совсем не изящный жест. Мальчишеский такой… А может, я всегда был геем? Ну невозможно же, от одного обычного движения встаёт так, как не вставало с девушками от развратного стриптиза на коленях.

— Рыжик, ты меня помучить реши…

— Тсс!

Шань вдруг ведёт головой в сторону двери. Настороженно хмурится; подрагивают крылья его носа, и в полумраке кладовки я почти вижу, как Мо, прислушиваясь, стрижёт рыжими кошачьими ушами. И хвостом так, нервно, из стороны в сторону дёргает. Хи, прелестная картинка…

— Тише, — только Шань на меня опять шипит рассерженно, — да тише ты, ну!

И рот мне зажимает тёплой ладонью, заглушая смех, как раз в тот момент, когда за дверью раздаются шаги. Тихо, вдалеке, кто-то просто мимо проходит, а Мо, надо же, сразу услышал. Точно кот — и, раз уж так, надо погладить его за ухом. Ущипнуть за мочку, провести пальцами по краю, к коротко стриженому виску, почесать затылок… Шань шумно пыхтит — терпит, а мне ужасно хочется рассмеяться. Рядом с ним чувствую себя очень школьником, очень не взрослым, шкодным…

Очень живым.

Как только за дверью снова становится тихо, Шань шлёпает меня по руке и отходит к противоположной стене. Не то чтобы очень далеко, тут каморка всего-то метра полтора на полтора, но достаточно, чтобы показать: обижен, нехрен было прикалываться. 

Интересно, надолго обиды хватит?

— Пойдём ко мне сегодня.

— Нет, — бросает Шань, даже не дослушав. 

Выдох холодит мне чувствительные после его укусов губы.

— Вторую неделю меня кидаешь, — звучит слишком расстроенно, и, ухмыльнувшись, я добавляю: — Такими темпами у меня там всё заржавеет, Шань.

— Ну извини, что я такой тупой!

А, так вот в чём дело…

— Терминаторша всё ещё тебя достаёт? — Подойдя к Мо, я прислоняюсь к стене рядом. Он фыркает в сторону, но не уходит. 

— Сказала, что если не исправлю оценки к концу месяца, вызовет маму в школу. И сегодня опять оставила после уроков, — бормочет, переступая с ноги на ногу. Теперь наши плечи соприкасаются; у него очень мягкая кофта и очень твёрдые мышцы под ней. 

— Так, может, всё-таки позволишь помочь? — Такие напряжённые, что хочется сжать их пальцами. Помять. Погладить, чувствуя, как они медленно, неуступчиво расслабляются, как Шань становится податливым и гибким; я поворачиваюсь, веду тыльной стороной ладони по его предплечью, забираюсь под закатанный до локтя рукав…

— Знаю я, чем твоя помощь закончится. — Только Мо не позволяет мне потрогать его. От прикосновения уходит — не резко, но упрямо отпихивает мою руку. — Ты уже «помогал», — и в глаза мне заглядывает с укором.

Крыть нечем. Мне остаётся только покорно отвалить со своими приставаниями — в прошлый раз, как раз полторы недели назад, когда Шань всё-таки пришёл ко мне позаниматься, у нас действительно ничего не получилось. Вернее, получилось многое, но от математики в наших занятиях были разве что смявшиеся, прилипающие к влажной от пота спине Мо тетради. И то пока я их со стола не скинул. Нет, поначалу я правда собирался помочь ему, порешать какие-нибудь задачки, мы даже начали одну, но… 

Кто ж виноват, что Рыжий, задумавшись, так вызывающе покусывал кончик карандаша? Точно не я виноват…

— Идти пора. — Шёпот Мо раздаётся совсем близко, над ухом, и воспоминания вспыхивают ещё ярче. — Через пять минут перемена закончится. 

Приходится до боли закусить изнутри щёку, чтобы хоть немного протрезветь — и отпустить всё-таки Рыжего.

— Выйдешь первым?

Он кивает. Покрутив телефон в пальцах, роняет его в карман; сглатывает, набирает в грудь побольше воздуха, открывает рот — но, закрыв его, просто кивает ещё раз. И в глаза мне смотрит открыто, честно. Виновато.

Да ладно, Шань. Я ведь всё понимаю.

— Ну это… давай, — проходя мимо, он задевает мою ладонь пальцами. Почти незаметно, и делает вид, что случайно, но от этого лёгкого прикосновения мне становится так хорошо, что когда я выхожу через пару минут после него, на губах всё ещё чувствуется улыбка. В последний месяц, пока мы вместе, она там часто. Не привычная кислая ухмылка и не приторная улыбочка, а такая вкусная, что хочется облизнуться. И голову опустить, спрятать её ото всех, потому что она только моя — и Рыжего. Который сидит уже, наверное, в классе, скучающе подпирает щёку кулаком…

— А вот и Хэ Тянь.

От звука этого голоса, вкрадчивого до ощущения заползшего под одежду паука, по позвоночнику бежит холодок. Улыбка примерзает к губам; зубы за ней стискиваются так, что сводит скулы.

Я неохотно поднимаю голову:

— Шэ Ли.

Змей соскальзывает с подоконника. С противным скрипом касаются пола подошвы его кроссовок.

— А я знал, что ты тут пройдёшь, — говорит он, сделав пару шагов мне навстречу. Но близко не подходит. — После Рыжего… Что же вы там делали вдвоём?

— Не понимаю, о чём ты.

И когда я сам подхожу, даже не к нему, а просто чтобы мимо пройти, отступает к стене. Вот и замечательно. Двигай туда, откуда выполз…

— Хмм… что мне мешает рассказать всем, что он лёг под тебя?

Шэ Ли произносит это задумчиво, тихо, словно бы сам себе — но каждое слово впивается в меня ядовитым жалом. Руки в карманах сжимаются в кулаки.

— Нежелание проехаться мордой по асфальту? — говорю я пустоте впереди. Теперь надо уйти, пока не поздно, пока не договорились до драки — но жду чего-то, стою; ноги будто приросли к полу.

— Не-е-ет. Только уважение к тебе, Хэ Тянь. А ты такой грубый со мной… — И вот к такому мне, замершему посреди коридора, обезвреженному, Змей подходит ближе. — Наши братики ладят явно получше. — Улыбается с каждым шагом — гаже. — Не думаешь, что и нам стоит подружиться?

— Не думаю.

Гад. Напрашивается ведь, сам под кулак лезет…

_…но что будет с Мо, если все узнают?.._

Мысль парализующим токсином разливается по венам. А Шэ Ли ухмыляется, рад, что цапнул, только я не понимаю — и что? Вот что теперь? Он чего-то от меня хочет, или просто яд нужно периодически сцеживать?

— Если ты всё сказал…

Змей молчит. Паузу, оставленную мной для того, чтобы он продолжил, чувствует, по ухмылке вижу, но игнорирует. 

Ну и пошёл он в таком случае.

Ухожу в итоге я. Ничего больше не говоря, разворачиваюсь, делаю пару шагов — и слышу позади усмешку. Грязную такую, липкую, будто в спину плюнули. Потом снова скрипят по полу кроссовки — Шэ Ли догоняет меня, притормаживает; поравнявшись, идёт плечо к плечу…

А потом я чувствую, как он медленно проводит ладонью мне по пояснице — и ниже…

Когда прихожу в себя, ворот его кофты трещит по швам под моими пальцами. Наглые жёлтые глаза влажно блестят прямо напротив моих и бесят.

— Оу, спокойнее, горячий парень! — А Шэ Ли поднял руки и даже не пытается защититься. — У тебя футболка задралась, я поправил. 

В его взгляде ни страха, ни раздражения, ни злости. Только внимательный, изучающий интерес. Шэ Ли будто ощупывает меня — и он так неправильно-близко, что я невольно отпускаю его. Даже отталкиваю, только бы избавиться от этого мерзкого ощущения!..

Качнувшись, Змей взмахивает руками. Ловит равновесие; смеётся, трёт покрасневшее горло, поправляет волосы… Такой аккуратный, приличный с виду, холёный даже — и какая гниль внутри.

— В чём дело? Ты так на меня смотришь… — насмеявшись, спрашивает он.

Я замечаю, что и правда смотрю. И пока гремит звонок, взгляда не отрываю, потому что как так?

— Удивляюсь, — говорю в заполнившей после него коридоры тишине. — Когда-то ты казался мне неплохим парнем. 

У Шэ Ли недобро сужаются глаза — неужели всё-таки задел?..

— Ты просто плохо меня знаешь. — Однако в следующую секунду он снова расслаблен. — Не хочешь узнать поближе? — предлагает, похабно улыбаясь — а заканчивает неожиданно скучающим, безразличным тоном: — Ладно, Хэ Тянь. Прогуливать нехорошо. Привет Шаню.

Ответа Шэ Ли не дожидается — уходит, потеряв ко мне всякий интерес. А я достаю из кармана недокуренную сигарету. Нет, прогуливать я не буду. Но на эту рассыпающую табак половину точно опоздаю.

 

Опаздываю в итоге на половину и ещё две. И то не спасает — досидеть спокойно последний урок невозможно, Шэ Ли мне все нервы взвёл в боевую готовность. Месяц нас не трогал, что на него сейчас-то нашло? И ведь не верю я, несмотря на все его слова, что он на самом деле расскажет о нас с Мо — так, без причины, пакостить всё же не в его стиле. Скорее, прибережёт это знание, чтобы потом использовать в подходящий момент. С максимальной выгодой.

Так что хрен с ним. Понадобится что-то от меня — пусть прямо скажет. Словами через рот. А не намёками и через… другое место.

Голос Шэ Ли снова вползает в уши, и я сглатываю горький, дерущий горло ком. Хм, а чувство ревности, оказывается, напоминает изжогу… «Привет», чтоб его, «Шаню». Нет, передавать я его, само собой, не стану. Не надо Мо ничего знать, он и так переживает. Сам, если что, разберусь.

Но почему меня так бесит сам факт того, что Змей произнёс его имя?

«Потому что ты конченый со-о-обственник, Хэ Тянь», — насмешливо пропевает внутренний голос. Но мне как-то не очень смешно. Проглоченный ком застрял в груди и жжётся, а оттуда его никак — только выскребать через рёбра. Мерзкое ощущение. 

А я надеялся, что никогда больше его не испытаю…

…В тот вечер, когда Мо сбежал от меня и как сквозь землю провалился, ступив за порог — я проверял, выскочил за ним, только накинул куртку, — такой же ком вспыхнул в груди после телефонного звонка. Номер был незнакомый, я так надеялся, что это Мо… «Потерял Шаня? — промурлыкал в трубку знакомый голос. Но не Рыжего, нет. — Если хорошо попросишь, я намекну, где его поискать».

Шэ Ли откровенно издевался. Но мне было плевать, меня два часа набирания смс в пустоту измотали до состояния полнейшего несопротивления. «Намекни, — ровно проговорил я, — пожалуйста», — и готов был сказать ещё что угодно, потому что на улице зарядил ливень, загремел гром, засверкали молнии, и звонок от Змея не оставлял никаких шансов на то, что Рыжий уже спокойно сидит дома…

Но Змей, наверное, почувствовал что-то в моём голосе. Что-нибудь вроде «ещё немного, и я придушу тебя по телефону, прохрипишь ответ перед смертью». Он вздохнул: «На набережной, где-нибудь в районе станции метро. — И добавил; было слышно, как улыбается: — Поторопись, Хэ Тянь. А то он такой пьяный после нашей с ним встречи, ещё натворит глупос…»

Дослушивать я не стал. Сорвался — такси ловил на бегу, не мог стоять на месте, и в машине, мокрый, вертелся нетерпеливо: ну быстрее, быстрее же, чего мы так тащимся!.. Когда Мо увидел, не поверил своим глазам — а потом он полез на перила, соскользнула нога… Кажется, я выскочил на ходу, не заплатив. Хорошо, что мы ехали медленно; хорошо, что водитель срулил за мной, а не поспешил убраться подальше от «парочки ненормальных». Перед ним я потом извинился, и морально, и материально — и пока вёз Мо к себе, пока тащил в квартиру, пока отпаивал-мыл-спать укладывал, изо всех сил старался не думать: какого чёрта Шэ Ли?! Потому что нельзя было в тот момент спрашивать об этом у Мо. Он честный, я и правда собственник, его ответ мог мне не понравиться, лопнули бы и без того звенящие нервы… нет. Нельзя было. Шань был слишком уязвимым, ему слишком нужна была моя помощь, а я действительно никогда не отличался безусловной жертвенностью…

Стрелка часов ползёт по циферблату вниз; я сползаю на стуле ниже. Заставляю себя расслабиться — нечего вспоминать об этом, всё закончилось хорошо. Всё закончилось лучше, чем я мог надеяться, хотя я и не надеялся ни на что. Вообще не был уверен, что делаю всё правильно и Шань после этого будет со мной, боялся даже, что он будет, но лишь из благодарности… И всё равно поехал возвращать этот дурацкий кошелёк. Просто потому что не хотел, чтобы это и дальше Рыжего мучило. И только потом, сделав для него всё, что было в моих силах, позволил себе спросить: Шэ Ли, Мо Гуань Шань, какого хрена Шэ Ли?!

Кажется, я даже постарался и смог произнести это гораздо спокойнее...

От воспоминаний о том, как в ответ на вопрос «мне ревновать?» выражение лица Мо сменилось с недоумённого на возмущённое, а потом и на откровенно оскорблённое, пылающий ком в груди гаснет. Не до конца, остаётся там ласковым теплом. Всё-таки это было слишком мило. То, как он пытался отстраниться от меня, вредничал, хотя видно было — сам уже не очень понимает, зачем. И я смотрел на него, уверенный наконец, что никакой Шэ Ли к нему не прикасался, и с каждой секундой всё отчётливее понимал: мой. Настолько мой, что я согласен даже подождать, сколько угодно, сколько ему нужно, и довольствоваться всё это время играми-гляделками, и целовать совсем невинно, украдкой, да хоть просто за ручки держаться!..

И каким приятным сюрпризом стало то, что сам Мо на это очень даже не согласен. Его «я хочу» прозвучало уверенно, даже то, как он потом признался, что сам не знает, чего именно хочет, не смогло меня сбить с настроя. Как и то, что я понимал: получится, скорее всего, неловко, будет странно, нам обоим в какой-то момент станет стыдно — но ведь это наш первый раз, так что пускай, да? Потому что тот, ночью, когда я придавил Мо к постели, не считается. Пожалуйста, Шань — пусть не считается…

Я просил об этом Мо, чувствуя, что несу совершеннейшую, полнейшую романтическую чушь — и был до одури этому рад…

— …Хэ Тянь! — моё имя, произнесённое учителем, звучит так, словно он его уже не в первый раз называет. Уровень раздражения в интонации тянет примерно на третий. — Вы сегодня, смотрю, решили не утруждать себя занятиями? Так хорошо умеете решать логарифмы, что не нуждаетесь в практике?

— Кхм. — Я поднимаюсь из-за парты и со всей вежливостью, на которую способен, отвечаю: — Довольно неплохо, и правда. Я прорешал эти задания дома.

От скуки какой только ерундой не займёшься…

— Продемонстрируете? 

Учитель указывает на доску. Тоже очень вежливо, касается её кончиком ручки. Злится… Иду, конечно, сейчас. Я-то продемонстрирую, математика всегда легко мне давалась…

Это Мо с ней мучается. Мой малыш Мо. Нет, всё-таки надо ему помочь.

Тем более, непривычно криво выводя на доске первые символы, я отчётливо понимаю: мне самому без Рыжего сегодня никак.

 

В первые секунды после звонка у меня всегда создавалось ощущение, что в школе прорвало трубы. Все, сразу, резко: она переполняется, кипит, бурлит, поток учеников льётся к выходу, кто-то что-то говорит мне, но слов не разобрать, в ушах шумит…

Я иду против течения в другую сторону, вглубь здания. Хотя если подумать, завтра пятница. Завтра надо звать к себе Рыжего, чтобы сразу на выходные, а не сегодня, сегодня один день потерпеть без него — но невидимая нитка обвилась вокруг шеи и тянет: не сделаю шаг — не вдохну. 

Петля слабеет, только когда я захожу к Шаню в класс.

— Тянь? — Шань вздрагивает от хлопка двери и поднимает голову со сложенных на парте рук. — Ты зачем? — Он выглядит очень несчастным, даже хмурится как-то совсем уж обречённо. 

Ну, Рыжик, что ты. Математика — это не больно.

— Я к тебе, — улыбаюсь я. Шань морщит нос. Вот вредина… Да, за дверью ещё кто-то ходит, но в классе мы одни: учительница пока не пришла, остальные ученики уже высыпали на улицу. Так что можно ведь немного выйти из образа «терпеть-не-могу-грёбаного-Хэ-Тяня»?

Шань, видимо, считает иначе.

— Эй, куда уплюхался своей задницей! — кричит на меня, когда я присаживаюсь на его парту. Спихнуть пытается — и, едва дотронувшись, отдёргивает руки, будто обжёгся. 

Нет, я, конечно, горяч, но Шань, пора бы уже привыкнуть.

— Пойдём сегодня ко мне.

— Нет, — Мо выпаливает раньше, чем я успеваю закончить фразу. Руки на груди складывает, губы поджимает и даже краснеть перестал — побледнел, покосившись на учебник.

Нет, его им что, и правда бьют?..

— Я помогу тебе с математикой, обещаю, — со всей невинностью, на которую способен, произношу я, смотря Мо в глаза — а в ответ получаю только скептический взгляд. На этот раз Шань даже говорить что-то не считает нужным.

Эх, проебал я всё его доверие. В прямом смысле этого слова…

— Ну Ша-а-ань… — стон получается таким мученическим, что мне самому становится себя жалко. — Десять дней разлуки… Ты разбиваешь мне сердце. — Я ещё и на парте разваливаюсь, глаза закрыв; руки безвольно свисают вниз, точь-в-точь умирающий. Спасай меня, малыш Мо. — Я ведь правда помочь хочу.

А я спасу тебя. Видишь, всё честно.

Приоткрываю один глаз я как раз вовремя, чтоб заметить, как Шань облизывает губы. И смотрит при этом на показавшуюся из-под задравшейся футболки полоску моего живота. Причём красноречиво так, что даже меня — меня! — заставляет чувствовать себя неловко.

Ммм, так кое-кто не столько во мне сомневается, сколько в самом себе?

— Из меня, между прочим, получится хороший репетитор, — невзначай бросаю я, потягиваясь. — Я умею объяснять, внимательный, требовательный. Даже немного терпеливый… бываю. — Футболка ползёт выше, сильнее вдавливается резинка штанов в выпирающие косточки. Теперь надо пальцы под неё просунуть — просто поправить, Рыжик, а то так туго… — И очень заинтересован в своём учени…

Стук каблуков за дверью обрывает меня на полуслове и полужесте; звук приближается быстро, и, подхватившись, я привстаю на локте.

— Так что?

Шань смотрит на меня рассеянно. 

— Так что… — выдыхает он; моргнув, отшатывается от меня. — Всё! Уходи!

— А ты ко мне пойдёшь?

— Я… — Шань лихорадочно переводит взгляд с меня на дверь, с двери на учебник… — А ты подождёшь? — и снова заглядывает мне в глаза. — Мне целый урок тут сидеть.

— Подожду.

— Тогда договорились. Слезь уже только, ну Тянь!

На этот раз он меня спихнуть не пытается, сразу наклоняет парту. Валится с неё, правда, только учебник; я спрыгиваю, смеясь. Какой суровый Рыжик! А я уж было подумал, что он не так уж и против того, чтобы я валялся тут перед ним…

«Позвони» я ему уже не говорю, показываю. Дождавшись кивка, выхожу — и прямо за дверью сталкиваюсь с явно воинственно настроенной учительницей. Кажется, успехи у Шаня действительно так себе. Ох, бедный Рыжик, сейчас ему достанется…

Ну ничего. Я его потом пожалею.

 

…Едва мы переступаем порог квартиры, желание пожалеть трансформирует в желание поиметь. Обстановка, что ли, влияет… Конечно, десять дней толком не оставались наедине — а теперь Шань рядом. Волосы на руках дыбом встают, так он близко. Уставший после занятий, задумчивый. Небрежно, наступая на задники, стаскивает кеды, не глядя отпихивает их к стене, куртку привычным жестом закидывает на вешалку…

Освоился. И почему я от этого ещё больше его хочу?..

— Ты всё ещё хочешь заниматься математикой? — не выдерживаю я, когда Шань проходит в гостиную. Потому что ну слишком это уже, как он умудряется, ничего особенного не делая, выглядеть таким уместным и необходимым здесь? Как недостающий фрагмент пазла. Всего лишь сумку на диван кинул, а мне уже хочется подойти, обнять его сзади, притянуть к себе — и чтобы он каждый день вот так швырял туда свою дурацкую сумку… — Может, потом?

— Сейчас, — ворчит Шань, отцепляя мои руки от своей талии. Возмущается: — Ну эй! — когда я ловлю его пальцы, переплетаю со своими. А мне и от этого хорошо, у Шаня ладони горячие, спина горячая, если бы только ещё сесть и на колени его затащить, чтобы губами как раз в ямку между ключицами уткнуться. Он всегда замирает на секунду, когда я провожу там языком — и вверх, по шее…

Так. Хватит. Спокойно.

— …ты обещал! — пробивается сквозь застучавший в ушах пульс. Мо раздражённый такой, вертится у меня в руках, только что не дерётся — пока. — Мне заниматься надо, неделя осталась!

— Обещал. — И я отпускаю его, хотя руки разжимаются нехотя, как заржавевшие механизмы. — Давай заниматься.

Шань сразу отходит в сторону. Щурится недоверчиво:

— Серьёзно? 

Но я киваю в ответ, руки держу за спиной — и всё-таки верит.

Книжки-ручки-тетрадки он выкидывает на стол, явно вымещая на них злость. Вздохнув, падает на пуфик. Я подтягиваю поближе другой. 

— У тебя такой вид, будто я тебя пытать сейчас буду, — усмехаюсь, но Рыжий одаривает меня таким взглядом… В общем, ладно. Шутить он не настроен. — Решай то, что тебе задали. Я посмотрю, где ты ошибаешься.

Застревает Шань на первом же уравнении. Но помощи не просит, сидит, согнувшись над тетрадью, водит по написанному кончиком ручки. И я не лезу, пусть сам подумает, только кладу ладонь ему между лопаток — не сутулься…

Между лопаток у Мо тепло и чувствуются позвонки. Один, два, три… Если трогать их через кофту, не так ощущается; если довести пальцами до ворота, к шее, там — гораздо лучше. Они сходят на нет под ёжиком волос на затылке, к месту, где от Мо всегда пахнет шампунем. А ведёшь обратно, по золотистым, едва заметным волоскам на загривке ниже — и снова один, два, три…

— Не надо, — Шань передёргивает плечами, стряхивает мои пальцы. — Отвлекаешь. Да Тянь же!

Его кожа покрывается мурашками, и перестать прикасаться к ней практически невозможно — но я заставляю себя убрать руку. 

Обещал же.

С силой вдавив кончики пальцев в ладони, я прячу кулаки в карманы. Следующие минут пять проходят в молчании. Но не в тишине — Мо наконец начал решать, чёркает ручкой, пишет так, что скрипит бумага, потом вообще комкает вырванную страницу…

— Не могу сосредоточиться! — вскрикивает он, жирно зарисовав первую же написанную на новом листе строчку.

— Я не трогаю, — показываю я ему руки.

— Знаю, — устало выдыхает Шань. — Просто надо признать, что мои мозги не созданы для этого. Я слишком тупой. — С досады он тянет себя за волосы, сжимает их на затылке, а потом, прикрыв глаза, касается пальцами шеи — там, где прикасался я, — и, успокоившийся было, скребёт там ногтями, снова хмурится…

Тупой, говоришь? Во-первых, нет; во-вторых, дело, кажется, не в этом.

— Ты не можешь сосредоточиться из-за того, что напряжён. Надо сбросить это напряжение, и получится думать об учёбе, — медленно проговариваю я, придвигаясь поближе. Мо смотрит недоумённо. Не понимает? Хорошо, выражусь яснее: — Знаешь, говорят, секс активизирует умственную…

— Так! — Шань пытается вскочить, но я хватаю его за кофту и на полпути дёргаю обратно. — Я знал, вот я знал, что этим всё кончится! В прошлый раз мы так ничего не успели!

Вырываясь, он стукается коленкой о стол. Айкает, выругивается сквозь зубы.

— Ну вот, — вздыхаю я, — сильно ударился? — а руку на автомате кладу ему на колено. Глажу, массирую, чтобы не было больно — и чтобы выступающие косточки идеально легли в ладонь, и Шань, притихший, шумно сглотнул, когда я полезу рукой выше…

— Убери, — шепчет он, сдвигая бёдра. 

— Ты же хочешь, чтобы я тебя потрогал. 

— Не хочу.

— А сегодня в школьной кладовке мне так не показалось, — улыбаюсь я, наклоняясь к нему. Сминаются под ладонью его штаны, тонкая ткань собирается складками, мешает чувствовать твёрдый рельеф мышц его ног и выше — тоже очень твёрдо… какой же он… — Давай, Шань. Мы быстро. А потом — сразу математика…

Невыносимый. Сам возбуждён до предела, но ещё сопротивляется мне, отталкивает, за руки меня хватает — и сдаётся, только когда я ухитряюсь прижаться губами к его губам. Рыжий любит целоваться. Увлекается быстро, ведётся, стоит только слегка подразнить. И я никак с ним не нацелуюсь, так не хочется отрываться от его мягких губ, от бесстыдно засунутого мне в рот языка — но есть ведь ещё дрожащая венка на шее, тонкие ключицы, гладкие плечи, маленькие розовые соски… Нельзя всё это оставлять без внимания, только Мо тянется за мной, не хочет отпускать, нижнюю губу зубами прихватывает…

Ну Рыжик, мы ведь так от одних поцелуев кончим. Совсем неловко будет.

— Пойдём в постель, — со смехом выдыхаю я, когда Шань, перелезая на меня, опять задевает коленом стол. Вот нечего было такие длинные ноги отращивать. — А то совсем покалечишься.

— Не хочу, — фыркает Шань.

— Хватит уже вредни…

— Я в душ хочу, — не даёт мне договорить он и без тени смущения заявляет: — Хочу помыться с тобой вместе.

Его бёдра с нажимом проезжаются по моим, когда он раздвигает ноги — притискивается плотнее, чтобы животом к животу. Ему нравится так, я знаю. Нравится тереться об меня, и под тёплыми струями воды прижиматься друг к другу скользкими, мыльными телами будет ещё приятнее…

Звонок в дверь заставляет Шаня, уже расслабившегося, уже по пояс раздетого, замереть; его пальцы до боли вцепляются мне в плечи.

— Не обращай внимания, пусть звонят, я никого не жду, — успокаиваю его я, гладя по спине — но застываю сам, когда после второго звонка слышится другой звук.

Звук просовываемого в замочную скважину ключа.

— Тянь? — Мо дёргается; я осторожно снимаю его с колен. — Какого?..

— Тихо. Жди здесь.

Время, только что тянувшееся сладким сиропом, становится рваным и быстрым. Мгновение назад всего лишь раздражённый Мо в следующую секунду уже напуган; я кадрами вижу, как встаю, как предостерегающе касаюсь его плеча. Выходя из комнаты, успеваю заметить, что он натягивает кофту. Хорошо. Молодец. Дверь, конечно, не поддаётся, я закрыл её на защёлку, и раздирающий слух звонок можно отрубить…

Но учитывая то, у кого, кроме меня, есть ключи от этой квартиры, лучше мне всё-таки открыть.

Когда я щёлкаю замком, и дверь распахивается, чувство, словно меня окатило ледяной водой, становится ещё отчётливей — зубы стискиваются, сводит мышцы.

Ну здравствуй. Брат.

— Отойди.

Чэн отпихивает меня с прохода. В квартиру вваливается, бесшумно прикрывает за собой дверь, и у меня ладони зудят: он странный какой-то, двигается натужно, как под водой, и в слишком тёплом пальто с чужого плеча.

— Что за хрень на тебе? — хмыкаю я, кивая на мешком висящую на нём шмотку. — Не жарковато?

Брат тяжело опирается о стену и дёргает уголком губ.

— Жарковато. Помоги снять.

— Я тебе не лакей.

На меня Чэн не смотрит, кивает, уставившись себе под ноги. Потом глубоко вдыхает — и, оттолкнувшись от стены, начинает расстёгивать молнию. Звук получается дёрганым, тревожным: слышу — и желудок сжимается до тошноты. Что-то… не так. Показалось, или рука у брата трясётся? А правой вообще не двигает? И пальто скидывает странно, содрав с плеча, на пол — не похоже на него, он всегда был аккура…

— Чэн! — я почти вскрикиваю, но, опомнившись, перехожу на шёпот. — Какого хрена ты не в больнице?! — и невольно шагаю к брату, не трогаю, нельзя, просто… хотя бы поближе. В груди бьётся быстрее, и сдавливает лёгкие — у него весь бок в крови, разодранная футболка пропиталась насквозь, и джинсы, и, чёрт, так много крови…

— Нельзя мне сейчас в больницу, — а он спокойный, да чтоб его!.. — Лишние вопросы.

Чтоб у него ничего серьёзного, пожалуйста.

— Ладно, — выдыхаю я; выдох, кажется, дробится ударами сердца, — в больницу нельзя. Тогда какого хрена ты здесь, а не… где вы там обычно латаетесь?

Чэн с клейким звуком отлепляет футболку от рёбер.

— Там сейчас не до меня, есть кем заняться, — говорит, рассматривая что-то под ней — от меня отвернулся, мне не видно. — У меня тут… царапина. Да и ближе сюда было.

— Это не повод!..

— Хэ Тянь, — брат одёргивает меня таким тоном, от которого я всегда вытягивался по струнке, с самого детства. Ха, а ведь до сих пор срабатывает… — Не шуми. Голова болит.

Он проходит мимо, зажимая бок. В ванную, понимаю я — стягивать, хмурясь от боли, остатки футболки, кровь смывать, промывать «царапину», зашивать ещё, наверное… — и, сжав пальцы в кулаки, остаюсь стоять на месте. Не пойду за ним. Пусть сам там разбирается. Сам выбрал всё это — сам и разбирается…

— Тянь?.. — Голос Мо раздаётся за спиной, тихий такой, растерянный, мягкий… А мне даже оборачиваться не хочется: ну попросил ведь, Гуань Шань. По-человечески попросил не лезть. — Кто это? Что происходит, Тянь?

А теперь у него столько вопросов…

На которые мне нечего ответить.

— Иди домой, — устало вздыхаю я, снимая с вешалки куртку Мо. — Это не твои проблемы.

А когда оборачиваюсь, чтобы отдать ему, натыкаюсь на самый упрямый взгляд, который только видел в жизни.

Куртку Шань, конечно же, не берёт.


	8. Я тоже хочу

Рядом с Хэ Тянем страшно стоять.

— Иди. Домой, — повторяет он медленно, отчётливо, и:

— Не указывай мне, — у меня вырывается само собой. Просто реакция на его тон — не терпящий возражений, весь такой «я тут главный». Совсем как тогда, в городе, когда он обещал зашить мне рот проволокой. Жутко тогда было, а сейчас ещё хуже. 

Сейчас я привык дрожать рядом с ним не от страха…

— Я не указываю. Я прошу. — Тянь снова протягивает мне куртку, тыкает ей в грудь, а когда не беру, цедит сквозь зубы: — Ты упрямишься очень не вовремя.

— Потому что это не похоже на прось…

— Гуань Шань.

От его голоса по телу проходит дрожь. Он жёсткий; я ловлю себя на удивлении, когда за моим именем не следует пара ударов. Первый в живот, потом, когда согнусь, по лицу — чтобы знал как перечить и ещё неделю каждый раз, ловя своё отражение, вспоминал: Хэ Тяня надо слушаться.

Может, весь этот месяц вообще мне приснился?..

Ладони Тяня ложатся мне на плечи очень реально и, чёрт бы его побрал, ласково. Он накидывает на меня куртку, поправляет её, задевая шею, и так спокойно ведёт меня к двери: мы просто провели ещё один день вместе, и теперь мне пора домой, и всё в порядке...

Валяющееся у стены пальто, огромное и измятое, на «в порядке» не похоже ни разу.

— Я слышал чей-то голос. — Я словно запинаюсь об него, даже не дойдя, и Тянь по инерции давит мне на плечи — ха, а вёл-то с силой, настойчиво… — Он был грубый.

Его зрачки на мгновение сжирают, кажется, чуть ли не всю радужку.

— Ты слышал слова? — он вцепляется в моё плечо, и всё его спокойствие, которое он так упорно пихал мне в лицо, разваливается.

— Только звук голоса. А что?

— Ничего, — выдыхает Тянь; слабеют впившиеся в меня пальцы. — Не думай об этом, просто иди домой…

От хлопка двери в глубине квартиры мы оба замираем. Кто-то идёт сюда, Тянь шепчет «блядь» и отходит от меня на шаг, а мне хочется — так глупо, тупо, господи, идиотизм полнейший! — заслонить его. Он будет возвышаться надо мной, и вообще он сильнее, я знаю, но всё равно делаю шаг…

— Мне нужна твоя помощь с… Хм.

Тянь ловит меня за локоть как раз в тот момент, когда из-за угла выходит мужик. Останавливает; мужик останавливается тоже, и это же… это… 

Красная капля срывается с его пальцев и шлёпается об пол — кап…

— Это же!..

— Да, — затыкает меня Тянь. 

Знакомый бугай — это же он тогда был в городе, такого не спутаешь! — опирается чистой рукой о стену и ловит мой взгляд. У него тёмные глаза, я смотрю в них — а вижу то, что зацепил не нарочно, мельком: бурое пятно сбоку на джинсах, рваную чёрную ткань футболки, даже на вид тяжёлую, насквозь пропитанную… 

Ну да. Вряд ли он опрокинул на себя ведро томатного сока.

— Н-нам… — я прочищаю горло и заканчиваю уже твёрже: — надо вызвать полицию?

— Нет, — бросает мужик. 

Как будто я его спрашивал. Но Тянь ничего не отвечает, и в квартире мертвенно тихо, только кап. Кап…

— Хэ? — я поворачиваюсь к нему: он что, так и будет молчать? А мне пусть вот этот указывает?..

Но Тянь лишь повторяет:

— Нет. Не надо полиции, — и хоть говорит это уверенно, чувствуется: всё, больше не он тут главный. И этот мужик усмехается, кивнув ему:

— А. Так он только тебя слушается? — унизительно так. Как будто о собачке говорит. Хочется гавкнуть в ответ, но даже мне хватает мозгов понять, что на такую гору мышц и убийственного хладнокровия лучше не выёбываться. Мне перед таким только хвост поджать.

Но хотя бы Тянь ему не отвечает, и на том спасибо. Поворачивается вместо этого ко мне:

— Тебе пора. — И, тронув меня за плечо, добавляет тем тоном, которым говорит со мной только наедине: — _Пожалуйста_.

У бугая дёргается бровь; меня дёргает всего. 

— Хорошо, — бормочу я. Когда Тянь обращается ко мне вот так, всё моё упрямство вечно куда-то девается. Да и бугая этого он вроде не боится. Слушается почему-то, но не боится. — Только моя сумка осталась там. И мои вещи. Их надо собрать.

— Я принесу. — Тянь благодарно кивает мне. — Обувайся пока.

Проходя мимо мужика, он кидает на него предостерегающий взгляд; мужик на Тяня не смотрит, и предостережение, чего бы оно ни касалось, остаётся незамеченным. Он смотрит на меня, безразлично, но неотрывно, и выглядит ужасно уставшим. Измученным даже. А ещё почему-то не кажется плохим: не страшно рассматривать его в ответ и не хочется от него, окровавленного и хмурого, в угол забиться, как от того же чистенького улыбчивого Шэ Ли. Ну не чувствуется опасности, и всё тут. Чутьё у меня, что ли, притупилось за месяц спокойной жизни?..

— Пойдём со мной, — вдруг говорит мужик, когда наши взгляды в очередной раз пересекаются. Но с места не двигается. Наблюдает. Ждёт. Потом едва заметно прищуривается: — Боишься?

— Тебя? Вот ещё, — фыркаю я, но подальше на всякий случай отхожу — кто его знает…

— Боишься ослушаться Хэ Тяня? 

Да, блядь, вот ещё!..

В ванной мужик присаживается на край раковины. Берёт с него ножницы.

— Срезай, — говорит он, протягивая их мне. 

Ножницы заляпаны кровью. От мужика идёт жар, пахнет потом и резким дезодорантом. Кровью пахнет; от скрежета лезвий, разрезающих мокрую ткань, волоски на руках встают дыбом. Не надо было мне идти. Надо было проглотить все эти «боишься?» и послушно дождаться Тяня, а теперь от каждого глотка словно загустевшего воздуха накатывает тошнота, и лицо этого мужика на одном уровне с моим, и приходится отлеплять от покрытой кровью кожи уже присохшую местами футболку, глядя куда угодно, лишь бы не на него… Так, и куда её? В раковину, что ли, её легче будет от пятен отмыть…

— Угу. Правильно, — говорит мне мужик, когда тяжёлая ткань шлёпается на мутное стекло. — Подай полотенце.

У него такой голос, что я слушаюсь без вопросов. Белоснежное полотенце хватаю не задумываясь, и только когда уже отдал его, замечаю на нём красные следы. Отпечаток моей ладони… ох. А она у меня в крови. И пальцы — ещё грязнее…

— А ты кто вообще? — спрашиваю я, стараясь отвлечься от мерзкой липкости на руке. Вряд ли мне ответят, но…

— Я Чэн, — звучит тихо. 

А кто я такой, Чэну плевать. Намочив полотенце, он кидает его мне, ещё больше испачканное. Я ловлю его на автомате; опомнившись, фыркаю — с какой это стати я должен?.. — только получается не очень грозно. Мне почему-то спокойно рядом с этим… парнем, кажется. Да. Вблизи видно, что мужиком называть его рано. Это усталость накинула ему лет.

— Промоешь порез сзади? Мне не достать.

Чэн поворачивается ко мне спиной, и вот так, не видя его лица, я бы смог, пожалуй, послать его вместе с просьбами куда подальше — но я уже успел кивнуть. И с полотенца в руках капает на штаны. Размеренно до нудности, подгоняет, как надоедливая клепсидра. 

Так, ладно. В этом нет ничего сложного. Нужно просто осторо-о-ожно…

— Ссс!

Да что ж у меня грабли не из того места!

— Продолжай, — шепчет Чэн, здоровой рукой схватив меня, отскочившего, за запястье. У него холодные пальцы и весь он бледный, плечом на зеркало опёрся — он же потерял много крови, шатает, наверное, и голова кружится… — Потерплю.

Потерпи, Чэн. Я аккуратно.

Совсем аккуратно не получается. Но если почаще мочить полотенце и не прикасаться им, а выжимать его и смывать кровь водой, то Чэн хотя бы молчит. Красноватые струйки кривыми дорожками стекают по его спине, огибают мышцы — Чэн весь будто из тугих жгутов сплетён под кожей, они чувствуются даже через толстое полотенце. Особенно если расправить его, прижать плотно к телу и провести от шеи со шрамом — надо же, на том же месте, где и у Тяня… — по большому плечу, которое мне и всей ладонью не обхватить, по выступающей трапециевидной мышце, ниже, по отчётливому рельефу спины — и обратно от рёбер, располосованных длинным порезом, к впадине позвоночника…

— Это что ещё, блядь, за идиллия?! 

Полотенце едва не выскальзывает из моих пальцев. Тянь влетает в ванную как стихийное бедствие, вроде чёрного смерча с грозой и ветром. Он шипит на Чэна:

— Отвали от него. А ты дай сюда, — отбирает у меня полотенце, — и дуй отсюда! — и рывком выставляет меня из ванной. 

С треском захлопывается за спиной дверь.

Между «ты охренел!» и «что это было?» выбрать сложно, в мыслях всё вместе и сразу. Я и не выбираю: ухожу молча. Руки мокрые по дороге вытираю об штаны. Пусто как-то, даже злиться не получается — да и хочется ли? Надо бы, конечно, Тянь ведёт себя как последний мудак, но я, кажется, не против это проглотить. 

Только пусть поделится со мной, почему он вдруг так. Я же ему — всё вообще, весь, на, бери, куда хочешь лезь, и если он ко мне не так же, то…

Моя сумка валяется у двери. Собранная, застёгнуты все карманы. Рядом — пальто; я обхожу его по широкой дуге, глядя на дверь, только бы не видеть, но кровь теперь, кажется, чую. Кровь вымотанного, неразговорчивого Чэна, который явно не с велосипеда неудачно упал. Что-то странное — страшное? — происходит, а Тянь там завис с ним, и даже предположения строить не хочется, что они делают и о чём говорят, потому что мысли эти одна другой хуже. Понятно одно: у этого избалованного мажорчика, вечно улыбающегося, самоуверенного и беззаботного, проблемы такие, что мне о своей математике заикаться должно быть стыдно…

— Шань!

Лифт звякает в тот же момент, когда за спиной звучит моё имя. Разъезжаются в стороны двери. Тянь догоняет меня и мёртвой хваткой вцепляется в рукав: 

— Ты куда?

— Домой. Ты сам меня отправил.

— Подожди, — спешно выпаливает он.

А потом молчит. 

Закрываются двери лифта, кабинка с гудением уезжает вниз. У меня немеют пальцы, так сильно Тянь стягивает ткань на запястье.

— Не рассказывай об этом никому, — наконец произносит он — и пустота внутри меня вспенивается, как кровь, залитая перекисью.

— Ты за этим меня догнал? — Я дёргаю кистью наружу, вырывая руку. — За идиота меня держишь? 

Тянь миролюбиво вскидывает ладони:

— Я просто на всякий случай предупре…

— Я не расскажу, — перебиваю я его. — А вот тебе — рассказать обо всём придётся. Потому что если ты этого не сделаешь…

Подумай сам, Хэ Тянь. Будет ли тогда _во всём этом_ смысл?

Кнопка вызова лифта под моими пальцами загорается только с третьего раза. Трясутся они — какого чёрта? — можно подумать, я тут истерику устроил. Спокойный я. Вон, у меня и пример для подражания есть, стоит, руки на груди сложил, разглядывает меня…

…и хватает меня за плечи. Оттесняет меня к стене, руками своими длиннющими в неё упирается, ловит в пространство перед собой — жаркое, тесное, раздражающее до злости и ещё чего-то горячего, неуместного. И смотрит сверху; так, если у него сейчас опять его альфачьи замашки начнутся, я ему точно врежу!..

— Ры-ыжий… — Вот только в этом едва слышном слове ни намёка на попытку поставить меня на место нет. — Я расскажу, — шепчет Тянь, гладя меня по волосам: снизу вверх на затылке, пальцами зарывается в отросшие пряди сверху… — Только не сейчас. Потом.

Выучил, как мне нравится. 

Ну что мне с ним делать?..

— Иди, — ворчу я в ответ. — У тебя там человек кровью истекает.

И в последнюю секунду, когда двери лифта уже расползлись в стороны, а Тянь прекратил надо мной нависать, всё-таки целую его.

***

Иногда мне хочется уметь вот так раз, щёлкнуть пальцами — и исчезнуть. 

— …Ши Лун — восемьдесят баллов, Чжоу Ин — девяносто три балла, Мо Гуань Шань, — Терминаторша отрывает взгляд от перечня оценок и вонзает его в меня. — От того, что вы зачеркнули каждое задание в тесте, они не перестали существовать, — её губы почти не шевелятся, когда она со мной говорит, и кажется, в ней на самом деле работает динамик, как в роботе. — Полагаю, вы помните наш уговор. У вас осталась неделя.

Даже пригнувшись к парте, ссутулившись и голову опустив, невидимым стать не получается. Взгляды одноклассников липнут ко мне, злорадные, насмешливые, в парочке, если сильно постараться, можно разглядеть сочувствие. Но помощи никто не предложит, конечно. Сам виноват — нечего было на них срываться. Они не виноваты в том, что в какой-то момент жизнь, похоже, решила: «Этого Рыжего нужно проверить на прочность».

И ударила. В самое больное место — по семье. По остальному, наверное, я ударил сам, не специально, всего лишь неумело пытался отбиваться. Отвратительно было понимать: бывает и хуже, а ты, Гуань Шань, и этого не выдерживаешь. Потому, наверное, и бесили так все эти «как ты?» и «что случилось?». Просто ничего кроме «я слабак» я ответить не мог. И не верил, что кто-нибудь захочет мне, такому, помочь.

Сейчас вспоминать, какую херню воротил ещё всего месяц назад, стыдно до рези в глазах. Вот бы взять и забыть: как связался с Шэ Ли; как пытался бросить школу, взвалив на себя вину за чужое преступление; как вымещал злость на Цзяне И — Цзяне И! этом пушистом, светлом и влюблённом настолько, что хочется скинуться ему на лечение!.. — и на Чжане Чжэнси, готовом ради него выйти против целой толпы. Как ненавидел Хэ Тяня — этого вообще-то было за что пнуть, как минимум в качестве самообороны и чтобы избежать домогательств, но в итоге… 

В итоге, получается, ему неловко было ко мне подбираться, я задачу не упрощал, и теперь мне всё чаще хочется его не ударить, а обнять. За то, что он такой упёртый. За то, что я могу спокойно сидеть на уроке, потому что знаю: даже если тебя надломило, разрушать себя окончательно — не выход.

Интересно, это у всех людей так: смотришь на себя месячной давности и думаешь «вот придурок»? Или с возрастом проходит?..

— Мо Гуань Шань! — крик Терминаторши разгоняет все мысли — зачем же так громко!.. — Мы начали новую тему. Будьте добры, откройте параграф и хотя бы сделайте вид, что занимаетесь.

Она следит, как я судорожно листаю учебник, и, кажется, взглядом пытается меня испепелить, пока я чудом не открываю нужную страницу. Потом, к счастью, отворачивается к доске и моего чувственного «блядь», произнесённого одними губами, не замечает. Новая, чтоб её, тема. Ещё одна к тем — пяти? шести? десяти?.. — которые уже числятся в моём списке «Причины уйти из жизни в самом расцвете лет». И Хэ Тянь уже, наверное, не спасёт. 

Точно не спасёт. У меня самого язык не повернётся его о помощи попросить, слишком отчётливо помнится его взгляд потухший, нервные жесты, напряжённый голос — и запах крови в квартире. Да и сложно мне с Тянем заниматься, и не только по его вине, я сам рядом с ним думаю не о математике. Всё-таки это Хэ Тянь: с обезоруживающим взглядом, с несправедливо красивым телом, не стесняющийся стонать и шептать пошлости, а ещё он смотрит на меня, когда кончает, и целует потом, и… ох, чёрт…

Может, и в самом деле помогло бы сосредоточиться, если бы мы по-быстрому, чтобы не уставать и силы потом на занятия остались. Тянь же вообще так умеет? Или ему всегда по полной надо?

В тишине шелестят страницы; я тоже переворачиваю одну. О том, что Хэ Тяню нужно «по полной», заставляю себя не думать — хватит, подумал вчера перед сном, даже два раза, — и честно смотрю в учебник. Правда, мимо букв, на поля, там карандашом рисую человечка. В меру своих способностей: кривоватым кружком голову, волосы-палки падают на хитро прищуренные глаза, улыбка похожа на дольку апельсина. И рожки добавляю — ему подходит.

Рядом рисую ещё кружок. С этим сложнее.

Образ Чэна в памяти отпечатался глубоко, отчётливо, но рассматривать его, вылавливая отличительные черты, как-то… неловко, что ли. И линии получаются неуверенные: волосы надо нарисовать короче, чем у Тяня, но подлиннее моих; рот — тонкая прямая черта; глаза застывшими тёмными точками, ещё пара линий — брови, слегка нахмуренные, потому что устал, и больно, и рану промывать приходится в ванной, а к врачу нельзя…

И в полицию нельзя.

Улыбающегося Тяня я на полях оставляю; Чэна — зачёркиваю плотным штрихом. Наверное, это не должно меня сильно удивлять. Хэ Тянь не из бедной семьи, и эта не-бедность могла быть достигнута не самым законным способом. Или совсем не законным. Что, если он связан с кем-то вроде тех ребят, что приходили к нам выбивать долги? Они были такие же, как этот Чэн. Бесчувственными, точно статуи.

Потом папа просил маму не обращаться в полицию. Как Хэ Тянь вчера — просил меня, значит…

А, к чёрту! Не хочу гадать. Пусть сам мне всё объяснит. 

Только надо его выловить, а то уже третий урок прячется где-то. Утром мы пересеклись, конечно, во дворе, но одними взглядами, большего я себе на виду у всех не позволяю. Большее обычно позволяет себе Тянь — подходит ко мне, в куртку вцепляется, когда пытаюсь уйти, и потом ещё долго держит, даже если стою на месте. Мне в такие моменты кажется, что он ко мне прикасается, прямо к обнажённой коже, хотя он всего лишь сжимает ткань. А сегодня Тянь только улыбнулся издалека, и это было так отвратительно, потому что минуту назад он точно так же, натянуто и лживо, улыбнулся каким-то девушкам, но где они — и где я? Со мной-то зачем вот так?..

Вот выловлю — и прижму к стенке. И на этот раз не чтобы целоваться.

 

…Обычно Хэ Тяня не надо искать. Он всегда где-то рядом, поглядывает невзначай, даже если приходится смотреть над головами обступивших его — нет, серьёзно, как будто штурмом брать собрались! — девушек. Хоть мы и договорились вести себя в школе сдержанно, чтобы никто и подумать не мог, будто мы с ним… ну, наверное, это называется «встречаемся», пусть никто из нас этого слова и не произносил никогда, а всё равно оба этот договор нарушаем. И притягиваемся друг к другу из разных классов, с разных этажей, из разных концов школы, лишь в самый последний момент останавливаясь и продолжая заниматься своими делами, но уже на виду друг у друга. Пока кто-нибудь не сорвётся, да, и обычно это как раз Тянь, он подходит и начинает меня доставать…

Сегодня никто не достаёт меня уже четвёртую перемену, и уже это начинает бесить.

«Ты где?» — пальцы мажут по мелким символам, и сообщение получается набрать раза с третьего. Ну всё. Это конец. Сам просил Тяня не лезть ко мне в школе — и сам же теперь лезу к нему. Но ведь никто ничего не заметит, да? По мне ведь не скажешь, что я тут своему парню пишу, я просто сижу на подоконнике, просто стучу ногтями по задней крышке телефона, просто пялюсь в экран так, что тот треснет скоро от моего взгляда…

— Мо Гуань Шань.

Телефон выскальзывает из пальцев, но я успеваю поймать его, сдвинув бёдра. Фух…

— Мм, отличная реакция. — Шэ Ли проводит по ним взглядом и кончиками пальцев касается моих подрагивающих от напряжения коленей. — Подвинься, ты загораживаешь мне вид.

Хочется свалить подальше, но в оцепенении получается только отсесть к краю. Ещё и телефон так вовремя коротко вибрирует между ног. Я вздрагиваю; Змей понимающе ухмыляется.

— Смотри, и Хэ Тянь как раз телефон в карман убирает, — говорит он, опираясь ладонями о подоконник. — Вот так совпадение, да? — и бросает на меня взгляд через плечо, но незаинтересованный, мельком. А вот за окно сморит пристально. 

Там Тянь.

И, наверное, я был идиотом, раз считал, что весь этот месяц Шэ Ли молчал потому, что о нас не знал.

— Спасибо, — в горле пересохло, и слово звучит еле слышно — Шэ Ли не реагирует. Так; я достаю наконец телефон и прокручиваю его в пальцах. Спрыгиваю на пол. Так… — Спасибо, что никому не рассказал о… кхм… о том, что я и Тянь… 

— О, я сейчас расплачусь, — Змей перебивает меня; ни одной эмоции в его голосе услышать не получается. — Иди ты уже к своему небесному другу.

Впрочем, это же Змей. Я никогда его не понимал. Это немного жутко и… ладно, это настолько жутко, что даже сейчас, когда он вроде бы неплохой парень, и дерьма мне не делал давно, и вообще стоит тихо рядом, в окошечко смотрит, всё равно хочется поскорее убраться подальше.

На прощание Шэ Ли не реагирует. Словно в анабиоз впал — у него такое бывало, даже в большой компании он мог вдруг замолчать и застыть, а все притихали… Как замёрзшая змея, только отогреть его никто не спешил. Оно и понятно, такого даже если пригреешь на груди, он ведь очнётся и цапнет, в качестве извращённой благодарности. Кому нужно такое счастье?

Мне не нужно. Мне надо Тяня догнать — перед забегом по коридорам-лестницам я успел увидеть, как он за угол завернул. Шёл такой, зубами изящно вытягивая сигарету из пачки, с парой девушек и этим белобрысым пацаном, который бесит-бесит-бесит! в последнее время — а ещё выглядел настолько уставшим, что заводить с ним Серьёзный Разговор перехотелось тут же. Лучше отогнать от него всех. Увести в спокойное место. Закрыть уши ладонями, чтобы посидел в тишине… У него же голова болит, он так хмурится, и бледный совсем, ну неужели они не видят? Пусть отстанут!

На улице солнечно, но холодно. Ветер в лицо; я заставляю себя остановиться и глубоко втягиваю воздух. Нельзя бежать. Нужно дойти до угла спокойно, словно прогуливаясь, и там «случайно» наткнуться на Тяня…

Запах сигарет чувствуется издалека, притягивает — это всё ветер виноват. Шаг ускоряется сам собой, и когда я это замечаю, уже поздно. За угол уже забежал, а там Хэ Тянь, и его одноклассницы, и этот малой блондинистый глазами сверкает, и прикидываться ромашкой нет никаких сил.

— Эй, Хэ Тянь! 

Тянь отрывает взгляд от сигареты и поднимает его на меня. Ох, ну и синяки под глазами…

— Прошу прощения, — произносит он, изображая улыбку. — У меня есть дела.

И отдаёт окурок малому.

Меня передёргивает. Потом белобрысый затягивается — встряхивает сильнее. Глупость, конечно, но Тянь до этого фильтра губами дотрагивался, а этот… Да уж, не знал, что я такой собственник. Нет, понимал, что измены не потерплю, да и Тянь свой встроенный режим флирта со всеми подряд после парочки красноречивых взглядов если и не выключил, то поставил на минимум, но чтоб на такую ерунду внимание обращать? Дурак, ну. И с логикой не дружу — я ведь сам так захотел, чтобы у нас всё было тайно, чтобы никто и подумать не смел, будто мы…

А теперь хочу показать всем, что Хэ Тянь — только мой. И руки прочь, вообще-то. Даже от его сигарет.

— Что случилось, Шань? — Тянь идёт на пару шагов позади, и, вздохнув, я притормаживаю, чтобы подпустить его ближе. 

— Не делай так больше, — говорю тихо, как только он поравнялся со мной. 

— Как?

Тц…

— Не давай ему докуривать свои сигареты. Вообще никому не давай.

— Поче… — начинает Тянь, но на полпути замолкает. — А, — говорит он, секунду подумав. — Хорошо. Не буду.

И даже не смеётся надо мной. Хотя, может, посмеётся потом, когда станет похож на живого человека, а не на оголодавшего вампира. Его же сейчас можно в этих фильмах для девочек-подростков без грима снимать…

Больше Тянь вопросов не задаёт. И без того понимает, куда мы идём, вот только, судя по его похабному выражению лица, рассчитывает не на то, что я собираюсь ему дать, и едва за нами захлопывается дверь подсобки, ловит меня в крепкие объятия.

— Ах, Рыжий, ненасытное ты создание, — смеясь, выдыхает мне прямо на ухо. — Ну, если я откинусь в процессе… — и сжимает мне бока, гладит ниже, прохладными пальцами лезет под резинку штанов, губами прижимается к щеке, к уголку моих губ…

— Тц! Нет, — я выкручиваюсь, не давая себя поцеловать, и надавливаю Тяню на плечи, — сядь сюда. Сидеть, говорю!

Сопротивляется он недолго. Сил у него нет: отпускает меня, перетекает к стене и со вздохом приваливается к ней спиной. 

— Это какие-то ролевые игры? — спрашивает, хитро окинув взглядом. — Я должен выполнять твои приказы? Не знал, что тебе такое нравится…

Я только фыркаю в ответ. Шуточки у него, конечно, он же весь такой железный и неуязвимый!

Когда я сажусь рядом, Тянь улыбается. Когда обхватываю его за шею, ухмыляется. Когда тяну его голову вниз, к своим бёдрам, так пошло тянет «ммм», что у меня горячеют щёки, и запоздало ошпаривает мыслью: а ведь жест и правда очень двусмысленный, о-о-очень, хоть и _такого_ мы с Тянем ещё никогда не делали…

Но его голову я всё-таки успешно укладываю к себе на колени.

— А теперь закрой глаза и отдыхай.

Тянь замирает. В неестественной позе, неудобно согнувшись и напрягшись всем телом, ну что он, в самом деле? Расслабься же, Тянь; я провожу ладонью по его спине, потираю между лопаток, я, ну ладно, кажется, его глажу, и пускай эта ласковость получается неловкой, Тянь наконец выдыхает — а потом обхватывает мои бёдра, как подушку.

— Шань… — Он трётся щекой о мои ноги, целует меня чуть выше колена — ха-а, что ж так горячо, даже через ткань… — и другую ладонь я кладу ему голову. 

Не надо. Я же сказал — от-ды-хай.

Устроившийся на коленях Тянь становится всё тяжелее, пока окончательно не расслабляется. Он наваливается на меня всем весом, и у меня точно затекут ноги, но двигаться не хочется. Приятно. Так можно чувствовать его дыхание. И волосы у него такие мягкие, пряди будто текут сквозь пальцы, как прохладная вода…

— Вчера так и не получилось с математикой, — вдруг шепчет притихший Хэ, и я на секунду перестаю его гладить. Нашёл, о чём переживать!.. — Я приду сегодня к тебе, помогу…

— Лучше отоспись дома, — перебиваю я, снова начав размеренно водить ладонью по его спине. Хм, а это не так уж сложно. И не стыдно совсем, зря я боялся — главное, начать, а потом легко. И приятно, хоть и странно, не меня же гладят, а я…

— Не хочу домой.

Тянь передёргивает плечами. Он опять словно каменеет под моей рукой, и я с нажимом прохожусь пальцами по мышцам между плечом и шеей. Вот так, медленно, не торопясь, прогнать всё болезненное напряжение… Можно глаза закрыть: с закрытыми лучше чувствуется, где нужно прикоснуться, и как прикоснуться, и как Тянь отзывается — это самое лучшее, мне не часто удаётся его потрогать. Он обычно трогает сам, и даже если сперва получается побороться, потом всё равно приходится сдаться. С наслаждением сдаться, да, но как же приятно, оказывается, когда и он расслабляется в моих руках.

— Тянь, — шепчу я, опомнившись — кажется, мы так и не решили, придёт ли он сегодня… — а ты не хочешь домой, потому что Чэн ещё там, да? 

Я несколько секунд жду от него ответа, а у него даже не сбивается дыхание.

Уснул? Так быстро…

В душном воздухе летают пылинки, плавают в падающем из окошка под потолком луче солнца. Он теплом задевает мою руку, ту, что лежит на спине у Тяня, и мне нравится понимать, что и его греет тоже. Пусть он поспит спокойно. Потому что он, конечно, большой и сильный, но забота ему всё-таки нужна.

Даже если он никогда в этом не признается.

 

…И всё-таки Тянь пришёл. Не сразу после школы, сначала поехал домой и пробыл там долго — я даже подумал, что он совсем не появится. Что он уснул, и, пожалуй, оно и к лучшему. Тех жалких минут отдыха в подсобке ему явно не хватило: когда я разбудил его, потрепав по плечу — он проснулся мгновенно! — у него губы были бледные-бледные, глаза покрасневшие и голос сел. «Ох, я уснул? — прошептал Тянь, приподнявшись на руке. — Прости, малыш Мо, ты из-за меня пропустил обед…» — и на уроки пошёл как на казнь, хоть и пытался мне улыбаться.

Он выглядел так, словно не спал всю ночь. Но вечером, когда уже начало темнеть, всё равно появился у меня на пороге — «Что значит без звонка? Я ещё в школе сказал, что приду!».

И вот мы сидим у меня в комнате, в которую я никого не люблю пускать, за закрытой дверью; Тянь, на притащенной с кухни табуретке, ниже меня, и это забавно. А ещё забавно понимать: с прошлого раза, того, когда он напросился ко мне, вызвавшись помочь моей маме, он ни разу здесь не был. Зачем, если у него есть целая огромная квартира полностью в нашем распоряжении?

Хотя одно преимущество моей комнаты признать всё же приходится: здесь лучше заниматься уроками. Легче сосредоточиться — с мамой в соседней комнате думать о том, чтобы залезть на колени к Тяню и прижаться поближе, стыдно. У нас тут вообще-то стены тонкие. Вот сейчас прекрасно слышно, что мама смотрит какое-то телешоу, где ведущий болтает быстро и громко, а зал смеётся, вступая слаженно, как по мановению руки дирижёра… 

Весело им, видите ли. А вот мне с Хэ не до смеха.

— Шань, ты и эту тему не знаешь, — укоризненно качает он головой, когда в ответ на простейший — ага, по его мнению — вопрос я только поджимаю губы и взгляд отвожу, — а ведь это самые основы. Как давно ты забил на учёбу?

— Ну только ты не начинай, а? — страдальчески отзываюсь я, но Тяня не пронимает:

— Я и не начинаю, — говорит он. — Потому что я не знаю, с чего мне начинать. С таблицы умножения?

— Да пошёл ты!..

С грохотом проезжаются по полу ножки стула. Отодвинувшись от стола, я пытаюсь встать, потому что вот уж чего, а насмешек над моей успеваемостью мне и без Тяня хватает!.. 

Но Тянь встаёт первым. И ловит меня, руки мне на плечи кладёт, обратно усаживает, с лёгкостью преодолевая сопротивление. А потом ещё и наклоняется к самому уху:

— Ну ты чего, прости, — шепчет, пальцами щекотно водя по шее. Ха, ну ладно, я ещё чуть-чуть посижу… — Давай ещё на одну тему назад?

Однако и это не помогает. И на ещё одну — тоже. Тянь спрашивает въедливо, потом начинает мне подсказывать, пытается хоть крупицы информации вытянуть, но я лишь на стуле ёрзаю и карандаш грызу. Ну не знаю я. Блядь. А ведь я даже параграфы эти читал, слова-то в вопросах знакомые, а в голове — пустота…

— Я ничего не знаю, — наконец выношу вердикт я, откидываясь на спинку стула. Всё. Мне конец.

Тянь великодушно возражает:

— Быть этого не может, чтобы прям ничего.

— Училка так и говорит, — пожимаю плечами я. — «Ты ничего не знаешь».

За стенкой раздаётся очередной взрыв смеха; Тянь молчит. Только дробно проходится пальцами по столу и вдруг становится очень собранным. Сидит, руки возле губ сложив, хмурится. Он всё такой же бледный, синяки под глазами кажутся ещё темнее в тусклом жёлтом свете лампочки, но сонность он каким-то образом прогнал. Кофе, что ли, напился дома?..

Посверлив взглядом учебник, Тянь вздыхает — и, подцепив пальцем, медленно закрывает его. 

Хлоп.

— Я безнадёжен, да? — я пытаюсь говорить так, словно мне на это плевать и вообще ха-ха, ерунда какая, но Хэ не улыбается.

— Нет. Попробуем по-другому. Дай сюда тетрадь. — Он пододвигает её к себе и подсаживается ко мне поближе. — Я сам начну решать, а тебе по ходу дела буду объяснять, что делаю. И показывать всё на практике.

До мурашек приятно прижиматься плечом к его плечу, следить за его тонкими ухоженными пальцами, сжимающими карандаш, и пахнет вот так, рядом, его кожей и чуть-чуть сигаретами — но я не позволяю себе поплыть. Потому что Тянь действительно старается. Он терпеливо объясняет мне всё, даже если я спрашиваю одно и то же по несколько раз, стирает и начинает заново, когда я не успеваю за его мыслью, иногда замолкает, давая мне время подумать, и кажется… я не уверен, но кажется, вот именно эта тема не такая уж сложная… 

— Всё правильно.

Пробежавшись глазами по исписанному мной листу, всему перечёрканному и измятому, Тянь откладывает тетрадь на стол. Я недоверчиво на него щурюсь:

— Да ты прикалываешься.

— Нет.

— Жалеешь меня?

— Нет, — он улыбается уголком губ, взъерошивает мне волосы. — Серьёзно, ответ верный, ход решения тоже.

И у меня, от его слов, от его прикосновения да и вообще от него всего, сердце бьётся как-то совсем уж странно.

— Видимо, на практике ты понимаешь лучше, чем чистую теорию, — как ни в чём не бывало продолжает Тянь, пока я, стиснув зубы, пытаюсь совладать с эмоциями. — Теперь у нас дело быстрее пойдёт, — обещает он, похлопав меня по колену, и тянется ко мне — поцеловать? прям у меня в комнате?! с ума сошёл!.. — но в последний момент отворачивается и зевает в кулак. — Давай ложиться, поздно уже. Я схожу в душ?

Я киваю, и лишь когда за ним закрывается дверь, осознаю, что он впервые будет ночевать у меня. Наверняка в одной постели со мной — даже если положу ему на полу, всё равно ведь ко мне залезет. А кровать у меня тесная…

Ох, чёрт. Надеюсь, он будет вести себя прилично. 

И я — тоже…

 

…Когда я возвращаюсь из душа, Тянь, ну кто бы сомневался, лежит на моей кровати, ровно посередине. А расстеленный на полу матрас даже не смят. 

Так. Я спокоен. Вдох — вы-ы-ыдох…

Выключатель щёлкает как будто бы громче обычного. Я вздрагиваю и тут же одёргиваю себя — да что со мной такое? Тянь же не дурак, понимает, что у меня мама за стенкой, и что слышимость здесь хорошая, и что мы ведь перепачкаемся с ним, если всё же начнём — и, кхм, закончим, — а принимать душ по второму кругу в ночи будет немного странно. Да и спит Хэ уже, наверное, он ведь такой уставший был, так чего я парюсь?

В темноте ничего не видно, и если до кровати дойти легко, всё-таки это моя комната и я знаю, где что стоит, то вот залезть в постель — уже сложнее. Как там расположил свои конечности Тянь, одному Тяню известно. Не разбудить бы его; я подлезаю к нему под одеяло медленно, осторожно, ощупываю чёрную пустоту перед собой, пока не утыкаюсь кончиками пальцев в его спину. Ха, хорошо… если лечь рядом, так, чтобы почти вплотную, мне хватит места…

Вытянувшись вдоль Тяня, я замираю. Как-то мне… ох, волнительно. Обычно я засыпаю первым, да и поза привычнее другая: я на боку, Тянь обнимает меня сзади, дует щекотно на загривок, смеётся тихо, болтает всякую ерунду, и этот теплом оседающий на коже шёпот убаюкивает, прокрадывается в сон, сливается с ним, словно Тянь даже там хочет быть со мной рядом. Так засыпать очень спокойно и приятно — но наоборот, оказывается, тоже довольно… интересно. Так он как будто… уязвимее передо мной? Подпустил сзади, подставил беззащитно открытую шею, и я, кажется, понимаю, почему он, засыпая, то и дело прикасается к моей шее губами. Невозможно ведь удержаться, когда перед глазами, совсем рядом, _такое_. 

Хм, а он, наверное, крепко спит. Наверное, он не проснётся, если я легонько прижмусь, и приобниму не сильно, не стану к себе прижимать, просто положу руку…

Обняв Тяня, я замираю и прислушиваюсь к его дыханию. Вроде бы ровное. Спит… Хорошо, что моя мама не имеет привычки заходить по утрам ко мне в комнату. Мне было бы неуютно, если бы Хэ остался спать на полу. Спокойнее, пожалуй, без его уже такого знакомого тела под боком, но всё равно как-то неправильно. Надо же, две недели думать не мог о том, чтобы получить удовольствие, противный голос в голове всё твердил, что я его, со своей-то успеваемостью, не заслужил, а сейчас нервы наконец отпустили. Я ведь понимаю, как Тянь сказал, если на практике. Значит, у меня всё получится. С Тянем — получится…

— Спасибо, — а я его даже не поблагодарил, растерялся, так что спасибо, Тянь. Вот. И в шею тебя всё-таки нужно поцеловать, но я быстро, совсем невесомо, а потом сразу отстану — и спи, отдыхай…

Тихий смешок заставляет меня вздрогнуть. Я руку отдёргиваю, отшатываюсь так, что чуть не валюсь на пол — но в последний момент Тянь, резко развернувшись, хватает меня и притягивает к себе.

— Так ты не спишь!..

— Нет. Я ждал тебя. 

Он находит мои губы. У него во рту вкус моей зубной пасты, такой мятной, что от неё холодно, словно в рот горсть снега положили. И язык, наверно, как и у меня, слегка онемел, и странно так целоваться, а Тянь никак не желает прекращать, и я не могу его остановить, и себя не могу, и… так, куда это он рукой полез?!

— Эй! — Я пытаюсь его оттолкнуть, но Тянь держит крепко, и кровать предательски скрипит от нашей борьбы. Приходится замереть, не брыкаться; пальцы Тяня тут же забираются под резинку моих трусов, и у меня сами собой напрягаются, поджимаясь, мышцы живота. — У меня тут стены, если ты не заметил, тонкие! 

— Думаешь, не сможешь сдержать голос? — шепчет Тянь, подминая меня под себя. — Хотя да, обычно ты довольно шумный… — и, убедившись, что я не вырываюсь, приподнимается надо мной. Крепче обхватывает мой член, размашистее двигает кулаком, расслабляется, стоит мне перестать его отталкивать… 

В этот момент я его и скидываю. На бок сразу ложусь — нечего на меня залезать! — и от всей растревоженной так не вовремя души показываю фак.

Когда Тянь хватает меня за руку, резко, с силой стиснув запястье, я думаю, что он разозлился. Когда тянет её к себе, откровенно недоумеваю. А когда он, коротко усмехнувшись, берёт мой палец в рот…

— Тянь… Что ты…

От мурашек поднимаются волосы на затылке. Хэ облизывает мой палец, почти выпускает изо рта, всасывает обратно — к горлу, далеко. Пошло… От возбуждения пересыхает во рту, и моё «придурок» звучит совсем тихо и неуверенно. Тянь на него и внимания не обращает: в последний раз проведя по пальцу языком, прикусывает подушечку и медленно выпускает его изо рта. 

— Понравилось? — Его дыхание холодит мокрую от слюны кожу. — Ты ведь знаешь, что так можно делать не только с пальцем? — говорит он, и я судорожно сглатываю. Я знаю. — Хочешь покажу? Ты не испачкаешься, обещаю…

— Нет! — у меня вырывается то ли стон, то ли шёпот, потому что Тянь ответа не ждёт. Он лезет настырно — не запретить, не удержать. Нет, он и раньше пытался, но без особого желания и всего пару раз, и я всегда его останавливал, потому что это ну слишком! Слишком стыдно, и ненормально, и неправильно… Но сейчас не отбиться, ведь нельзя шуметь, и он прижимается губами уже так низко, господи, засасывает чувствительную кожу внизу живота, почти до боли, наверняка след останется. И тянет с меня трусы, целуя обнажающуюся кожу, всё ниже, ниже, и… ах…

Он не сразу берёт мой член, уже крепкий, в рот. Сначала прижимается губами чуть ниже головки, пробует там языком… Он будто и сам не до конца уверен в своих действиях, не знает, что дальше, и у меня дыхание перехватывает: он делает это в первый раз. Для меня и со мной; моя ладонь, словно сама собой, ложится ему на затылок, пальцы медленно перебирают ещё влажные после душа волосы, убирают упавшие ему на лицо пряди — и судорожно сжимают их, потому что Тянь наконец решился, и у него во рту так горячо, так мокро, и…

Ох. У него… тоже стоит?

Под тканью белья, которую я невольно прикусил, пытаясь сдержать стон, горячо и очень твёрдо — неужели Хэ нравится? Неужели не только чувствовать, но и делать это — приятно, а не противно?.. Хотя мне же не противно вот так прижиматься губами, а ведь между нами всего лишь слой ткани, такой тонкой, что всё через неё чувствуется, и ничего особо не изменится, если я, подцепив резинку, стяну бельё ниже…

 _…а этот придурок меня, кажется, совсем с ума свёл…_

Член Тяня задевает меня по щеке, размазывает по ней скользкую каплю. Я ловлю его губами спешно, неловко, пока не успел передумать — и замираю, обхватив головку. Тяжёлую, гладкую; рот наполняется слюной, а сглатывать неудобно, и она стекает из уголка рта, и так сложно сдерживаться, чтобы ни звука, ни лишнего вздоха, я же, наверное, совсем ненормальный, раз мне это нравится!..

Нравится так сильно, что хочется ещё. Вобрать глубже, скользнуть губами до основания — и не получается: член упирается в горло даже раньше, чем я беру его до состояния «больше не могу». Неудобная поза — он проезжается по нёбу, как бы я ни направлял его рукой, ещё и Тянь, растерявшийся было, уже в себя пришёл от моих выходок и вытворяет со мной там, внизу, господи, такое… Зато мои все знания ограничиваются правилом «зубами не задевать», и я только это и стараюсь, а в остальном повторяю за ним. Он обхватывает головку губами — и я зажимаю её между подрагивающих от напряжения губ; он широко проводит языком по стволу — и облизываю его я; он обхватывает член внутренней стороной губ, такой гладкой и влажной, и вбирает чуть ли не полностью — и пытаюсь я. Только у него всё получается увереннее, плотнее, глубже, так, что я забываюсь совсем, что лишь губы могу сжимать, сдерживая стоны — и Тянь двигает бёдрами, сам толкаясь мне в рот, раскачиваясь размашисто, но плавно. Какой же он гибкий, так прогибается в пояснице, что его хочется гладить, прослеживая линии тела, и трогать напрягающиеся округлые ягодицы, и как легко было бы скользнуть пальцем _туда_ …

— Ммм! — Тянь вдруг хватает меня за руку, его горло вибрирует от сдавленного стона — и эта дрожь передаётся мне. Отзывается во всём теле, жарко выхлёстывает тягучее напряжение, и Хэ забирает его полностью, глотает бесстыдно, а сам пытается отодвинуться… ну нет! Давай же, тебе ведь хочется, тебе чуть-чуть осталось, я чувствую — и нечего отстраняться, раз ты смог, значит и я!..

Тяню и в самом деле хватает нескольких секунд. А я, хоть и знал, что произойдёт, всё равно вздрагиваю, когда его сперма брызгает мне на язык, выплёскивается толчками, тёплая, густая и горькая. В горле встаёт ком, но я всё проглатываю, больше от неожиданности, чем осознанно, и пока пытаюсь отдышаться, Тянь, уже сидя, наклонившись ко мне, проводит рукой по моей щеке, трогает прохладными пальцами мои губы. Пальцы хочется лизнуть: я дотрагиваюсь, ещё в полузабытьи, до них расслабленным языком — ха, забавно, как Хэ тряхнуло…

А потом мои мозги встают на место.

— О, малыш Мо пришёл в себя.

Кровать протяжно вскрипывает — а не хрен было мне так резко подрываться! — и я застываю, испугавшись этого оглушающего в тишине звука. Тру липкие губы тыльной стороной ладони, прислушиваясь: за стенкой тихо. Кажется, маму мы всё-таки не разбудили… и чем Тянь вообще только думал? 

Ну, и я тоже…

— На вкус ужасно, — пытаюсь я сказать злобно, но шёпот звучит спокойно и удовлетворённо. Тянь с довольной улыбкой смотрит, как я, высунув язык, глубоко вдыхаю, и вдруг шепчет в ответ:

— А я знаю.

Смысл этих слов до меня доходит не сразу.

— Чего?! — Зато потом чуть не скидывает с кровати. Это ещё что за «знаю»? Это он про мою, что ли? Или чью ещё? Я не понял!

— Пробовал как-то свою, — как ни в чём не бывало пожимает плечами Тянь, подтверждая мои, ладно, не худшие, но и не самые лучшие догадки. — Ну так, на кончике пальца. Было интересно. А ты свою — нет? — беззаботно спрашивает он, разваливаясь на постели, но когда я шиплю на него:

— Конечно нет! — и пытаюсь отодвинуться, он, усмехнувшись, поднимается снова. Подсаживается ближе, руку кладёт мне на затылок, тянет к себе… — Ты что… Не целуй меня! У меня пиздец во рту!..

Тянь не слушается. Его губы влажные, как и мои, и язык, просунутый мне в рот, уже совсем не мятный. Такой странный вкус: весь мой разум пытается мне кричать, что он неприятный — а тело, хоть и уставшее, всего минуту назад опустошённое, отзывается недвусмысленно. И Тянь улыбается в поцелуй, когда уже я лезу языком ему в рот… Ну почему он такой извращенец? И почему я-то постоянно ему всё позволяю?..

— А говорил, что вкус не понравился, — чуть отстранившись, усмехается Тянь, и пытается лизнуть мои губы, но на этот раз я всё-таки отталкиваю его, упёршись ладонью в щёку.

— Это не из-за вкуса, это… — пытаюсь объяснить, но мысли путаются, и в итоге отмахиваюсь: — Отстань, короче, не знаю. Херня какая-то.

Смеётся. Зараза…

— У тебя волосы высохли? 

— Что?

— Курить хочу, — Тянь спускает ноги на пол и, устало проведя рукой по лицу, добавляет: — Подумал, может, ты составишь мне компанию. Постоим на улице, не-свежим воздухом подышим.

— Пойдём, — киваю я: и правда, не помешает. Дыхание перевести, голову остудить… — Только чтоб тихо. Заодно водички попью… Тянь, серьёзно, твоя сперма ужасно горькая — может, как раз оттого, что ты куришь?..

Я и не думал, что ночи уже сейчас такие холодные. Воздух за дверью обжигает лицо, а едва мы вышли на дорогу, ещё и ветер набросился, пронизывающий и сырой. Я даже пожалел, что решил отогнать Тяня от дома: стоим теперь, ёжимся, потому что у меня под курткой одна футболка, а Тянь свою ветровку вообще на голое тело нацепил (капюшон ему на дурную голову я натянул, волосы не до конца высохли). Он засовывает руки в карманы, потом вытаскивает, уже с сигаретой в пальцах и зажигалкой в кулаке, сигарету в рот, зажигалкой щёлкает пару раз — его красивое лицо красиво подсвечивает огнём — и снова становится темно. Только уголёк вспыхивает, когда Хэ затягивается.

Я на него смотрю, не отрываясь. Больше особо и не на что: райончик у меня так себе, радует даже, что фонари стоят редко и в соседних домах не горит ни одно окно — уже так поздно, сколько же мы обжимались… — и ничего толком не видно. Потому что это совсем не то, что вид из окна квартиры Тяня. И моя комната тесная, и узкая кровать, и необходимость вести себя тихо — всё для Тяня, наверно, не то.

— Ты приехал ночевать ко мне, потому что Чэн всё ещё у тебя?

Тянь подносит сигарету ко рту. Прижимает фильтр к губам. Так и не сделав затяжки, опускает руку…

— А что это ты им так интересуешься? — спрашивает он, глядя куда-то вверх. — Понравились его мускулы? Там, в ванной, не насмотрелся?

— Дурак. — Я встаю прямо перед ним. — Из-за тебя же спрашиваю.

— Шань… — и Тянь, моргнув, опускает взгляд на меня. Подходит ближе; в его пальцах дымится забытая сигарета. — Не думай про него. Завтра он уже уйдёт.

Дым попадает мне в нос. Непривычно горький, будто Тянь купил что-то не своё обычное, а покрепче. Я даже чихаю и пытаюсь отойти — но Тянь притягивает меня к себе. Окурок он бросает под ноги и наступает на него слишком дорогим для этой грязной дороги ботинком.

А потом обнимает меня обеими руками.

— Так кто такой этот Чэн? 

— Давай не будем сейчас об этом, — отвечает Хэ сразу, ни секунды не подумав. И надо сказать что-то ещё, надавить, выпытать ответ — но так тепло просто стоять рядом с ним, дышать ему в куртку, а ещё слышно, как он широко зевает, как вздыхает устало, и хочется только вернуться в дом, в тёплую постель…

Ладно. Сейчас мы об этом не будем. Я, в общем-то, не тороплюсь.

Но и надолго у меня терпения вряд ли хватит.


	9. Когда уже закончится это утро...

…Как будто током ударило. Встряхнуло на все двести двадцать; я с усилием разжимаю зубы, и слюна пропитывается металлическим привкусом, глотать противно… Щёку прикусил? Какого хрена я вообще проснулся?..

Щёлк — закрылась входная дверь. Коротко звякают ключи, потом знакомо скрипит кожаная куртка, с дробным звуком расстёгиваются какие-то заклёпки — кобура?.. — и шаги слышатся тихие, осторожные, но такие нервирующие в тишине…

А. Вот оно что.

Блядь.

— Можешь не красться, я не сплю.

Я хотел, чтобы мой голос прозвучал раздражённо, но получается сонно и как-то по-детски. Брат усмехается в коридоре:

— У тебя очень чуткий сон. — Вздыхает глубоко, но рвано; кажется, ему до сих больно. — Засыпай, Тянь, ещё рано.

«Засыпай, Тянь…» Строгий, уверенный шёпот, как будто я обязан послушаться; хреново то, что мне на мгновение этого захотелось. Отличный способ начать новый день с ненависти к себе — понять, что всё это ещё живо для меня и хватает пары обыденных слов, чтобы память снова заставила чувствовать себя ребёнком. Младшим братом рядом со старшим.

Ну хватит. Отвык ведь уже.

От недосыпа слегка подташнивает. Я поднимаюсь на кровати и сажусь, уперевшись локтями в колени. Кажется, поспешил — голова кружится, и я давлю на виски пальцами: не боли, только не боли… Твою мать, какое же убитое состояние. Сколько там?..

Подсветка на телефоне режет глаза. Я прижимаю его к одеялу, ставя её на минимум, но всё равно щурюсь, бездумно пялясь на экран. Что я вообще… А, время. 5:27. В школу вставать через полтора часа, а я больше не усну, и это ну просто охуительно.

А Шань там, наверное, дрыхнет сладко…

Вытянулся на своей жёсткой кровати, взъерошенный, тёплый, спит крепко — делай с ним, что хочешь. И гладкий такой, стройный, гибкий, сам в руки просится. Лежит на животе, тощей задницей кверху, в сползших до неприличия низко штанах или вовсе в одном белье, и сопит в подушку, зажав между ног одеяло. 

Завидую его одеялу…

Из постели я вылезаю сразу же, как только чувствую, что устою на ногах. Тело какое-то слабое. Хреново… Ха-ха, ещё бы, в последний раз я нормально спал тогда, дома у Мо, а приехал сюда — и здравствуй, бессонница, давно не виделись. В следующий раз приноси с собой пару банок энергетика, подешевле и позлее, из тех, что почти — наверняка — ядовиты, зато сразу дают в голову и запускают сердце.

А лучше давай без следующего раза.

В квартире темно, только на кухне горит свет, но я туда не иду. Встаю, плечом привалившись к стене, так, чтобы меня оттуда не было видно, потому что Чэн там говорит по телефону, и не то чтобы я подслушиваю…

Ладно. Я подслушиваю. Имею право — в конце концов, он припёрся в мою жизнь, притащил в неё все эти недомолвки, кровь и призрак чужой, чудом пронёсшейся мимо опасности. Ненужные воспоминания откопал — я думал, что похоронил их навечно. Напугал Мо, показав ему ту сторону моей жизни, которую он никогда не должен был увидеть, от которой я так хотел удержать его как можно дальше. А теперь вот. «Кто он? Кто он? Кто он?» — из раза в раз застаёт меня врасплох, потому что к этому вопросу я, наверно, никогда не буду готов — а видя, как стремительно иссякает и без того почти мифическое терпение Мо, и вовсе впадаю в оцепенение…

Да. Думаю, я имею право знать, какого хрена всё это происходит.

Было бы ещё, конечно, что слушать. В кухне в основном царит пропитанная подобострастием тишина, брат издевательски немногословен. «Да. Да. Я вас понял. Да. Сделаю», — вот и всё, надо же, какой услужливый, под кого он так прогибается? Договорив, Чэн начинает греметь посудой, и можно уже не надеяться, что он скоро уйдёт. Я провожу ледяной ладонью по шее: так, спокойно. Спокойно…

В кухню я захожу, почти не скрипя зубами. Чэн варит кофе — в джезве, как всегда, не любит почему-то кофеварки. Говорит, не оборачиваясь:

— Доброе утро.

И в ответ хочется рявкнуть матом. Но я молчу — это Чэн сам и учил меня молчать. Не реветь, не орать, говорил, что невозмутимость бесит сильнее. Не врал, меня вот его холодность сейчас бесит до судорожно сжатых кулаков. Надеюсь, его моя — тоже. Хоть на сотую долю так же, блядь, пожалуйста — мне так унизительно чувствовать, что я один до сих пор переживаю из-за… всего этого.

Что я до сих пор не нашёл способа познакомить свою детскую травму со своим взрослым похуизмом. До сих пор ощущаю, что этот человек разделил мою жизнь на до и после. Беззаботное неведение до той ночи, когда он, в последнее время всё чаще пропадавший, пришёл без единой царапины, но в крови; его рука, которой он отодвинул меня, кинувшегося к нему, пахла сгоревшим маслом и порохом. Отец не удивился, кивнул ему и сказал идти в ванную; меня — непривычно сильно отругал за то, что не сплю. «Ты ничего не видел», — добавил он, доведя меня до моей комнаты. Щёлкнул замок на двери. 

Меня никогда раньше не запирали. Я не мог уснуть всю ночь и ничего не понимал.

Понял на следующий день. Это была пятница, и утром все ушли, а меня почему-то не разбудили в школу. Я проснулся сам к обеду, встал, ещё более измученный, чем был ночью, и впервые в своей жизни стал искать в интернете сводку новостей. Нашёл быстро: уличная перестрелка, вмешалась полиция, место оцеплено, ведётся следствие… Пятеро ранены, двое убитых. По неподтверждённым данным — триады что-то не поделили.

Поначалу я даже не смог ничего почувствовать. Всё это воспринималось так, как и воспринимаются обычно подобные сообщения — казалось далёким, ко мне не относящимся, почти нереальным. Сухая информация, за которой не чувствовалось ни крови, ни запаха разгорячённого железа, ни живых людей. За которой невозможно было увидеть Чэна — это же Чэн, он мой старший брат, он герой!.. 

Мне пришлось долго прокручивать всё это в голове, чтобы смириться. «Люди стреляют в людей. Полицейские — в преступников, преступники — друг в друга и в полицейских.

Ну, что ж. Полицейскую форму мой брат не носит».

Я с ним долго тогда не разговаривал. Вообще-то, ни с кем из них, но с отцом мы никогда не были близки, так что отношения довольно быстро вышли на привычное «ничего». А вот к брату, в каждом взгляде, в каждом слове и движении которого теперь ощущалась ложь, я привыкнуть так и не смог. Мне казалось, что он меня предал. Ему, наверное, тоже что-то такое казалось — он съехал от нас скоро, я до сих пор не знаю, где он живёт, как он живёт, с кем. Пожалуй, и не хочу знать…

От стука кружки по столу я вздрагиваю. Поворачиваюсь на звук: ага, двух кружек. Ну вот на хрена он…

— Какого чёрта ты опять здесь? — спрашиваю я Чэна, игнорируя ту, что ближе ко мне. Стою, сложив руки на груди; по-утреннему знобит, мелкой дрожью насквозь, и хочется глотнуть чего-нибудь горячего, что согреет изнутри, растечётся по всему телу… 

Нет. Не буду.

Чэн пьёт свой кофе, игнорируя то, что я игнорирую тот, который он налил для меня. 

— У меня работа неподалёку.

— Какая работа?

Молчание. Брат смотрит на меня поверх кружки, потом делает ещё глоток, закрыв глаза.

— И надолго ты сюда?

Ещё один, медленно, не торопясь. Потом держит кружку у лица; над ней поднимается пар, и Чэн смотрит на меня сквозь него. Вторая его рука, та, под которой порез на рёбрах, висит вдоль тела. 

— Ты оглох внезапно или онемел?

Сделав ещё глоток, Чэн ставит кружку на стол и устало проводит рукой по шее. Не сводя с меня взгляда. Молча. 

— Охуенно поболтали…

«Не выражайся» мне доносится уже в спину. Оно немного похоже на «не уходи», но мне, наверное, просто хочется так думать. Поэтому я ухожу — курить. На голодный желудок, до тошноты и боли в животе, так, как обещал Шаню больше не делать. «Бесишь, блядь, сначала сожри хоть что-нибудь, если уж так хочешь травиться. Иначе буду тебе одни диетические бульоны варить всю жизнь!..»

Он тогда так забавно замялся и покраснел на этом «всю жизнь», ха… 

У окна ещё холоднее; за ним — темно. Окна соседних домов не горят, только фонари и вывески внизу, и я понимаю, что это утро будет для меня очень долгим. Холодным, тёмным и долгим — я приду в школу и буду чувствовать себя так, словно давно там не был. Отвыкну за эти полтора часа ожидания, пока прозвенит будильник и можно будет снова вернуться к нормальной жизни: принять душ, собрать учебники, поесть, почистить зубы… К привычному распорядку, в котором нет гостей, без предупреждения появляющихся в темноте раннего утра, в то время, когда ничего не должно происходить. В котором эти гости не вешают на крючок в коридоре кобуру. Не варят кофе, топя в пузырящейся помутневшей воде свежесмолотые зёрна ложечкой, зажатой непривычно в пальцах левой руки, потому что под правой — располосованы мышцы, и каждое движение становится болью… 

И что ещё у него за работа здесь «недалеко»? Он же ранен, причём там, где рабочая рука… Или он теперь одинаково хорошо стреляет и из правой, и из левой?

Чэна с пистолетом в руках вспоминать не хочется, но образ назойливо завис перед глазами, словно отражение в тёмном стекле. Я не раз видел брата с оружием — он учил меня стрелять. Мне нравилось, да и какому мальчишке не понравилось бы стоять в огромных наушниках, в полумрачном тире, с решечёными в клочья мишенями впереди — это Чэн практиковался. С пистолетом в руках и старшим братом за спиной: «Возьми его крепче, Тянь. Ровнее. Задержи дыхание, вот так. А теперь…

Стреляй».

Прогремевший в голове выстрел накладывается на другой звук, слабее, но реальнее — оказывается, всё это время я щёлкаю кнопкой зажигалки, ткнувшись кончиком сигареты в сопло. Безрезультатно, не выжать ни одной затяжки. Ну не заканчивайся, чёрт тебя побери, только не сейчас!..

Словно услышав меня и сжалившись, зажигалка кольнула сигарету тонкой синей иглой пламени — и погасла теперь уже, наверное, навсегда. Я едва успел подкурить. А, ладно, растяну…

Шаги я слышу, только когда Чэн подошёл совсем близко — и то, кажется, это он _позволил_ мне их услышать; затяжка получается особенно глубокой… Кстати. Он ведь не знает, что я курю. Скажет что-нибудь?

Чэн садится рядом со мной, тоже на пол. Говорит:

— Ведёшь себя как ребёнок. 

И я морщусь, постукивая сигаретой о край пепельницы, пожалуй, слишком долго, чем того требовалось. Как ребёнок — что? Не пью сваренный им кофе? Задаю много лишних вопросов? Матерюсь? Ухожу? Курю?..

К сигаретам его замечание, видимо, не относится — Чэн сам тянется к пачке и достаёт одну. Спрашивает, выуживая из-под моей ноги закатившуюся туда зажигалку:

— Долго планируешь меня ненавидеть? 

Он пытается закурить, и я затягиваюсь, наблюдая, как теперь он мучает несчастную кнопку. Зажигалка такая маленькая в его руках — кажется, он её сейчас раздавит… Мне бы сказать, что она не работает, но я малодушно ловлю последние секунды, за которые могу собраться с мыслями, потому что… что? Это, получается, он пытается устроить мне откровенный разговор? Мне не послышалось?

Тоже, что ли, прикинуться глухим и немым…

— Дай-ка.

Чэн выхватывает сигарету у меня изо рта — меня прошибает дрожью, когда его рука оказывается так близко, но я заставляю себя сидеть на месте. Не отшатываться, не возмущаться, спокойно сидеть и ждать, когда сигарета снова окажется у меня между губ. «Невозмутимость», да. Это она, смотри, Чэн, как я хорошо научился.

Но брат не смотрит. Сосредоточенно глядя на разгорающийся уголёк, он подкуривает от моей сигареты, и мне кажется, справляется с этим слишком умело и быстро. Тоже теперь курит? Или только по особым случаям?..

Чэн вставляет мне сигарету обратно в рот, и я отмираю. Как будто ничего и не было, поправляю её, зажав между указательным и безымянным, чтобы плотнее обхватить губами, и глотаю немного дыма. Брат смотрит, я это чувствую. Ждёт хоть какой-нибудь реакции на свой вопрос.

Ладно, хорошо. Затянусь — и отвечу…

— Я тебя не ненавижу, — выдыхаю я вместе с дымом, когда становится невыносимо больше держать его во рту. — Просто считаю, что ты можешь и без всего… _этого_.

— Не могу, — звучит так откровенно, что я почти в это верю.

Свет горит на кухне, далеко, сюда едва дотягивается, и наши лица ярко освещаются огоньками сигарет. Я смотрю на спящий город, краем глаза ловя полупрозрачное, подсвеченное рыжим отражение Чэна; Чэн смотрит на меня. Разглядывает пристально, внимательно, и не скрывает этого.

Каким он видит меня? Младшего брата, в прошлый раз донимавшего его просьбами поиграть в приставку — с сигаретой в зубах, с синяками под глазами. С кровоподтёком у правой ключицы и отчётливыми следами зубов чуть ниже — Рыжий умеет прятать свои меточки так, чтобы в школе их не замечали, но я сейчас без футболки, и все они на виду… Что Чэн обо всём этом думает?

— Кто это тебя так? 

Брат неопределённо кивает в мою сторону, и я не понимаю: он что, про засосы и укусы? Серьёзно? Думает, я стану с ним об этом говорить?

— Не важно, — равнодушно бросаю я. — Девчонка со школы…

Но Чэн, усмехнувшись, перебивает:

— Я про шрам, — поясняет он и указывает мне на шею ополовиненной сигаретой: — Там же, где у меня.

В такой темноте шрам от той царапины, должно быть, едва видно, и я почти уверен, что Чэн заметил его давно. Ещё когда я промывал ему порез, а потом перевязывал его бинтом. Плотно обмотать грудь, несколько мотков через плечо, следить, чтобы было не слишком туго, но и не слишком слабо… У меня подрагивали пальцы, я матерился то про себя, то вслух, сам не замечая, в какие моменты переключаюсь. Потому что злился. Потому что у Чэна не было ни единой грёбаной причины тащить Мо с собой в ванную, закрывать дверь и просить его помочь. Там действительно была неглубокая царапина, пусть и болезненная, но не опасная, и я, блядь, ни на йоту не верю, что Чэн всерьёз думал, будто ему не помогу я. Да, повыёбываюсь сначала — но помогу. Пять минут, пока я отправлю Шаня подальше от всего этого пиздеца, ему погоды не сделали бы.

Но он потащил Мо за собой. И ведь я абсолютно точно уверен, что мой брат не по парням, но вдруг это индивидуальная способность Шаня — одним своим видом менять всем Хэ ориентацию? Или это просто я настолько в нём увяз, что мне кажется, иначе, без желания и нежности, на его взъерошенные рыжие волосы, на тонкую шею, на красные искусанные губы — да вообще на любую часть его тела! — смотреть невозможно?

Хотя, конечно, я не считаю, что Мо способен на подлую измену — кажется, он вообще ни о каких отношениях не задумывался бы ещё пару лет, если бы я его не выловил и не заставил о них подумать, — но если ему действительно нравятся парни, теперь, когда я показал ему, чем они могут заниматься, Чэн мог бы его… заинтересовать, да? В определённом смысле. Всеми этими мускулами, своим ледяным спокойствием, лицом, как у героя боевика. 

Господи, как же тупо ревновать к собственному брату… 

Я сжимаю пальцы, пряча шрам на ладони — ещё одно свидетельство того, что Мо со мной сделал что-то важное и непоправимое ещё тогда, когда близко к себе не подпускал. Вспомнив, что так и не ответил, повторяю:

— Не важно, — и, затянувшись, напускаю вокруг себя дыма. 

Чэн кивает так, будто услышал именно то, что ожидал.

— Дерёшься, — произносит он, посмотрев куда-то вверх, в серую пустоту. — Хоть побеждаешь?

Я невольно фыркаю. Беззлобно, такое в этом вопросе прозвучало забавное, уязвлённое волнение: «Мои уроки не прошли даром?» Не прошли, Чэн. Я помню каждый. Как ты учил меня правильно закрываться, как ставил удар и отмахивался от меня, когда я, уже выдохшийся, отвлекал тебя своей болтовнёй. Как опрокидывал меня на жёсткие маты, подхватывая в последний момент, чтобы я не ударился слишком сильно, но чётко показывая: ты двигался неправильно, ты проиграл, поэтому давай, соберись… Тогда я не задавался вопросом, на хрена тебе так хорошо уметь морды бить. Причём без всякой красивой системы, по-уличному. Без правил.

Впрочем, сейчас об этом тоже думать не хочется.

Отведя от меня наконец взгляд, Чэн наклоняется к пепельнице. Морщится, вдавливая в неё окурок, и выпрямляется, болезненно поводя плечом. Я тоже делаю последнюю затяжку и спрашиваю невзначай:

— Какой от тебя толк, если ты правой рукой еле двигаешь? Или больничные у вас не предусмотрены?

— Я просто стреляю левой.

Ну да. Как я и думал.

Тишина разрастается быстро, заполняет огромную квартиру, разливаясь от нас с Чэном холодной волной. Мы молчим. Не двигаемся с места, хотя оба докурили и нет причин сидеть здесь, замерев по обе стороны от переполненной пепельницы. Пасмурное небо посветлело — надо же, а мне почему-то казалось, этого так и не случится… — и город из яркой россыпи огней начинает превращаться в обыкновенную груду зданий. Знакомая, скучная, спокойная картина — но где-то там, внизу, то, чего не видят обычные люди вроде меня. Где-то там два дня назад порезали Чэна. Где-то там с его напарниками сделали то, из-за чего ему пришлось зализывать раны здесь, потому что всем было не до него. Где-то «недалеко» у него ещё есть «работа»… И понятно, конечно, что она не коснётся обычных школьников, но, господи, как же хочется забрать Мо куда-нибудь подальше от этого «где-то».

И Чэна туда не пускать. Но это уже совсем не в моих силах. 

Вот чёрт, а я так и не разучился переживать за него…

— Что-то серьёзное? — вырывается у меня продолжением мыслей, обрывочно и непонятно. 

Чэн хмурится:

— М?

— Происходит, — поясняю я, кивнув в сторону спящего — или только притворяющегося — города под нами. 

Надеюсь, этот вопрос не заставит брата снова онеметь — я же не прошу подробностей, только хоть немного уверенности: с ним всё будет в порядке. 

Но Чэн не торопится отвечать. Сдавленно вздыхает, и непонятно, оттого, что ответ опять поперёк горла встал — или из-за боли. Ему ведь помог кто-нибудь потом… по-нормальному? А то там с десяток швов не мешало бы наложить, я этого не умею…

Окинув сидящего болезненно прямо Чэна взглядом, я не выдерживаю. Отставляю пепельницу подальше, разворачиваюсь к нему, подсаживаюсь ближе, скрестив ноги, и осторожно поднимаю футболку.

Сейчас опять меня одёрнет, кажется мне, и я поджимаю губы, ожидая этого сухого, строгого «Хэ Тянь» — но Чэн молчит. Наблюдает за мной настороженно, но не шевелится, позволяет его осматривать. Я удовлетворённо хмыкаю: кто-то им всё-таки занялся, свежая перевязка куда лучше того кривого кошмара, что изобразил ему я пару дней назад, бинты белые, чистые, никаких пятен крови. Хорошо…

— Пока вроде нет, — наконец произносит Чэн; я с трудом вспоминаю, что вообще у него спрашивал — и весь обращаюсь в слух. — Так, крысы безмозглые повыползали, а мы никак не найдём дыру, откуда они лезут. 

— Насколько безмозглые? 

— Настолько, чтобы полезть на меня с ножом.

— Однако он тебя всё-таки порезал, — ехидно ухмыляюсь я, но Чэн отзывается всё тем же ровным, спокойным голосом:

— А я его всё-таки пристрелил.

И я, кажется, вообще забываю, как улыбаться. Чёрная ткань сминается в моих пальцах; я медленно опускаю задранную футболку, с усилием их разжимаю, встаю. Всё, достаточно. Поговорили…

— Кстати.

Чэн произносит это так, что я понимаю: продолжение мне не понравится.

Не ошибаюсь.

— Тот рыжий малыш не доставил проблем?

— Не называй его так, — вырывается у меня неосознанно — и я затыкаюсь, прикусив язык. Вот чёрт…

— А ты как его называешь?

— Что за идиотские вопросы? По имени.

У брата во взгляде недоброе подозрение; отвернувшись, я облизываю губы: он что-то заметил. Заметил, точно, как заметил мои шрамы — ещё тогда, просто не стал сразу говорить. Решил подождать, присмотреться, обдумать. Он никогда раньше со мной так себя не вёл, а может, ни с кем не вёл себя так, но, наверное, вынужден был научиться.

И теперь, из-за этой так не подходящей ему вкрадчивой интонации, мне кажется, что мы говорим о чём-то грязном. О чём-то таком, что Чэну даже предполагать противно, и он всем своим поведением пытается убедить меня, что мне должно быть противно тоже. Наверное, он хочет, чтобы я так и отреагировал: «Ты на что намекаешь? Да как ты мог такое подумать?!»

Так, конечно, было бы проще, но я не хочу проще, я хочу честно. Так что спроси прямо, Чэн — и я отвечу прямо, потому что я не стыжусь того, что между мной и Мо. Отвечу, потому что уверен, что отцу ты эту счастливую весть не понесёшь, будешь осуждать меня в одиночку, и, давай признаем честно, за последние два года я растерял все причины, по которым твоё мнение должно хоть сколько-нибудь меня волновать.

Чэн сухо хмыкает. Он это тоже, наверное, понимает. Может, потому и не спрашивает откровенно — думает, что не заслуживает откровенности в ответ. Но и закрыть тему так просто явно не готов. Он встаёт. Подходит ко мне ближе; разница в росте на меня, привыкшего смотреть на всех сверху вниз, давит особенно сильно.

— Ты всегда был неравнодушен к бесхозным щеночкам, — говорит брат, с интересном рассматривая моё лицо.

— Он не щеночек, и хозяин ему не нужен…

— Почему бесишься? 

Спокойствие, которое я с таким старанием демонстрировал, взрывается моментально — но я успеваю запереть взрыв в себе. Со всей силы сжимаю в карманах кулаки, чтобы не растерять ошмётки выдержки. Ну конечно, Чэн заметил, как меня штормит, и даже из сострадания ко мне не станет это скрывать. Всё такой же жёсткий, такой же требовательный…

А я требованиям всё так же не соответствую. Теперь, наверное, даже ещё сильнее — с «рыжим малышом» в анамнезе. 

— Потому что я ни хрена не выспался. — Я говорю это, даже не пытаясь добавить в голос хоть каплю искренности. Просто чтобы не молчать. — Пойду прогуляюсь.

Чэн кивает мне, отведя взгляд. 

 

…Круглосуточная будка «дешёвый-кофе-с-собой» попадается мне через пару кварталов. Приходится постучать дважды, прежде чем сонная девушка открывает окошко. Увидев меня, она улыбается, и я улыбаюсь ей: 

— Американо, пожалуйста.

У меня в руке сигарета — держу подальше, чтобы не дымить в окно. С наспех приглаженными волосами, ободрившаяся, девушка спрашивает меня, что я делаю в городе так рано. «Дела», — отмахиваюсь уклончиво. Пожимает плечами в ответ: «Какие мы скрытные… вдруг ты какой-нибудь преступник?» Она выглядит застенчивой, но видно, что не отказалась бы поболтать; она симпатичная, у неё, наверное, скоро заканчивается смена, и раньше я бы такого случая не упустил…

Мне достаточно мельком представить, как Мо, увидев меня в такой момент, хмурится и опускает взгляд, опять закрывается от меня в своём холодном, негостеприимном даже для него самого мире — и никакого желания флиртовать не остаётся. Я вежливо киваю, забирая тёплый картонный стакан. Да, спасибо, и тебе бай-бай.

Кофе отдаёт кислятиной. Я морщусь, вспоминая о том, что приготовил мне Чэн. Он явно получился приличнее на вкус, но он так и стоит на кухне, уже остывший — отвергнутая просьба хотя бы сделать вид, что всё в порядке. 

Или я слишком много значения придаю его словам и поступкам? 

Когда мы с братом в последний раз завтракали за одним столом, я кофе ещё не пил. Если подумать, я ни разу не пил его при брате. И не курил, и не светил засосами, и всё это он принял так же спокойно, как спокойно люди смотрят на разросшееся за время их отсутствия дерево. Вроде как, ну, это же естественно. Это так и работает.

Только Мо он не принял. И ну господи, Чэн, да, я гей, неужели это настолько ужасно?

Ты вот вообще людей убиваешь…

Сделав ещё глоток, я невесело усмехаюсь. Пытался сбежать от брата, так спешил, что мёрзну теперь в куртке на одну футболку — а в итоге словно так и остался там, с ним. Прокручиваю в голове разговор, запоздало находя ответы, которые кажутся мне правильными и которые перестанут казаться такими через несколько минут, когда я найду новые, ещё более удачные. По ощущениям этот обмен неудобными вопросами отнял у нас много часов, и такое чувство, что уже поздний вечер. Даже думать не хочется, что ещё целый день впереди; утренний молочный туман наползает, и я знаю, как он выглядит из окна — города будто нет. А Чэн там один в квартире и, наверное, чувствует себя одним во всём мире…

Так, хватит. Чэну некогда сидеть у окна и предаваться печальным мыслям, грея озябшие руки о чашечку какао. Да и вышел он давно из этого возраста. И я-то вышел — причём тоже уже давно. 

Давно… А кажется, будто не было этого вообще. Тот я, мелкий, дело до которого было только брату, сейчас видится просто каким-то ребёнком. Это не я. Какой-то пацан, которому, как в дешёвом слёзовыжимательном фильме, покупают всё что он пожелает и ещё немного сверх этого, но он страдает от нехватки родительской любви. И пусть он чужой мне человек, и я не люблю плачущих детей — но я бы подошёл к нему в тот его день рождения, который он отмечал в одиночестве, и вытащил из окружения надаренных игрушек, и подержал на руках, пока он, затихая, хныкает мне в плечо…

Вот чёрт. Пока у меня не появился Мо, я не был таким сентиментальным.

Или это просто утро — слишком раннее, туманное и холодное…

Глоток кофе разливается внутри теплом, но уже не таким обжигающим, едва греет. Хочется домой, но телефон показывает только 6:25. Рыжий скоро проснётся… Вот бы сейчас лежать с ним, расслабленным и сонным, в постели, обнимать под одеялом, трогать, не давая соскользнуть обратно в сон, целовать… 

Как лежали утром в субботу. Его мама уехала на работу; я проснулся, услышав, как она собирается, и перелез на время на пол — на всякий случай, — а когда хлопнула дверь, вернулся к Мо, и он заворочался, пробормотал что-то вроде бы недовольное, но повернулся ко мне и руку на меня закинул. Милый…

Ха, интересно, а каким ребёнком был он?

Вопрос не из тех, о которых думают ненароком на ходу, и я останавливаюсь. Присаживаюсь на стойку для велосипедов рядом с каким-то тёмным, забранным жалюзи магазинчиком. С ещё одним глотком прокручиваю в голове: мел-кий Мо… Он был капризным, точно. Шумным. Ранимым — потому что таким и остался, только научился это скрывать.

Даже я о его жизни узнаю больше из слухов, которым верить ли. У него не спрашиваю — больно ему отвечать, я же вижу. Он и так пытается рассказывать мне понемногу, и эти невзначай тихо брошенные «он в тюрьме», «там была большая драка», «я прятался под столом» мне куда нужнее его полного досье. 

Жизнь у него, конечно, складывается — не сахар.

Потому он, наверное, и плакал не так, как тот мелкий пацан с моим именем и моей фамилией. Он кричал, весь раскрасневшийся, молотил ногами по полу и размазывал слёзы-сопли по лицу. Громко плакал, некрасиво… правильно. У него было больше причин, чем у избалованного мальчика, который знал, что ему со всеми этими игрушками и в шикарном доме не из-за чего рыдать — и потому прятал слёзы. А Мо — было из-за чего. Такие проблемы, как у него, показывают в фильмах пострашнее банальных историй о недолюбленных богатеньких детках. 

Он у меня вообще молодец, был и есть, и пусть ругается-кричит-ревёт, если ему так легче. Хорошо, что он этому научился и всё реже держит всё в себе. 

А ещё его тогда, наверное, как и сейчас, легко было успокоить. Он ведь восприимчивый такой, и к плохому, и к хорошему. И он бы, конечно, ударил меня, накричал на меня и попытался убежать — но я бы поймал его, погладил по голове, вытерпел все пинки, царапины и укусы и подарил что-нибудь. Его и сейчас можно порадовать такой малостью, билетом в кино или обедом в дешёвой забегаловке, а тогда, наверное, при виде протянутой игрушки он бы шмыгнул носом и затих: «М-мне? Можно?..»

Ну да, понятно. Он бы и в детстве от меня шарахался — от странного мальчика, закидывающего его подарками. Но я бы всё равно хотел с ним дружить. 

Интересно, в каком возрасте эта дружба стала бы чем-то большим?

Интересно, я совсем спятил, если жалею, что не был рядом с ним каждую секунду его жизни?..

Кофе остыл; я пью его, как горькое лекарство. Холод простудил до костей, от тумана намокли волосы, и продолжать стоять здесь и мёрзнуть — такое ребячество, так что я, конечно, пойду домой.

Но думать по дороге буду о том, как здорово было бы сейчас поехать к Мо. Позвонить ему, стоя уже под дверью, выслушать все его возмущения, довольно быстро, впрочем, сменяющиеся на «сейчас открою». С бесящей улыбочкой пожелать доброго утра. Полюбоваться на недовольную моську. Закрыться в его тесной комнате, развалиться на его смятой постели и, пока он собирается, воровать тайные поцелуи, ловя его, вырывающегося, заваливая к себе… 

И ничего, господи, не объяснять.

Как я вообще могу что-то объяснить, если сам толком ни черта не понимаю? Так и скажу: «Мой брат, который, считай, воспитывал меня, который был для меня примером, теперь убивает людей, и я не знаю, как к этому относиться». Ха-а… Нет, конечно. Нельзя его грузить. Мне достаточно просто увидеть его, обнять, и чтобы никаких вопросов… 

Вот только он спросит. Он все выходные держался, лишь вскользь упомянул пару раз «не хочешь ли поговорить?..», наверно, не хотел портить настроение нам обоим. А сегодня точно не выдержит. Увидит мои синяки под глазами, да и вообще — меня увидит, и всё поймёт, он такие вещи чувствует, и что я ему… совру? Так Мо ложь чует. И заслуживает правды, но если я расскажу ему о том, что на самом деле происходит, вдруг он решит, что ему не нужны проблемы? И что я, такой проблемный — не нужен.

Кажется, теперь я понимаю брата, который предпочёл рядом со мной оказаться немым и глухим. Может быть, он в тот момент чувствовал то же самое, что и я сейчас. Какое-то странное чувство. Новое. Непривычное…

По-моему, я не знаю, что делать.

 

…И всё-таки я приехал рано.

Не мог оставаться дома — Чэн начал собираться вместе со мной и в таком темпе, что я понял: если сам не ускорюсь, то мы столкнёмся плечами в дверях. Потом вместе выйдем из квартиры. Вместе зайдём в лифт, который станет таким тесным, каким не был никогда раньше. Вместе выйдем из дома, и только тогда я смогу уйти от этого немого осуждения, не раздавившего меня ещё лишь потому, что брат считает его причину моментной блажью. Считает Мо — моим капризом, или попыткой сделать что-то назло, или ещё чем-то вроде того.

Ну, или хочет на это надеяться, потому что как так, его брат не может быть _таким_. 

Слово в голове звучит голосом Чэна, с интонацией, от которой виски сдавливает болью. Я забыл, что оно может звучать вот так. Слишком расслабился. Разомлел рядом с Рыжим, как на солнце, подставляя лицо тёплым лучам — ласковым поцелуям; привык к тому, что И с Чжэнси — единственные, кого я мог бы считать «нашей компанией», — никогда не станут называть нас _такими_ , потому что ну нет, это даже не смешно, только не они. 

А вообще-то то, что с нами происходит — со всеми четырьмя, — чревато некоторыми… проблемами. И забывать об этом не стоило. Кто угодно мог, но не я.

За углом ещё не открывшегося магазина сыро. Укромное место на пути между остановкой и школой, с рваными коричневыми коробками с одной стороны, облезлой стеной с другой и бетонным забором с третьей; на проходе растёт клён, и под ногами лежат его резные листья. В пасмурном утре всё выглядит зыбким, тревожным, и себя я ощущаю таким же. Хочется сбежать под школьный искусственный свет, лишающий реальность полутонов, к ровно расставленным партам и понятным урокам.

Но я буду стоять здесь, в бледной, холодной тени. Буду ждать: Мо обязательно пройдёт мимо, и я поймаю его, потому что хочу обнять, и по примерным подсчётам мне осталось потерпеть всего минут десять. Успею перекурить осточертевшие уже мысли — и выйду к нему, улыбаясь: «Не выспался… зачитался, малыш Мо». 

Ну, что-нибудь такое скажу.

Сигареты гремят о картонные стенки. Полпачки ушло за утро — на злость, на раздражение, на непонимание… На страх. Город, в котором работает Чэн, пугает. Всё видится в чёрных красках, но такое ощущение, что не потому, что я стал видеть по-другому, а потому, что я стал видеть больше. Сам город стал — больше, чтобы вместить в себя его мир: глухие тёмные подворотни, заброшенные склады, стройки, которым не суждено закончиться…

От короткой дрожи напрягается пресс; сигарета, так и не подожжённая, прилипла фильтром к губам. Я подпаливаю её и, затянувшись, отрываю, кажется, с кожей. Больно… Теперь если поцеловать Мо в сухие обветренные губы, тоже будет больно, но этого всё равно не получается желать меньше. Чем ближе встреча с Рыжим, тем сильнее хочется думать о таких вещах — и не хочется о страшном. Спокойнее становится, несмотря на взвинченную из-за кофеина помноженного на недосып нервную систему. Мо делает меня ближе к нормальному миру; город, в котором я встречаюсь с ним, не изрыт крысиными норами, не похож на червивое яблоко. 

Да и просто — я соскучился.

Сигарета стлевает медленно — курить не хочется, но хочется держать её в руке. Дым вьётся перед лицом, заполняет тесное пространство. В комнате Мо тоже было тесно, Мо постоянно оказывался очень близко, и почти всю субботу, пока совесть не заставила меня наконец уйти, он то и дело попадался мне в руки. Невозможно ведь не схватить, если можно дотянуться; я зажимал Мо к игрушечному сэндвичу, так и стоящему у стены — и чувствовал теперь, как он с готовностью утопает в мягкой подушке спиной, как тянет меня к себе, чтобы ещё ближе, ещё жарче…

Возвращаться в огромную пустую квартиру было… неприятно. Не спасли ни фильм, ни попытка занять голову уроками. От этого одиночества, набросившегося так жадно, словно оно соскучилось по мне за время моего отсутствия, спасает только Мо. То, как он разбрасывает вещи, как увлечённо готовит, напевая что-то себе под нос, его манера разражаться криком, когда что-то не нравится — или когда нравится настолько, что не спасает привычка стискивать зубы, кусать губы…

Он очень громкий, и я вообще-то не люблю шумных людей, но на него никогда не злился. Пусть кричит громче. Вокруг меня так много тишины и пустоты, и хорошо, если он заполнит их собой…

— Здравствуй, Хэ Тянь.

Мысли спутываются и с противным звуком обрываются — как рвётся на старых кассетах плёнка; сухо скрипит в сжавшихся пальцах фильтр. Вот же… чёрт. Это вкрадчивое шипение невозможно не узнать.

Шэ Ли улыбается мне, не разжимая губ, когда я оборачиваюсь.

— У тебя был такой мечтательный вид… О чём задумался?

Он стоит, прислонившись плечом к стволу клёна, руки сложил на груди. Гипнотизирует своим немигающим взглядом, в котором обычно читается безразличие, а сейчас — что-то другое.

Я не понимаю, что. Молчу — и Змею это не нравится.

— Печально выглядишь, — он поднимает брови в притворном сожалении. На его вечно скучающем лице только такие эмоции бывают — лживые, наигранные, показываемые с какой-то целью…

А хотя нет. В тот раз, когда мой кулак прилетел ему в переносицу, эмоции на нём отразились очень, очень живые.

— Я хочу сказать, печально и _печальным_ — на мгновение мне даже захотелось…

Чего ему захотелось, я не узнаю — громкий разноголосый смех откуда-то из-за магазина, того пространства, которое мне не видно, прерывает его. Шэ Ли бросает взгляд в ту сторону, видимо, на свою компанию, рассеянно приглаживает волосы, а потом, точно что-то для себя решив, отталкивается от дерева и идёт ко мне.

И сразу — нагло, близко, в личное пространство. Я зажат теперь между стеной, грудой коробок — и ним. И его это, похоже, полностью устраивает. 

Меня — бесит. Именно поэтому я расслабленно делаю затяжку и выдыхаю дым ему в лицо. 

Попадаю в губы.

— Знаешь, как я тебя нашёл? — Шэ Ли приоткрывает рот и демонстративно глубоко вдыхает. — Почуял запах твоих сигарет.

Он коротко облизывает нижнюю губу с внутренней стороны, там, где у него прокол. Привык, наверное, трогать языком штангу… Никогда его с ней не видел. Вообще не получается представить Змея в салоне — скорее, ухмыляющимся перед зеркалом, с толстой иглой, твёрдо зажатой в пальцах.

От картинки, возникшей в голове так ярко, словно я был этому свидетелем, передёргивает; Шэ Ли улавливает это каким-то своим чутьём и насмешливо хмыкает. Ясно, уходить он не собирается. Впрочем, мне не принципиально, уйду я…

Недокуренная сигарета падает под ноги — я устал так, что не бросаю, а роняю её. И даже получается сделать шаг, боком протискиваясь мимо Шэ Ли, и кажется, на этот раз наша встреча пройдёт более-менее гладко, насколько это вообще для нас возможно…

А потом Шэ Ли останавливает меня, перехватив за талию. Шепчет на ухо:

— Угости сигареткой, — и прижимается сзади, ведя рукой ниже…

Я выворачиваю её на автомате, едва успевая это осознать. Толкаю Шэ Ли к стене, прижав кисть к пояснице; он проезжается щекой по шершавой штукатурке, и вот этого я не хотел, не собирался ему вредить, но раз уже получилось, то что я могу сделать?..

— Не сегодня, Шэ Ли.

Мой голос звучит хрипло; Змей усмехается так, словно сейчас рассмеётся. Он почему-то не выкручивается, не пытается выскользнуть, и либо он мазохист, либо у него к чертям собачьим отсутствует чувство самосохранения, потому что это ни хрена не нормально…

Впрочем, я совру, если скажу, что меня это удивляет. И что это меня — волнует; единственное, чего хочется, это убраться отсюда, найти Рыжего и обнять его наконец. Господи, да хотя бы просто увидеть, иначе нервы, кажется, сгорят, как проводка от высокого напряжения…

Вот только с этим, кажется, придётся подождать. Компания Шэ Ли, не вся, человек шесть, растянулась на всю ширину дороги. Видимо, он сказал им подождать его — или подождать меня? Они поворачивают головы в мою сторону, едва я выхожу из-за угла. Замолчали — и смотрят. 

Я останавливаюсь, чувствуя, что очень не хочу драться. 

За моей спиной хмыкает Шэ Ли.

— Я бы не советовал тебе уходить далеко, — шепчет он мне, и что-то в этом шипении заставляет меня поверить: лучше послушаться. Потом говорит громче: — Цунь Тоу! Иди сюда, — и смутно знакомый парень с таким неподходящим ситуации и компании приветливым лицом отделяется от толпы. Рыжий с ним вроде неплохо ладит… Зачем Змей его позвал?..

Ощущение, что неприятности рядом, холодом сводит позвоночник. 

Ах, да, точно. Они же прямо у меня за спиной.

— Что такое, Шэ Ли?

Обернувшись, я хмурюсь: я был… не аккуратен, у Змея осталась ссадина на щеке, красноватое пятно на смуглой коже, кровь бледная, будто и правда холодная. Цунь Тоу обходит меня по дуге и останавливается в стороне от нас, засунув руки в карманы, но Шэ Ли подзывает его ближе. Мы встаём так, что между нами можно начертить равносторонний треугольник. Напряжённое, неестественное положение — у меня чувство, будто Шэ Ли расставил нас, чтобы разыграть какое-то представление, и оно вот-вот начнётся. 

Он улыбается Цунь Тоу, не сводя взгляда — с меня:

— Попроси у Хэ сигарету.

— Эм…

Цунь Тоу поднимает брови. Я разделяю его непонимание.

— Ну, давай. — А вот Шэ Ли спокоен; мне вдруг кажется, что он тоже слышал от старшего брата лекции о невозмутимости. — Может, ты больше в его вкусе, чем я, и тебе он не откажет.

Его слова — будто шорох в абсолютно пустой темноте. Там, где, ты уверен, лишь воздух. И ты не понимаешь, почему внимание зацепилось за него, и ещё не успел даже начать всматриваться во тьму и пытаться убедить себя, что всё в порядке, и что это просто ветер, это всегда просто ветер, потому что монстров не существует — но тело уже реагирует. Разливается по венам адреналин, заставляет сначала немного ускорить шаг — а потом и вовсе уносить ноги как можно быстрее, как бы глупо это ни выглядело…

Только я сейчас не могу убежать. 

Шэ Ли потирает запястье, глядя на открыто нервничающего Цунь Тоу. 

— Ты к чему клонишь, Змей?

Потом касается щеки кончиками пальцев, смотрит на запачкавшую их кровь. Переводит взгляд на меня.

— Не понимаешь? — произносит — и поясняет в сторону таким ровным, обыденным тоном: — Хэ Тянь же у нас гей.

_…он действительно это сказал?.._

По выражению лица Цунь Тоу, ошарашенному и смущённому, я понимаю: да, сказал. Оборачиваюсь — не слышали ли остальные?.. — но нет, Шэ Ли говорил тихо. Настолько тихо, чтобы слышали только мы втроём. 

Или пока только мы?..

У меня опускаются плечи и руки безвольно повисают вдоль тела. Злость, которая всегда придавала мне сил, выматывает — потому что я ничего, чёрт возьми, ничего не могу сделать.

— Я слышал, он встречается с кем-то из школы, — как ни в чём не бывало продолжает тем временем Шэ Ли. — С кем же… Ты как думаешь?

Я недоумённо поднимаю на него взгляд. С кем? Да ты, блядь, знаешь прекрасно, что опять за игры!..

Цунь Тоу явно не по себе. Он оглядывается, точно ищет, куда свалить, но Шэ Ли, заметив это, приобнимает его за плечо и держит крепко — смялась, перекосившись, в охапке куртка.

— Я не знал, Змей, — сразу бормочет Цунь Тоу. Видно — лишь бы что-то сказать.

Шэ Ли его не слушает.

— С кем, м, Хэ Тянь? Какие тебе нравятся? Блондины? Брюнеты? — Он на мгновение делает задумчивый вид — и повышает голос до той границы, когда ещё чуть громче, и нас услышат: — А может, рыжие?

— Шэ Ли… — Цунь Тоу словно не замечает этого издевательского акцента. Опасливо косится на меня. — Ты опять хочешь с ним подраться?

— Хэ Тянь не будет драться. За правду же не бьют, да?

Вот и что я могу на это ответить?..

Ничего. Я молчу. Жду, жду, когда Шэ Ли уже наконец скажет про Мо и можно будет закатать его в асфальт, но он тоже молчит. Пока не произносит:

— Я закончил, Хэ Тянь. Может, скажешь что-нибудь?

Он взглядом меня теперь держит странным. Сильным, прямым, даже честным, но совершенно нечитаемым… Что вообще творится в его голове? Он как будто врезал мне, повалил на асфальт — а потом подал руку. И я не знаю, не отшвырнёт ли он меня, если я ухвачусь за неё, но выбора нет, приходится цепляться. 

— То, что ты про меня сказал — не правда. 

Я достаю из кармана пачку. Кидаю Шэ Ли; поймав её, он наклоняет голову к плечу и смотрит скучающе.

— Извини, что повёл себя… грубо, — проговариваю я через силу, глядя в сторону, потому что увидев его лицо не выдержу и точно врежу по нему; ухожу, стиснув зубы, чтобы не сказать лишнего. 

Никто меня не останавливает.

Дорога к школе кажется длиннее. Хочется спать, но я знаю: даже если вернусь домой и лягу, не усну, и улыбаюсь всем вокруг как заведённый, собирая ответные улыбки. Это даже забавно, потому что, возможно — в последний раз. Я, конечно, буду всё отрицать. Но у Шэ Ли _репутация_ , ему многие поверят.

Плевать. Главное, он ничего не сказал про Мо и, похоже, не собирается. Очевидно, потому, что Мо не швыряет его лицом в стену, а я сам виноват, что не умею держать себя в руках…

Значит, и разберусь — сам. 

А к Мо мне лучше сегодня не приближаться.


	10. Ну за что ты так со мной?!

Если бы кто-нибудь ещё вчера сказал, что я буду беситься из-за того, что не увидел с утра Хэ Тяня, я бы закатал этого идиота в асфальт. 

Если кто-нибудь рискнёт сказать мне такое сегодня, впрочем, закатаю тоже, но уже с осознанием, что не за тупую шутку, а за то, что слишком много знает. Потому что да что ж такое, ну не увидел Тяня, тоже мне, проблема. Он, может, опоздал, или, наоборот, пришёл раньше, или вообще-то не обязан мне каждое утро в школьном дворе стоять улыбаться. Ерунда такая, и какого хрена мне из-за этой ерунды в собственной шкуре неуютно…

Ещё и утро какое-то бесконечное. Словно стоит на паузе. Пол-урока пялюсь в окно, и хоть бы ветка качнулась, хоть бы на тон посветлел этот туманище, но нет. Ни ветерка, солнце утонуло в белёсой мгле, и мне хрень всякая думается — будто это Тянь слишком много курил этим утром и задымил весь город. 

— …из всех органов чувств обоняние у змей является самым важным для охоты…

В классе полусонная возня, кто-то вяло пишет конспект, кто-то внаглую спит на парте, сухо шелестят страницы… Я честно пытаюсь слушать урок, но Джоу Ин читает свой доклад тоном, от которого хочется взвыть с тоски. И зевота одолевает, а я и так не выспался. 

Оно вообще странно этим утром вышло: открыл глаза до звонка будильника с чувством, что всё. Что-то страшное случилось; сердце стучало, как будто кошмар приснился, вот только я точно помнил, что не снилось мне ничего. А оттого подумал, не специально, само закралось в мысли: кошмар здесь. Поджидает в реальности.

Мне вообще перед сном нужно поменьше всякой мистической чуши читать, чтобы потом вот как в это утро не смотреть на мир и не думать — он тонкий такой, бледный в этом тумане, хрупкий, вот-вот разобьётся, как стекло.

Чувство, что тронь я окно, и оно осыплется осколками вместе со всем, что за ним, такое сильное, что хочется отодвинуться. Вот так, поглубже в класс, под яркий гудящий свет ламп, в пахнущее хлоркой и мелом тепло. К совсем разомлевшим под унылое бормотание Джоу Ин одноклассникам.

— …змея обычно не нападает первой, однако любое резкое движение она воспримет как угрозу…

И поближе к учителю; он стоит у соседней парты, лысеющий мужчина ниже меня на полголовы, с пузиком и очень маленькими даже для его скромной фигуры ладонями, но он взрослый, а я ребёнок. Понимаю это в такие моменты — когда чувствую, как прочно вбита в голову догма: взрослые защищают детей.

Понять бы ещё, от чего меня надо защищать. Если только от моей же собственной паранойи…

Усмешка получается кислая, от неё губы щиплет — искусал? Ну да, что-то солёное на языке; я закусываю нижнюю и посасываю, пока привкус не исчезает. Опять больно будет с Тянем целоваться. И всё равно буду — он так умеет трогать меня языком, что боль постепенно стихает, или я забываю о ней, или перестаю её чувствовать… Не знаю, что-то странное происходит, словно он мне раны зализывает. 

Я бы ему тоже так хотел. Полечить его. Особенно те шрамы, что остались из-за меня. Это вообще жуткая несправедливость — на мне, вечно нарывающемся на драки до крови, из-за своей рыжины то и дело обсыпанном веснушками, всё заживает как на собаке, а на чистой белой коже Тяня шрам остаётся от малейшей царапины. Вроде той, что была у него на шее: след от неё до сих пор виден, а я нахожу его и с закрытыми глазами — ведя по нежной коже языком, чувствую тонкую гладкую линию.

Страшно в такие моменты. И нервный, до того, что дыхание перехватывает, дрожит где-то за рёбрами восторг: понятия не имею, что будет с нами дальше, но у Тяня надолго — навсегда? — останется память обо мне. На коже вырезанная, на видных местах — ни смыть, ни спрятать…

Ну вот. Я опять по нему скучаю.

И куда он потерялся?

— …для ядовитых змей характерно, затаившись, поджидать свою добычу, а потом наносить молниеносный смертельный укус…

От неприятного предчувствия обида охватывает такая сильная, что пальцы сжимаются в кулаки. Неужели Тянь избегает меня? А я ведь с самого утра только и думал, что вот увижу его сегодня, подойду к нему и… И да, поговорю. Ну не могу уже, терпел все выходные, видел, как Тянь каждым настороженным взглядом просит меня «не сейчас, пожалуйста…» — и терпел. 

Но сегодня…

Интуиция и всякое такое — это вообще-то девчачьи штуки, но чёрт, эта тревога никак не хочет меня отпускать. Я надеялся, сброшу её с себя, как сбрасываю тяжесть дурного сна, смою в душе, забуду по дороге в школу… Но нет. Метро сдавило меня, пожевало и выплюнуло. Слишком уж людное — видимо, в такой туман многие не рискнули сесть за руль, — оно раздражало больше обычного. Я стоял, вжавшись в стенку вагона, обнимал свой рюкзак и, чтобы отвлечься от стиснувшей меня толпы, представлял, как обниму через несколько минут Тяня. «Поделись со мной, я ведь за тебя переживаю», — вот так ему скажу. Спокойно и ровно, вовсе на давя и не крича. 

В мыслях это так по-взрослому звучит. Я так раньше не умел, точно. Это Тянь на меня влияет. И мне определённо нравится, каким я становлюсь рядом с ним.

Как бы ему ещё показать: да, недавно я приполз к тебе пьяный и жалкий, мне нужна была помощь, но я и сам могу помогать. Защищать могу, и я хочу это делать, ну неужели так непонятно — не могу молча смотреть, как синяки у тебя под глазами становятся всё темнее, как зубы всё плотнее стискиваются, а ты!..

А ты со мной как с девчонкой.

Как с теми, безразличными и случайными, с кем спал раньше; щекам горячо, и я грею о них озябшие пальцы, стиснув лицо в ладонях. Прячу это вспыхнувшее внутри — стыд?.. — чтобы никто не видел. Какая же мерзкая мысль. Отвратительная вдвойне, потому что к понятным злости и тошноте примешано что-то неуместное, тяжело наваливающееся и тянуще-приятное, отчего я невольно прогибаюсь в пояснице и почти ложусь грудью на стол. Как с девчонкой… Его пальцы у меня во рту, гладят по языку, его член туго входит в меня, и Тянь так прижимает меня к постели, что кажется, хочет контролировать полностью, каждое движение, каждый вздох… а я постоянно снизу. Под ним, даже если сижу на нём — звучит как идиотизм, понимай, что называется, как хочешь. 

Я понимаю, как чувствую.

А чувствую я, что он мне _не позволяет_. Дотронуться до себя не даёт так, как трогает меня сам, так, как я доверил ему ко мне прикасаться почти что сразу. И ведь мне не то чтобы сильно нужно делать с ним то же самое, мне, допустим, даже немного страшно такое делать, потому что я ничего не умею, да и думать об этом начал совсем недавно… 

Но то, как одёрнул меня Тянь тогда, в моей спальне, задевает. Не скажу, что когда он стонет с моим членом во рту — это неприятный способ «получить по рукам», вот только немного податливости, готовности принять и мои желания тоже… О да, это было бы намного приятнее. 

Так что Тяню придётся смириться: рядом с ним не девчонка. Я парень, и я хочу — даже если боюсь, всё равно хочу! — доставлять ему удовольствие как парень. И защищать его, и поддерживать наравне, и быть тем, кому он всегда может уткнуться в плечо и сказать: «Я сегодня не мог уснуть. Рыжий, знаешь, я…» 

И дальше я что угодно согласен от него услышать. Что угодно согласен — выслушать. 

Только молчания больше не потерплю. 

«Давай встретимся на перемене у входа. Надо поговорить», — сообщение получается сухим и резким, как бы я ни пытался поменять или переставить слова. Да уж, у меня всегда плохо получалось выражать свои чувства словами. Вернее, кое в чём мне нет равных — накричать, нагрубить, процедить что-нибудь злобное сквозь зубы. Но всякое другое, личное, такое, что ком встаёт в горле, что все мысли вразброд и сердце колотится громче и красноречивее любых слов!.. 

Ну не моё это. Мне проще молчать и делать; поэтому я не хотел спрашивать у Тяня про Чэна по телефону, поэтому мне нужно видеть его лицо, быть рядом, когда он всё же расскажет мне о нём — и о себе?.. Вцеплюсь пальцами ему в плечи, со всей силы сдавлю: вот, смотри, я не слабак. И обниму тоже со всей силы: ни за что не отпущу, не оставлю одного и не дам зарываться, как хорониться, в себя. Если кладовка ещё открыта, мы сможем побыть наедине. Пусть только сейчас ответит…

— Мо Гуань Шань. — Голос учителя раздаётся прямо над ухом; я дёргаюсь и больно бьюсь о парту коленом. О нет… — Телефон на стол.

Он строгий и недовольный — наверняка я пропустил несколько предупредительных взглядов, типа выстрелов в воздух, пока набирал сообщение. Да блядь, как же не вовремя!

— Извините, я больше не буду.

— На стол.

— Но…

— Гуань Шань, — учитель одёргивает меня и, вдруг усмехнувшись, протягивает руку. — Давай сюда. Любовные записки подождут до перемены. 

В классе на это предсказуемо посмеиваются. Кажется, даже беззлобно, вроде как «разве может этот Рыжий писать что-то подобное?». Плевать, пусть думают что хотят. Мельком взглянув на экран — Тянь не ответил, — я протягиваю телефон учителю. Говорю зачем-то:

— Я ничего такого не писал.

И, недовольно цыкнув в ответ на его слишком уж понимающую улыбку, кладу подбородок на скрещенные на парте руки. Ладно. Осталось потерпеть десять минут. Это не так уж много, если на что-нибудь отвлечься…

Что там скажут ещё про змей?

— …молодые змеи растут очень быстро, поэтому часто сбрасывают кожу — выползают из старой шкуры, выворачивая её наизнанку, и появляются в новой…

 

…В коридорах пусто. Я, наверное, первым во всей школе выскочил из класса, подорвался, как только начал звенеть звонок. Хорошо хоть, вспомнил про телефон, сцапал его на бегу, под недовольный крик учителя. Даже не извинился — хотя кто от меня этого ждал?..

Вот только, получается, зря торопился. Тянь не ответил. Но, может, ещё не прочитал? Хоть бы так; а со всех сторон нарастает гул голосов, распахиваются двери… Блядь, не хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь меня сейчас видел, надо валить отсюда, быстрее, быстрее!..

На улице сыро. На улице почти ничего нет. Еле видно школьный двор, а дальше — что-то мутное, белое, не различить. Холодно и слишком тихо — надеюсь, это туман скрадывает звуки; жаль, я плохо знаю физику и не могу сказать это точно. Чтобы всё не казалось таким пугающе ненормальным. 

Ещё и телефон молчит. Странно, потому что Тянь всегда отвечает быстро, если не на уроке, всё-таки он же весь такой из себя примерный ученик, то на перемене точно. И я, конечно, не люблю быть навязчивым, гордость не позволяет, но вот оно, это утро, душит серой промозглой тревогой, и в таком состоянии какая ещё, на хрен, гордость… 

— Хэй, Гуань Шань!

Крик Цунь Тоу раздаётся за спиной, приглушённой дробью меня догоняют быстрые лёгкие шаги. Как будто с запозданием захлопывается дверь. 

— Ты куда так рванул? — Подбежав, Цунь Тоу сгибается, упирается ладонями в колени. — Еле догнал. Мне тебе кое-что рассказать нужно, — запыхавшись, выдыхает он. 

А я с телефоном замер. С пальцем над кнопкой вызова — он подрагивает уже, так напряжена кисть. Как же не вовремя…

— Давай потом.

— Но Шань… 

— Потом, я сказал!

— Это насчёт Хэ Тяня.

— Мне сейчас некогда и… Что?

В одно мгновение я забываю, что собирался сказать. В мыслях только надежда: мне ведь послышалось, правда? Но Цунь Тоу кивает, и когда я отхожу к стене и прислоняюсь к ней спиной — холодно, мокро, но по-другому я сейчас, кажется, просто не устою, — встаёт рядом со мной:

— Да, лучше за что-нибудь держись, у меня сногсшибательная новость!

Он довольный такой, а у меня в груди что-то всё тяжелеет, тяжелеет, тяжелеет… Обычно люди не чувствуют веса своего сердца. Наверное, дело в привычке, оно ведь всё-таки что-то весит; моё, едва я услышал это имя Тяня, произнесённое голосом, который не должен его произносить, стало весить, как вырубленное из гранита.

В такие моменты нужно рассматривать свои кроссовки. Вот так. Прикрыв веки, небрежно шаркнуть подошвой по мокрому асфальту.

— Ну что там ещё с ним?

На улицу выходит полузнакомая компашка. Болтают, неспешно проходя мимо нас. Цунь Тоу выпрямляется, молчит, смотрит на них настороженно, потом косится на меня. А ведь это Цунь Тоу, у него обычно что на уме, то на языке, ну что там могло такого случиться?!

— Быстрее, ну! — у меня же сердце сейчас рёбра на щепки раздробит!..

От моего шипения Цунь Тоу заметно передёргивает. Он на автомате, кажется, открывает рот, но всё-таки дожидается, когда парни свалят подальше. А потом говорит тихо, наклонившись ко мне:

— Хэ Тянь у нас, оказывается, по мальчикам.

И усмехается.

Вдох застревает в глотке. Мне как будто ударили в горло — подлый, опасный приём, — а Цунь Тоу улыбается, приглашающе так: смешно же. Мо, давай посмеёмся вместе; я знаю, что должен хотя бы ухмыльнуться, чтобы не выглядеть странно, но чувствую себя предателем, даже всего лишь дёрнув уголком губ.

Нет. Не могу…

— Я имею в виду, он гей. Ну, педик. Ты понял?

Я могу только кивнуть — пока не уверен, что голос не будет дрожать. Цунь Тоу принимает это за просьбу продолжить.

— Шэ Ли сегодня сказал, — говорит. — Они с Тянем поцапались перед школой, меня зачем-то позвали, странные… Ну мне вообще как-то пофиг, на самом деле, что там этот Хэ Тянь, я сплетничать не стану, тебя вот только предупредить хотел. Всё-таки он к тебе так настырно лезет и… 

— Бред.

Цунь Тоу замолкает резко, точно подавившись. Смотрит на меня удивлённо:

— А?

— Я говорю, это всё хуйня какая-то. — Мысли в голове мелькают вспышками, я едва их слышу; говорю, кажется, вовсе не успевая думать: — У Тяня вообще-то девушка есть. Просто она замужем, вот он и скрывает, что встречается с ней. Я сам случайно узнал.

— Ваа! Серьёзно?..

Заново научиться дышать получается, лишь когда Цунь Тоу восторженно распахивает глаза — поверил? Да, вроде бы… Его лицо стало таким детским с этим взглядом, точь-в-точь каким было, когда мы познакомились. После первого урока физкультуры — я кашлял, запыхавшийся, только-только с кросса, который меня заставили пробежать в наказание за плохое поведение, а потом в поле зрения появилась банка газировки. Схватил не раздумывая, казалось, иначе сейчас задохнусь на хрен, и только допив поднял глаза на того, кто мне её протянул… Цунь Тоу улыбался. «Добряк», — фыркнул я про себя, стесняясь улыбнуться в ответ.

Он до сих пор добрый, не знаю, как сумел это в себе сохранить. Простоватый, не умеющий вовремя заткнуться и вечно от меня за это огребающий, но совершенно не обидчивый. Хороший парень; пожалуй, единственный из компашки Шэ Ли, которого я мог бы назвать другом…

…но сейчас мне хочется вспомнить, что за газировку он дал мне тогда, купить такую же и отдать ему. И чтобы волшебным образом мы тогда не подружились — лишь бы не слышать сейчас этой бездумной, все-смеются-над-педиками-и-я-буду насмешки…

— …а я-то думаю, что он из всех бегающих за ним ни на кого не смотрит в последнее время. А он, оказывается, любит постарше!

Впрочем, это не его вина. Весь этот омерзительный разговор. Это я виноват, мне противно переступать через себя и отказываться от Тяня, своим молчанием словно соглашаясь с тем, что двое парней, посмевших стать друг для друга чем-то важным и по-нежному нужным, захотеть прикасаться к телам друг друга, даря ласку, а не чтобы ударить побольнее — это гадость.

Но ведь для Тяня так будет лучше, да? Для нас обоих. Так что…

— Ага, — я небрежно дёргаю плечом: ай, ничего интересного, — типа того. Ну, знаешь, ему нравится, чтобы опытная, все дела… — и едва удерживаюсь от нервной усмешки, вспоминая, каким «опытным» был, когда приглянулся Тяню. Ха, даже целоваться не умел… — Где Шэ Ли?

— Он… — сбитый с толку резкой переменой темы, Цунь Тоу пару раз моргает. — Он на первый урок не пошёл. Сказал, хочет прогуляться, потом, может, придёт… 

А я, опомнившись, телефон убираю в карман. Бесит. Тянь ведь обещал, что если вдруг что-то случится, то _мы_ разберёмся, вместе, ну почему он мне ни слова не сказал, а? Достал, как же хочется укусить его побольнее… 

— …сейчас уже урок начнётся. Пойдём? 

— Иди без меня. Я попозже, что-то мне хреново с утра, — хоть это чистая правда. И было-то так себе, а стало ещё хуже. Не люблю врать — никак не получается потом отделаться от ощущения, что руки грязные, сколько ни тру ладони об штаны. — И это… Про Тяня не болтай.

Во рту привкус противный от всего лживого-сказанного; в горле першит от той правды, что говорить нельзя. И в таком состоянии усмешка Цунь Тоу:

— Ты его как будто защищаешь, — бьёт по натянутым нервам так, что они лопаются.

— Да щас! — Я хватаю его за кофту неосознанно — но поняв, что вцепился до боли в пальцах, лишь сжимаю их сильнее. Цежу сквозь зубы: — Нужен он мне больно… 

_…как бы я хотел никогда не узнать, до чего мерзко говорить такое о человеке, который нужен настолько, что даже больно…_

— …просто не люблю, когда пиздят без толку. 

Ошарашенный Цунь Тоу хватает ртом воздух.

— Да ладно, ладно! — поднимает руки, недоумённо мне улыбаясь. — Я и не собирался. — И бормочет в сторону: — Все сегодня какие-то на взводе…

Он говорит что-то ещё, но я не слушаю. Ухожу. Потому что не знаю, что насчёт всех, а мне впервые за долгое время хочется подраться, и срываться на Цунь Тоу — неправильно.

Я бы лучше нашёл Шэ Ли. Не знаю, что там разумный Тянь решил вести за сложную игру, в которой надо молчать и всё терпеть, а неразумному мне хочется незамысловато заехать Змею по наглой морде. Огребу потом по полной, да — но как же приятно будет хоть на мгновение стереть с этого смазливого лица лживую ухмылку…

Попавший под ноги камушек улетает в туман. Падает где-то там, так далеко, что не видно и не слышно. Как будто я в космос его запустил — мне сейчас, наверно, хватило б сил. Злость всегда делает меня сильнее, и кулаки зудят так, словно костяшки уже сбиты, но найти решившего побыть в одиночестве Шэ Ли — ага, мечтай больше. Он какими-то своими змеиными дорожками уползает, по маленьким узким улицам, в вечно тёмные и сырые от тени задворки. 

Найду, если только удача — или, вернее, тотальная неудача — будет на моей стороне.

Правда, в этом промозглом тумане, этим хмурым утром, кажется, что она совсем рядом. Тяжестью легла мне на плечи, свернулась холодными кольцами вокруг шеи, как змея, и сдавливает тем сильнее, чем дальше я ухожу от школы. Не покидает ощущение, что делать этого не стоит, но я упрямо иду знакомой дорогой: через двор к забору, туда, где дерево растёт совсем рядом и легко перелезть; спрыгнув по ту сторону, быстрым шагом за угол дома…

И вздрагиваю. Причём сам сначала не понимаю, почему, просто что-то ледяное заворочалось внутри и подстегнуло — бежать! — а потом замечаю машину. Обычную чёрную ауди, в которой, конечно, нет ничего страшного, но она стоит там, наполовину скрытая в подворотне, как будто в засаде, и стёкла тёмные, кто внутри, не понять. Водитель, может, и вовсе вышел, но на всякий случай я прохожу быстрее. И даже когда подворотня остаётся позади, чуть ли не бегу — подгоняет чувство, словно кто-то следит за мной, смотрит в спину, дышит в спину!..

А оборачиваюсь — никого. Ну конечно, нервы… Как будто владельцу такой машины не плевать на прогуливающего школьника. Это всё туман: кажется, в нём кто-то прячется, даже если знаешь, что там никого нет. И надо успокоиться, перестать вслушиваться в несуществующие шаги за спиной. Отвлечься; я долго пялюсь в телефон, настолько долго, что на экране оседает витающая в воздухе морось. Стираю её рукавом толстовки. Пялюсь снова. Минуты сменяются у меня на глазах…

Перемена уже закончилась.

Тянь так и не ответил.

Дёрнув за шнурки, стягиваю капюшон толстовки к горлу. Телефон нехотя убираю в карман. Вместе с ним хочется убрать и своё глупое ожидание _ну хоть пару слов ну что ему так сложно_ , но телефон бьётся о ногу при каждом шаге, и я прислушиваюсь к этому ощущению, чтобы не пропустить короткую вибрацию сигнала смс. 

Это пугает, если честно. Словно наркотическая зависимость, и у меня ещё не ломка, но доза уже нужна, иначе начнёт ломать… Страшно. Такого не было, когда мы с Тянем только начали общаться более… тесно. Быстро же я привык ко всему этому, хм… 

Приятному. 

Слово немного стыдно произносить даже про себя. Как сокровенное признание: Тянь оказался таким заботливым, что в первые дни меня это смущало до нервного крика в ответ на ласку. Я о нём не так думал. Я думал совсем даже наоборот, и боялся своего желания быть рядом с ним из-за этих мыслей, потому что оно получалось совсем больным.

И я получался — больным. Это пугало и доставало, держало в унизительном напряжении, со всякими «не сделай то-не скажи это» в голове — и одним вечером я не выдержал. Где-то спустя неделю после того, как впервые оказался в кровати Тяня полностью по своей воле. В тот момент мы тоже были в постели, уже успокоились — Тянь лежал на мне, сполз пониже и заворожённо выцеловывал вспотевшую кожу у бедренной косточки; мне сил хватало только на то, чтобы, закинув руки за голову, разглядывать то темнеющий город далеко внизу, то очертания спины Тяня — очень близко, руку протяни и коснёшься… Я смотрел на его плечи, на перекатывающиеся под кожей, когда он гладил меня, лопатки, и не понимал — а сейчас-то зачем, он же только что кончил?

— Ты часто делаешь мне приятно. Это странно, — пробормотал я тихо. Последние слова и вовсе прошептал в подушку, надеясь, что Тянь не услышит, потому что понятия не имел, с какой стати вдруг заговорил об этом…

Но он услышал. Поднял на меня взгляд — я этого не видел, но почувствовал.

— Ты удивлён? — он перестал меня целовать, но гладил большим пальцем в ложбинке между бедром и пахом. Не слишком сильно давя, ровно настолько, чтобы мне не было щекотно. Он уже тогда многое во мне изучил.

— Я думал, что тебе нравится… ну… делать больно. — Признание прозвучало жалко. Жалобно; я встряхнулся, потому что жаловаться не хотел, правда, и усмехнулся: — Месил ты меня с довольно убедительной улыбкой.

Ласковое поглаживание остановилось. Потом исчезло и прикосновение. Я отнял подушку от лица — Тянь приподнялся на локтях и рассматривал меня. 

— Просто ты довольно убедительно выёбывался по каждому поводу и без, — вымученно улыбнулся он, поймав мой взгляд. Добавил, снова прижавшись губами к коже: — Впрочем, ты прав. Я всё равно не должен был этого делать.

И устроился щекой у меня на животе, улёгся, скользнув ладонями под поясницу, снова гладя, лаская, так аккуратно… Я не понимал, в чём внезапно стал «прав», но тревожное напряжение, это засевшее где-то на границе мыслей ожидание боли, покинуло меня с выдохом. И такой глупостью сразу показалось то, что я всерьёз считал, будто Тянь может меня ударить. Он мог — но не может теперь. Он и правда вспыльчивый, да, но ведь умеет держать себя в руках, а если не доводить его, если разжигать в нём не злость, а кое-что другое… 

Он ласковый, чуткий, нежный. Внимательный: трогает — и смотрит, где мне приятнее, с закрытыми глазами словно к каждому моему ощущению прислушивается, пальцами ловит пробегающие по моему телу импульсы, от которых поджимаются мышцы на животе и ладони так сладко ноют, ну как к этому можно не привыкнуть? Он с самого первого дня меня, кажется, приучал. Стоило только подпустить поближе — прикасался настойчиво, ловил и не отпускал, обнимал крепко…

А я его погладить по спине только недавно решился. 

Блядь. Проигрываю.

Колокольчик над дверью звякает громко; кассир смеряет меня недовольным взглядом. В магазин я зашёл погреться, денег всё равно с собой нет, но теперь невольно скольжу взглядом по полкам с мыслью: что можно было бы купить Тяню? Вот что он любит? Долго, не спеша трахаться, спокойно курить у окна, тушёное мясо на обед… 

Да, не много я о нём знаю. А как узнать? Он скрытный похлеще меня, ничего о себе не рассказывает. Не спрашивать же напрямую. Представляю, как я ему: «Чем тебя можно порадовать?» — а он такой: «Снимай штанишки, малыш Мо…»

Он же отшучивается всегда. И сегодня наверняка попытается. Я приду к нему в класс, чего не делал ещё ни разу, утащу оттуда в укромное место, и он улыбнётся мне, потреплет меня по волосам, сделает вид, что всё в порядке… Задевает такое жутко, но всё-таки не хочу на него сегодня ругаться. Укусить побольнее — да, это он заслужил, но потом в то же место поцеловать. 

Странные он у меня вызывает чувства. Чёрт его знает, как такое называется. И как все вокруг ещё этого не заметили, ведь у меня внутри всё так громко, так ярко…

— Сладкого захотел?

Коробка с клубникой в моих руках словно вдруг из воздуха собралась.

И Чэн за спиной появился так же. Из воздуха, там, где — я могу поклясться! — секунду назад его не было. 

— Хватит её рассматривать. Пойдём. — Он забирает у меня коробку, легко выхватывает из враз ослабевших пальцев, не давая упасть, и ведёт меня к кассе, приобняв за плечо…

Какого?..

— Эй! — Кеды с противным скрипом скользят по влажному полу, когда я пытаюсь притормозить. — Эй, не надо!..

Но Чэн не даёт мне вывернуться из-под его руки. Ловит за мгновение до того, как я успеваю пригнуться; с тонкой кости ключицы опускает ладонь по плечу ниже, к месту, где одна мышца наслаивается на другую, и я знаю, что если он надавит там, от боли у меня выступят слёзы. 

_…и он это тоже знает?.._

— …да отпусти ты!

— Тш! — Чэн шикает на меня — и это так неприкрыто властно, что я затыкаюсь, как по команде. — Зачем ты кричишь? Я же тебя не обижаю.

Он смотрит на меня с, кажется, искренним беспокойством; говорит мягко, спокойно и тихо. Так, что я начинаю ощущать себя идиотом за то, что испугался. Он ведь и правда не обижает. Вроде бы. Пока…

— Что тебе надо?

— Я просто хочу с тобой поговорить. Это касается Хэ Тяня.

Какая-то парочка, смеясь и перешёптываясь, заходит в ряд, где Чэн притиснул меня к стеллажу с выпивкой. Замолкают, увидев нас; Чэн меня отпускает, но я готов идти за ним сам, как привязанный этим именем, что он произнёс…

И только на улице, почувствовав холодный воздух на голой коже шеи, прихожу в себя. Чэн протягивает мне коробку.

— Я не собирался это покупать, — фыркаю, убирая руки за спину. — Я просто трогал всё подряд. Задумался.

На кассе не возникло никаких проблем, несмотря на то, что возмущался я, когда он меня поймал, громко; охранник на выходе смерил Чэна взглядом, но скорее завистливым, чем настороженным. Ну конечно. Чэн сегодня представительный такой. Никаких неброских футболок и джинсов, никакого запаха пота и крови. Брюки, спортивный пиджак, рубашка, и пахнет от него… 

После того, как он сидел передо мной окровавленный, в рваной футболке, я не мог и представить, что от него может пахнуть так _дорого_.

Словно совсем другой человек. И тот кривой порез он этим утром, наверное, тоже оставил где-то там, как не подходящий образу аксессуар.

— Я всё равно уже купил её.

Коробка в пальцах Чэна выглядит хрупкой. Неуместной на фоне всего его чёрно-белого хладнокровия — она розовая, с мелкими красными ягодами. Мне кажется, он выбросит её, если я сейчас же не заберу, и тогда будет жалко ягод, но я всё равно мотаю головой: не возьму. Мне не надо, чтобы _ты_ мне что-то покупал.

Мне надо другое.

— Что с Тянем?

— Не здесь.

Клубнику Чэн не выкидывает. Держит, хотя выглядит это так, словно вот-вот сожмёт пальцы, и тогда коробка хрустнет, из неё вылезет что-то красное и густое, похожее на… думать не хочется, на что. Он кивает, чтобы я шёл вперёд, сам идёт чуть позади, и сделав всего пару шагов, я догадываюсь, куда он меня ведёт.

В подворотне темнее и пахнет затхлостью. Чэн достаёт ключи, тыкает кнопку на брелоке — чёрная ауди, пикнув, мигает фарами. Открывает заднюю дверь. 

— Садись, — бросает мне, закинув коробку вперёд.

Она его раздражает. И я его раздражаю, это видно сейчас, когда вокруг больше нет людей и никто на нас не смотрит. Совсем никто — окна соседних зданий сюда не выходят, и всё сложнее верить, что Чэн меня не обидит.

— З-зачем это? Мы куда-то поедем?

В его усталом вздохе так и читается: как же мне не хочется с тобой возиться.

— Мы просто поговорим. — Он снова хватает меня, стоит мне лишь попытаться отойти, будто заранее знал, куда я сделаю шаг! — Иди сюда.

— Не хочу… Пусти!

И вырваться не даёт. Его ладонь сминает мне губы — он зажимает мне рот плотно, обхватив пол-лица. Мычать и сопротивляться бессмысленно, Чэн вталкивает меня на сиденья так же легко, как до этого закинул коробку с клубникой. Залезает следом, и за ту долю секунды, пока я мешкаю — мешает ли мне то, что это какой-то знакомый Тяня, заехать ему коленом в живот?.. — успевает прижать меня за горло к сиденью. 

— Если бы я хотел, — другой рукой перехватив обе мои руки, он нависает надо мной, наклоняется ниже и говорит почти на ухо, будто сомневается, что за попытками вырваться я его не услышу, — сделать с тобой что-то плохое, то давно бы сделал. Согласен? 

Я принял бы его за извращенца, не будь его взгляд таким холодным. Меня промораживает насквозь; я замираю, до боли отчётливо осознавая, что да. Согласен. Если бы он хотел… 

— Успокоился?

Мои руки Чэн всё ещё держит, не запястья, скомкал в пальцах рукава; коленями я стискиваю его с боков, сжал невольно, когда все мышцы напряглись в ожидании боли, и в таком положении о каком ещё, на хрен, спокойствии может идти речь!..

Но я киваю. Медленно, натужно; сглатывая, ощущаю жаркий центр его ладони на кадыке. Чэн не сдавливает мне шею, не душит, не пугает меня — просто держит, как жёсткий ошейник.

— Тогда расслабься. И опусти уже, наконец, свои костлявые ноги.

Последнюю фразу он цедит сквозь зубы — и я запоздало понимаю, что сдавил его как раз там, где рана. Колени разъезжаются сами собой, страх прокатывается по позвоночнику, дерёт кожу, словно колючую проволоку протащили — ему же было так больно, и он это вытерпел, не прибил меня к чёртовой матери!..

Однако моё горло Чэн отпускает медленно. Аккуратно, словно меняя позу хрупкой кукле, разнимает мои руки и перехватывает левую за запястье. И опять не сдавливает, сковал как железный наручник, так, что держа руку на весу я могу вовсе не касаться кольца его пальцев, и вспомнив, как до этого он держал рукава, я понимаю — это чтобы не осталось следов, да?

Не нравятся мне люди с такими умениями…

— Ты хотел поговорить, — в просторном салоне машины разом становится теснее; я пытаюсь отползти подальше, и Чэн позволяет мне вжаться в противоположную дверь.

— О Хэ Тяне. Да. Сейчас.

Он глубоко дышит — пережидает отголоски боли? Я тоже пытаюсь вдохнуть поглубже — и нервно ёжусь. Запах в машине химически-вытравленный, такой, что я невольно липну взглядом к сиденьям, выискивая пятна крови или пытаясь предположить, где они растекались, когда Чэн ехал, раненый, к Тяню.

— Я опоздаю на урок…

— Ты уже прогулял половину.

Чэн говорит это не осуждающе — просто чтобы я знал, что он знает. И это странно, что ему известно расписание звонков в моей школе, и долю секунды мне кажется, сейчас он придумает что-нибудь ещё, что собьёт меня с толку и заставит дальше сидеть в этой машине, отползая как можно дальше от него, но всё равно слишком к нему близко, покрываясь холодной испариной от скачков адреналина. Но он вздыхает, точно я очень его достал, и произносит твёрдо:

— Я хочу, чтобы ты держался подальше от Хэ Тяня.

Честность, которой пропитана эта фраза, чувствуется уязвимой. Мне даже кажется, она делает её просьбой, а не приказом — хотя разве Чэн стал бы о чём-то просить _меня_? 

— Что? Почему?

— Из-за того, какие ты пробуждаешь в нём… наклонности.

— Какие ещё…

— Не прикидывайся, что не понял меня. 

Я на самом деле не понял — но услышав тон Чэна, понимаю. И зажмуриваюсь ещё до того, как он произносит:

— Он тебя _трахает_. — В тишине и — для меня — темноте это слово звучит особенно чужеродно. — Я об этом.

Не подходит солидному Чэну. Он мог бы произнести его, одетый в футболку, в потёртых джинсах, сидя в каком-нибудь баре, за кружкой пива рассказывая что-то такое, грубовато-пошлое, своему приятелю…

А мне он такого говорить не должен. Даже произносить при мне — он же взрослый, а взрослые не произносят такие слова при школьниках.

— У вас ведь всё в таком раскладе происходит? — Но Чэна явно ничего не смущает; у меня зубы стискиваются от осознания, что это не какой-нибудь Цунь Тоу и мне лучше молчать, потому что его я не обману, он прочитает правду по одному моему слову. Я лишь глаза открываю, почувствовав, что он смотрит на меня. — Думаю, да, тут без вариантов…

Очень внимательно смотрит. Так смотрел Хэ Тянь, когда мы только познакомились. Ещё не видя ничего интересного, но ища — впрочем, с готовностью так и не найти.

— Он привык получать всё, чего хочет. Или делает это назло. Или ему просто скучно. Только и всего. Не пользуйся этим, чтобы увлечь его и сесть ему на шею. — Голос Чэна безразлично-грубый, а фразы отрывистые, как будто он не привык много говорить или не любит много говорить и раздражён тем, что приходится делать это ради какого-то там меня. — Нужны деньги — найди работу. Или… — Он вдруг замолкает — и продолжает, наклонившись ко мне: — Я могу заплатить тебе, чтобы ты оставил его в покое.

Его глаза на мгновение сужаются — такой холодный, оценивающий меня взгляд, и оценивающий явно по невысокой цене. Он отпускает мою руку — я так и замираю, держа её в воздухе, — достаёт бумажник, разворачивает… он же это не серьёзно?.. 

— Сколько? — Чэн проводит большим пальцем по краю купюр, а я слова вымолвить не могу, унижение парализовало. — Ладно, это вся наличка, что у меня с собой, потом могу дать ещё…

Смысл слов пробивается ко мне как из-под толщи воды — «не пользуйся», «сесть на шею», «могу заплатить»… Я не хочу этого слышать, не хочу этого понимать, ну не надо, не надо же, за что меня так?! Чэн рассыпает деньги, когда я наотмашь бью его по руке, а мне противно, что они мне на колени упали. Стряхиваю, как мерзких насекомых — и к чёрту, меня это всё достало!..

— Сидеть, — но Чэн не даёт мне выйти. Ловит за кофту, дёргает на себя — я вскрикиваю от резкой боли. Она во рту, на кончике языка, острая до слёз. И кровь, когда прижимаю к губам запястье, ярким пятнышком пачкает кожу. — Язык прикусил? Покажи.

Почувствовав прикосновение шершавых пальцев к лицу, я мычу протестующе, сжимаю губы, но Чэн разжимает мне рот и держит зубы, затылком вжав в спинку, не дёрнуться. 

— Ничего страшного, — говорит он, когда я, сдавшись, затихаю; пальцы убирает быстро, чувствуя, наверно, что дай мне волю — цапну. — Не дёргайся лишний раз, понимаешь же, что я тебя сильнее.

Он говорит с укором, словно расстроен тем, что я так глупо себя веду, и за запястье теперь держит ещё аккуратнее, как если бы то, что я прикусил из-за него язык, заставило обращаться со мной ещё осторожнее. Так вот что значит его «не обижу»… 

Да лучше бы он ударил меня!

— Не трясись ты. Замёрз? — Чэн вдруг вздыхает устало. — Или боишься? 

И, подумав, кладёт коробку с клубникой мне на колени. Странный жест — как будто пытается быть милым, но сам понимает, что получается, откровенно говоря, хреново.

— Я не хочу запугивать тебя или навредить тебе…

«Но могу» — тяжело повисает между нами в воздухе. И эта едкая вонь чистящего, и запах крови, которого, конечно, нет, но я его чувствую, и аромат дорогого парфюма Чэна…

— Да кто ты вообще такой?!

Закричать громко не получается, давит звукоизоляция, будто в вакуум меня запаяла, одёрнула: тихо, не тебе в такой дорогой машине орать. Но Чэн морщится и от этого. По нему видно: я ужасно шумный, ужасно глупый, ужасно ему не нравлюсь и просто окончательно его достал, и сейчас он поставит меня на место…

Он успевает только пригвоздить меня к месту строгим «послушай» — и его телефон издаёт старомодную трель. Чэн берёт трубку, не произнеся ни слова, молча же слушает пару долгих секунд, молча убирает телефон в карман. Говорит, подняв на меня взгляд:

— Выходи, — и вылезает сам. Обходит машину, открывает дверь. — Ну? — вытаскивает меня, шарахнувшегося было от него, схватив под мышки, и ставит на ноги. Холодно, моросит дождь, но у меня сердце колотится так, что жарко — да что происходит?! — и капли, кажется, паром шипят о кожу. 

В голове — как если бы меня, и так уже упавшего, долго били ногами. Звенящая, алая пустота.

— Если не хочешь проблем — ты меня не видел, — Чэн встряхивает меня за плечи, заставляет посмотреть на него — ёжусь, но слушаюсь. Ну что ещё? Оскорбит? Напугает? Унизит?.. — И осторожнее там, Гуань Шань.

Те места, где были его горячие ладони, на контрасте мёрзнут сильнее. Это приводит в чувство — _он что, назвал меня по имени?.._ — но я не успеваю сказать ни слова. Чэн уезжает — с визгом шин, пыль клубами из-под колёс, но стрелка спидометра, могу поклясться, держится ровно на верхней границе допустимой скорости. 

Как его прикосновения держались на границе «ещё немного — и останутся синяки». Закатав рукава, я рассматриваю запястья — никаких следов; на лице, уверен, тоже, и тело чистое. А я всё равно чувствую себя измученным и побитым…

Язык болит по-настоящему. Но это я сам виноват, да?

Из подворотни я почти сбегаю. Рвано вдыхаю холодный воздух, пытаясь унять боль. Ёжусь под взглядами: прохожие смотрят на меня и видят безалаберного, прогуливающего уроки школьника — не видят испуганного парня, которого жалкие минуты назад держал за горло парень гораздо старше и сильнее него, говорил слова вроде «он тебя трахает» и «я могу заплатить», швырял ему на колени столько денег, сколько в его семье зарабатывают за месяц. Запоздало потряхивает. Знакомое ощущение: если закрыть глаза, то снова — душный вечер, огни города, болят ссадины под пластырями, моё хреново любопытство тянет подсмотреть, подслушать — а потом грубый толчок к стене. Тянь тогда был честнее в выражениях, чем Чэн, но ощущение в целом вызывал похожее. «Я сильнее» — не угроза, а спокойная констатация факта. То, отчего не накрывает адреналином, не бросает в драку, а вот как сейчас — страшно и не знаешь, что делать.

И что думать, не знаешь. И ведь я выкинул тогда это из головы. Эти не мои, а значит и хрен с ними, проблемы. Было просто забыть: Тянь был приставучим мудаком-извращенцем, с которым похуй, что там происходит, да и его угроза звучала так правдоподобно.

Но ведь теперь Тянь не станет зашивать мне рот проволокой, да? Не сделает мне больно. Так что я ему всё скажу, и ему придётся на всё ответить. Сегодня же. А если нет… 

Что ж. В таком случае Чэн сможет порадоваться, потому что я оставлю Тяня в покое бесплатно. Если этот Чэн вообще умеет чувствовать что-то кроме раздражения и…

Что?..

Я заворачиваю за угол — и ощущение неправильности накрывает волной. С головой, вспенивается на коже, закладывает уши — здесь должно быть не так. Не должно быть дрожащего тревожно воздуха, не должны гудеть — кричать! — голоса на улице, не должно рывками накатывать приглушённое завывание сирены — пожарная тревога?.. До школы с полсотни метров — я преодолеваю их, кажется, установив новый мировой рекорд.

— …учебная?

— Там кто-то видел дым!..

— …всех собирают на стадионе…

Обрывки фраз задевают меня, как задевают плечами ученики. Кто-то идёт спокойно, кто-то бежит, на кого-то кричит учитель, и никак не понять, это вынужденная суматоха — или уже настоящая паника. 

— Ты не видел Цзяня И? — Чжэнси внезапно рядом, дёргает меня за рукав, так по-детски. Встревоженно заглядывает в глаза. Я ему:

— Нет, — и сразу спрашиваю: — А ты Тяня? — но он уже унёсся. Растворился в толпе; я сам отхожу с её дороги, чтобы не потеряться. Всё слишком быстро, словно утро стояло на паузе, а теперь кто-то включил ускоренную перемотку. Время теряется так отчётливо. Утекает сквозь пальцы, когда я набираю Тяня, а сенсор реагирует с выбешивающим запозданием; гудки тянутся, вмещают в себя в два раза больше грёбаных секунд, будто пытаются подстроиться под такт сирены, звучат так долго… Ну сейчас-то Тянь должен ответить, это же не урок, какого хрена он так долго не берёт!..

— Да.

Радость от того, что он наконец ответил, гаснет, едва вспыхнув. Потому что какого хрена. 

Потому что у него там — тихо. 

— Ты… ты где?

— Не в школе, — уклончиво бросает Тянь. Усталый такой, говорит, а я понимаю — хмурится и трёт лоб. — Что там у вас?

— Тут тревога, — отвечаю я, — вроде бы не учебная, там где-то дым, я сам не видел, но… — и замолкаю настороженно: показалось, или это был чей-то голос? — Тянь? — и шорох, будто Тянь прикрывает ладонью трубку. — С кем ты там?

Всё вокруг стихает, такое громкое мне в ответ молчание. Тянь молчит так же, как молчал каждый раз, когда я спрашивал о Чэне. С этим угадывающимся «не хочу тебе врать» в мучительной для нас обоих тишине.

А потом ленивый, вкрадчивый голос вползает в трубку:

— У тебя поразительно чуткий слух, Рыжик.


	11. Темно

«Жду тебя на том месте, где ты однажды защищал от меня свою рыжую принцессу. Обсудим утренний инцидент.

P.S. Долго ждать не буду, я очень нетерпеливый».

Телефон влажный — знаю, это всё туман, но из-за сообщения кажется, что он истекает ядом. Липким и сильным, подержу чуть дольше — отравит. Умеет же Шэ Ли… бесить.

А я думал, у меня уже сил никаких не осталось беситься. Но вот, несколько мастерски подобранных слов — и вуаля, телефон хочется швырнуть в стену. Со всей дури, чтобы до треска и «восстановлению не подлежит», чтобы раздолбать эту скалящуюся на меня из-за каждого слова ухмылку!..

Надо бы убрать его в карман. А то и правда, глупостей же наделаю…

Школьный двор утоплен в тишине. Мутной и замершей, в такой хочется молчать и курить. Курить мне нечего, зато молчу с удовольствием, зубы стиснулись — не разжать; за спиной осталась половина урока, моя наглая ложь о плохом самочувствии, в которой не усомнились ни на секунду — то ли репутация помогла, то ли и правда хреново выгляжу, — и скулы сводит оттого, что это же детский сад, ну. Все эти выяснения отношений, которых у нас с Шэ Ли едва наберётся на пару фраз. Вроде «знаем имена друг друга» и «сохраняем безразличный нейтралитет». Больше и сказать нечего.

По крайней мере, так было до недавнего времени. Сейчас — другое. Сейчас я прогуливаю урок, чтобы встретиться с ним, несу в кармане сообщение от него — оно, кажется, извивается там, как ужонок. Морально готовлюсь к тому, что мне опять будут трепать нервы. С восторженным, извращённым интересом: вау, если полоснуть лезвием по коже, польётся кровь.

Не на том уровне у Шэ Ли исследования, конечно. Потоньше, посложнее. Поглубже. Но сути это не меняет — имел я во всех позах счастье быть подопытным в этих его экспериментах…

За углом школы обычно ветер, сегодня — тихо. Через пару метров заканчивается асфальт. Теперь не слышно шагов, морось с кустов промачивает штаны на бёдрах, с шорохом капает в траву, и стальные прутья забора мокрые, скользкие, сложно будет ухватиться… Вот почему я не могу спокойно уйти через ворота?

У меня важное дело. Взрослые, конечно, считают, что у школьника не может быть ничего важнее урока. Вернее, ничего важного _личного_ , такого, о чём не попросишь у родителей записку. Чэн писал мне как-то про поход к зубному, а на этот раз было бы нечто вроде: «Отпустить с урока, чтобы один скользкий мудак не испортил жизнь одному рыжему парню».

Мне это поважнее зубной боли кажется. Уважительная причина прогулять биологию — тем более шанс поизучать пресмыкающихся у меня сейчас и без учебника будет…

Усмешка получается… да не получается, и я, хмурясь, растираю влагу в ладонях. Ладно. Делать нечего: вдох, пара шагов назад для разбега, выдох… Мир встряхивает в прыжке, холод железа обжигает пальцы, мгновение в воздухе, удар подошв об асфальт отдаётся в ногах — и, ловя равновесие, я проезжаюсь рукой по асфальту. Сырому и холодному; выпрямившись, рассматриваю ладонь: на ней прибитая туманом пыль, щиплет стёсанную кожу. Мда. Я сегодня явно не в лучшей форме для выполнения таких трюков.

И не в настроении. Как-то это совсем печально: сваливать из школы, перемахнув через забор, и не чувствовать при этом ни страха, ни куража, как когда-то с Цзянем И. Лишь усталость и жалобно поскуливающее внутри: что-то не так.

Я делаю что-то неправильно. Чёрт его знает, что, потому что всё вроде бы верно: есть проблема, а значит, я должен её решить. И я решаю — как могу, как получается, как диктует ситуация. Всё логично. Всё сходится.

И всё равно кажется — что-то _не так_ …

Смс приходит, когда я сворачиваю к жилым домам, и от желания швырнуть-таки телефон в стену сводит пальцы. Но сообщение не от Шэ Ли. От Мо: «Давай встретимся на перемене у входа. Надо поговорить».

Пальцы слабеют; я провожу большим по экрану. Может быть, это всего лишь моё воображение, но за этими сухими словами видится: «Мы обычно встречаемся утром, и пусть я всегда делаю вид, что это случайно, это не так». Или в переводе на язык Мо: «Я заметил твоё отсутствие, придурок, и жду объяснений».

Увидеться хочет, значит, Рыжик… Наверное, ещё не узнал об утреннем заявлении Шэ Ли, иначе не рвался бы встречаться со мной, да ещё у всех на виду. Ну, впрочем, это вопрос времени — уверен, одна перемена, и слухи расползутся по школе. Этот Цунь Тоу давно смотрит на меня волком и явно не станет держать язык за зубами.

Так что прости, Шань, но на сообщение я не отвечу. Я, допустим, его не прочитал — урок же. А к перемене желание встречаться со мной у тебя, скорее всего, пропадёт.

Мне остаётся лишь надеяться, что только в школе, а не вообще.

Ведь если так подумать, я сейчас делаю это всё ради Мо, а через каких-нибудь двадцать минут у меня может не остаться причин делать для него хоть что-то. Потому что он может решить, что с него хватит. В последнее время ему есть от чего задолбаться: окровавленный мужик на пороге моей квартиры, вечные недомолвки, угроза прославиться извращенцем…

На другой чаше весов разве что хороший секс и мелкие ништяки, на большие Мо мне тратиться не позволяет. И вот так сюрприз, всей моей самоуверенности не хватает, чтобы поверить, будто этого может оказаться достаточно. В конце концов, когда я лез к Мо, было только моё «хочу», которое он принял, стиснув зубы, и я, конечно, знаю, что потом ему было хорошо со мной, но…

Но сейчас ему со мной плохо. И что мешает ему уйти?

Что у нас с ним вообще?..

Блядь. А отличный момент я выбрал для того, чтобы подумать об этом. Сейчас уже титры могут пойти, а я всё понять не могу, зачем включил этот фильм…

И без того узкая улица за поворотом становится совсем тесной. Кажется, вытяну руки в стороны — коснусь дома с одной стороны, кирпичной кладки забора с другой. Но проверять не хочется, всё вокруг серое и сырое. Так себе фильм, какая-то артхаусная муть, я такие не люблю, но вписываюсь в неё, наверно, как персонаж. С синяками под глазами, на нервах, в измятой школьной форме. И блуждаю в тумане — ах, какая, чтоб её, метафора.

Хотя вообще забавно. Меня всегда это поражало: вот я шёл по широкой улице, где болтали люди и светились вывески, и всё в общем-то было прилично так, чистенько и приветливо, а потом всего несколько шагов в сторону — и город уже вывернуло наизнанку. Здесь он в трещинах, в блёклых пятнах штукатурки, нелюдимый и мрачный. Густо затянут плющом и однообразен как лабиринт, и я уже не уверен, хоть в правильную сторону иду? Где именно мы тогда встретились? Кажется, где-то здесь…

Узкий проулок и правда кажется знакомым, но он настолько похож на остальные, по которым мне сейчас пришлось пройти, что, остановившись, я неуверенно оглядываюсь — и в ту же секунду слышу за спиной свист. Короткий и тихий, можно даже сказать, деликатный, но от этого он не перестал быть двусмысленным. Ну конечно, разве может Змей упустить хоть одну возможность меня унизить, как же не хочется оборачиваться и видеть его довольную ухмылку…

Однако никакой ухмылки нет. Шэ Ли вообще на меня не смотрит — уходит, только его рука (кольца на среднем и безымянном, высокомерие в движениях от запястья до кончиков пальцев) мелькает в проёме кирпичной арки. Жест понятный: «Ко мне».

И ведь не сомневается, гад, что приду.

Змей встречает меня на другом конце подворотни. Глухой двор завален сырыми зелёными листьями, и он растирает тот, которому больше всех не повезло, по асфальту.

— Заблудился?

Взгляд из-под опущенных век на меня — и снова под ноги. Шуршит по асфальту чистая белая подошва, руки сложены на груди… Шэ Ли выглядит непривычно растерянным, словно сам не знает, зачем меня сюда позвал; катушка проводов свисает с фонарного столба, и получается, что прямо у него над головой застыло спутанное облако чёрных линий — как клубок мыслей в комиксах.

— Мог позвонить мне, я бы встретил.

Проехавшись последний раз носком кеда по асфальту, Шэ Ли наконец поднимает голову. Ссадина у него на щеке побледнела. Почти незаметна — наверное, капилляры близко к коже, вот и ранится до крови, чуть задень. Ха, он тогда ещё и краснеть должен легко, но вряд ли кто-нибудь это видел…

Вот чёрт. А теперь это… даже интересно.

Краснеющий Шэ Ли. Сложно представить, но если когда он не ухмыляется… Молчит… Когда волосы, как сейчас, влажные, закрутились сильнее… Это называется «белокурый» — так говорят про ангелов, я видел в каком-то рождественском фильме. Шэ Ли был бы похож на одного из этих невинных ребят, с этими вьющимися светлыми волосами, с нежным абрисом лица, чувственными губами…

Глаза его только звериные не подходят. Но если вытянуть руку, заслонить их пальцем… Да. Вот так — ну просто прелесть…

— Какого хера ты делаешь? — Шэ Ли кривит губы, и от ангела в нём не остаётся ни черта.

Мда. Недолго он продержался.

— Не бери в голову, — отмахиваюсь я, обводя взглядом дома. Окна в них высоко, и они такие тёмные, будто за ними нет комнат, не окна, а наклеенные на бетонные стены стеклянные болванки, но я всё равно подхожу к Шэ Ли ближе. Под тень дерева, в слепую зону — на всякий случай. Бросаю в сторону: — Ничего… интересного. — И чтобы побыстрее с этим покончить: — О чём ты хотел поговорить?

Рядом с Шэ Ли пахнет сигаретами. _Моими_ сигаретами. Он, кажется, замечает, как я втягиваю носом воздух, потому что в следующую секунду щурится и лезет рукой в карман. Сначала в правый (дешёвая жёлтая зажигалка), потом, изогнувшись, в левый (моя измятая пачка). Вряд ли это удобно, но другая его рука занята — он большим пальцем размеренно проворачивает кольцо на безымянном.

Даже нервничает он как-то… расслабленно.

Прежде чем ответить, Шэ Ли раскуривает две сигареты. Одну предлагает мне, и я качаю головой, но он отвечает наконец:

— О Рыжем.

И всё же протягиваю руку. Давай, блядь, сюда.

— Это понятно. — В первой затяжке я невольно ищу посторонний привкус, но дым привычно горький и… чистый; фильтр сухой. Хотя со Змея сталось бы его облизать, чисто из вредности… — Конкретнее.

— Конкретнее — о моей выгоде в сложившейся ситуации. Мне интересно, на что ты готов ради него.

Змей затягивается, не сводя с меня бледно-жёлтого взгляда. Я затягиваюсь тоже, на этот раз глубоко, полные лёгкие набираю. Медлю: на что готов, значит…

Знать бы ещё, чего ты хочешь. Что вообще может понадобиться мутному парню, взявшему на себя роль местного серого кардинала — от меня, старательно поддерживающего образ типичного ученика-мажора? Наши интересы ни в чём не пересекаются, нам нечего делить…

— Проси, что там тебе нужно, а я скажу, готов на это или нет.

Дым из моего рта закручивается в воздухе, смешивается с дымом изо рта Шэ Ли. Он усмехается:

— Всё пытаешься казаться безразличным, но ты… — и скупо дёргает кистью в воздухе, зажав сигарету в кончиках пальцев — с неё сыплется пепел, — чик! и вспыхиваешь как спичка от одного его имени: когда его называю я — ненавистью; когда произносишь сам… Хм. Думаю, чем-то другим.

Потом берёт нормально. Затягивается; трещит в тишине табак, резкий выдох, сразу ещё затяжка…

Ах да. Надо что-то ответить.

— Он мне нравится, — говорю я, пожимая плечами. — Ты это и так знаешь.

— Нра-авится… — протягивает Шэ Ли. — И сильно? — подносит сигарету ко рту, но, лишь прихватив губами, отпускает — и продолжает: — Готов ты ради него, скажем… отсосать мне?

Всё тем же скучающим тоном, и смысл слов так не сочетается с ним, что сперва мне кажется, я ослышался. И лишь то, с каким интересом Шэ Ли разглядывает моё лицо, доказывает: нет. Он, блядь, действительно это сказал.

— Если ты надеешься на незабываемые ощущения, — я пытаюсь пошутить, но процеженная сквозь зубы шутка звучит как проклятие, — то зря — опыт у меня минимальный.

— Но есть?

Змей ухмыляется неожиданно и очень ребячески. Ещё и взгляд отводит, усмехается, проводя по зубам языком, и на мгновение даже кажется, что краснеющий Шэ Ли — это не такое уж невероятное дело, и вот сейчас…

Вот сейчас он остаётся таким же невозмутимым, как всегда, но странно всё равно становится: хоть он и откровенно забавляется, но ощущение какое-то… не опасное. И не унизительное, а как будто приятели перекидываются саркастичными шуточками. Тем более тему Шэ Ли не развивает.

— Ты мне недавно приснился, — вместо этого говорит он.

Мы затягиваемся одновременно: Шэ Ли — медленно, словно увязнув в воспоминаниях; я — быстро, нервничая оттого, что уже совсем не понимаю, чего от него ожидать.

— Две ночи назад. Сначала мы курили в каком-то тихом местечке, потом подрались…

— Ха… Сон в руку?

Шэ Ли сбивается, но не выглядит задетым. Смотрит с любопытством, наклонив голову.

— Как обидно, — усмехается. — Тебе не интересно?

— Если тебе нужна расшифровка бредней твоего подсознания, иди к психологу. Из меня хреновый мозгоправ.

Он ещё пару секунд не сводит с меня замершего взгляда, и я запоздало понимаю, что, кажется, опять перегнул палку, опять был слишком резок, и у него сейчас снова лопнет терпение…

Но Змей спрашивает спокойно:

— С Мо ты разговариваешь так же грубо? — и, опустив глаза, сам же и отвечает: — Вряд ли.

У меня последняя затяжка, у него — ещё половина сигареты, и он сдувает с неё пепел.

Как ни странно, не в меня. В сторону.

— Почему ты начал курить? — шепчет задумчиво, пристально всматриваясь в разгорающийся от его выдоха уголёк, словно пытаясь в нём что-то увидеть; улыбается так, будто и правда видит, но совсем не то, что хотел бы…

Лучше бы ржавый гвоздь мне приставил к горлу. Люблю, когда сразу понятно, кто тут плохой парень.

— Однажды мне стало скучно, — а вот лгать, даже в мелочах, не люблю. Не так воспитан, — были деньги в кармане и магазин поблизости. Никакой слезливой истории, если ты на это надеялся…

— Надеялся на откровенность, — не даёт мне договорить Шэ Ли, — но, видимо, не под теми звёздами родился, — и, докурив, роняет окурок в мокрую листву; тот с шипением гаснет. — Не бывает так просто, Хэ Тянь. Только не с курением — по истории первой сигареты можно многое узнать о человеке.

Хочется съязвить, когда он строит из себя такого мудрого не по годам парня, но на ум ничего не приходит. Потому что я, пожалуй, согласен: да, узнать можно. И по моей тоже — только не тебе, Шэ Ли…

С тобой вообще пора бы уже завязывать.

— Мы отклонились от темы. Так что ты хотел…

На этот раз меня прерывает звонок. Громкий в замкнутой тишине — достав телефон, первым делом я убираю звук и только потом смотрю на имя…

Гуань Шань.

— Ответь.

Встав у меня за плечом, Шэ Ли заглядывает в экран. Водит пальцами по губам, гипнотизируя иероглифы. Задевает взглядом меня — коротко, колко:

— Давай, — бросает, — не заставляй малыша Мо ждать.

За «малыша Мо» стоило бы украсить его лицо ещё парой-тройкой отметин, и я отхожу от него, чтобы не как утром. Прислоняюсь к стене — лучше испачкаюсь в крошащейся штукатурке, чем в его назойливой близости. Телефон всё звонит, бесшумно, но чувство такое, словно слышу гудки, которые Рыжий считает на том конце трубки. Отсчёт обратный: три, два, оди…

— Да.

Шань выдыхает дёргано, точно вздрогнул — не ждал уже, что отвечу? — а за его дыханием воет сирена, шумит испуганная суматоха… Но его голос звучит совсем не испуганно.

— Ты… — недовольно звучит. Строго: — Ты где?

— Не в школе, — хмурюсь я. Прикрыв глаза, тру холодный лоб и чувствую себя, блядь, провинившимся. — Что там у вас?

Шэ Ли влипает в меня слева: опёрся плечом о стену, руки на груди, голову наклонил так, что чуть не уткнулся лбом в тыльную сторону моей ладони. Медленно проворачивает кольцо, кажется, не замечая, что делает это. 

Слушает.

— Тут тревога, вроде бы не учебная, там где-то дым, — бормочет взволнованно Шань, получается, нам обоим, — я сам не видел, но…

— Всё самое интересное из-за тебя пропускаю… — выдыхает Змей, и я, спешно прикрыв трубку рукой, замираю. Резко становится жарко — конечно, он сказал это тихо, и вряд ли кто-нибудь способен такое услышать, да ещё и с сиреной под ухом…

Вот только я говорю не с кем-нибудь. Я говорю с Мо. А он чуткий, как дворовый кошак.

— С кем ты там?

Такой требовательный тон… Не хочу врать Мо. До того надоело его обманывать, что губ не могу разжать, словно тугой намордник надели; а Шэ Ли ухмыляется. Видно: не планировал, чтобы Мо услышал его, но не против, что так получилось. Произносит, поймав мой взгляд, одними губами: «Так я твой секрет?»

А потом в полный голос, придвинув лицо так близко к моему, что я задерживаю дыхание:

— У тебя поразительно чуткий слух, Рыжик.

Ну не сволочь ли?..

На том конце трубки молчание. Шань наверняка узнал голос Шэ Ли, и испугался, и я должен что-то сказать, быстро и очень правильное, но в голову лезут одни банальности:

— Шань, я всё…

— Да, объяснишь, — обрывает меня Шань. — Жду в школе, — и сбрасывает вызов. Не попрощавшись, только фыркнул напоследок.

Совсем не испуганно фыркнул. Ни капли. Даже… хм, по-деловому и решительно. Вау…

— Вау.

Хлопок. Второй. Третий… Уставившийся в погасший экран, я не сразу понимаю, что Шэ Ли аплодирует. Медленно. Показушно.

— Прогибающийся Хэ Тянь, — с ленивым восторгом произносит он, когда я поднимаю голову. — Да ещё под кого — под Рыжего!

Относительно адекватный минуту назад, он опять выглядит так, словно поставил себе цель воплотить свой сон в реальность. Что ж, наполовину у него получилось, два окурка валяются у нас под ногами, и можно переходить ко второму акту — тому, где мы испытываем друг друга на прочность уже не словами…

Но Мо ждёт моих объяснений. Меня ждёт — неожиданно смелый и серьёзный. Такой, что кажется: встретимся, и обнимет, и выслушает, и прошипит рассерженно: «Думал, я брошу тебя из-за слов Шэ Ли? Ну ты и придурок!..»

Я, наверно, слабак, раз представляю такое. Но почему-то именно от этих мыслей наконец появились силы расправить плечи.

— Надо возвращаться.

Шэ Ли коротко дёргает головой: не-а. Он стоит передо мной, на расстоянии удара, крутит в пальцах зажигалку — ха, думал, я всё-таки не выдержу и кинусь?..

Мазохист хренов.

— Как определишься, чего хочешь…

— Я…

Задребезжало стёклами, открываясь, окно над нами. Щёлкнула зажигалка. Потянуло сигаретным дымом, дешёвым, кислым, тишину разбавило бормотание телевизора… Шэ Ли замолкает и недовольно косится вверх, хотя за листьями ничего не видно, и я раздражённо вздыхаю: ладно, ещё немного, подождём, пока не будет свидетелей…

Но плевать Змей хотел на свидетелей.

— Я определился.

Расстояние между нами сжимается резко — это уже не для удара, это…

— Поцелуй меня, — так тихо, сквозь кривую улыбку, шепчет Шэ Ли, — давай, минута позора — и ваша тайна останется тайной…

От него пахнет моими сигаретами, у него расширены зрачки, пульсирует на шее вена, и грудь вздымается так часто, он дышит рвано… Зажигалку сжал в кулаке — всё-таки хочет подраться? Провоцирует? Или что, блядь, вообще происходит?!

— Ты ведь… не серьёзно?

В моём голосе звучит что-то вроде смеси недоумения и отвращения — и Шэ Ли замирает, едва не коснувшись меня: пальцы у шеи, то ли за воротник дёрнуть хотел, то ли придушить. Сверху кто-то сипло кашляет. С деревянным треском захлопывается окно…

Тихо. Жарко от стучащей в висках крови. Вдох застрял в горле; душно… Шэ Ли отходит от меня, когда я уже почти готов поверить, что происходит что-то действительно… не то.

— Как будто я мог захотеть подобного, — усмехается он. Смотрит на меня свысока. — Иди.

И снова достаёт сигареты. Мне на этот раз не предлагает. Зажигалка в его пальцах трижды прокручивает вхолостую, сыплет искрами, и Шэ Ли выругивается сквозь зубы — «сука…» — пока она не выплёвывает синеватый клочок огня. Но глотнув дыма, успокаивается; курит глубоко, медленно. Молчит.

— Ты так и не сказал, что тебе от меня нужно.

— А, это… — Он улыбается, не глядя на меня, и эта улыбка настолько такая же, как в тот раз после моего удара, что кажется, сейчас у него из носа потечёт струйка крови. Больная улыбка. Болезненная… — Ну, попробуй не быть таким мудаком. Вдруг получится.

И на этой прекрасной ноте я отворачиваюсь от его наглой морды. Ну, мы же не хотим, чтобы как во сне, да, Шэ Ли?..

 

…Шань исчезает, стоит мне на секунду отвернуться. Только что был здесь, дразнил своей взъерошенной рыжей макушкой, вертелся скучающе — учительница то и дело раздражённо его одёргивала. На меня не смотрел, как нашёл взглядом, когда я протиснулся в ряды уже построенных одноклассников, так и не вытягивал больше шею, не крутил головой взволнованно. Стал то в небо пялиться, то под ноги — но я кожей ощущал, что он следит за мной какими-то своими чувствами. Весь на меня настроился, не отпускает, ждёт, когда наконец всё это закончится и можно будет подойти ко мне невзначай, бросить что-нибудь безразлично-агрессивное, зацепить и утащить за собой…

Я этого тоже ждал. С предвкушением и ещё чем-то, похожим на страх. Подозрительно сильно похожим.

Но не могу же я и правда бояться разговора с Мо настолько, что тошнит и слабеют колени?..

Толпа медленно затекает в школу — ещё пятнадцать минут перерыва, но погода совсем испортилась, даже я, обычно безразличный к температуре, ёжусь и грею руки в карманах. Вокруг обсуждают случившееся, восторженно повторяют одно и то же. Я пришёл под конец, когда уже разобрались, что пожара нет, что кто-то кинул дымовую шашку в окно, и всеобщая паника меня не зацепила, так что не цепляет и этот взбудораженный отходняк. Я хочу курить. Хочу в тепло. Спать…

Хочу найти Рыжего и достаю телефон — и сразу же убираю, потому что я не хочу его находить. Утомлённый разум отказывается придумывать хоть сколько-нибудь правдоподобное объяснение появлению истекающего кровью парня у меня на пороге. Что я могу сказать, если у Чэна на лице всё было написано? Про триаду, про грязные деньги, оружие без лицензий, строгую, на грани дрессировки, иерархию…

Шань такие вещи читать умеет. И не поверит ничему, кроме правды.

Вот только он уйдёт, если я скажу ему правду. Уйдёт, если припугну, как в тот раз, и заставлю не задавать вопросов. Уйдёт, если промолчу. И это всё, конечно, печально, но ни один из этих вариантов не должен пугать меня _настолько_ , что никак не получается проглотить ком, забивший горло…

— Хэ Тянь!

От голоса Мо ком проваливается куда-то в грудь. Поближе к сердцу, и на мгновение вспыхивает так тепло, так ярко — но сразу же застывает льдом. Холодным и хрупким.

Шань подходит ко мне и всматривается в лицо. Недовольный — руки пихнул в карманы, губы грызёт.

— Куда ты исчез? — я пытаюсь говорить спокойно. Весело даже: — Я потерял тебя, малыш Мо.

Но мерзкий голос в голове шепчет, что скоро я буду произносить эту фразу с другим смыслом, гораздо более… всеобъемлющим — и сердце дёргает так ощутимо, что сбивается дыхание.

— Я проверял, не закрыли ли ту подсобку, — поймав мой вопросительный взгляд, Шань вздыхает: — Закрыли. — Но тут же кивает мне: — Пойдём в коридор, где разбили окно. Запах там ещё не выветрился, но на лестнице можно дышать.

— А если кто-то увидит нас?

— А что ты собираешься там со мной делать? — Он поджимает губы — _эй, ты, не о том думаешь!.._ — Просто постоим и поговорим. Пускай смотрят.

В коридоре на нас смотреть некому. В нём действительно ещё пахнет чем-то химическим, едким; сквозит из открытых окон. Шань прячет нос в ворот толстовки и стягивает её только на лестнице. Милый такой натёртой до красноты переносицей, рукава натянул на пальцы…

В угол он меня загоняет совсем не мило. Очень настойчиво загоняет, кладёт горячую ладонь мне на лоб. И не нужны мне сигареты, можно не кутаться в кофту, не заливать недосып энергетиками. Потому что вот оно — моё успокоительное, моё тепло и мой отдых.

— Мне кажется, у тебя пониженная температура.

— Я не выспался.

— Хм…

Тёплые пальцы Мо зарываются мне в волосы. Он прочёсывает влажные пряди — они падают на глаза, — трогает снова, у виска, заправляет волосы за ухо… Словно пробует это, как что-то опасное и очень сложное, такой он робкий и осторожный. Едва прикасается, и тянуться за его рукой так естественно, и прижиматься щекой, и целовать у запястья, чувствуя, как подрагивают пальцы. Шань обычно ластится, а не ласкает, и я даже не думал, что он умеет вот так приятно…

— Цунь Тоу рассказал мне про то, что случилось с Шэ Ли. И я…

— Тебе нечего бояться, — слова вырываются инстинктивно. — Тебя это не коснётся.

Потому что надо ведь успокоить Шаня — но вместо этого он резко отдёргивает руку, взрываясь:

— Бояться?! — И жжётся взглядом: — Да меня это бесит! Тянь, он обидел тебя?

Таким возмущённым и… — взволнованным? — что я замираю в недоумении. Так это… меня тут обижают? Я не ослышался?..

— Я… не умею нормально врать, — зло шепчет Шань, взглядом уткнулся в носки своих кедов. — Наговорил какой-то херни Цунь Тоу: что у тебя есть девушка, замужняя, поэтому вы скрываете отношения, и он, похоже, поверил, и… — Щерится, выплёвывая нервно: — Блядь, я с этого змеёныша шкуру спущу!..

— Эй. — И едва я касаюсь его плеча, дёргает им, скидывая мою руку. Но замолкает. Только дышит громко и смотрит раздражённо, когда я пытаюсь успокоить его: — Тише, Шань. Мы с «этим змеёнышем» поговорили и…

Подробности нашего разговора так ярко вспыхивают в памяти, что я проглатываю слова и заканчиваю коротко:

— В общем, на его счёт можешь не волноваться.

Только Шань этому почему-то не радуется — к недоверию в его глазах примешана изрядная доля желания набить морду уже мне.

— Пытаешься отодвинуть меня за свою широкую спину? — цедит он сквозь зубы. — Мне такое не нравится.

Мне не нравится то, с каким видом он отходит от меня. Садится на лестничные перила, смотрит на меня исподлобья, впившись в них пальцами так, что побелели костяшки, и ждёт ответа, но что я могу сказать? Я не хотел таких разговоров, когда начинал с ним вот это всё, все эти выяснения отношений вообще не про меня, потому что когда они начинаются — всё, сразу на хуй…

К Шаню хочется подойти, встать между его колен и сильно схватить за шею. Сзади, под ёжиком волос, сжать пальцами и дёрнуть к себе, чтобы не вздумал отстраниться. Чтобы с дыханием впитывал моё: да что ты, блядь, со мной делаешь, я же как лучше хочу!..

Голоса наверху громкие, близко, и я опускаю руку; Шань следит за ней, пока не убираю в карман. Потом накидывает на голову капюшон, смотрит время на телефоне. Какой-то парень, сбегая по лестнице, задерживает на нас любопытный взгляд и торопится убраться. Хлопают окна на первом этаже…

Воздух, искривший почти осязаемо, медленно разряжается.

— Тебе такое не нравится, — повторяю я; Шань поднимает голову. — И что это значит?

— Значит, что нам ещё кое о чём надо поговорить, — говорит он. — Давай после школы к тебе? — произносит это так серьёзно, устало, и я понимаю: если сейчас откажу, это станет последним, что я от него услышал.

Дождавшись от меня кивка, Шань пару секунд молчит в ответ, потом сбегает по лестнице.

 

…Весь день туман с улицы словно просачивается сквозь стены. Расползается по коридорам, забивается в тесные классы. Делает всё мутным и приглушённым — или это у меня в голове туман, от недосыпа и тревоги так глубоко в меня въевшейся, что кажется, каждый круг этого зациклившегося в голове _он-нужен-мне-не-знаю-зачем-но-нужен_ я укорачиваю свою жизнь на год. Сердце просто не выдержит перегрузки. Не хватит его после такого на «долгую и счастливую».

Определённо вредное для здоровья времяпрепровождение. А главное, я сам не понимаю: какого хрена? Ведь если задуматься, всё с самого начала должно было закончиться быстро. «Кто этот окровавленный мужик? — Не твоё дело. — Пошёл на хуй». Как-то так. Коротко и ясно.

То, что мы с Мо ещё не послали друг друга, конечно, интересно. Что-то вроде баланса на этих детских качелях, шатающейся перекладине с сиденьями на концах. С одним небольшим нюансом: висят эти качели над пропастью, трещат и разваливаются, и непонятно — а слезть-то как?..

К концу последнего урока эта пропасть, жадная, выстланная густой мглой так, что не видно, как долго падать, почти затягивает меня. И только выйдя за двери школы, я замечаю — а туман-то рассеялся.

Мне это Шань показывает:

— Смотри. Снова можно видеть дальше своего носа.

Он вздыхает легко вместе со мной. Глубоко и спокойно, расправив плечи — и у меня получается наконец расслабиться. Мы не общались после того разговора на лестнице, и от этого жгло изнутри то самое раздражение, которое заменяет у меня… некоторые другие чувства. Из тех, которые я не очень умею чувствовать и не хочу позволять себе научиться.

В общем, бесило. А Шань к себе не подпускал: с таким видом грыз трубочку сока, что было ясно — если кто-нибудь подойдёт, загрызёт уже его, или утыкался невидящим взглядом в учебник. Я приходил к нему на каждой перемене, но когда его одноклассницы напрямую спросили у меня, на кого из них я запал, понял: бля-я-я…

Сначала вот только это и понял. Потом уже, выйдя из класса и прогулявшись до своего, сформулировал: я же таскаюсь за ним совсем уже по-собачьи. И я, ха! конечно, люблю по-собачьи, но не это.

Мысль отчётливо выжглась в сознании. Без Шаня перед глазами вообще думалось легче. Даже получилось разозлиться. Я раздувал в себе тлеющий уголёк этой злости, кормил воспоминаниями о тех моментах, когда Шань откровенно косячил, и к концу последнего урока загорелся решением сказать, что раз он не хочет по моим правилам, то не будет вообще никак…

А потом он подошёл ко мне. Просто подошёл, как делает это обычно: встал не очень-то рядом, ни слова не сказал. Взъерошенный, бледный, очень задумчивый и встревоженный. И смотрел не скрывая: «Это из-за тебя. Я волнуюсь, вот…»

В общем, кажется, мне не хочется ставить ему условия. Мне хочется разве что скулить от безвыходности — совсем по-собачьи…

— Эй. Шань.

— М?

— Насчёт Шэ Ли…

— Просто надо было мне сразу сказать. И я бы не бесился. Всё.

Рыжий проговаривает это ровно — спокойные слова, спокойным голосом. А места себе всё равно не находит, дёргает лямку рюкзака, пинает попавший под ноги камушек. Тянет из капюшона шнурок и крутит на палец…

Что ж. Понятно.

— Тогда о… о том парне…

— А вот об этом не надо. — Шань обрывает меня спешно. Трёт запястье, залезая пальцами под рукав. — Я сам попозже спрошу.

Потом с силой сжимает шею спереди. Царапает до красных следов.

— Шань, что…

— Потом! — Он огрызается нервно. Вдох — и шепчет спокойнее, на выдохе: — Ладно?

И его вдруг проступившая нервность передаётся мне как зараза. Воздушно-капельным, видимо — я на вдохе замечаю, как подрагивает внутри что-то. Раскачивается, набирает силу. Делает беспомощным, потому что я не знаю, как приводить такое вот в равновесие. Пытаюсь изо всех сил, но так новичок строит гитарную струну — крутит колок, но всё не то, не получается, не звучит…

А струна звенит всё выше, и без того самая тонкая. Режет, туго натянутая, палец. Вот-вот порвётся.

— Подождёшь, ладно? — повторяет Шань — он что, сам не знает ответ?

Ну что ж. Пожалуйста:

— Гав.

 

…Притихший Мо Гуань Шань — зрелище такое, что хоть вешайся.

— Эй, — я подтягиваю его к себе за кофту, едва за нами закрывается дверь, потому что ну невозможно же!.. — в холодильнике есть замороженная пицца, если хочешь…

— Я не голоден.

Он поводит плечами и отворачивается, когда я наклоняюсь к его лицу. Весь такой не то чтобы «не трогай меня», скорее «я сам не знаю, чего хочу», и тискать его как-то совестно.

Я держу руки в карманах, проходя за ним вглубь квартиры. Наблюдаю только: он снова нервно сжимает запястье, ерошит волосы. Не швыряет привычно рюкзак на диван, а тихо опускает его на пол — и оглядывается. Прислушивается.

Блядь. Прекрасно…

— Потерял кого-то?

Мо стреляет на меня взглядом. Мотает зачем-то головой, хотя и так ясно, кого он здесь вынюхивает.

И я так устал, что сил не осталось притворяться.

— Если ты не передумал насчёт разговора, то начинай сейчас, а то я усну, — упав на диван, я откидываю голову на спинку и пытаюсь расслабленно усмехнуться, но Шань на это лишь сильнее хмурится — а потом вдруг стягивает толстовку. И бормочет, путаясь в ней, через ткань:

— Я тоже хочу спать.

Стащив с себя кофту, он опускает задравшуюся футболку, с ногами залезая ко мне на диван, и пихает меня в плечо — я послушно ложусь.

— Проснулся слишком рано, — говорит, укладываясь рядом со мной. — Разбудило что-то, а снова уснуть не смог.

И мне на секунду кажется, что этим утром он открыл глаза вместе со мной. Ха, я, наверное, совсем сонный, раз готов поверить в какую-нибудь мистическую связь между нами, а Шань ещё и усыпляет меня. Как только он умеет — своим теплом, своей вознёй у меня под боком. Он скидывает лишние подушки, устраиваясь, потом стягивает со спинки плед, расправляет его, укрывая нас вместе…

— Шань…

— Ну чего? — ворчит, когда я пытаюсь хоть какое-то участие в этом принять. — Спи давай.

И обнимает меня, чуть ли не с головой укутав, сам забирается под плед поглубже… Приходится лежать очень близко, но это совсем не так, как на кровати, где мы намеренно прижимаемся друг к другу. В этой тесноте мы пытаемся уместиться, сталкиваемся коленями, пропихиваем бёдра между бёдер, вытягиваясь и притираясь ещё, ещё ближе…

— Не целуй.

Так близко и волнующе, что я сам не замечаю, как потянулся к губам Мо, и только когда он зажимает мне рот ладонью, открываю глаза.

— Я язык прикусил. Болит, — объясняет он, легко касаясь губами тыльной стороны своей ладони, и я шепчу, кажется, ему в губы:

— Я поцелую аккуратно, чтобы тебе не было больно.

Шань утыкается носом в мою щёку, трётся ступнёй о мою ступню, глаза закрывает, стоит его обнять. Чувствуется, что хочет прикосновений; я целую его пальцы и запястье — _ну же, разреши, Рыжий…_ — и он опускает руку на мою шею, гладит меня по плечу… Стонет коротко, когда я прижимаюсь губами к его губам, и отвечает так несмело. Ему тоже, наверное, непривычно — мы всегда целовались с языком, сразу начали так, не проходя эту стадию робких невинных поцелуев, и теперь, после всего, что между нами было, они кажутся особенно трогательными. Дыхание перехватывает, так это почему-то вдруг важно и нужно, и не хочется ничего большего, правда, не надо. Мне приятно и так; я прихватываю нижнюю губу Мо, провожу языком по верхней, по кромке зубов, от одного остренького клыка до другого, и Мо только рвано дышит приоткрытым ртом, позволяя его так странно ласкать… Он позволяет скользнуть ладонями под футболку, по мягкому, не напряжённому животу, такой расслабленный в моих руках, так чутко настроен на меня, что целоваться мы перестаём одновременно. Словно никто не разрывал поцелуй, а просто мы оба напитались его нежным теплом до краёв.

— Спи, — шепчет Шань и сам сползает пониже, устраивается удобнее, ногу на меня закидывает. Зевает так сладко, обнимает так крепко, никакой тревоге места во мне не оставляет — и я закрываю глаза, позволяя себе наконец расслабиться. Я чуть-чуть, ненадолго…

 

— …да. Хорошо. Я понял, не волнуйся…

Просыпаться под голос Шаня приятно. Он у него красивый, хотя обычно этого не понять из-за того, что Шань то огрызается, то кричит, то ворчит. А вот такой, спокойный, чуть приглушённый голос он абы кому не показывает.

И правильно. Такое, что от одного слова хочется обнять его и не отпускать, чужим нельзя.

— …мы сделаем уроки, Тянь мне поможет. Ну мам, я не надоедаю ему, правда…

Мягкий свет пасмурных сумерек сглаживает углы, делает квартиру уютнее, не такой пустой и огромной. Мне нравится вечер, нравится, как Шань сидит на полу у дивана, обнял подушку, вытянул свои длинные ноги, скрестив в лодыжках. Растрёпанный после сна, в измятой одежде, выглядит таким домашним, и когда он кладёт трубку после ещё нескольких «да-хорошо-да», я протягиваю к нему руку и провожу костяшками пальцев по щеке. Ха, и ведь даже не вздрагивает, Рыжик, услышал, что я проснулся…

— Мама меня потеряла, — говорит он, оборачиваясь, когда я убираю руку. — Я сказал, что останусь у тебя. — Залезает обратно на диван, ложится ко мне, лицом к лицу… — Ты не против?

И на такой глупый вопрос я даже не тружусь отвечать. Зачем тратить время на разговоры, когда можно обнять Шаня, прижать к себе, чувствуя, как он привычно прогибается в пояснице, подпуская ближе, и позволяет лечь на себя, такого горячего, расслабленного со сна…

— Тянь, — шепчет, сцепляя руки у меня на спине, крепко — они подрагивают. — Я сегодня видел того парня, — и трётся об меня щекой, такой покладистый и тихий, что слова никак не укладываются у меня в голове. Того парня… того…

О нет.

— Эй. — Шань отпускает меня неохотно, но насильно всё же не держит, позволяет сесть. — Ну что ты сразу, успокоился ведь уже…

Сам тоже садится, подобрав под себя ноги, и смотрит нахмурившись. Губы упрямо сжал.

Получается, не передумал?..

— Вы общались?

— Мы… да. — Шань отводит взгляд, стоит мне посмотреть на него. Ёжится, будто замёрз вдруг. — Он подошёл ко мне, сказал, что хочет поговорить о тебе, позвал за собой в машину…

— И ты пошёл?

— Да. Я…

— Совсем спятил?!

Он дёргается и поднимает на меня взгляд — обиженный, забитый. Чёрт, так. Спокойно…

— Он что-нибудь с тобой сделал? Я имею в виду… он тебя трогал?

Да блядь!..

— В смысле он… тронул тебя? Сделал больно?

— Н-нет. Он вёл себя… — Шань проводит рукой по шее, сжимает на секунду пальцы у кадыка, — странно.

И мне, блядь, очень, очень не нравится, как неуверенно, замявшись, он подбирает слово.

— Что он с тобой сделал? — я стараюсь говорить ровно, но напряжение металлом звенит в каждом слове. Осуждающее, неловкое, как будто мы _уже_ говорим о чём-то грязном, и Шань его, конечно, чувствует.

— Что ты?.. — вскидывается он, мигом краснея от возмущения. — Он мне деньги предлагал! Сказал, если я отвалю от тебя, хорошо заплатит.

Проклятая тупая ревность ещё шепчет мне мерзости, подкидывает картинки, от которых в буквальном смысле тошнит, но у Шаня такой открытый взгляд, такой прямой и честный, что господи, правда, я не заслуживаю, чтобы он так на меня смотрел.

— И что ты ему ответил?

— Ты идиот? Я вообще-то здесь.

Он отворачивается, но обнимать себя позволяет. Даже больше — прижать к себе, уткнуться носом в затылок. Вдохнуть глубоко, тревожно, набрать воздуха в сжавшиеся лёгкие, потому что чёрт, чёрт, он же явно не станет на этом останавливаться…

— Этот парень… Такие приходили к нам выбивать долги, — действительно произносит Рыжий, — но непохоже было, что и у вас… — глухо сглатывает, молчит секунду, и… — Хэ Тянь. Скажи, чем занимается твоя _семья_?

На последнем слове у меня сводит мышцы. Закрываюсь весь, а Шань это чувствует, выворачивается из моих рук, встаёт. И на этот раз не подпускает к себе — шарахается, стоит сделать шаг в его сторону, и взгляда нервного с меня не сводит.

— Ты не собираешься отвечать?

— Рыжий…

— Ты с самого начала не собирался, да?

— Я защищаю тебя, не рассказывая!

— А тебя кто защитит?!

— Ты?

Смешок вырывается у меня против воли. Короткий, унизительный — и Шань гаснет.

— Тебе смешно?..

— Нет. Подожди. — Его футболка трещит у меня в пальцах — _да стой же, выслушай!!!_ — Кажется, это нервное…

— Отпусти меня!..

От его крика звенит в ушах. Тонко и высоко, как перетянутая струна, а Шань вырывается злобно, отталкивает меня, и руку ему я заламываю на автомате, стискиваю тонкое запястье, но словно обжигаюсь о разгорячённую кожу — и отпускаю его, испугавшись боли, которую причинил; Шань теряет равновесие…

На мгновение звон в голове становится невыносимым — и тишина. Кажется, остановилось время, но потом оживает моё рваное дыхание, скрипят ножки стола по паркету, когда Шань, опёршись на него, поднимается. Втягивает воздух сквозь зубы…

— Шань…

…дотрагивается до брови. Смотрит на запачканные красным пальцы. На угол стола, испачканный тоже — красным…

— Я не…

— Типа не хотел? Ага.

Он больше не отступает, когда я подхожу, но бросает в меня _такой_ взгляд, что я протягиваю руку — и отдёргиваю, так и не прикоснувшись.

— Сильно ударился? Голова не кружится?

Хрен мне. Шань молчит хуже, чем если бы врезал. Вытирает кровь со щеки запястьем, с виска — тыльной стороной ладони. Вся рука в крови.

У меня привкус крови во рту. Не моей — вот этой. Его.

— Можешь в качестве наказания ударить меня, — усмешка встаёт поперёк горла, я несу бред, знаю, но мне нужно выплюнуть эту металлически-солёную вину, и заткнуться никак не получается… — Или трахнуть, ну? Тебе же хочется это попробовать? Я вижу, не слепой…

— Трахнуть тебя _в качестве наказания_.

Шань повторяет это медленно, пробуя каждое слово, и вот так слышно, какие же они на вкус гнилые.

— Нет. — Шань не отшатывается привычно, взбешённый, он выверенно отворачивается от моей руки. Как будто начал вдруг разбираться, что так — больнее. — Не хочу, чтобы ты меня трогал.

Снова стирает кровь, но пачкается сильнее, чем если б не трогал. Чувствует, наверно, какой скользкой становится кожа, и, выругавшись, зажимает бровь основанием ладони. Сумку хватает. Кофту… Я стерегу его до двери, набравший в рот крови столько, что страшно заговорить — прольётся, да и что я могу сказать? Что?!

— Не вздумай идти за мной.

Хлопает дверь.

Кровь приходится проглотить. Под тихий, шипящий смех, выползший из сегодняшнего утра.

Не быть таким мудаком, да, Шэ Ли?

А другим я, видимо, не умею.

Стемнело, теряются стены по углам, куда огни города не дотягиваются, и в этой тьме легко потерять себя. Но я не включаю свет даже в ванной, умываюсь в полной черноте, боясь и мельком увидеть своё лицо, потому что вытаскивать осколки из истекающей кровью кисти — это не то, чего мне сейчас не хватает. Мне надо подумать. Пока у меня получается думать — взбудораженный мозг как часы, сонность выжало из него, и всё чётко, жёстко и честно: что я вцепился в Мо от скуки и одиночества. Что он не был мне интересен, не мой уровень и не в моём вкусе, крикливый, драчливый, нарывается, даже когда знает, что огребёт. Наглый и со слишком длинным языком, который показывает не вовремя.

Парень, в конце концов.

Одни недостатки…

…если я его не верну, вот это пустое и холодное, разверзшееся в груди, сожрёт меня изнутри.

На улице поднялся ветер. Промозглый, сырой, ключи не согреваются в холодных пальцах, звенят, ледяные, и я перебираю их, пытаясь успокоиться. Всматриваясь в толпу — я вышел не за Мо, а за сигаретами, такая отмазка, но всё понятно. Если Мо увидит меня, поймёт, так что мне до этого момента нужно найти правильные слова. Которые, если честно, давно надо было начать искать. Чего я вообще ожидал? Глупо было надеяться, что он не догадается, в каком направлении думать. Особенно теперь, когда Чэн влез.

Деньги предлагал, значит. Вот как он теперь всё решает…

Хотя если рассуждать здраво, всё против того, чтобы мы с Мо… В общем, это проблемы. И мне, и ему. И логичней всего разорвать эти отношения, тем более не такая уж она и глубокая, эта пропасть внизу, Мо без меня особо ничего не потеряет, да и я без него выживу. Так, может, поразвлекались — и хватит?..

Мелочь просыпается сквозь дрожащие пальцы. Я не забираю сдачу, извиняюсь кривой улыбкой перед кассиром, к выходу сбегаю с сигаретой в зубах, едва выхожу в город — закуриваю. И проговариваю вслух, потому что держать _такое_ в себе опасно для жизни:

— Нет.

Мне не хватит. Мне мало. Эгоистично, по-идиотски мало всего того, что было между нами. И хорошего, и плохого.

Я, может, свой день рождения отметить с ним хочу. И его тоже. Шапку хочу ему купить зимнюю, и чтобы он наорал на меня, когда я её на него напялю, и чтобы носил потом с видом «ой заеба-а-ал…»… Вывернуться перед ним хочу наизнанку и его вывернуть, потому что давно пора вытряхнуть из него всё случившееся с ним дерьмо, да и мне это не помешает. Вот всех этих странных вещей, которых не хотел раньше ни с кем, хочу — с ним.

И как это называется? Ха, я, конечно, не уверен, но кажется…

Знакомая макушка мелькает в толпе. Сбивает с мысли — она не рыжая, русая, но тревогой окатывает с головой. Что с ним? Несётся, задевает кого-то плечом, телефон у уха, пальцами зарывается в волосы…

Я догоняю его на светофоре.

— Чжэнси?

Он смотрит на меня тускло. Будто не сразу осознаёт, кто перед ним.

— Хэй, ты чего носишься по городу?

Губы сжимает, у него столько слов, только не говорить хочется — кричать. Молчит, высматривая что-то в моих глазах, весь собранный, но по кусочкам, не в том порядке. А потом цепляется за мой рукав, голову опускает…

И шепчет:

— Хэ Тянь. Помоги. Цзянь И пропал.


	12. Нашёл

…Лифт едет грёбаную вечность; я монотонно пинаю стену. Каждая лишняя секунда — минус капля терпения Тяня, и если я не успею свалить…

Он догонит меня и снова надо мной посмеётся, да? Ему же смешно, что я его защитить хочу, смешно представить меня не снизу, так что он бросит «да ладно, забей», и тогда у меня, наверно, случится психологическая травма. Член перестанет стоять, и что-то другое, отвечающее за всякое приятное вне постели, тоже стоять не будет. Ни на кого. Никогда. 

Да если б я знал, что Тянь заставит меня чувствовать себя оплёванным, извалянным в грязи, не добитым из жалости, я бы ни за что не позволил ему ко мне…

Нет, не так. Я бы _себе_ не позволил — к нему. Мне никто так хреново сделать не смог, даже когда плевали и пинали по-настоящему. Потому что остальные — «никто». А Тяня я сам слишком близко подпустил. 

Значит, сам виноват, что всё так закончилось. Позорно, больно: рассечённая бровь пульсирует, слева красным фонит на границе зрения — там ресницы мокрые, слиплись, в глаз течёт. Из глаз почему-то тоже, хотя я же спокоен, правда.

В лифт вот захожу спокойно. Спокойно приваливаюсь к съехавшимся дверям. Спокойно пялюсь на табло, где цифры из красных палок; палки то ломаются, то отваливаются: 13, 12, 11… Я гипнотизирую их, потому что в зеркало на себя глянул — и ну на хуй. И ещё потому, что по-идиотски упрашиваю кабину не замирать ни на одной из них. Пожалуйста. Не хочу, чтобы кто-то меня такого видел… 

Но на улице от чужих глаз не скрыться. 

— Эй, парень, — кто-то хватает меня за плечо, пытается заглянуть под капюшон, — у тебя кровь…

На светофоре красный — плевать! Мне от этого волнения в чужом голосе надо убраться подальше. Сейчас же; уши закладывает от нестройного хора гудков, капот под ладонью холодный и мокрый, визг тормозов вибрацией отдаётся по нервам… Люди на другой стороне расступаются, пропускают «придурка», и ладно, пусть. 

Мне не надо ничьей заботы, участия и внимания не надо, если всё равно всё заканчивается вот так.

От бега взмокает спина — и, стоит остановиться в тёмном проулке, сразу же леденеет. Чёрт, почему вдруг стало так холодно… Впрочем, холод — это хорошо. Он мне нужен сейчас, вот и нечего злиться, что всё тело дрожит, что дыхание сбивается, зубы стучат…

Зато кровь остановится быстрее. И щёки скоро перестанут гореть. И глаза теперь от ветра слезятся, не от обиды, я уверен.

По скуле ползёт тёплая капля разбавленной крови, и я смахиваю её онемевшими от холода пальцами. Вот же… Ненавижу побои на лице — рана пустяковая, а кровит, как будто смертельно ранен. И, как назло, спрятаться сложно, райончик у Тяня престижный, тут толпами ходят. 

Одно спасает: есть ещё старые дома, уродливые и низкие, но намертво вросшие в свои места. Я такой, кажется, шестым чувством нахожу. Уродливо мимикрирующий под яркий центр города, весь в режущих глаза цветных вывесках со стороны улицы — тёмный и мрачный со стороны двора. Здесь даже звуки неправдоподобно тише. Словно я сбежал от оживлённого проспекта очень далеко, а не на пару десятков шагов.

В этом приглушённом мирке ощущение безопасности слабостью разливается по телу. Подстёгивавшее изнутри «беги!» уступает другим чувствам: мышцы ног ноют, сводит скулы, воздуха мало, сколько ни хватай его жадно открытым ртом, в боку колет, будто кто-то всадил мне под рёбра лезвие. И я не сажусь — падаю на подвернувшиеся железные ступеньки.

Они холодные и сырые, но зато за моей спиной замурованная кирпичом дверь, окна над головой тёмные, так что, пожалуй, останусь тут. Нужно хоть немного привести себя в порядок, вытереть кровь с лица и шеи, и тетрадь по математике, пожалуй, нормальный вариант для этого. Так от неё будет больше пользы, чем от использования по назначению.

В рюкзаке сохранился клубок тёплого воздуха. Я замираю, согревая руку, потом, опомнившись, нашариваю тетрадь. Клетчатые листы вытирают так себе, но это лучше, чем ничего, и звук рвущейся бумаги успокаивает. Вслушиваясь в него, я вырываю один листок за другим — там перечёрканные примеры, уродские рисунки на полях, мой корявый почерк ещё корявее, чем обычно, потому что ну не получается у меня, не получается!..

И замираю, когда вместо кривых строчек вижу ровные, с аккуратными иероглифами, и цифры точно какой-то машинный шрифт. То, что писал Тянь, когда объяснял мне тему. А на следующем листе — решённая мной задача. Получилось.

_…это ведь было всего лишь три дня назад, как всё могло так испортиться?.._

Пальцы вздрагивают, сжавшись на крае листа. Я их еле отцепляю — не слушаются, будто и не мои вовсе. Отвернувшись, задумчиво провожу по шершавому шву сварки на перилах. Холодный…

Дальше вырываю чистые из конца, и думать не хочется, почему.

Когда я заканчиваю, вокруг всё закидано комками красно-белой бумаги. Морщиться противно — кожу тянет от засохшей крови — и больно трогать бровь; веко опухает. Язык всё ещё болит, и запястье тоже немного. Довёл я всё-таки Тяня, сильно он меня схватил… 

И ведь чувствовал, что нельзя начинать про его семью, но молчать не смог. Не вышло прикинуться придурком перед самим собой и сделать вид, что ничего не понимаю. Потому что я вообще-то не придурок. Как бы все вокруг ни пытались убедить меня в обратном.

Все вокруг… Вот и Тяню, видимо, удобнее было бы с недалёким Рыжим, у которого лишь собственные едва контролируемые желания и реакции на его желания, а мыслей в голове — минимум. Который только ругается или возбуждается, которому любой лапши можно навешать на уши, чтобы не донимал с вопросами. И который не будет выискивать в фразе «трахнуть в качестве наказания» скрытый смысл, что-то подсознательное, такое, что у Тяня на уровне инстинкта: кто под ним, тот в его власти, тот подчинился ему во всех смыслах…

А вот хрен ему. Вот что я об этом думаю.

В зеркале древнего опеля моё лицо видно плохо, не то что в лифте, и это немного смягчает картину. А ещё мне повезло, что стемнело рано — если натяну капюшон пониже и неосвещёнными улицами пойду, то внимания никто на меня не обратит. Да и бровь неглубоко рассекло, кровь остановилась, болит только, зараза, и отекает. Надо бы холодное подержать, чтоб не опухло сильно и синяк неяркий остался. И умыться бы не помешало, а то мама испугается… 

Что она подумает, интересно, когда я такой заявлюсь домой. Я ведь сказал, что останусь у Тяня, а теперь вернусь, ещё и побитый…

Мысль задевает почти физически, и я одёргиваю себя: Тянь меня _не бил_. Он меня отпустил, я не удержался на ногах и сам ударился, а это, конечно, совершенно другое. 

Правда, до этого он мне руку выкручивал, и синяки от грубой хватки его пальцев ещё долго не дадут мне забыть об этом… Вот не может он постоянно быть о-ди-на-ко-вым? Всегда — или плохим, или хорошим, чтобы я понимал, как с ним быть. 

Чтобы я знал, чего от него ожидать. И не ждал того, о чём и мечтать не стоит…

Тонкие линии проводов на фоне закрытого тучами неба тянутся, кажется, бесконечно. Если идти вдоль них, то как будто не просто идёшь, а идёшь куда-то; я задираю голову, пока рядом никого нет, и иду, устало шаркая кедами. Дыхание паром вырывается изо рта, и мне, наверно, от холода так хреново. 

Или разговоры и крики с Тянем вымотали. Это по баскетбольной площадке я могу носиться часами, а чувствовать лишнее — вот, оказывается, пара минут, и выдохся. Распсиховался там, наговорил дури всякой… Тянь, наверно, сидит сейчас охреневший от моих запросов. Он ведь не обещал мне ничего, ни откровенности, ни близости — другой, не физической. Сл _о_ ва этого, после которого можно было бы надеяться на такое, мне не говорил. Но просто…

Он же спал на моих коленях. Задачи со мной решал. Обнимал, засыпая, крепко, и даже во сне всё никак не хотел отпускать… Хотя он, наверное, и значения этому не придавал. У него не такие запросы, и не стоило из-за того, что под хорошее настроение он бывает не таким уж и мудаком, забывать об этом.

Опять получается, что я сам виноват…

Впереди голоса, и я замираю у стены. Спиной к ней, поглубже в тень, хотя этой влюблённой парочке на меня пофиг. Они ничего вокруг не замечают, пялятся лишь друг на друга, за руки цепляются и смеются. Парень с девушкой, всё как надо. Как правильно. 

А мне им вслед хочется что-нибудь гадкое рявкнуть. Как будто они виноваты в том, что у меня всё не как надо и неправильно. Наступив себе на горло, молчу; скоро они скрываются за поворотом, и можно дальше идти, но я не иду — пополам сгибает. 

Наверное, мне и правда лучше не думать, потому что вот, подумал о всяком, и бровь уже не так уж болит по сравнению с тем, как больно в груди. Не во всяком там романтичном смысле, а взаправду, будто с сердцем что-то не так, и всё, до завтра не доживу. 

Не такой уж плохой вариант. Завтра мы с Тянем встретимся в школе, посмотрим друг на друга, у меня будет пластырь на брови и взгляд «не влезай — убью», у него — бессменная улыбочка и очарованная толпа вокруг…

Или он будет бледный, с плотно сжатыми губами, с тёмными кругами под глазами. У него ведь что-то всё-таки происходит. Что-то, куда меня он пускать не хочет, личное и серьёзное до крови. Ещё и я с ним сейчас специально себя так вёл, чтобы ему стало хуже, не дал себя трогать, идти за мной запретил. Ощущение такое от этого… Как когда в первый раз кого-то ударил и понял, что не только получать удары, но и бить — тоже больно. 

Идиотизм, если так подумать: наговорить гадостей, чтобы потом безумно желать обнять и успокоить… Ну почему я его так берегу? Это унизительно — так кого-то беречь? Столько ему позволять, спускать с рук, прощать…

Телефон звонит, когда я почти заставил себя пойти дальше. Хватаю его не раздумывая — и нет. Не Хэ Тянь. Номер не определился, я давно его стёр из книжки, потому что надеялся больше никогда не увидеть. 

Я узнаю его по цифрам и, смирившись, принимаю вызов.

— Слышал, ты очень агрессивно искал меня в школе. — Шэ Ли не утруждает себя приветствием или хоть сколько-нибудь человеческим вступлением. — Можем встретиться сейчас.

Наверное, жизнь меня за что-то возненавидела и хочет поскорее добить.

— Сейчас… ты не вовремя…

— Самое время. — Голос не злой, даже не раздражённый. Развязный — Шэ Ли развлекается, и на заднем плане голоса, смех… — Где ты?

Я, видимо, вписан в их программу на этот вечер, и господи, да и хер с ним, лишь бы всё быстрее закончилось. Вот только…

— Я не знаю, где я.

Тишина в трубке звучит как угроза «подумай _лучше_ », и я поднимаю голову. С минуту, не меньше, ползаю взглядом по округе под размеренное дыхание Змея в трубке, но под ногами обычный асфальт с разъёбанной разметкой, со всех сторон обычные дома и обычные столбы с мотками проводов на перекошенных опорах, ни таблички, ни знака…

— Честно, не знаю, — выдыхаю я, с досады дёрнув себя за волосы. — И у меня бровь разбита, лицо в крови, так что к тебе я тоже сейчас не могу. — Добавляю, трогая рядом с раной, словно показывая её: — Это тоже честно. 

Змей, конечно, не видит меня и не верит мне. Усмехается:

— Вот как… — Голоса на заднем плане переходят в крики, и он раздражённо цыкает; звук становится тише. — Видимо, мне придётся зайти к тебе домой…

— Нет! Ладно, давай… давай сейчас…

В итоге всё, что я могу, это путанно объяснить, как я сюда пришёл: от здания в уродливых вывесках вдоль линий электропередач, три поворота, на четвёртом направо… или на пятом?.. Но Шэ Ли, как ни странно, хватает. «Сиди на месте, я найду тебя» — «Жду» — вызов сброшен.

По крайней мере, в этом с ним всегда приятно было иметь дело. У него всё чётко, без лишнего.

Мне бы этому поучиться. Вот хоть даже и у него; я сажусь у стены, ладони просовываю между бёдер и хмурюсь. Кулаки будет сложно сжать — онемели от холода пальцы, — да и чёрт с ним… Смешно, но вот меня вроде как идут бить, а я за себя переживаю меньше, чем за Хэ Тяня.

Хотя если так подумать, какая ему от меня польза, когда за ним приглядывает такой парень, как Чэн. Строгий надсмотрщик, вроде дрессировщика у пса — с одной стороны; с другой — его просьба не садиться Тяню на шею, призрачный отголосок волнения в ровном тоне, и «он тебя трахает», и «не общайся с ним», и «я тебе заплачу»… Ему есть до Тяня дело на таком уровне, чтобы лезть к нему в постель, чтобы осторожно держать меня за запястье и совать мне деньги. Почему?

Не отец же он ему. Какой-то подчинённый его отца? Шэ Ли, кажется, намекал на что-то такое, спрашивал, знаю ли я о семье, связях Хэ. Давно, ещё в тот раз, когда меня уже повело от влитой им в моё горло выпивки. Я тогда подумал, что он всего лишь хочет поиздеваться, уколоть меня тем, что я ничего о Тяне не знаю, но вдруг он имел в виду что-то конкретное?

Это в его духе — изворотливый Змей, играется с людьми…

Он ничего мне не скажет, если я прямо спрошу. И о том вечере ничего толком вспомнить не получается: слова Шэ Ли — грязные брызги, острые осколки, были-ли-не-были… Сдавшись, слушаю ветер. В моём углу тихо, но он воет совсем рядом, в переулках, словно меня ищет. Злится, что я от него спрятался.

Мне бы тоже разозлиться, но никак. Раньше перед дракой у меня всегда кровь закипала в венах, и это порой спасало, а сейчас чувство похоже на то самое спокойствие, которое бывает уже после хорошей трёпки. Опустошение, безразличие — реакция на схлынувший адреналин. Скоро после этого будет хуёво, я себя знаю. Накроет так, что глаза будет жечь: злостью на себя, или стыдом, или досадой. Чем-то невыносимым.

Но это потом. А пока хмурюсь, голова уже от этого болит. Помню, когда был малым, мама пугала меня, что если буду корчить рожицы, то навсегда таким и останусь. Наверное, в этой детской страшилке есть доля правды…

— Нашёл.

Шёпот едва различим сквозь ветер, но я узнаю голос и медленно выдыхаю, не поднимая глаз. Десяти минут не прошло, как он…

— Мне иногда кажется, что ты торчишь во всём городе одновременно.

— Кто знает… 

Шэ Ли усмехается. Подходит ближе, тихо, не спеша; его тень осторожно касается меня, и… она одна? А как же зрители?.. 

От удивления я вскидываю голову.

— Держи, — Шэ Ли тут же пихает мне под нос… мороженое? — Приложи к брови.

Упаковка вся в белом инее, только там, где были его пальцы, он растаял. Таять под моими долго не хочет — растекается, лишь когда прикладываю мороженое ко лбу. 

Змей кивает и со стоном потягивается, словно я его из тёплой постели вытащил и насильно сюда приволок, а не он сам решил ко мне притащиться. Настроенным на драку он не выглядит, слишком расслаблен, скучает, его движения ленивые и плавные… Да и зачем лечить лицо, которое сейчас разобьёшь снова? 

Надеюсь, он хотя бы сам себя понимает, иначе совсем страшно. 

— Замороженное мясо дольше держит холод. 

— Мне не нравится запах несвежей крови.

_…а свежей, значит, нравится?.._

Меня передёргивает. Шэ Ли прекрасно видит это — улыбается, потому что знает, что не от холода. К холоду я уже привык.

К Шэ Ли, уверен, не привыкну никогда. 

Мысль бьётся в голове, как выброшенная на берег рыба, задыхающаяся, всё слабее, слабее… Нудная пульсация над глазом стихает, мороженое пахнет клубникой, быстро тает, и скоро становится бесполезным. Подавив вздох, швыряю его в мусорку — я голодный, съел бы его и обёртку вылизал, но не под пристальным взглядом Шэ Ли. А он его, как пришёл, ни на секунду от меня не отводит.

— Чего? — не выдерживаю я, когда кажется, что ещё немного, и его огромные зрачки загипнотизируют меня.

Змей медленно моргает. 

— Какой ты нервный, — вздыхает он с явным раздражением. Но ничего не делает. Стоит, смотрит на меня сверху вниз. 

Я тоже поднимаюсь на ноги. Слишком резко, чтобы можно было подумать, что я просто хочу встать, и этот шаг к Змею явно лишний, он и за меньшее уделывал в кровь, и проходить мимо, задев его плечом, это же просто самоубийство!..

Змей хватает меня за локоть и разворачивает к себе. 

У Змея улыбка искреннее, чем он обычно себе позволяет.

— Лицо мне хочешь подправить? — и голос, как будто он меня в кино позвал.

У меня плечи опускаются. Я киваю, сомневаясь уже, что именно этого хочу.

— Так начинай, что ты мнёшься.

Шэ Ли наклоняется ко мне, и в воздухе растекается странный запах. Он сбивает с толку — это не парфюм, не его сигареты, но что-то сладкое, резкое… знакомое?..

— Ну ничего, может, завтра, — Змей похлопывает меня по плечу, выпрямляется. — Я сейчас тоже не в настроении. И не в состоянии.

Пошатнувшись, утягивает сесть на бордюр. Достаёт сигареты — у меня от вида пачки слабеют ноги, и я так и остаюсь сидеть рядом с ним. Он же сладкие любил, иногда даже женские тонкие, от которых душно воняло цветами… Часто вишнёвые, как в тот раз, когда почему-то заставил меня выкурить с ним одну.

Неприятное воспоминание. Пошло вон.

— Они же горькие… — слова вырываются у меня неосознанно. Но Шэ Ли точно ждал именно их.

— Это трофей, — бросает он, подкинув пачку и поймав, и спрашивает вдруг, показывая на бровь: — Кто тебя?

Я молчу, пока он закуривает, и потом ещё пару его затяжек. Дым ветром сносит в мою сторону. От него глаза слезятся.

— Хэ Тянь, значит, — без тени сомнения говорит Змей. Улыбается: — Знаешь, мне понравилось драться с ним. В тот раз, когда он защищал тебя… Это была приятная встряска для самооценки. 

Он трогает белый фильтр языком, морщится — не сладко. Ну и зачем ты их куришь, хочется спросить, и я сжимаю губы. У Шэ Ли такие ответы, что ну его на хрен.

— У меня тут тоже от него, смотри. — Глядя прямо перед собой, он с нажимом проводит пальцами по скуле. Там свежая ссадина, красная, болезненная. — Он у нас вспыльчивый малый, да?

Проглотить это «у нас» — всё равно что горсть игл, но я справляюсь. И мне не нужно знать подробностей, чтобы быть уверенным:

— Ты сам нарвался.

Смех у Шэ Ли пополам с дымом. Как будто петарда рядом взорвалась — смеётся он коротко и режуще громко; в притворном возмущении взмахивает рукой, чуть не задевает меня сигаретой, ловит равновесие, и стоп, он что… пьян?

— Знаешь, вот с одной стороны, противно смотреть на ваши довольные лица, — его слова звучат отчётливо, ясно, но я наконец узнаю запах. Да, трезвостью и не пахнет. И, кажется, пил он именно то, чем в тот раз напоил меня. — С другой — мне нравится, что у меня есть контроль над Тянем. Я словно нацепил строгий ошейник на сильное животное и держу его на коротком поводке…

— Хэ Тянь — не животное.

— Правда?

Его лицо вдруг так близко, что я отшатываюсь. Он тянется ко мне рукой, рядом с раной костяшкой тыкает — больно!..

— И что он в тебе нашёл? — разглядывает меня, голову наклонив. — Ты такой заурядный трудный подросток, не особо умный, не особо красивый… Или ты просто всё ему позволяешь? 

Я пытаюсь встать, но он ловит меня, роняет чуть ли не себе на колени.

— Эй! — отпихиваюсь. — Отвали!.. 

И замираю, когда горящая сигарета оказывается возле лица. В уголке губ, так близко к коже, что чувствуется жар. 

— Знаешь, иногда я смотрю на него, — а Шэ Ли продолжает говорить, задумчиво, ровно, словно ничего плохого не делает; дым сочится мне в глаза, — и думаю, что он вдавливает твою голову в подушку и отдирает тебя так, как ему хочется. Но ты не похож на того, кто стал бы терпеть подобное и тем более наслаждаться этим. А ты выглядишь… _удовлетворённым_.

Это слово, произнесённое его голосом, звучит настолько мерзко, что у меня против моей воли кривится рот. Ощущением пробирает: Змей залез к нам третьим, прямо в разгар процесса, и вклинился между нами, оттеснил меня…

— Хэ Тянь, — дым попадает мне в рот, когда я начинаю говорить, и мне внезапно приспичивает затянуться, — не такой. А твой интерес к нему явно какой-то нездоровый. Так понравилось, что он тогда выбил из тебя всё дерьмо?

Змей мне не даст, конечно, да и не хочу я сигарету из его рук курить, даже если эта сигарета совсем как у Тяня… Лицо горит так, что жар тлеющего табака не различить. Шэ Ли пристально всматривается в него. Что ищет? Я думал, что уж за такие слова точно ударит, но он почему-то, наоборот, спокойным стал и усталым. Отпускает меня — я подрываюсь на ноги.

— Пойдём-ка со мной, Рыжий. — И он встаёт тоже. Отряхивается. Затягивается глубоко… — Здесь неподалёку есть одно укромное место. Сможешь там умыться.

Говоря, выпускает дым через ноздри. Убитый такой, что кажется, по венам бы себе этот дым пустил, только бы обрести… что? 

Я его таким не видел никогда. И не уверен, что хочу видеть.

— Никуда я с тобой не пойду… 

— Это будет моё извинение за сигарету у твоего лица. — Шэ Ли показывает зажатый между средним и указательным окурок. — На самом деле, я не оставил бы на нём ожогов. Всего лишь пугал. 

Кидает его под ноги, тушит носком ботинка, и не ухмыляется больше, не щурится оценивающе… Да что я такого сказал, что он стал таким адекватным?!

У меня кожу тянет от коркой засохшей крови. Щёку, шею, немного залилось под футболку…

Я и хуже домой приперался, но если есть возможность сохранить маме нервы, ей стоит воспользоваться.

 

…Мы идём не той дорогой, которой пришёл я, а в другую сторону, прочь от центра. Жизнь кипит где-то совсем рядом, гудят машины, галдят люди, но Шэ Ли выбирает такие пути, что я не вижу их, только слышу. Тёмные, безжизненные улицы — у него в голове, наверное, своя карта, где красная линия проведена через все такие.

Он на ходу достаёт телефон, пальцем лениво тыкает по экрану и иногда оборачивается. Нам достаточно пару раз пересечься взглядами, чтобы меня достало нехорошее подозрение. 

— Кому ты пишешь?

Ухмылку он мне не показывает. Я угадываю её в голосе:

— Уж точно не Хэ Тяню. 

Убрав телефон в карман, он ускоряет шаг. Не скрывает, что не хочет со мной говорить, и да, хорошо, я и сам не горю желанием. Тем более он взрослый какой-то и заебавшийся. Сигарету не выпускает из рук, иногда поднимает голову и смотрит в грязно-чёрное никуда. 

Я то на его спину, то под ноги пялюсь. Горблюсь, вздрагивая: холодно, сыро. Как бы ещё дождь не пошёл…

— Здесь, — говорит Шэ Ли за секунду до того, как я окончательно решаюсь послать всё к чертям собачьим. 

Потому что это не так уж и недалеко. Четверть часа, не меньше, мы убили на то, чтобы прийти… в какие-то ебеня? Вокруг здания под снос — бетонные коробки с грязными швами и пустыми проёмами. Ветер гуляет по ним, воет, ныряя в окна. У мусорного бака с надписью «Сохраним город чистым!» навалено всякое дерьмо… 

Дом перед нами выделяется — не внешне, а чем-то другим, что ни нюхом, ни зрением, ни слухом не уловить. Это шкурой чувствуется. И огни высоток элитного квартала, когда я оборачиваюсь, кажутся дешёвыми фотообоями.

— Куда ты меня притащил?

— Умываться.

Ещё и Шэ Ли дурачком прикидывается. 

Делает издевательски-вежливый жест рукой, предлагая мне зайти первым. Я и раньше бывал с ним в трущобах, мрачных и безлюдных, дрался по его наводке в узких улицах, где казалось, поднимешь руку — и запутаешься в колтунах проводов… Но все они были нормальными, на подходе к ним ноги не отнимались и что-то испуганное в груди не рвалось прочь.

Так что Змею приходится заползти первым. Впереди он идёт по коридорам, светит телефонной вспышкой. По стенам ползают тени, и как будто мы здесь не одни.

Стрёмное место… Нет ветра, но холодно от стен, и, обхватив себя за плечи, я стараюсь успокоиться. Скоро буду дома. К чёрту уроки, и без ужина обойдусь, сразу залезу под горячий душ — и в кровать. Замотаюсь в одеяло, уткнусь в подушку. Не засну наверняка, буду лежать и думать, но зато в тепле, в не страшной, уютной темноте… 

Чуть-чуть потерпеть осталось.

— Мы не наткнёмся здесь на каких-нибудь отбросов?

Мой голос гулко бьётся о стены, разносится по всему зданию. И когда я невольно сглатываю, тоже получается слишком громко. 

А голос Шэ Ли вязнет в воздухе, глухой и тихий:

— Даже отбросы обходят это место стороной. — Змей влажно облизывается и останавливается. — Сюда. 

Он кивает вправо и, не дождавшись от меня реакции, с усмешкой проходит в комнату. Ярко-белый свет вспышки гаснет. Затихают шаги. 

Кажется, никто его там не сожрал. Кажется… 

— Шэ Ли?

— Дай глазам привыкнуть, здесь не темно. 

Нащупав проём двери, я опускаю веки — раз, два, три… — а когда поднимаю, вздыхаю с облегчением. Всё не так плохо. Это не подвал, скорее утопленный ниже уровня земли первый этаж, и узкие окна под потолком пропускают тускло-жёлтый свет с улицы. Правда, чем дальше от входа, тем темнее, конец комнаты теряется в черноте, но я туда не пойду.

Всё, что мне нужно, здесь, рядом. Жестяная раковина в бурых потёках — ржавчина, это всё ржавчина… — над ней дешёвый изогнутый кран.

— А кто это место не обходит? — настороженно уточняю я, подойдя к нему.

— Сегодня они не придут.

— Если ты думаешь, что я не замечаю, как ты пытаешься отмазаться, то зря. 

— Хм… Скажем так, если бы ты согласился на ту работку, мы бы часто виделись здесь, — отзывается Шэ Ли всё ещё уклончиво, но мне хватает мозгов сложить два и два. 

Уже схватившись за вентиль, я отдёргиваюсь, словно металл под ободранным пластиком раскалён. 

— Так, я сваливаю…

— Да не бойся ты. — Но Змей преграждает мне путь. — У тебя в любом случае ручки чистые. Ха, не в прямом смысле…

Посмеиваясь, он разворачивает меня к раковине, открывает мне воду. Она течёт тонкой струйкой, громко дробится о раковину, холодная — пальцы сводит. И никак не отделаться от дурацкой мысли: здесь редко бывают люди, у которых чистые руки.

_…бывают ли вообще?.._

Умыться так, чтобы снова не пошла кровь, непросто, но мне вроде бы удаётся. Вода затекает под ворот, стоит мне выпрямиться. Я вытираюсь подолом кофты, отфыркиваюсь, оборачиваюсь спросить:

— Ну как?..

…но там, где минуту назад стоял Шэ Ли, пустота. Темнота — везде, куда могу дотянуться взглядом. И в пот бросает, холодный, липкий: он кинул меня? решил посмеяться? оставил _здесь_ одного?..

Брызги на стене под окном видны отчётливо, тёмные, цвета не различить. Может, краска или штукатурка. Может, нет.

— Шэ Ли…

— Я здесь.

Злость пополам с облегчением раздражает. Впрочем, на что я рассчитывал, Шэ Ли даже что-то хорошее делает в своём стиле. Так, что и не поймёшь: то ли унижает, то ли от скуки мается, то ли и правда, с ума сойти, помогает. Но у меня выбора нет, мне только к нему идти, всвечиваясь в темноту телефоном. Не вспышкой, тусклым экраном — если есть ещё пятна на стенах, я не хочу их видеть. 

А Змею здесь нормально. Змей сидит на стуле в дальнем конце комнаты, развалился, трогает задумчиво обрывки чёрной ленты на подлокотниках. На ножках спереди такие же, много, толстые слои, как будто кого-то намертво приматывали к стулу…

Ха-ха. Как будто.

— Это же почти центр города…

— Впечатляет, правда? — у Шэ Ли что-то типа восхищения в голосе. Он подзывает меня жестом, предлагает его разделить, и мне очень не хочется. — Ну, подойди.

Не понимаю. Его ведь чуть ли не боготворят за всё это. Эти связи, мутные дела, ненормальную отстранённость даже в драке… Многие в школе хотят стать к нему ближе, но приближаться почему-то приходится мне. Жизнь несправедлива.

— Мне надо домой.

— Ты мокрый, — шёпот Шэ Ли липнет к коже как паутина. — Выйдешь, заболеешь, Тянь опять будет на меня дуться…

— Да иди ты, без тебя свалю!..

Мы замираем одновременно. Оба насторожённые, каждый нерв на взводе, вслушиваемся — показалось? ветер?.. — и через миг вздрагиваем как один.

Не ветер. Голоса. Грубые, эхом наслаиваются друг на друга, не разобрать… 

— Ты сказал, что никто не!..

Бесшумный, Шэ Ли подрывается, дёргает меня на себя, зажимает мне рот. Меня зажимает — в угол. Давит сильно, двинуться не даёт, а голоса быстро приближаются, и можно уже различить слова:

— …осторожнее с пацаном.

— Кто он вообще?

— Не знаю. Сказали сильно его не трепать.

— Да мы не сильно!

И хриплый ржач. Тяжёлые шаги. Натужное кряхтение… Ладонь Шэ Ли становится мокрой; его дыхание мне в затылок — частым, поверхностным.

— Его туда же кинь, рядом с товаром. 

— Не опасно? Приказано же следить. Он очухается скоро…

Они в этой комнате. Совсем рядом, там, где недавно стоял я. У раковины, точно — они останавливаются, что-то скидывают на пол. Лязгает металл о металл.

— Всё равно ни до кого здесь не докричится, да и кричать уже вряд ли сможет. — Снова гогот; Змей предостерегающе перебирает пальцами у меня на губах. — Опаснее с собой таскать, пусть сами приезжают и забирают. Не так много они нам платят, чтобы подставляться… 

Плотно держит — ну я же так задохнусь, сердце бьётся безумно, воздуха не хватает… Краснеет перед глазами, и не слышно ничего вокруг, пульс стучит в ушах, кажется, вскрикну сейчас, дёрнусь невольно… Что с нами сделают, если заметят?..

Шэ Ли отпускает меня, лишь когда становится совсем тихо. Убирает ладонь от лица медленно, словно боится, что я закричу. И не отходит, встаёт, руками упёршись в стены по обе стороны от меня, глотает воздух…

Вдруг лбом утыкается мне между лопаток. Я дёргаюсь, но терплю. Чувствую: Шэ Ли протрезвел, и вот теперь он ни капли не издевается.

— Идём отсюда.

Горячо выдохнув мне в спину, он отстраняется. За плечо меня хватает крепко, больно, и тащит вдоль стены, не даёт смотреть в _ту_ сторону, собой загораживает. Я лишь запахи чую — тяжёлый кислый пот, грязные волосы, сырая нестиранная одежда…

— Подожди, — останавливаюсь на выходе. — Они что-то сказали про парня…

— Это не наши проблемы. 

Змей тянет меня сильнее — не иду. Не могу я. Выворачиваюсь — он сплёвывает, выругавшись сквозь зубы.

— Я уйду без тебя, — и не похоже, что всего лишь пугает. 

Но я _не могу_. Я эти запахи знаю — я столько раз хотел, чтобы мимо меня не проходили, когда они вокруг…

— Да и пошёл ты!..

У Шэ Ли сдают нервы, и вот он, знак, что я правда делаю херню, но там, под раковиной, действительно _кто-то_. Я подбираюсь к нему крадучись, точно он в любой момент кинется на меня и укусит, всматриваюсь, но издалека никак — в тот угол свет не попадает. Приходится достать телефон, и тогда видно: _кто-то_ привален спиной к стене, лица не рассмотреть, голова безвольно опущена… «Тело», — мелькает мысль, и я до звона в ушах встряхиваю головой.

Нельзя про него таким словом, он живой. Он… хрупкий какой-то, словно не старше меня, у него белые кеды, тонкие в щиколотках ноги, и коленки остро торчат, и… это форма нашей школы?..

Вдох застревает в глотке, руку ведёт — свет падает на пол дрожащим пятном, и я через силу снова поднимаю его на парня, худого, с белой кожей, светлыми волосами… Где-то за заднем плане Шэ Ли, выругавшись, возвращается, а я на колени опускаюсь, поднимаю голову за подбородок — такая холодная кожа!.. — и свет очерчивает тонкие бледные губы, светлые ресницы…

— Это Цзянь И!

Телефон выпадает из рук, светит вверх; Цзянь не двигается, глаз не открывает, а я ведь сильно трясу его за плечи, я лицо его сжимаю в ладонях, да как же так…

— Он… он умер?! 

— Не глупи. Отойди.

И Шэ Ли, который «я ухожу» и «не мои проблемы», почему-то уже за моей спиной. Отталкивает меня, телефон подбирает и пихает мне в руки. 

— Свети, — приказывает. Встряхивает И сильнее — ничего, — трогает его шею… — Спящая красавица, проснись.

И бьёт наотмашь. Пощёчиной такой хлёсткой, что дёргаюсь от неё я — и чуть не всхлипываю от облегчения, когда веки Цзяня вздрагивают.

— Доброе утро.

Змей дожидается, пока он откроет глаза, и наконец подпускает меня к нему. Мне надо, правда, вот так: коленями у его ног, наклониться ближе… У Цзяня волосы спутанные на лице, влажные, прилипли к щекам, ко лбу, и я убираю их трясущимися пальцами. 

Цзянь И смотрит куда-то сквозь меня. Моргает, морщится, с ним… что-то нехорошо. 

— Эй, ты как? Идти сможешь?

Вместо ответа — сиплый кашель, долгий, надсадный. Совсем плохо… Цзянь холодный весь, лёгкий какой-то, и я пытаюсь поднять его, чтобы подхватить, увести, но лязгает что-то под раковиной — и нас дёргает вниз. 

— Шэ Ли! Он прикован!..

— Я видел.

В нашу сторону Шэ Ли не смотрит. Он достал из валяющегося рядом с И пакета какой-то брикет, держит его через рукав, рассматривает. Другой рукой смс набирает — короткую, почти не глядя, раз-два-три тычка по экрану и отправил.

Вот же сука…

— Это всё те, на кого ты работаешь? — я кидаюсь к нему. За грудки хватаю: — Отвечай мне!

Но он качает головой.

— Не они, — говорит спокойно, бросая брикет к остальным. Мои руки от себя убирает медленно и держит, честно глядя в глаза: — Не тот товар и не те… — сглатывает, покосившись на Цзяня, — не совсем те методы. 

Цзяню явно плевать, кто с ним это сделал. Он сидит, уронив голову на сложенные на коленях руки. Дрожит так, что слышно рваное дыхание. 

— Тогда… тогда надо позвонить в полицию! 

— Это место не просто так слепая зона для копов, — Шэ Ли отпускает мои руки, и кончики пальцев покалывает, так сильно он стискивал запястья. — Связываться с ними небезопасно.

— Но…

— Голова кружится, — голос Цзяня, едва живой, будто он долго кричал, в два счёта заставляет меня заткнуться. — Тошнит…

Потому что если Шэ Ли может просто стоять и слушать его, то я — слабее. Я сам не замечаю, как снова оказываюсь перед И, тянусь к нему, обхватываю за плечи — _ну же, дурак, давай, дай побыть хоть немного твоей опорой…_ — и он, неуверенно шевельнувшись, наклоняется ко мне. Почти падает, и пытается дышать глубоко, только дрожит, сбивается; мелкая испарина блестит у него на виске…

А ему ведь страшно. Гораздо страшнее, чем нам. Но он всё равно ни о чём не просит.

— Не можем же мы просто оставить его здесь. Они вернутся и увезут его! — Я сжимаю его ладонь, чтобы хотя бы так: у меня руки холодные, но у него — совсем ледяные… 

У Змея ледяной взгляд. Мы смотрим друг на друга, и я вижу: он сейчас своим хладнокровным мозгом рассудит, что нам надо уйти. Только у меня-то голова горячая. Я не могу уйти, этот запах вокруг — быдла, я такое знаю, они ноги переломают, руки переломают, нельзя Цзяня с ними!..

— Шань, ты же понимаешь, сейчас мы должны…

— Нет!.. — вскрикиваю я…

И зажимаю себе рот. Шаги. Не грузные, лёгкие, и за спором мы не услышали их вовремя, а теперь они прямо за стеной. Приближаются быстро; Шэ Ли выступает вперёд, встаёт перед мной и Цзянем, но что он сможет один против…

— Вот вы где… Какого?..

Знакомый голос на мгновение вышибает из реальности: это всё сон? Как здесь оказался Хэ Тянь?.. 

— Цзянь И!

И Чжэнси с ним. Кидается к Цзяню, отталкивает меня от него, грубо, бездумно; я сдираю ладонь о бетонный пол… 

Чёрт, больно. Но ладно. Чжэнси кроме И сейчас, похоже, никого не видит.

— Как ты? — он ощупывает его, в лицо ему заглядывает, и не так, как недавно я, а близко, аккуратно, бережно… 

Смотреть неловко, вот так он к нему относится.

— Нормально, не парься! — А Цзянь пытается храбриться рядом с ним. — Только вот… — усмехается нервно, дёргая рукой: наручник звенит о железную трубу.

— Тихо себя ведите, — произносит Тянь в пустоту перед собой, — вас с улицы слышно. 

Он спокойный, но его спокойствие не такое, как у Шэ Ли. Кажется: Змей готов хладнокровно пожертвовать кем угодно; Хэ Тянь, не задумываясь, — собой. 

Его то ли обнять хочется, то ли самостоятельно прибить. И когда он руку мне подаёт — молча, давя настойчивым взглядом, — я отворачиваюсь.

Герой хренов. Не надо мне. Сам встану.

— Я же велел тебе не приходить, — цедит сквозь зубы Шэ Ли. 

— Кто ты такой, чтобы _велеть_ мне что-то, — Тянь подходит к нему, щурится, не хватало ещё, чтобы сейчас сцепились!

Но Шэ Ли на удивление благоразумен.

— За ним вот-вот должны прийти. — Он отступает медленно. — Позвони Чэну, попроси помощи…

— Серьёзно? Мне кажется, он уже достаточно «помог», — Тянь кивает на Цзяня, — а тебе давно пора перестать искать благородство там, где его и не было…

— Помолчи. 

Одно неосторожное слово — и, как разъярённый зверь, он с шумом выпускает из ноздрей воздух. Но Змея — слушает.

— Я не думаю, что это дело рук его ребят. Цзянь был без сознания, и смотри, синяки на шее… — продолжает Шэ Ли. Одними губами, почти неслышно. — Чэн бы такого не допустил. Он… неплохой парень.

Тянь читает, наверно, по ним, так неотрывно смотрит. Или просто врезать хочет. С ним непонятно. 

— Возможно, был им когда-то, — неохотно отвечает он. — Но сейчас никаких принципов у него не осталось. Они, — и наклоняется к Змею ближе, — уже подбирались к нему…

Дальше совсем не слышно, о чём они говорят. Вот так: Чжэнси баюкает И в объятиях, Тянь с Шэ Ли в своём споре, а я лишний. Сделать ничего не могу, не понимаю ничего — кто «они»? к кому подбирались? при чём тут Чэн?.. — и пялюсь под ноги, вслушиваясь в ветер снаружи…

Ветер приносит _это_. Не запах, не звук — ощущение. Я ловлю его первым, но за мгновение оно прокатывается по всем. 

_Сюда идут…_

_…они близко…_

_…нам конец?.._

В адреналине время идёт рывками, картинка перед глазами смазывается. Мелькают кадры: тёмный проём двери, издевательски блестящий наручник на бледном запястье, испуганные глаза Цзяня… Он цепенеет, когда мы оставляем его одного, прикованного и беззащитного, и встаём по обе стороны от дверного проёма. Тянь и Шэ Ли впереди — сжатые пружины; Чжэнси взглядом и мыслью с И; я… я что-нибудь смогу? Мы — сможем? 

Против кого-то гораздо опаснее, чем те отморозки. Они не переговариваются, их шаги бесшумны. Свет лучом мелькает в комнату, потом заползает смелее, за ним не разобрать ничего, один чёрный силуэт. Я весь подбираюсь, нам бежать некуда, только драться — но в последний миг Тянь отталкивает меня и сам кидается на вошедшего… 

— Ты?!

Фонарь с оглушающим стуком падает, прокатывается по полу, замирает. Светит под ноги, но я и в полумраке узнаю того, кто схватил Тяня за горло и прижал к стене. Какой-то мужик за шкирку сдёргивает с себя Шэ Ли, вцепляется ему в ворот…

В другой руке у него пистолет. Длинный, с глушителем, ствол вдавливается прижавшемуся к стене Чжэнси в грудь.

— Я жду объяснений. — Чэну хватает секунды, чтобы прийти в себя. Он отпускает Тяня — Тянь горло трёт, отворачивается. «Хер тебе, а не объяснения», — ему даже произносить не надо, по нему видно.

А вот другой мужик с Шэ Ли ещё не закончил.

— Сколько раз я говорил тебе не лезть?! — Он встряхивает его, сильно, резко, у Шэ Ли аж клацают зубы.

— Я… я здесь случайно…

— Хуа Би, полегче, — не глядя в их сторону бросает Чэн, но мужик слушается его не задумываясь. Как выдрессированное животное, ни грамма сомнения на промежутке «слово — дело».

— Ещё раз, и… — Отпустив Змея, он сжимает кулак. — Я _приказываю_ тебе держаться от всего этого подальше. Играй в принца преступности в школе. А ты, — поворачивается к Чжэнси, — отойди, не путайся под ногами.

Пистолет он убирает за пояс. Уходит к Цзяню; там уже Чэн, рассматривает «товар», ножом вспарывает упаковку.

Цзяня Чжэнси пытается закрыть, и я порываюсь с ним, но мне хватает одного взгляда Чэна, чтобы в сторону отойти и… успокоиться?

Да. Они ничего плохого ему не сделают, я чувствую. Цзянь будет в порядке, пока всем здесь командует Чэн. Все мы: он жестом зовёт Тяня и Шэ Ли к себе, подталкивает к стене — они без споров прислоняются спинами по обе стороны от меня. И этот… Хуа Би под его взглядом оттаскивает Чжэнси осторожно, перехватив за пояс, легко, как будто тот ничего не весит. Наклоняется к И, проходится пальцами по цепи, до кольца на его запястье, и на его кисть… Улыбается ему вдруг:

— Ну что, пальцы будем ломать?

Цзянь сглатывает, отшатнувшись. Шэ Ли хватает дёрнувшегося к нему Чжэнси за куртку. 

А Чэн усмехается… Ему это действительно кажется смешным?!

— Потрать время на замок, будь добр. — Он кидает вспотрошённый брикет к остальным. — Не пугай детей.

Вот мы кто теперь. Дети…

— Так это не вы его?.. — голос Тяня немного хрипит; мне хочется к его шее прикоснуться, и я ногтями впиваюсь в крошащийся бетон за спиной: нельзя. 

И всё же — страшно представить, с какой силой Чэн мог схватить того, кто, как он думал, угрожает его жизни…

— Не мы. — На Тяня он не смотрит. Принципиально, кажется. Зато на меня почему-то уставился. — Чёрт возьми, как вы все умудрились здесь собраться… 

В тишине слышно, как звякают о наручник отмычки. Мы молчим, и я чувствую всех нас, словно между нами связь обострилась — пять закрытых ртов, челюсти стиснуты, губы сжаты.

Не дождавшись ответа, Чэн вздыхает — и оборачивается к Хуа Би:

— Планы изменились. Первым делом увезём их отсюда. Потом разберёмся с остальными. 

 

…На инструктаж Чэн тратит не больше пары десятков слов. Он весь такой становится: ни одного лишнего движения, взгляда, жеста. 

— Держитесь рядом с ними, — говорит Змею и Тяню, кивая на Чжэнси с И.

Сам идёт впереди. Меня за собой спрятал, задвинул за спину, смерив строгим взглядом. И я вытерпел, только когда он руку мою в темноте коридора хватает, не выдерживаю — вырываюсь.

Чэн стискивает мои пальцы так, что я вскрикиваю.

— Будь послушным, — с нажимом произносит он, дёрнув меня к себе. Держит, пока не кивну. Потом позволяет отодвинуться, но перехватывает выше за запястье: уже не добрый жест, уже ставит меня на место.

Цзянь так наручник, наверное, чувствовал. Только у него был холод металла, у меня — горячие пальцы. 

На этот раз никто не освещает дорогу, чернота залепила глаза. Но Чэн то ли был здесь не раз, то ли идёт по какому-то своему чутью, меня за собой тащит. Я взгляд Тяня кожей ощущаю, неотрывный, следящий. Недовольный. От него странное чувство: «не смотри на меня — не отводи от меня глаз»… 

Не важно. Вернее, важно, но… не время.

За очередным поворотом воздух холоднее. Прямоугольник тусклого света впереди — улица, сырость, ветер. Чэн останавливается, Хуа Би подходит к нему, и они друг друга как-то без слов понимают. Пушки достают слитным движением. Выходят, приказав нам ждать.

Мне на мгновение кажется, что над моими плечами чьи-то тёплые руки, но оборачиваюсь — ничего. 

Наверно, мне просто хотелось, чтобы они там были.

— Вдоль стены. Тихо. 

Вернувшись, Чэн выводит нас наружу. Кивает вправо — там низкие гаражи с заросшими крышами. В доме напротив окна плотно заколочены, но дом слева — зияет чёрными провалами, и за каждым мерещится кто-то, смотрит на нас, целится в нас, водит мокрым от пота пальцем по спусковому крючку… 

Страх, не смевший тронуть меня, пока Чэн держал меня за руку, отыгрывается сполна. От реальности отключает, и приходится каждый шаг убеждать себя: ну же, всё хорошо. Никто не умер. Скоро всё закончится, и…

— Вперёд, быстро!

Приказ подкреплён толчком в спину, но у меня мышцы окаменели — грохот над головой парализовал, осыпало бетонной крошкой, и в ушах звенит больно, до мутной пелены перед глазами. Чэн пригибает мне голову, прижимает к себе, ведёт, дёргая на поворотах; его большая рука лежит на моей макушке, он бровь задевает, и кровь снова льётся, стекает по щеке, по шее… а выстрелы гремят так громко, так часто, но так быстро стихают — некому больше в нас стрелять?..

Пахнет страшно: кровь, металл, что-то жжёное, и жар тела Чэна, чужой, сильный, слишком близко… Он отпускает меня за углом — и кидается к Тяню, хватает его за шею сзади: 

— Ты цел?!

— Да. — Тянь не сопротивляется. Не огрызается, мягко отвечает ему: — Да, порядок, Чэн.

Холодно… Звуки пробиваются сквозь затихающий звон, словно издалека. Я окидываю всех взглядом — живы, целы… — и закрываю глаза. Ноги не держат, сжимаюсь в каком-то углу, привалившись к кирпичной стене. Мокро на скуле — рукавом вытираю…

— …эй, тебя ранили?

…и не сразу понимаю, что это мне. Только когда кто-то подходит, садится передо мной, открываю глаза: Чэн?.. Он за подбородок поднимает мне голову; Тянь у него за плечом, следит за каждым его движением. А мне в глаза не смотрит. 

— Это… не здесь, — говорю я, отстраняя руку Чэна: не надо меня трогать. — Ударился раньше.

Его глаза на мгновение сужаются. Он бросает красноречивый взгляд на Тяня, вздыхает, кажется, собирается что-то сказать…

— Эй! Помоги!.. — но Чжэнси зовёт его в панике. Он в Цзяня вцепился — тот повис на нём, белый, его глаза закрыты, и Чэн тут же переключается на него:

— Идти можешь?

Подумав пару натужных вздохов, Цзянь с усилием мотает головой. Хуа Би подходит к нему, пытается у Чжэнси забрать — ага, чёрта с два, — и в итоге осматривает, так и стоящего в его объятиях. Задирает ему рукав, два пальца кладёт на запястье; другой рукой проводит ладонью по лбу, убирая волосы, и смотрит зрачки…

А он аккуратный. Не верится даже, что так же аккуратно только что кого-то пристрелил.

— Ну конечно, накачали чем-то, — говорит Хуа Би; Чжэнси сильнее вцепляется в Цзяня. — Ему бы под капельницу и поменьше лишних движений — слишком большая нагрузка на сердце.

— Вот ублюдки.

Чэн отходит от них, по дороге отодвигает Шэ Ли подальше от края стены, забрав у него сигарету. Докуривает её сам, за пару глубоких затяжек, и я только сейчас замечаю…

А он зол. Сильно. 

— Похищать детей… каким же подонком надо быть, — так сильно, что за хладнокровием проскальзывает что-то преступно для него человечное. 

— Ты сам это делал, — Тянь на него не смотрит, шепчет тихо, безразлично, в воздух перед собой. — По крайней мере, пытался, — не видит, как у него дёргаются желваки на скулах, а потому не понимает многого. Голос-то у Чэна холодный, спокойный:

— Это не меняет моего мнения.

Больше Тянь ничего ему не говорит. Шэ Ли снова закуривает, подумав, предлагает сигарету Чэну, но тот качает головой. Он игнорирует и вопросы Чжэнси, говорит только с Хуа Би — о «доверии» и «лояльности», о «крыше» и «бизнесе», называет какие-то клички и цифры… О «Семье» говорит, вряд ли имея в виду родственников.

Я едва понимаю смысл. Я могу только сидеть и пялиться широко распахнутыми глазами: Чэн с Хуа Би как рыбы в воде; Хэ Тянь и Шэ Ли — пугающе на них похожи; Чжэнси и Цзянь — единое целое, испуганное, потерянное…

Лучше уткнуться в колени. Всё это… Если Тянь от _этого_ хотел меня защитить, может, не так уж сложно его понять?..


	13. О заботе

Шань — словно часть меня.

Никогда не подумал бы, что можно чувствовать кого-то настолько отчётливо. Его страх, его растерянность, бессилие — мне достаточно просто стоять рядом, чтобы даже пробегающая по его пальцами дрожь отзывалась во мне. У него мёрзнут руки, болит рассечённая бровь, у него сердце дрожит за рёбрами, они поднимаются с каждым вздохом, натягивая мокрую от пота толстовку, и снова опускаются, до рези сжимая диафрагму…

Это включилось с первым выстрелом. Обострённое восприятие, похожее на то, которое иногда врубалось во мне на тренировках с Чэном в последний год. Которое он выбивал из меня, роняя на маты, но тут же снова вздёргивая на ноги и продолжая атаковать. 

С каждым таким рывком за шкирку мыслей в голове оставалось всё меньше. Брат переключал меня на рефлексы, изматывал до такого состояния, что я забывал, кто передо мной, и начинал драться всерьёз. Несколько ударов он пропускал, позволял достать себя, раздраконивая сильнее. Словно проверял, где у меня предел, и показывал его моему телу. Чтобы оно запомнило. 

Он сам решал, когда с меня хватит. Не знаю, как определял это, но в какой-то момент просто ловил меня, опрокидывал и держал, не давая двинуться. Ждал, пока у меня мозги встанут на место, только потом отпускал — и я замечал, что кровь хлещет из носа, разогретые мышцы тянет, ноют, наливаясь цветом, ушибы…

Я лежал, прижатый им к холодному мату, и боялся пошевелиться. «Во мне не может быть столько злобы, — стучало в висках в такт разгорячённой крови, — а если и есть она там, пожалуйста, пускай там и остаётся…» Но Чэн неизменно вытаскивал её наружу. Почти каждую нашу внезапную встречу, когда вдруг заезжал за мной и — «отказы не принимаются» — вытаскивал на очередной выматывающий спарринг, он так накачивал меня адреналином, что на отходняках трясло. Часто сам взведённый до предела, даже на разминку мне времени не давал, сразу хватал за плечо — и на маты, до полного бессилия, до ссадин и синяков…

Из меня хреновый психолог, но готов поспорить, именно из-за этих тренировок я под адреналином срывался на Мо. Если долго ярить животное раскалённым железом, оно потом и на безобидную руку начнёт бросаться.

И сейчас я так хотел бы извиниться перед Шанем, успокоить его, сделать и сказать всё самое ласковое и доброе, на что способен… Но тело выучено другому. Тело все силы пытается бросить на то, чтобы огрызаться на любого, кто полезет к Мо. Особенно на Чэна — Чэн сильнее меня, опытнее меня, увереннее меня, и я должен быть бесконечно благодарен ему за то, что он взял Шаня под своё крыло, только нечто мерзкое внутри заставляет воспринимать его как угрозу. 

Чэн мог бы дать Мо то, чего не могу я. У него есть те крупицы хорошего, что и во мне — деньги, внешность, и с сексом, я думаю, всё в порядке, — но при этом ещё безупречное самообладание, о котором я могу лишь мечтать. 

Он на Шаня даже голос не повысил там, в коридоре. И здесь, когда Шань его руку отодвинул, он не одёрнул его и не заставил принять заботу. И от одного его присутствия Шаню, я чувствую, становится не так страшно.

Пожалуйста, Шань, вот тебе — Хэ Тянь, улучшенная версия. Стабильнее и без глюков.

А ты, знаешь, брат. Лучше бы этому меня научил…

В темноте голос Чэна звучит твёрдо и размеренно. Успокаивает против воли, хотя все эти мутные разговоры всегда бесили меня. Бесят и сейчас, но это не мешает признать: Чэн всё решит. Я ему, чёрт бы его побрал, полностью доверяю.

И Шэ Ли с него глаз не сводит. Взгляд замерший, нечитаемый, но сам факт… напрягает. Меня, не Чэна, тот на Змея внимания не обращает. Отмечает его присутствие, не более; Хуа Би — так же; все остальные, похоже, и не помнят о его существовании. 

Змей цепляется за вторую сигарету, едва докурив первую, и со стороны выглядит откровенно брошенным. 

Плевать. Эта змеюка, не исключено, что ещё и балдеет во всём этом ужасе, как гадюка на солнышке…

— Эй. 

Переговорив с Чэном, Хуа Би снова подходит к Цзяню. Жестом просит Чжэнси, укутавшего его в свою куртку, позволить ещё раз на него взглянуть. 

Чжэнси неохотно, но слушается. Цзянь как растрёпанный птенец высовывается из-под капюшона. 

— Всё ещё плохо? Тебя вырубили? — Хуа Би заглядывает ему в лицо; Цзянь кивает. — Пахло сладким?..

Кивает, и на все остальные вопросы тоже не произносит ни слова. Синяки на шее показывает не пикнув, дышит ртом, а говорить будто боится, как бывает, когда тошнит; Чжэнси обнимает его поверх куртки и умоляюще смотрит на Хуа Би. 

Помощи просит. По глазам видно, что опасается и его, и Чэна, и они на самом деле выглядят как не очень хорошие парни — как совсем не хорошие парни, — но если они смогут помочь Цзяню, ему на это плевать. Он и меня должен проклинать за то, что я потащил его с собой, но выглядит так, словно да, боится, и всё равно рад быть здесь. Потому что ему лучше в опасности с Цзянем, чем в безопасности — без него.

Мне остаётся только завидовать тому, что он может так правильно, с такой бережностью это выразить. 

— Мы с Шэ Ли были там, когда его привели.

Шань вдруг подаёт голос — и все поворачиваются к нему. Я, против воли, тоже, хотя знаю, что станет хуже, потому что у него лохматая рыжая макушка, волосы на виске слиплись от крови, колени острые, вцепившиеся в них пальцы белые от напряжения… Всего этого хочется коснуться, и чтобы он, как Цзянь И в руках Чжэнси, поддался и позволил себя согреть и успокоить.

Но он смотрит на меня волком. Ловит мой взгляд, кажется, лишь для того, чтобы сказать им «не подходи», — и переводит его на Змея. 

Но тот молчит.

Тогда Шань сглатывает и впивается глазами в Чэна.

— Принесли то есть, он без сознания был, — говорит ему, нервно облизнув губы. — Два каких-то мужика. И ещё… Они не знали, кто он. Они сказали, что за ним потом кто-то придёт… 

Путаясь, сбиваясь, но заставляет себя продолжать. И не бесится оттого, что смотрит на Чэна снизу вверх. Принимает это спокойно, как никогда не принял бы от меня.

— …а сами не хотели подставляться. Они были… шестёрки какие-то, вроде тех, что выбивают долги. — Он запинается и, нахмурившись, уточняет: — Не _напоминают_ о долге, а…

— Я тебя понял. Спасибо, Гуань Шань.

На «спасибо» у меня сами собой стискиваются зубы; имя — контрольный в голову. К брату нельзя лезть, и высказывать ему всё не время, но в том, что разговор всё же должен состояться, я теперь уверен. Потому что ну на-а-адо же, Чэн. Оказывается, ты умеешь быть вот каким добреньким. Интересно, деньги Шаню в своей машине этим же вежливым тоном предлагал?.. 

По Чэну можно прочесть лишь то, что возиться с упрямыми детьми его задолбало.

— Если тебе ещё есть, что рассказать, говори. — Он пристально следит, как Шань мотает головой. Добавляет: — Даже если это что-то, что, по-твоему, разозлит меня, не бойся — скажи. Я ничего тебе не сделаю.

Шань снова мотает головой, ещё честнее и дольше, и Чэн кивает ему. Потом смотрит на Хуа Би, но тот, поняв что-то, поджимает губы и отворачивается. 

Тогда Чэн переводит взгляд на Змея.

— Как тебя зовут?

Не дождавшись ответа, он подходит к нему. Облако сигаретного дыма окутывает их, ветер размазывает его под ногами. Змей на секунду замирает, точно не веря, что обращаются к нему. Потом роняет окурок, тушит носком кеда. Косится на своего брата, но тот не смотрит в его сторону.

У Змея начинают мелко подрагивать пальцы.

— Шэ Ли, — отвечает он.

— Шэ Ли, значит… — усмехается Чэн. И, наклонившись к нему, доверительно шепчет: — Ну, а ты что расскажешь мне, Змей?

Когда мой брат говорит таким тоном, кажется: он и так знает всё, что ты можешь ему сказать. Проверяет тебя, осмелишься ли солгать, и если осмелишься…

Я бы не хотел узнать, что он сделает. 

— Здесь обычно передавали товар, — и Шэ Ли, видимо, тоже не хочет. Он отвечает глухо: то ли испугался, то ли перекурил. — Один парень, я не знаю его имени, но все зовут его Крысом, он… Кто-то вроде координатора у тех, кто стоит с палёными ролексами или делает закладки. Толкает мелкие партии. Я видел, как он отстёгивает часть каким-то вежливым ребятам в костюмах, так что у него всё законно. Ну, то есть… по _вашим_ законам.

Взгляд Чэна направлен не на меня, но я и без того знаю, какой он тяжёлый. Брат умеет смотреть так, чтобы раздавило, и его молчание доходчивее любых слов объясняет: не будет наводящих вопросов. Вываливай всё, что знаешь. Сам. 

— Я… — у Шэ Ли сбивается дыхание, он начинает говорить быстрее, — я пару раз подменял слившихся в последний момент ребят, потом стал сам набирать для него парней. Крыс начал больше доверять мне, хотя понятия не имел, из какой я семьи. Недавно позвал сюда — заподозрил одного в краже и хотел… допросить вместе со мной. Тот мужик говорил, что потерял всё, но Крыс решил, что он сам выкурил или продал и потратил деньги… 

Как у Шэ Ли сдают нервы — зрелище не для слабонервных. Его лицо становится слишком живым для него, и его самого заносит, он вываливает какую-то чушь про нож, про липкую ленту, которая отдирается от лица вместе с кожей… Всё это не нужно Чэну — он теряет интерес, отворачивается, но Змей продолжает говорить ему в затылок, и господи, кто бы мог подумать, что у этого болезненно гордого парня может быть такой жалкий вид. 

— …я выполнял для него мелкие поручения, — выдыхает он, шагнув за моим братом. Кажется, вот-вот за рукав его схватит, как ребёнок, боящийся потеряться в толпе, хватается за взрослого. — Да и парни постоянно нужны. С ними много проблем, нормальные на такую работу не идут…

Но стоит Чэну устало махнуть рукой, и Хуа Би прекращает изображать безмолвную статую.

— Поэтому пошёл ты, — прерывает он Змея. — Придурок малолетний… 

Ох. Как раз в тот момент, когда его вывернули из огрубевшей шкуры и оставили беззащитным змеёнком. Больно, наверное.

Даже такому, как Шэ Ли, — больно.

— Брат… Я…

— От тебя одни проблемы, и меня уже достало подчищать за тобой косяки. Почему ты вечно лезешь во всякое дерьмо? Почему ты не можешь вести себя нормально? Почему не можешь быть таким, как Хэ Тянь?!

У Шэ Ли сжимаются кулаки. Он щурит глаза, сжимает губы — на два разъярённых, шумных вдоха — и, глотнув воздуха, шипит:

— Потому что меня воспитывал не…

— Хватит. Нашли время. 

От окрика Чэна Змей затыкается. Но у меня в голове продолжает звучать его севший от обиды и злости голос: «…воспитывал не Хэ Чэн»?.. 

Не знаешь ты, о чём говоришь, Шэ Ли.

— Тот товар, который мы видели сейчас. — Чэн на него не смотрит. Говорит безразлично. — Ты раньше видел такой?

И я ни хрена не понимаю, почему именно в нём Змей ищет защиты.

— Нет, никогда! Я не вру вам! — выпаливает ему, словно клятву. — Этот Крыс… он не был похож на того, кому хватит ума провернуть такое. — Он будто забыл, что вокруг есть кто-то ещё, и стелется перед моим братом без всякого стеснения: — Я не думал, что всё так случится. Всё было спокойно…

— В этой сфере ничего не бывает спокойно. А ты действительно идиот, если не понимаешь этого.

Но Чэн не впечатлён. Всё, что достаётся от него Шэ Ли, это небрежный жест, приказывающий снова отойти к стене. Чэн не видит смысла скрывать, что в его мире Змей — проблемная шпана, и никаким преданным взглядом этого не изменить. Удивлюсь, если он вообще заметил его.

И Хуа Би тоже плевать. У его младшенького вид, как у котёнка побитого, а он смотрит на него так, словно ещё и добавил бы. 

— Если здесь ещё кто-то есть, не доведём их до машины, — говорит, натягивая дрожащему И на голову капюшон, и Чэн кивает:

— Значит, надо пригнать машину к ним. Но сначала найти место, где будет легче защитить этот выводок птенцов…

— Я знаю такое. 

Шэ Ли. Вжался спиной в стену, руки в карманах, смотрит смиренно и кротко. Как ребёнок, знающий, что его ждёт наказание, и пытающийся примерным поведением хоть немного его смягчить. 

— Кажется, знаю, — прочистив горло, громче повторяет он. — Сгоревшая прачечная, где-то в пяти минутах отсюда. Она в подвале, там нет окон. И вход один, с первого этажа. 

— Там ты тоже с этим Крысом виделся?

— Нет. Я… 

Шэ Ли запинается, но Чэн ждёт ответа, и ему приходится продолжить:

— …бываю там иногда один. 

Будь ситуация нормальнее, я бы рассмеялся. Прямо Шэ Ли в лицо, громко и весело. Ну правда, посмотрите, да он же отмазывается, строит из себя странного одиночку, или темнит, или на жалость давит!..

Но Чэн ему верит, а у него на ложь нюх, так что… как-то всё это не смешно. Хотя Шэ Ли снова стал собой, закрылся и замкнулся, улыбается даже, когда Чэн просит его объяснить дорогу. «Поменьше открытых участков», — говорит он, когда Шэ Ли намечает план. Устало вздохнув, качает головой на его предложение: «Нет, ты впереди не пойдёшь, и не проси меня объяснять, почему…»

Тогда Шэ Ли делает вид, что пошутил. 

Хуа Би делает вид, что младшенький не раздражает его до безумия. 

Я делаю вид, что абсолютно не против, чтобы мой старший задвигал Шаня за свою спину, положив ладонь куда-то ему на талию. Ему просто удобнее так. Из-за разницы в росте…

С первым же шагом из укрытия моё сердце, успокоившееся было, снова забивается в горло. Стучит там, с ума сходит от дурного предчувствия. Замирает каждый раз, как Чэн первым ныряет в очередной поворот, — и снова убивается о рёбра, когда он, невредимый, зовёт за собой остальных.

В длинных сквозных проходах ветер таскает по асфальту какой-то мусор. Он лезет под ноги, едва различимый в темноте, забивает так необходимый сейчас слух шорохами. Но то, что воспитывал во мне Чэн, улавливает гудение воздуха — он сгущается вокруг нас, вибрирует, и это почти так же ощутимо, как дрожащее прикосновение. Желание прикоснуться концентрируется впереди, на узкой спине, рыжем стриженном затылке, тонкой шее, и я не знаю ни одного способа избавиться от него, кроме как вжаться во всё это и глубоко вдохнуть…

Я не заслужил этого, так что только смотрю, и всё, пока дорога растягивается и петляет под ногами. Нам не надо быстро, нам надо незаметно, сказал Чэн, и Змей кивнул, не задумавшись ни на секунду. Ну конечно, где ещё ему ползать в одиночестве, если не по таким норам — тёмным, тесным, заброшенным и грязным. Он же у нас такой опасный и отстранённый. 

Отстранённый и опасный. А к Чэну… ластится? Идёт как привязанный за его правым плечом, иногда прикасается к нему под рукой, на рёбрах. Хочется одёрнуть его, что у Чэна там рана, но почему-то кажется, что тогда он начнёт липнуть к нему ещё больше. Будет понимать, что нельзя, но нажмёт посильнее, потому что не удержится от соблазна, и…

Волосы на затылке встают дыбом за мгновение до того, как сзади слышится шёпот Хуа Би:

— Чэн, — и они с Чэном нас сжимают с обеих сторон. Притирают к стене, сдавливают, недовольно шипя сквозь зубы. 

Мы им мешаем. Они — слаженный механизм, а мы как попавший в него мусор. 

Это может плохо кончиться. 

— Другой дороги не…

Это был даже не шёпот, Шэ Ли поднялся на цыпочки и выдохнул слова Чэну на ухо — но Чэн зажимает ему губы. Притягивает его к себе, стискивает крепко — защищает, злится?.. 

Шань жмётся спиной к моей груди, кажется, не осознавая. Чжэнси вцепляется в запястье так, что немеют пальцы. Он к такому не привык, его тело не знает, откуда взять силы, и я подхватываю его Цзяня — он почти повисает на нас, такой лёгкий… Он всегда был такой лёгкий?.. 

Несколько шагов, и узкий проход с арками подворотен закончится. Остался короткий отрезок, но он неестественно тих и словно наэлектризован. Мышцы сводит, не двигаться с места — пытка, и как Чэн может стоять так спокойно, дышать так ровно, когда меня наизнанку выворачивает от напряжения: сделаем шаг мы — или те, кто поджидает нас в тёмных провалах?.. 

Я так и не понял, кто не выдержал первым. Просто в один момент Чэн сграбастывает Шаня с Шэ Ли, Хуа Би толкает нас в ответвление впереди…

И уже не до этого. Нас загнали специально, нас ждали, и сколько их, кто они… Они словно тени, но плотные, удары и пули ловят: одного Чэн укладывает сразу; я ближнему бью ногой по рукам — что-то со скрежетом отлетает по асфальту, — потом в горло, потом отворачиваюсь, потому что Чэн направляет руку с пистолетом на него.

Выстрел. Ещё один гремит где-то сбоку — без глушителя, не Хуа Би!.. — и я оборачиваюсь как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как у какого-то парня появляется чёрная точка на виске. Такая маленькая, так тихо, что я с опозданием понимаю, что это. 

Парень мешком валится на асфальт. Шэ Ли, вцепившийся ему в руку, почему-то тоже, и стонет сдавленно…

За поворотом глухо звучит выстрел — и голос Хуа Би:

— Здесь кто-то ещё остался?

— Да пошёл ты на…

Второй голос давится ещё одним выстрелом.

И становится тихо. 

Время, растянувшее последние пару секунд, проматывает ещё несколько — и успокаивается. Здесь больше опасности нет. Это ясно и потому, что Чэн отпускает Шаня, и он выскальзывает из-под его руки — к Змею, шептать ему что-то, ощупывать его, светить на него экраном…

Змей держится за бедро. Бордовая, склизко блестящая в телефонном свете кровь растекается от него лужей, и я не сомневаюсь ни секунды, что запомню это навсегда: как изменилось безразличное лицо только что пристрелившего кого-то Хуа Би, когда он увидел, что его младший брат ранен.

 

…Змея дотаскивает Чэн. 

А своего брата Шэ Ли подпускает к себе только уже внутри. И то лишь потому, что кровь льётся, не думая останавливаться.

— Артерия не задета, — после короткого осмотра говорит Хуа Би. — Я наложу повязку. 

Он достаёт складной нож. Под слабые возражения отпарывает кусок штанины Шэ Ли. Хмурится, оглядевшись.

Да, не стерильно здесь. Машинки полностью выгорели, и никто не стал их вытаскивать. В воздухе ещё уловим запах палёной пластмассы. Всё в толстом слое гари — страшно чего-нибудь коснуться.

Но Шэ Ли не может стоять. Он сидит у стены, привалившись к подставившему плечо Шаню, истекающую кровью ногу вытянул перед собой. Хуа Би приподнимает её, подхватив под коленом, и кладёт себе на бедро.

Мне так Чэн в детстве сбитые коленки лечил. Так же бережно, но без лишних нежностей, дотрагивался скупыми движениями, держал за лодыжку, чтобы не дёрнулся. Так же молчал, и не ругая, и не пытаясь меня успокоить. И я скоро замолкал — не потому, что боялся плакать перед ним, просто боль почему-то отступала, когда он заботился обо мне.

Это что-то вроде той странной связи между братьями, наверное. Привязанности младшего к старшему, когда «братик» герой, и ничто рядом с ним не страшно. Может быть, у Шэ Ли с братом тоже такое было… 

А потом исчезло. Только в его случае оборвал эту связь не он, а этот самый безупречный, бесконечно надёжный «герой». 

— Если почувствуешь, что стало хуже, голова закружилась, вырубаешься — сразу же говори. Понял? 

Шэ Ли хмыкает брату в ответ, но одного взгляда Чэна достаточно, чтобы он закивал. И мне почему-то кажется, что он это специально. Причём не чтобы подольстить моему брату, а чтобы унизить своего. 

Хреновая тактика — морально давить человека, рука которого лежит на твоей простреленной ноге. Но Хуа Би не реагирует. Такой вспыльчивый какой-то десяток минут назад, сейчас он само терпение. Осторожно перевязывает Шэ Ли, туго стягивает рану; Шэ Ли запрокидывает голову, зажмуривается и не видит, как с каждым его сдавленным стоном всё сильнее сжимаются губы его брата.

Шань подкладывает ему под затылок ладонь, и если он не самый замечательный человек, которого я встречал в своей жизни, я не знаю, как ещё объяснить этот спятивший стук моего сердца…

— Тянь. Подойди ко мне. 

Приказной тон Чэна всегда вызывает во мне одно желание — послать его куда подальше. Но сейчас его голос звучит так устало, что язык присыхает к нёбу.

Я подхожу к брату, не размыкая губ.

— Возьми, — без предисловий он протягивает мне пистолет. Как нож по правилам этикета, рукояткой вперёд. — Как стрелять помнишь?

В словах почти нет вопроса. Скорее, предостережение: «Я учил тебя, и не думай сделать вид, что не научил». Действительно, Чэн, такое нельзя забыть. И сейчас я почти чувствую, как ты крепче прижимал мои руки к стволу, контролировал сопротивление отдаче, помогал вернуть оружие на линию… 

Но чёрт возьми, тогда ты даже не использовал мишени с человеческими силуэтами. 

А из этого только что пристрелил троих…

— Тянь?

Я мотаю головой: не зови меня так просто по имени; рука замерла, так и не коснувшись ствола. Те парни… два пистолета на пятерых, у остальных — ножи да кулаки, умения с ними обращаться меньше, чем у меня. Они не ровня Чэну и Хуа Би. Чэн с Хуа Би их… не как людей. Как надоедливых мух. 

Конечно, у них не было выбора, они защищали нас. И может, если бы нас не было с ними, они бы схватили этих парней, оставили их в живых, чтобы допросить, а потом… 

Отпустили? Да кого я обманываю… 

Ненавижу всё это. Презираю, о чём не раз говорил Чэну. Но его большая, тёплая ладонь ложится мне на макушку. Гладит меня тяжело, вовсе не ласково, растрёпывая волосы, как ребёнку. 

А это… больно. То, как ярко может воскреснуть в памяти уже, казалось, совсем забытое чувство.

— Ты с таким отвращением на него смотришь, — говорит Чэн. Свет фонаря огрубил его и без того строгое лицо резкими тенями. И слова, тихие и искренние, не вяжутся с ним: — Береги это в себе.

Он вкладывает пистолет мне в руку. Накрывает мои пальцы своими, заставляя сжать их. Холод металла обжигает ладонь. И глаза жжёт — что-то горячее, почти забытое…

Когда я поднимаю взгляд, Чэн уже ушёл. Хуа Би — тоже, положив свой фонарь на каркас сгоревшей машинки. Он светит широким лучом, в нём Чжэнси щурится, прячет лицо Цзяня у себя на груди. Шэ Ли громко дышит сквозь оскаленные зубы. 

Шань стоит в стороне от всех и наблюдает за мной. У него внимательные, светлые глаза; его перепачканное кровью лицо очень доброе и красивое. 

Пистолет тяжелеет в руке, и я сжимаю его сильнее. Поднимаю перед собой, так, чтобы попасть за границу света. Я не буду больше ничего скрывать. Только, пожалуйста, Шань. Ещё немного. Не отворачивайся, смотри на меня.

Пока я подхожу, Шань неотрывно следит за оружием в моей руке. 

— Хочешь подержать?

Он сдержанно качает головой, поднимает наконец взгляд на меня. Шутить больше не получается. 

— Чэн мой брат, — говорю я и, крутанув пистолет, ловлю его на раскрытую ладонь. Вот, смотри, никаких тайн. Пусть поздно, и эта откровенность уже ничего не изменит, но теперь я понял, почему она нужна и мне тоже. — А моя семья — часть… «братства». 

Никакого ответа секунду, две, три… Лишь прошивающий насквозь взгляд Шаня, и от его затянувшегося молчания, от тяжести оружия на ладони пальцы начинают подрагивать. 

— Скажешь что-нибудь? — Я снова сжимаю их, перехватывая пистолет неосознанным, отработанным движением. Направляю ствол в пол. — Пожалуйста. Можешь врезать мне, наорать на меня, только не молчи. 

Всем своим видом Шань показывает, что не хочет ничего со мной делать. Отвернувшись, дёргает плечом, выдавливает нехотя:

— Нечего мне тебе сказать.

Злится. Не той яркой, открытой злостью, в которой осыпает меня ударами, кричит и бесится так, что волоски на руках дыбом от нервных мурашек, а злостью задушенной, мутной, обиженной. Такая не пробегает электрическими иголками по коже, она горит под кожей, очень глубоко, и вряд ли я смогу её усмирить. 

— Пожалуйста. — Но я всё равно тяну Шаня за собой, в темноту. Знаю, нельзя, и он стряхивает мою руку с запястья, показывая: нельзя! — но я же наглый, избалованный ребёнок. Прости… — Пожалуйста, Шань. 

Я обхватываю его за плечи, заползаю ладонями дальше. Под кофту, свободную руку кладу между влажных, вспотевших лопаток; другую держу так, чтобы пистолет не коснулся его открытого тела даже мельком. 

Ствол натягивает кофту, и Шань ёжится в ней, невольно притираясь ко мне. Неудобно. Нам обоим неуютно, мы холодные, неловкие какие-то после трущоб и выстрелов, словно разучились обниматься. Но он не отталкивает меня почему-то. Стоит, замерев, разрешает ткнуться губами в висок; я стискиваю его крепче, и вот он не обнимает меня как будто лишь потому, что я прижал его руки к телу. 

— Пре… Прекращай. — Он поводит плечами; лопатки смыкаются на моей ладони и снова расходятся. Шёпот щекочет шею: — Мне это не нравится, Тянь. Отпусти. Да руки у тебя холодные, убери, говорю!

— А когда руки согреются, можно?

Шань на мгновение перестаёт дышать — и тут же шипит на выдохе:

— Тц! Отвали…

Словно я снова зажимаю его где-нибудь в школе, и он ершится, не понимая, чего я от него хочу. А я и сам не знаю, чувствую только, что не отпущу его ни за что. Сломаю, но сожму крепко — не вырвется.

Сейчас я хочу, чтобы он остался рядом, ещё сильнее, и поэтому разжимаю руки. Напоследок легонько стукаюсь лбом о его лоб; Шань сразу отскакивает, опускает задравшуюся кофту. Сжатые кулаки в карманы, сам мимо меня — к Шэ Ли. Тот что-то говорит ему, тихо, не разобрать, и Шань сжимает его ладони в горсти. Наклонившись, дует на них — лёгкий звук тёплого дыхания, от которого и мне становится теплее. 

И как я мог этого не понимать. Шань был замечательным ребёнком, ранимым, нуждающимся в защите и вызывающим желание защищать, но теперь сам может стать кому-то опорой. Уже стал ею для матери, и мне ли не знать, как ошибаются все, считающие его, на людях вздорного и озлобленного, сущим наказанием для семьи. 

А ведь его силы, не выбитой из него искусственно, не выдрессированной в нём, а выросшей самостоятельно и естественно, хватит на всех, за кого он захочет бороться. Не важно, с долгами ли, с выматывающим бытом — или с теми, кто способен похитить ребёнка, кто швыряет ему в лицо хрустящие от новизны и всё равно грязные деньги. Нужно это признать, даже если для меня такое в новинку: глядя на него, видеть не то, каким милым малявкой он был, а то, каким надёжным мужчиной он станет. 

И пускай я не знаю, что у нас будет дальше. Зато я знаю одно — даже если мы разбежимся, потеряемся и забудемся, даже если женимся и заведём со своими замечательными жёнами кучу чудесных детишек, я хотел бы когда-нибудь встретиться с ним и, сидя в первом попавшемся баре, за кружкой пива сказать: «Помнишь, ты грел руки раненому Шэ Ли? В тот момент я смотрел на тебя и вдруг понял, что хочу быть с тобой в тридцать, сорок, пятьдесят лет и вообще столько, сколько мне суждено прожить».

Нам уготованы такие разные жизни, что это было бы похоже на попытку соединить воду и масло. Особенно поначалу, когда мы оба не будем полностью себе принадлежать. Но мне, такому эгоистичному парню, не стыдно надеяться, что в том баре, за кружкой пива, он представит нас вместе хотя бы на секунду и хоть немного пожалеет, что этого не случилось…

 

— …Хэ Тянь.

Хуа Би появляется в проёме бесшумно. Первым делом забирает у меня пистолет — явно не по своей инициативе. Потом говорит всем:

— Идём. Машина у входа. 

Нас втискивают на заднее сиденье джипа. Захлопывают двери, сжимая в тесноте и, наконец-то, тепле.

Хуа Би сменяет Чэна за рулём.

— Везём в офис?

— Те парни, которых мы… — Чэн касается виска, — у которых мы спрашивали, где может быть Цзянь И, ещё там?

Недоволен, что приходится из-за нас подбирать слова. Хотя как ни называй, всё равно понятно, что они с «теми парнями» делали и почему он не хочет, чтобы мы видели результат. 

— Тогда в наш отель?

Чэн кивает.

В салоне тихо. Темные стёкла не пропускают свет далёких фонарей. Дорога под колёсами неровная, и у Змея от тряски сбивается дыхание. Кожа чехлов скрипит, когда он вцепляется в неё на поворотах. 

Змей почти лежит на мне, прижатый с другой стороны Чжэнси. Душно — печка работает на полную мощность, но он бормочет, что никак не может согреться. Он и правда холодный, его лоб липкий от пота; повязка на бедре пропиталась горячей кровью.

— У тебя руки холодные, Тянь, — через силу смеётся Змей, когда я пытаюсь согреть его ледяные пальцы.

Хуа Би топит педаль газа в пол. Нервничает прижатый к другой двери Шань. Туманом висящая в воздухе морось становится дождём, стук капель по стеклу усыпляет; я закрываю глаза и вижу, как ливень смывает с асфальта кровь. 

Да уж. Непросто будет засыпать в ближайшие дни. 

— Насчёт уборки…

— Я договорился. — Чэн не даёт Хуа Би закончить. — Я ещё не настолько отвык от работы на свежем воздухе.

Самое время процедить сквозь зубы: «Почему бы не называть вещи своими именами?» — но задевать Чэна не хочется. Может, совестно после того, как он прятал Мо за своей спиной. Может, я просто устал. 

Примерил на себя жизнь Чэна всего на несколько минут, и этого хватило сполна. Конечно, сейчас пачкать руки для него скорее исключение, чем правило, а вот несколько лет назад… Вряд ли он был кем-то вроде тех парней, которых не задумываясь пристрелил сегодня, всё-таки даже в самом начале у него были навыки и фамилия. Но это его «не отвык от работы на свежем воздухе»…

Таким, какой он сейчас, не становятся, отсиживаясь в «офисе». Не обращающим внимания на боль. Решающим проблемы деньгами. Стреляющим в людей без единого колебания… Странно осознавать, что люди на улице и не подозревают, кто сейчас устало наблюдает за ними из окна машины. Хотя некоторые косятся на этот джип тревожно — что-то большое и тёмное, в чём не разглядеть человека, всегда подсознательно воспринимается как опасность.

И когда Хуа Би тормозит у входа — явно не парадного, тут мусорка под технической лестницей, гроздь кондиционеров над решёткой окна, всё в рваной тени деревьев, — куривший на ступеньках мужик в форме охранника спешно тушит сигарету и скрывается за дверью. 

Мы сидим в машине, пока Хуа Би не приносит ключи. Потом он ведёт нас по узкому коридору: свет горит лишь в конце, голоса слышатся совсем рядом, за стенами, но здесь — никого. Щиты электричества за запертыми дверцами да длинные лампы на потолке. 

Номер Хуа Би взял в самом углу, за помещением охраны. Как будто специально оставленный для дел Семьи. 

Или не как будто.

— На кровати обоих.

В первой комнате два кресла и стол, так что нам во вторую. Чжэнси ведёт немного оклемавшегося в тепле и покое И; Шэ Ли сцепил руки у Чэна за шеей и даже не пытается делать вид, что идёт сам. 

Хуа Би как-то незаметно меняется. Он, наверное, врач, если не по образованию, то по должности в подчинении у Чэна. Белого халата не хватает, а так один в один — есть у хороших врачей какая-то особая аура, включающаяся, когда они занимаются своим делом. Успокаивающая и лечащая.

Хотя он не педиатр, конечно. Видно, что привык работать со взрослыми мужиками, а Цзянь, на свету заметно тонкий и бледный, для него маловат и трогать его страшно. Приходится рассчитывать силу — даже всего лишь проверяя пульс, Хуа Би сначала кладёт пальцы ему на запястье и только потом нажимает. Постепенно, пристально следя за реакцией. 

Перебарщивает с осторожностью, на самом деле. Подростки не такие уж нежные. Неужели он так давно не прикасался к своему младшему брату, что в памяти так и осталась хрупкость ребёнка?..

За Шэ Ли Хуа Би лишь следит краем глаза. Змей этого не видит — он смотрит, как под его бедром расползается красное пятно на белой простыни.

— Может, меня лучше в ванную? Я тут всё испачкаю.

Чэн кидает вопросительный взгляд на Хуа Би, но тот качает головой. 

К Змею он пока так и не притрагивается. Бегло осмотрев Цзяня, выходит в аптеку. Шань сбегает в ванную, Чжэнси кладёт голову Цзяню на бедро и сонно прикрывает глаза. А я стою в проёме и наблюдаю. Болезненно обострённое восприятие вымотало, и хочется отключиться от происходящего, поставить его на фон, как я иногда ставлю фильм, чтобы уснуть под него.

И то, как Чэн возится со Змеем, действительно больше похоже на сцену из фильма, чем на реальность. Он сидит на его кровати, заботливо укрывает его одеялом. Наклоняется, вглядываясь ему в лицо: «Посмотри на меня».

Змей открывает глаза и почему-то лезет ему пальцами под куртку — совсем от кровопотери спятил?.. — но Чэн ловит его руку:

— В чём дело?

— Я хотел потрогать пистолет…

— Это не игрушка.

— Научи меня стрелять. — Шэ Ли бормочет, словно в бреду. — А то мой брат не хочет меня учить.

И правильно делает, Змей. Учитывая твой характер, это кончится тем, что ты кого-нибудь пристрелишь. 

Чэн ничего ему не отвечает. Он разжимает пальцы — Шэ Ли сразу же прячет руку под одеяло и затихает. В молчании слышно только дыхания. Громче всего Цзяня И — он, похоже, уснул, громко сопит в подушку; и Шэ Ли — он дышит то рвано, то глубоко и размеренно, пережидая боль. 

И всё, в общем-то, хорошо. Всё ещё не в порядке, но уже спокойно. 

Вернувшийся Хуа Би немного растревоживает это спокойствие, но Цзянь почти не просыпается, позволяя ставить себе капельницу, и Шэ Ли после укола обезболивающего из дёрганого и язвительного становится усталым и смирным. Не прогоняет своего брата, не цепляется к моему. Он всё ещё дрожит, и кровь всё ещё идёт, пропитывая подложенные под ногу полотенца, и рана, хоть его и задело по касательной, выглядит ужасно, но Хуа Би говорит ему — ничего. Зашьём, и всё заживёт. Потерпи немного. 

Он и правда быстро заканчивает. Он как будто мог бы проделать всё необходимое и с закрытыми глазами. Шэ Ли выглядит почти расстроенным, когда брат отходит от него. И почти ревнивым, когда тот промывает слабо сопротивляющемуся Шаню бровь и клеит пластырь. 

Я наконец отлипаю от стены — приоткрыть окно, разогнать забивший комнату запах лекарств. Усаживаюсь на подоконник, поближе к свежему воздуху. 

Шань тоже принюхивается к сквозняку. Сидит на тумбе между кроватями, грызёт губы и задумчиво трогает пластырь. Цзянь спит, и Чжэнси рядом с ним спит, пальцами слегка касаясь его руки, на которой синий катетер-бабочка — ха, Хуа Би с Цзянем и вправду как с ребёнком. 

И с Шэ Ли как с ребёнком, пока тот лежит с закрытыми глазами и то ли притворяется спящим, то ли действительно спит. Он плотнее укутывает его в одеяло. Окинув всего придирчивым взглядом, обрабатывает ссадину на щеке; она и так почти зажила, так что господи, это даже забавно. Всё с ним ясно — нашёл повод ещё чуть-чуть повозиться с братом…

Звонка телефона Чэна я не слышу, только его ответ. Ровное:

— Да, — через пару секунд ещё «да», потом он молча кладёт трубку — и идёт к двери.

— Куда ты? — Я ловлю его уже на выходе из номера. Вцепляюсь в рукав: — Подожди, я…

Эхо от выстрела двоится в голове, и я устало мотаю ей. Ну и зачем я опять полез? Он же всё равно ничего мне не расскажет…

— Босс хочет меня видеть. Нужно рассказать ему о случившемся. И подумать, что делать дальше.

Ошарашенный неожиданно честным ответом, я больше ничего не успеваю спросить. Пальцы разжимаются сами собой; Чэн медлит пару секунд, но уходит, больше ничего не добавив.

Кресло в этой комнате такое мягкое, что я утопаю в нём. Сверху тут же придавливает усталостью, но нет, дорогая, не в этот раз. Давай хотя бы подождём до дома, и там, без лишних свидетелей, отдадимся кошмарам на растерзание…

Лампа на столе плохо справляется с темнотой, и появившуюся в проёме фигуру я скорее угадываю, чем узнаю. Хотя вариантов не много, Шань да Чжэнси. Чжэнси сейчас верным псом стережёт покой Цзяня И. 

Шань же похож на кошака, который соизволил почтить хозяина своим вниманием. Больно уж своенравный взгляд; он тихо прикрывает за собой дверь и прислоняется к ней спиной. Скребёт шею, вовсе и не смотря на меня. Зева-а-ает…

— Можно попросить у Хуа Би ещё один номер, — говорю я, с трудом скрывая улыбку. — Поспишь. 

Шань трёт заслезившиеся глаза.

— А ты?

— Я… не хочу.

— Тогда я посижу тут с тобой.

«Отлично, садись, можем включить телек, вдруг что-нибудь интересное…» — что-то такое я собирался сказать, но Шань заставляет меня забыть слова. Потому что его «тут с тобой» — это буквально со мной и буквально тут. То есть на мне, в одном со мной кресле: он втискивается боком, ноги закидывает мне на бёдра, а кресло большое, конечно, но не настолько, чтобы двум парням в нём не было тесно. 

Нам очень тесно. И мне это очень нравится.

— Шань…

— Чего? Ты что-то имеешь против?

Я крепко хватаю его и сползаю ниже. Он тут же ложится на меня, возится, устраиваясь поудобнее — и расслабляется, наваливается всем весом, такой тяжёлый, уютный… Тычется носом мне в шею, нащупывает мою ладонь и кончиками прохладных пальцев трогает шрам, рассеянно, едва касаясь; другая рука протискивается мне под спину и, пошарив по ней, удобно устраивается в изгибе поясницы.

И ничего не хочется говорить. Хочется просто греться и прислушиваться к ощущениям: пальцы на ладони всё чаще замирают, дыхание у шеи становится глубже… Шань и засыпает, как кот, никого не спрашивая и как ему хочется, и его сонное спокойствие обволакивает меня, просачивается под кожу и заполняет до самых краёв, не оставляя места ни страхам, ни холоду…

***

…Ощущение взгляда достаёт меня сквозь сон. И чьё-то присутствие, не пугающее и не чужое, скорее внимательное до въедливости — не отмахнёшься. 

Но глаза открывать так не хочется. Жаркий вес тела на мне расслабляет, и лохматая макушка у лица — уткнуться в неё носом, да и всё. «Шань», — шёпотом в мыслях, чтобы не разбудить; мы чем-то укрыты, согрелись и обнимаемся, и всё хорошо. Лишним кажется разве что лёгкий запах парфюма, немного пряный, знакомый, такой вроде бы у Чэна, и пахнет им то, чем нас укрыли… 

…это куртка Чэна?.. 

— Проснулись?

Его голос окончательно будит меня. Я нехотя разлепляю веки и хмурюсь: брат стоит, привалившись к стене, руки сложены на груди, ноги скрещены. 

Ага. Смотрел на нас. Думал.

О чём?..

Потревоженный Шань приподнимается на руках, натягивает сползшую куртку на плечи. Сонно моргает, мягкий и разомлевший, и я обнимаю его, снова прижимая к себе. Чэн уже и так всё видел. Плевать, пускай дальше смотрит… 

Но брат громко вздыхает и, подойдя, стягивает с нас куртку. 

— Вставайте, раз проснулись, — говорит, надевая её. — Отвезу вас домой, поспите нормально.


End file.
